Liens Sacrés
by Bubble82
Summary: No spoilers Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital. chacun vit dans sa bulle de chagrin mais la vie finit par les rapprochés. Quels sont leurs secrets. attention passage nc17
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 1**

Sydney avait emménagé sur le campus l'année précédente. Depuis 9 ans, elle contenait un lourd secret qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder pour elle. Elle sortait de la chambre, le regard morne et baissa la tête en soupirant quand elle percuta un homme.

S: (gênée) Excusez moi. Je ne vous avais pas… vu.

: (doucement) Il n'y a pas de mal…

Sydney croisa un instant son regard et perçut une immense tristesse dans celui-ci. Elle s'excusa encore et s'éclipsa alors que celui-ci l'observait partir avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital de son père.

: Hey!

S: (souriant) Hey!

: ça va ?

S: (doucement) Oui oui… et toi ?

: ça ira mieux quand je me trouverai un mec!

S: (souriant) Fran-

F: Je sais ce que tu vas me dire! Que je devrai plutôt bosser que de me chercher un mec mais… (silence) mais primo, je suis pas comme toi une bourreau de travail et deuzio, toi tu t'es dégoté Danny sans même lever le petit doigt!… t'as une chance pas possible.

S: (murmurant) Si tu le dis…

Fran fronça les sourcils et elles quittèrent le campus pour visiter des apparts. Elles voulaient s'installer ensemble et ne plus vivre sur le campus. Sydney avait déjà un job dans bar alors que Fran bossait le soir dans un restaurant.

Allongée sur son lit, ses pensées se mélangeaient. Elle pensait à sa sœur, Nadia et à ses parents à qui elle avait menti sur l'accident. Fran lui avait déjà fait remarquer que par moments, elle avait une attitude bizarre mais Sydney s'était contenté de baisser le nez avant de changer de sujet de conversation. Elle revint à la réalité en sentant une présence à ses cotés. Elle se tourna vers celle ci et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en voyant Danny. Tout naturellement, ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'elle ne se blottisse dans ses bras. Silencieuse, cette attitude alerta rapidement Danny.

D: Un problème ?

S: Non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

D: Tu as l'air absente-

S: Non. (silence) Je dois me préparer pour aller travailler.

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement tandis qu'il essayait d'analyser son attitude. Elle se changea, l'embrassa et partit travailler.

Essuyant des verres, elle se retourna lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

: Déjà au boulot la bourreau de travail !

S: (s'approchant et l'enlaçant, souriant) ça me fait du bien de te voir, Will...

W: (doucement) Moi aussi.

S: Alors Chicago ?

W: Pluvieux... mais c'était bien. J'ai ramené Amy avec sa chose miniature!

S: (rigolant) le petit Pete va bien ?

W: Super. Il pleure tout le temps. Quand il a faim, quand il est malade, quand sa couche est pleine... c'est le paradis!

S: (souriant) Il a que 2 mois, c'est normal!

W: Et toi? Raconte moi...

S: Pas grand chose... (silence) avec Fran, on a trouvé une maison. Faut qu'on en reparle mais je pense qu'on va la prendre. Sinon c'est la routine.

W: Parfait, comme ça je viendrais squatter. (silence) Et avec Danny ?

S: (évitant son regard) Will... on en a déjà parlé... je ne quitterais pas Danny.

W: (doucement) C'est pas la question que je t'ai posé...

S: ça va bien.

: Excusez moi-

Sydney se tourna vers la personne qui l'interpella et resta un instant surprise.

S: Oui ? Qu'est ce que je vous sert ?

: Une bière, s'il vous plait.

Elle lui ouvrit et tendit sa bière ; alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner vers lui, il lui adressa la parole.

: C'est pas vous que j'ai croisé à l'hôpital ce matin ?

S: (se retournant, gênée) Euh... oui. (silence) Encore désolée pour ce matin.

: C'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde... (lui tendant sa main) Michael Vaughn.

S: (la lui serrant et souriant) Sydney Bristow.

V: J'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir vous rencontrer à nouveau aujourd'hui... parfois le hasard fait bien les choses...

S: (souriant) ça arrive...

W: Syd, je dois y aller. Je te vois demain sur le campus ?

S: Oui...

Il lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir et elle lui sourit tandis qu'il sortait et que Vaughn les observait.

V: Petit ami ?

S: (souriant) Non, meilleur ami.

V: Je vais finir par croire qu'on était fait pour se rencontrer-

S: Pourquoi ?

V: Vous êtes étudiante à l'UCLA, si j'ai tout comprit non ?

S: C'est exact... mais je vois pas le rapport-

V: Je suis également étudiant à l'UCLA en langue française. Et vous ?

S: Littérature anglaise... (souriant) et je travaille ici pour me payer ma future maison!

V: (souriant) Je vous embaucherais si jamais j'aurais besoin d'une barmaid sexy!

S: (rigolant) C'est ça!

Ils discutèrent pendant plus de 2 heures. 1 heure plus tard arriva une jeune femme blonde que Sydney identifia immédiatement comme la petite amie de Vaughn, Lauren. Celle ci avait un regard noir quand elle avait aperçu que Vaughn souriait à une autre fille qu'elle ; et ce fut Sydney qui dû en payer le prix.

Sydney venait de finir de travailler, elle sortait dans la rue sous une pluie battante quand elle sentit une main ferme sur son bras gauche.

V: Je suis désolé pour Lauren-

S: C'est rien-

V: Non. Lauren a du mal à accepter que je me trouve des amies féminines... (doucement) je voudrais vraiment qu'on devienne amis...

S: Pour moi, ça n'est pas un problème mais je doute que Lauren-

V: Elle n'est pas méchante. Elle est juste jalouse...

S: (évitant son regard) Je vais devoir y aller...

V: (déçu) D'accord... (murmurant) On se revoit bientôt ?

S: (léger sourire) Même si je dis non. Je suis persuadé que vous viendrez dans ce bar, maintenant que vous savez que j'y travaille.

V: (souriant) C'est vrai... (silence) alors à demain...

Refermant la porte de la chambre, elle vit Fran allongée sur son lit les écouteurs dans les oreilles avec Will endormi à coté d'elle.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Fran qui se redressa en sursaut en l'apercevant.

F: (choquée) Tu m'as foutu la trouille, Syd!

S: (rigolant) Désolée... (parlant de Will) Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

F: (souriant) Il a du sommeil en retard. Il a presque pas dormi à cause du petit Pete-

S: ça lui fait les pieds pour les jours où il en aura!

F: C'est pas demain la veille, si tu veux mon avis-

S:(malicieusement) Et vous deux ?

F: De quoi tu parles ?

S: C'est pas toi qui te cherchait encore un mec à midi ?

F: (choquée) Quoi ? lui... lui et moi ?

S: (rigolant) Bah oui, de qui veux tu que je parle !

F: Will et moi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher! On est le jour et la nuit... et de toute façon, il est amoureux de ma meilleure amie-

S: (gênée) Arrête Fran... (silence) il sait très bien qu'entre nous, il n'y aura rien. J'ai Danny et-

F: (suspicieusement) T'as pas à te justifier... sauf s'il s'est passé quelque chose et que tu ais oublié de m'avertir...

S: (évitant son regard) Non...

Sydney se leva et entra dans la salle de bains alors que Fran réfléchissait à ce que Syd venait de répondre. Elle la rejoignit dans la salle de bain.

F: Il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux ?

S: Rien... où tu vas chercher ça ?

F: La façon dont tu as subrepticement stoppé la conversation... et je suis pas blonde!( ndla: i'm sorry sorry, c'est sortit tout seul) Déballes!

S: (soupirant) Ok... il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose entre nous.

F: QUOI ? POURQUOI TU M'AS RIEN DIT ?

S: Ne cries pas, tu vas le réveiller. Calme toi... (silence) tu te souviens pour Thanksgiving ?... tu étais partie dans ta famille, Danny était à une conférence alors on est allé à une fête. On s'est prit une bonne cuite et... et on a fini dans le même lit.

F: Sydney Bristow, comment t'as pu me cacher ça ?

S: Ecoute... je veux pas perdre Danny... mais... en fait ça va pas fort avec Danny... donc-

F: T'as remis ça avec Will ?

S: (gênée) Une fois... la fois où je m'étais disputée avec Danny-

F: Et ben! T'es dans de sales draps ma vieille!

S: (murmurant) Je sais...

Un matin de la semaine suivante, Vaughn sortait de la chambre de son père quand il vit Sydney, la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Nadia.

V: Hey!

S: Salut...

V: Je savais pas que tu venais tous les jours.

S: C'est ma bonne action quotidienne.

V: Ecoute... je sais que ça peut être très pesant de vivre ça... seul. (silence) Alors si tu as besoin, surtout n'hésite pas... si tu veux parler, pleurer... ou autre chose... je serais heureux de t'aider.

S: Merci. C'est gentil... mais ça va...

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il quittait l'hôpital, elle l'interpella.

S: Vaughn attends... j'ai pas été très aimable avec toi. Je suis désolée.

V: Je comprends. Je sais que c'est difficile de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un qu'on connaît pas... mais parfois, c'est une bonne thérapie pour exprimer sa douleur, sa rancoeur, sa culpabilité, ses remords...

S: J'aimerai en parler mais... pas ici.

V: Ok... (silence) Quand tu seras prête... fais le moi savoir...

S: (murmurant) Merci Vaughn...

Il partit sur ses quelques mots tandis qu'elle retournait dans la chambre de sa soeur qui était toujours dans ce coma qui hantait Sydney depuis 9 ans.

Il dû attendre encore quelques semaines pour que Sydney se confie enfin à lui sur ce sujet. Ils en parlèrent pendant des heures et parfois même sur le campus. Ils s'installaient à l'écart des autres et se mettaient à parler de ce qui leur tenaient le plus à coeur.

Ils étaient tous à une table sur le campus. Syd et Vaughn dans un coin parlant de leurs vies, et Fran, Will, Lauren et Danny qui parlaient de leurs études.

Danny observait Sydney, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Plus les jours passaient, plus il avait le sentiment qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et il était sur que Vaughn en était le responsable.

Syd rentrait chez elle. Elle passait en coup de vent ; devant dîner avec ses parents, elle resta surprise en voyant Danny dans le salon.

S: (surprise) Danny !

D: (cyniquement) Tu te souviens encore de mon prénom !

S: (soupirant) Danny-

D: Syd, on doit parler-

S: Je croyais que tu étais de garde-

D: Tu dis ça, pour aller retrouver Vaughn... encore-

S: Non-

D: NE ME MENTS PAS!

S: Arrêtes Danny-

D: QUE J'ARRETE! CA FAIT DES SEMAINES QU'ON N'A PAS PASSE RIEN QU'UNE SOIREE TOUS LES DEUX! T'ES TOUJOURS FOURRE AVEC LUI!

S: As tu au moins réfléchi au pourquoi, je suis tout le temps avec lui !

D: ...

S: (s'énervant) T'es tellement égoïste et égocentrique que tu ne me vois plus! Tu vois même pas que je souffre depuis des mois! (silence) Et contrairement à tout ce que tu peux croire, je ne te trompe pas avec Vaughn!

D: (doucement) Tu peux me parler-

S: C'est trop tard Danny... (doucement) je veux qu'on arrête cette comédie. C'est fini.

D: Et si moi je veux pas ?

S: Dans ce cas je quitterai la ville ou le pays s'il le faut.

D: Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

S: Il a su être là quand j'allais mal alors que toi, tu voyais rien. (silence) à chaque fois que je m'apprêtait à t'en parler, tu me disais "plus tard" ou "j'ai pas le temps". Je ne veux pas me disputer encore une fois avec toi mais... nous deux c'est fini.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et sortit de la maison pour se rendre chez ses parents. Au cours de la soirée, elle leur expliqua qu'un homme l'avait accosté sur le campus, il voulait la recruter pour la CIA. Jack, son père, lui expliqua alors qu'il faisait partie de la CIA et qu'Irina en faisait également partie après que la CIA ait validé sa demande. Celle ci avait dû passé un certain nombre de tests, l'agence sachant qu'elle faisait partie du KGB. Il expliqua également à Sydney, qu'elle et sa soeur ont fait partit d'un projet visant à les recruter lorsqu'elles rentreraient à la fac. Irina lui confia posément qu'elle et sa soeur étaient également recherchés par des cellules terroristes puis elle lui expliqua tous les projets connus à ce jour de Rambaldi ainsi que qui il était.

Elle était complètement déboussolée de toutes ses révélations. Elle était en colère contre eux pour ne rien lui avoir dit, cependant elle comprenait bien leur attitude qui ne visait qu'à sa protection ainsi qu'à celle de Nadia. Ils lui avaient dit que si elle acceptait de rentrer à la CIA, elle devrait effectuer une formation de 9 mois à Washington. C'était ce qui la rebutait, elle ne voulait quitter ni Los Angeles, ni Nadia. Elle leur demanda un délai de réflexion jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'assurer cette formation et surtout elle ne voulait pas abandonner sa soeur. Elle marchait pensivement dans la rue quand soudain elle prit son portable et appela Vaughn qui lui demanda de le retrouver à l'appartement près du campus. En effet, le père de Vaughn possédait un appartement à coté du campus, il l'avait souvent utilisé lorsqu'il était à l'université. Depuis l'accident de son père, Vaughn ni mettait quasiment jamais les pieds. Il la vit en bas du bâtiment quand il arriva. Il lui sourit et l'enlaça avant de monter dans l'appartement.

Il prépara quelque chose à boire puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

S: (soupirant) Je viens d'apprendre que mes parents font partit de la CIA.

V: ...

S: (se tournant vers lui) Tu dis rien ? T'es pas surprit ?

V: Si... enfin non-

S: Je comprends pas-

V: Fait le bilan de ta vie. Toute ton enfance, tu as été en manque d'au moins un parent, comme moi... tu as eu une enfance et adolescence solitaire. (silence) Si tu veux mon avis c'est pas une coïncidence si on s'entends si bien.

S: T'as déjà pensé à y rentrer ?

V: C'était mon but après qu'on m'ait refusé en sport à l'université. Je voulais rentrer à la CIA mais mon père était déjà à l'hôpital et ma mère est encore très fragilisée par ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Elle allait penser que je l'abandonnais et elle n'a jamais vraiment cautionné mon envie de faire le métier de mon père.

S: Je sais pas quoi faire... (silence) je voudrais bien y rentrer mais... je veux pas quitter Nadia et... (silence) je suis pas sure d'y arriver seule là bas...

V: Tu as Danny aussi-

S: Non... (murmurant) On a rompu-

V: (surprit) Ah bon ? (silence) Tu veux en parler ?

S: Y'a rien à en dire. (silence) Il n'a jamais su être là pour moi. Il était gentil mais pour un médecin, il a même pas été capable de voir que j'allais mal. Il est trop égoïste et égocentrique pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne!

V: (léger sourire) Et tu n'avais rien à dire sur lui, c'est ça !

S: (souriant) Ouais... (silence) Merci d'être là pour moi...

V: (réfléchissant) Pour la CIA... si tu n'y allais pas seule. Tu le ferais ?

S: Quoi ?

V: Si je venais avec toi.

S: Tu peux pas. Tu as ton père, ta mère, Lauren, tes études-

V: Ma mère sait très bien que le jour où je finirais mes études, je rentrerais à la CIA ; mon père, je peux rien faire et Lauren... on s'est engueulé, on a besoin d'une pause... (silence) si je le fais, tu viens ?

S: Tes études-

V: J'ai pas besoin de faire des études pour savoir parler français. J'ai la double nationalité, ma mère est française et j'ai passé une grande partie de mon enfance en France donc la question des études se pose pas. Alors ?

S: Je... Nadia-

V: Syd, il s'agit de ton avenir pas de celui de tes parents, de ta soeur, de tes amis mais de toi... toi!

S: (murmurant) Oui-

V: T'as pas l'air très convaincue-

S: Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi-

V: C'est pas un sacrifice, tu le sais bien... (souriant) et avec qui je pourrais parler et me chamailler, une fois en formation !

S: (souriant) C'est vrai! Tu pourras toujours essayer de me terrasser, t'y arrivera pas!

V: (souriant) Ne soyez pas si sure de vous, Mlle Bristow!

S: (rigolant) c'est la vérité! Je suis imbattable!

V: (souriant et murmurant) C'est bon de t'entendre rire. Ça fait au moins deux semaines que j'ai pas entendu ça...

Sydney se calma aussitôt, elle lui fit un léger sourire et se leva. Il lui attrapa rapidement le poignet et elle se retourna.

V: Syd... je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise...

S: (murmurant) Je sais... (baissant la tête) Je dois rentrer-

V: Je te ramène-

S: C'est pas la peine-

V: Je vais pas te laisser rentre à pied. (silence) Je sais que c'est Fran qui a ta voiture.

S: Ok... (silence) de toute façon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

V: Exact.

Un peu moins de 3 semaines plus tard, ils dirent au revoir à leurs familles respectives ainsi qu'à leurs proches. Ils prirent ensemble le vol pour Washington où ensuite, ils furent prit en main par une équipe d'instructeurs. Ils passèrent ainsi 9 mois en formation sur le terrain, course d'orientation, course de fond, réflexes, combat, tir, parcourt du combattant, apprendre à se fondre dans la masse puis 3 mois dans les bureaux à apprendre les protocoles, écrire des rapports de missions, prendre des cours de langues. Au début de leur formation, ils se lièrent rapidement avec plusieurs autres recrues, Eric Weiss, le bout en train de la bande ; Jason Smith, un fils à papa et Elsa McGallen, un petit génie en informatique. Syd et Vaughn furent vite catalogué par les instructeurs comme le couple de la promotion. Ils avaient beau démentir cette rumeur, rien n'y faisait. A force de temps, ils ignorèrent ses réflexions, se concentrant sur leurs objectifs commun ; devenir agent et rentrer à Los Angeles. Souvent les instructeurs leurs préparaient des simulations de missions et jamais, ils ne se trouvaient dans la même équipe. Ils savaient que les instructeurs le faisaient exprès. Souvent ceux ci rappelait le protocole sur le rapprochement des agents et à chaque fois Syd et Vaughn étaient visés mais ils faisaient les ignorant. Concrètement, ils étaient amis même si Sydney se sentait de plus en plus proche de Vaughn et elle savait que Lauren l'attendait à Los Angeles. Quand à lui, il s'était promit d'être le soutien de Sydney et qu'il ne ferait aucun geste envers elle. Il avait apprit à la connaître et savait qu'elle pouvait se braquer pour un rien même si leurs regards et sourires parlaient pour eux. Leur formation était finie et leurs instructeurs allaient leur donner leur affectation.

Ins: Weiss, vous partez demain pour Los Angeles. Smith, vous restez avec nous ici. McGallen, Los Angeles. Vous partez tous demain sauf... Roméo et Juliette, vous rentrez en urgence chez vous. Affectation Los Angeles.

Tous sautèrent de joie alors que Syd et Vaughn s'enlaçaient, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'instructeur.

Ins: Et n'oubliez pas le protocole!

S & V: (rigolant) Oui Monsieur...

Ils venaient de sortir de l'aéroport, ils avaient ordre d'aller directement à l'Agence mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient attendre, ils se dirigèrent donc à l'hôpital. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant les membres de leur famille encore inconscient à leur départ, debout et réveillé. Sydney était stupéfaite de voir sa soeur debout alors que celle ci souriait de voir enfin sa soeur. Elles s'enlacèrent longuement et Syd n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Elle entendait à nouveau la voix de sa soeur après 10 ans de silence. Elles s'installèrent rapidement sur le lit et commencèrent à parler.

S: (souriant) Raconte moi tout! Ça fait combien de temps que t'es réveillé ? et tu marches ? y'a pas de séquelles ?

N: (rigolant) Arrête! J'ai l'impression d'être en face de papa et maman!

S: (souriant) Désolée... je suis si heureuse que tu sois à nouveau là.

N: Moi aussi... je me suis réveillée y'a un peu moins d'un an... juste après ton départ...

S: Ils auraient du m'avertir-

N: Toute correspondance était interdite... et tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas...

S: Quoi ?

N: Rien... (souriant) J'ai un kiné rien que pour moi toute seule.

S: Mais tu marches-

N: Oui, maintenant c'est juste pour me remuscler. D'ailleurs il devrait bientôt arriver.

: Nadia-

Syd se retourna et blêmit soudainement.

S: Dis moi que je rêve! Pas toi!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 2**

: Syd-

S: (s'énervant) Alors après moi, faut que tu jettes ton dévolu sur ma soeur!

N: Je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà...

D: C'est pas ce que tu crois-

S: (énervée) Me prends pas pour une imbécile!

Syd se leva et s'avança vers lui, le regard empreint de colère et menaçante.

D: Je suis son kiné-

S: (énervée) Oui je sais. Après tu sortiras avec elle et tu la blesseras comme tu as fait avec moi!

D: Non-

S: (énervée) Arrête de mentir!

Les cris de Sydney alertèrent Vaughn et il quitta son père, également réveillé. Il se rendit dans la chambre de Nadia et s'interposa entre Danny et Sydney, en la prenant dans ses bras.

V: Danny, tu peux nous laisser.

D: Je vois que vous avez pas perdu de temps tous les deux.

Il tourna les talons alors que Sydney s'agrippait à Vaughn. Il s'assit sur une chaise et attira Sydney dans ses bras pour la calmer.

V: Shtt... c'est tout, il est partit...

N: Woooooooh, j'ai loupé beaucoup d'épisodes moi!

S: (murmurant) Vaughn-

V: (murmurant) Calme toi, je suis là... (silence) Tu savais que tu allais devoir lui parler...

S: (murmurant, énervée) C'est ça! Remue le couteau dans la plaie!

V: (doucement) Syd...

S: (murmurant) Désolée...

N: ça va, je vous dérange pas les tourtereaux!

S: (rigolant, à Vaughn) tu crois qu'un jour, on va arrêter de nous appeler comme ça ?

V: (rigolant) Je crois pas! Attends que Will et Fran s'y mettent et là, ça sera le pompon!

Syd se leva et s'assit sur le lit de Nadia après lui avoir présenté Vaughn.

N: Donc vous sortez ensemble-

S: Non!

N: Mais oui, c'est ça! Et moi je suis Mary Poppins!

V: Bon je vais vous laissez les filles-

S: Ok...

V: T'es chez toi, cet après midi ?

S: Oui. Faut que je vérifie que j'ai toujours un toit!

V: (souriant) à tout à l'heure...

Il embrassa Sydney et Nadia sur la joue et partit après avoir murmuré quelques mots à Sydney.

N: T'as bon goût soeurette, tu sais!

S: On sort pas ensemble! (silence) c'est le seul à qui j'ai parlé de toi et de ce qui s'est vraiment passé... (silence) Au fait, tu sors quand ?

N: Cet après midi. Les parents voulaient que tu sois rentrée pour que je sorte.

S: Alors tu viendra habiter à la maison, parce que ça m'étonnerais que tu arrives à supporter les parents et leurs éternelles questions.

N: Ok... la maison où doit venir Michael, c'est ça...

S: (rigolant) Oui et arrêtes, je te dis qu'il est juste mon ami.

N: Oui oui, Sydney et son AMI Vaughn!

S: Je te présente Fran et Will, mes deux meilleurs amis... et vous deux, je vous présente ma soeur, Nadia-

F: Ta soeur ? et elle est né quand ? quand t'étais à des milliers de kilomètres-

N: Non, un peu plus quand même!

F: (rigolant) Votre cynisme est génétique ou quoi ?

S: En fait Nadia était à l'hôpital...

W: Ah Syd... Vaughn a appelé, il a dit que le vol d'Eric était avancé, qu'il arrivait cet après midi et qu'il lui avait donné ton adresse.

N: Eric ? c'est qui celui là !

F: Nadia tu sais que je t'adore ! tu poses exactement les bonnes questions ! Syd ?

S: Quoi ? Non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez! C'est un ami-

N: J'entends ça depuis ce matin!

W: Les filles, j'y go, j'ai cours. Je repasse tout à l'heure.

Will partit et Sydney s'installa dans le canapé. Fran et Nadia de chaque coté d'elle avec un regard interrogateur.

N: Déballes!

S: Y'a rien à dire-

N: Arrêtes ton char! T'a failli tué Danny rien qu'en l'engueulant tout à l'heure!

F: Attends. Racontes moi tout avec Vaughn.

S: Il n'y a rien avec Vaughn.

F: Me dis pas que y'a rien entre vous! T'as passé 1 an avec lui, sans Lauren dans les pattes et t'as rien tenté !

S: Il aime Lauren! Je vais pas me jeter sur lui-

N: Tu pourrais!

S: Non... et il ne m'a jamais montré que je comptais plus que ça pour lui.

N: tu déconnes! (silence) Sa réaction de ce matin était plus qu'explicite! Il aurait mit une droite à Danny et t'aurais embrassé, tu aurais dit qu'il s'était rien passé !

S: T'exagères.

F: Je te comprends pas. Vous étiez seuls là bas, tu aurais pu lui dire tes sentiments-

S: Même si j'étais amoureuse de lui-

F: Me dis pas que tu l'es pas!

Syd n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on sonnait à la porte, elle ouvrit et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

: Julietta!

S: (l'enlaçant) Eric! Entres...

Elle lui présenta Nadia et Fran. Ils discutaient dans le salon quand quelques minutes plus tard, Vaughn arrivait par la véranda avec Lauren.

E: Hé Roméo!

V: Eric!

L: Roméo ?

Syd croisa un quart de seconde le regard de Vaughn et détourna la tête avant de partir dans la cuisine.

E: Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Vaughn baissa la tête et laissa Nadia rejoindre Sydney dans la cuisine alors que les autres discutaient au salon.

Assise sur la plage, tous étaient rentrés chez eux sauf Vaughn qui observait Sydney, accoudé à la balustrade de la véranda. Il poussa un soupir avant de la rejoindre, en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

V: C'était pas la première fois qu'Eric nous appelait comme ça...

S: Je ne veux pas que Lauren pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous.

V: Tu crois vraiment qu'elle peut arriver à penser ça ?

S: Une femme amoureuse peut penser à des milliers de choses en même temps et si j'étais à sa place, j'y penserais.

V: (fixant l'horizon) Pourquoi tu me mens ?

S: Je ne te-

V: Syd... à qui tu veux mais pas à moi. Explique moi...

S: Je peux pas.

V: Pourquoi ? je suis toujours ton ami-

S: Parce que je sais ce que tu vas me dire et ce que tu vas penser au fond de toi... (silence) et je suis pas prête à y faire face.

V: Syd ?

S: (s'énervant) Qu'est ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ? que pendant un an, j'étais heureuse parce que tu étais près de moi! Que Danny était loin et que tu avais réussi à me le faire oublier! Et que depuis que je suis revenue, je me déteste parce que je deviens une personne que je hais!

Elle se leva illico et rentra dans la maison. Il resta un instant abasourdi et rentra également dans la maison alors qu'elle lui claquait la porte au nez.

V: Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

S: (énervée)Ah oui et quand ? entre 2 sous entendus des instructeurs, entres les moqueries d'Eric et des autres! Vois les choses en faces, c'était impossible et ça l'est toujours !

V: Non, tu te trompes-

S: (énervée) Non, j'ai raison!

V: Mais enfin, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais prit part dans leurs moqueries. As tu une idée de ce que je ressens depuis que je t'ai rencontré ?

S: (énervée) Et toi, t'imagines ce que ça me fait quand je te vois avec Lauren!

Dès le départ, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à avoir le dernier mot. Il traversa le salon et claqua la porte d'entrée sans même un dernier regard pour Sydney.

Ils prirent leurs postes à l'Agence. Sydney faisait équipe avec Noah Hicks et Vaughn avec Marcus Dixon, deux agents expérimentés. Il voyait que Sydney partait souvent avec Hicks et il savait qu'ils se voyaient en dehors de l'Agence. Vaughn s'était renseigné sur lui et il devait en parler à Sydney mais il se doutait qu'il serait mal reçu. Il était chez elle à l'attendre alors qu'il voyait Eric flirter avec Nadia. Quand elle passa la porte, elle vit qu'il était là ; il déglutit difficilement et s'avança jusqu'à elle alors qu'elle souriait à Noah.

V: Syd...

S: Vaughn ? (gênée) Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

V: (murmurant) Je dois te parler... (silence) en privé.

S: C'est pas le bon moment-

V: Je m'en doute bien! Mais c'est maintenant... sinon ça sera trop tard.

S: De quoi tu parles ?

V: (jetant un coup d'oeil à Noah) Ailleurs...

S: Ok... (à Noah) Excuse moi, je reviens.

N: Ouais...

Elle le traîna dans la salle de bains et referma la porte en le fixant.

S: Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

V: Noah.

S: (soupirant) C'est pas tes affaires-

V: Ah oui ? et quand tu reviendras vers moi, brisée en mille morceaux, à ce moment là, ça sera mes affaires !

S: ça ne te regarde pas-

V: Ouvres les yeux! La seule chose qu'il veut, c'est coucher avec toi... (silence) comme il fait avec toutes les autres!

S: (choquée) Quoi ? tu as enquêté sur lui ?

V: (gêné) C'était pour ton bien... (silence) je ne veux pas que tu revives l'épisode Danny-

S: Vaughn tu n'es pas mon père! Tu n'as pas à me dire qui je dois fréquenter ou non!

Elle se retourna en colère et claqua la porte. Vaughn retourna dans le salon où Nadia et Eric discutaient alors que Sydney et Noah s'étaient enfermés dans sa chambre.

E: Allez, elle reviendra ta Juliette!

Vaughn regarda Eric en soupirant.

V: C'est pas ça... (silence) Il va la blesser... après Danny, ça sera lui...

E: Si tu veux mon avis. Syd est assez grande pour faire ses choix. Quand à toi, si tu lui avouais tes sentiments et que tu laissais tomber ta Lauren, je suis certain qu'elle te sauterait dans les bras.

N: (à Vaughn) Tu sais, elle a beau dire que tu es son ami... elle a peur de te dire qu'elle t'aime et je la connais... elle fait ça pour savoir jusqu'où tu serais capable d'aller pour elle. (silence) et ça m'étonnerait que ça soit pour Noah qu'elle pleure toute les nuits...

V: (murmurant) Tout est de ma faute...

E: Vois le coté positif, tu peux encore tout arranger-

V: Non! Pas comme ça-

N: Pourquoi pas !

V: (baissant la tête) Elle ne me croira pas... elle ne doit se douter de rien-

E: Demandes à partir en mission avec elle... là, elle pourra pas t'éviter...

N: Et avec Lauren ?

V: On s'était plus ou moins séparé quand je suis partit... on n'est plus ensemble-

E: Et bah fonce! (silence) Je vois pas pourquoi tu as pas agit quand on était encore là bas-

V: Parce que Syd est fragile et je veux pas la brusquer... elle a déjà beaucoup trop souffert...

Ils étaient à Pearl Harbor. Ils devaient rencontrer un contact concernant le Covenant et Kendall leur avait dit de se faire passer pour un couple, ce qui attisa la curiosité de Syd.

S: Et comme par hasard, il n'y a qu'une chambre! (silence) Avoue que c'est un plan à toi !

V: (murmurant) Oui, c'est vrai...

S: (outrée) Quoi ?

V: J'ai utilisé la mission pour avoir l'occasion de te parler. (silence ; Syd ne répondant pas) Vu qu'à Los Angeles, tu ne m'écoutes pas et que tu m'évites, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé...

Sydney se détourna de lui, sortant sur le balcon.

V: Contrairement à tout ce que tu peux croire, il ne s'est rien passé avec Lauren depuis notre formation et... (soupirant) et ça me rend dingue de te voir tout les jours avec Noah! Il ne veut que coucher avec toi et je déteste ce type! Je veux pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère... et je veux pas perdre la seule femme qui compte pour moi et dont je suis amoureux...

S: (se retournant, troublée) Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

V: (s'avançant vers elle et glissant ses mains dans les siennes) Parce que tu es fragile, parce que je ne voulais pas te brusquer... tu venais juste de rompre d'avec Danny et je voulais y aller en douceur... depuis qu'on s'est rencontré à l'hôpital, y'a jamais eu que toi dans ma tête et dans mon coeur...

Il posa doucement son front contre celui de Sydney.

V: (murmurant) Si tu aimes vraiment Noah, je m'effacerais... mais je dois savoir maintenant...

S: Vaughn... (le poussant à l'intérieur de la chambre et souriant) Tu es stupide!

Elle s'avança en souriant jusqu'à lui avant de le pousser sur le lit où il la fit basculer sur lui en lui attrapant le bras.

V: (souriant) Je suis stupide !

S: (rigolant) Comment t'as pu penser que j'étais amoureuse de Noah ?

V: (souriant) Alors je suis stupide mais très amoureux! (silence) Tu m'as manqué...

Il lui sourit et roula avec elle sur le lit et emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes pour la première fois dans un baiser doux et passionné à la fois. Ils passèrent l'après midi à s'embrasser et se caresser sans jamais aller plus loin. Vaughn voulait qu'ils se donnent du temps et Sydney était d'accord avec lui. Le soir, ils marchaient dans les rues de Pearl Harbor en se tenant par la taille, tel un vrai couple.

V: Tu sais ce qu'on a oublié ?

S: Quoi ?

V: (rigolant) Le protocole!

S: (l'embrassant) Au diable, le protocole!

V: (l'embrassant) Oh oui!

Ils rentrèrent 2 jours plus tard, Sydney avait rendu son rapport et était rentrée chez elle alors que Vaughn finissait le sien. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé en pensant à Vaughn quand elle s'endormit.

Il se dépêcha se finir son rapport avant de rentrer chez lui se changer. Il se doutait que Syd était rentrée dormir. Ces deux derniers jours, ils avaient passés leur temps à se chamailler, à se découvrir et à parler. Elle lui avait dit de passer dans l'après midi. Quand il entra chez elle avec la clef de secours, caché sous un pot de fleur, il sourit. Il la vit endormie dans le canapé, recroquevillé comme un bébé. Il se glissa à ses cotés et rapidement elle trouva sa place dans ses bras, sa tête niché dans le creux de son cou et leurs doigts entrelacés, posé à quelques centimètres du coeur de Vaughn. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe avant de lui aussi se laisser envahir par le sommeil.

Fran et Nadia rentrait d'une virée en ville quand elles les virent enlacés et endormit.

N: Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle résisterait pas longtemps-

S: (ensommeillée) Nadia, fermes là!

F: Tu dors pas !

S: Vous êtes aussi discrètes qu'un troupeau d'éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine!

N: Rendors toi et réveilles toi de meilleure humeur!

V: (ensommeillé) Du calme les filles...

F: Toi aussi t'es réveillé ?

V: Ouais...

Ils étaient toujours enlacés et Syd releva la tête pour l'embrasser.

S: (l'embrassant) ça fait longtemps que t'es arrivé ?

V: (regardant sa montre) ça fait 2 bonnes heures. Tu roupillais déjà!

S: (murmurant) t'as bien fait de venir... t'es un très bon oreiller!

Vaughn sourit et la fit basculer entre le canapé et la table du salon avant de s'asseoir sur ses hanches alors qu'elle poussait un juron.

V: Tu disais !

S: (rigolant) Rien... viens...

Vaughn se pencha sur elle alors qu'elle passait une main derrière sa nuque pour attirer ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer et Vaughn se releva avant de tendre sa main à Sydney pour qu'elle fasse de même. Elle lui sourit et se blottit dans ses bras avant de rejoindre les filles dans la cuisine.

N: Alors, y'a toujours rien entre vous ?

S: Occupes toi de tes affaires Junior!

N: Héé! N'en profites pas!

Syd lui sourit tandis que Vaughn la serra contre lui.

S: (souriant) Alors future Mme Tippin où t'en es avec lui ?

F: (rigolant) Tu rêves Bristow! J'ai abandonné. Il ne voit qu'une certaine brune aux yeux marron, d'ailleurs j'en ai entendu parler pendant 1 an!

S: (rigolant) ça lui passera…

F: T'es bien la seule à encore y croire.

S: Je lui parlerais… de toute façon, y'aura plus rien entre nous-

N: (choquée) Quoi ?

V: (surprit) Parce que y'a eu quelque chose !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 3**

S: (gênée) Oui mais… enfin c'est compliqué…

V: J'ai du souci à me faire alors…

S: Mais non…

V: Vous êtes restés longtemps ensemble ?

S: Non enfin… en fait j'étais déjà avec Danny-

N: Et ben ma vieille! Tu te gênes pas! 2 mecs à la fois!

S: En fait, on a couché 2 fois ensemble. La première, on était complètement bourré, Fran et Danny étaient pas là… c'était une façon de se consoler et la deuxième… je m'étais engueulé avec Danny-

V: (à Fran) Rappelles moi de ne jamais me disputer avec elle.

F: Je crois qu'on sera plusieurs à te le rappeler…

S: Non mais c'est bon! Je fais pas ça à chaque fois!

V: C'est fou ce que ça me rassure!

S: (se retournant dans les bras de Vaughn) Tu tiens à dormir parterre ?

V: (souriant) Essaye un peu et tu verras !

Elle le fit doucement reculer jusqu'au canapé où elle le poussa mais il la retint par le poignet et elle tomba sur lui.

V: (l'embrassant) Tu parlais de dormir parterre, non ?

S: (réalisant) Vaughn non! Je te jure que tu me le paieras si tu fais ça!

V: (rigolant) Ouuuuhhhhh j'ai peur!

D'un coup de rein, il la fit basculer et ils tombèrent sur le tapis, entre le canapé et la table basse.

Il l'embrassa, faisant taire le juron qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser.

F: Vous nous direz quand il sera tant qu'on sorte!

Sydney rigola tandis qu'il se mettait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Doucement il se dégagea et se releva ; il tendit sa main à Syd pour l'aider à se relever.

Ils étaient en débriefing depuis 2 heures et celui-ci était encore loin d'être terminé. Depuis ½ heures, Vaughn qui s'ennuyait, observait Sydney et écoutait Kendall déblatérer son discours sur un projet de reséquensage génétique, le projet Hélix ainsi que sur le projet Christmas, un projet permettant de détecter et de former des enfants dès leur plus jeune âge dans l'espoir de les faire devenir agents plus tard.

Ils durent attendre 1 heure avant de sortir de cette salle.

Syd récupéra son sac et se retourna pour partir quand Vaughn apparut devant elle.

V: Je te ramène ?

S: (souriant) ça dépends où tu vas ?

V: (souriant) Aurais-tu une suggestion à me faire ?

Ils commencèrent à marcher jusqu'aux ascenseurs tout en continuant leur conversation.

S: (malicieusement) J'ai dit à Fran que je passais la soirée avec toi.

V: (souriant) Que la soirée ?

S: (souriant) ça, ça dépends si tu es sage !

V: (souriant) Alors on va revisiter mon appartement!

Les portes de l'ascenseur étaient à peine refermées que Vaughn plaquait Syd pour l'embrasser.

V: (l'embrassant) ça fait des heures que j'attends ça!

S: (rigolant) Pressé M. Vaughn ?

V: (souriant) Pressé non… mais en manque oui!

S: (souriant) Je devrais pouvoir remédier à ça…

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent et s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture de Vaughn. Il l'emmena dans son appartement qui précédemment était à son père. Il avait refait les tapisseries avec Syd et le reste de la bande. Il l'avait remeublé et rendu plus habitable.

Sydney lisait un magazine allongé sur le canapé quand Vaughn arriva avec 2 assiettes et 2 verres de vins.

V: (sérieusement) Le dîner de Mlle Bristow est avancé.

S: (souriant) C'est le paradis, j'ai plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table!

V: (souriant) Qu'est ce que tu crois, je suis le mari parfait!

S: (rigolant) ça va les chevilles!

V: Très bien, les chaussettes ne serrent pas trop!

Sydney rigola avant de se coller à lui. Il passa son bras autour d'elle et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il la sentait ailleurs, préoccupé par quelque chose.

S: Tu sais quel jour on est demain ?

V: Bien sur! Tu crois que je peux oublier que demain ça fera 6 mois que je t'ai prise dans mes filets!

Syd rigola et l'embrassa après s'être retourné dans ses bras.

V: (murmurant) Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

S: (murmurant) Rien…

V: (murmurant) Syd… je sens bien que quelque chose cloche-

S: C'est rien, je te jure-

V: Alors dis moi.

S: J'appréhende pour demain… (silence) la mission avec Noah…

V: Tu te doutais bien que Kendall allait pas nous laisser faire équipe ensemble pendant une éternité. (silence) De quoi t'as peur ?

S: Je sais pas… (silence) il s'est rien passé avec lui mais je pense qu'il croit qu'il peut se passer quelque chose…

V: Agis normalement… et si il tente quelque chose, dis lui la vérité… (silence et sarcastiquement) Et s'il veut rien entendre, je me chargerais de son cas!

S: (souriant) Non… il t'abîmerait et je te veux en pleine possession de tes moyens!

V: (souriant) Ah oui ? et pourquoi ?

S: (rigolant) Ouuuuhhhhh… tout plein de chose!

Rapidement ils oublièrent le dîner quand Vaughn commença à embrasser Sydney. Corps à corps et bouches à bouches, leurs vêtements volèrent à travers l'appartement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la chambre. Basculant ensemble sur le lit, il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant qu'un puissant désir les submerge tout les deux et qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un dans une torride étreinte avant de se laisser envahir par une vague de fatigue.

Vaughn savait que la mission durait une semaine. Quand il pénétra au centre des opérations et qu'il aperçut au loin Noah, il sourit. Il pensa instantanément à Sydney. Il la chercha dans les bureaux mais ne la vit nulle part, il commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il aperçut une discussion entre Noah et Kendall. Noah sortit du bureau de Kendall et Vaughn se rua immédiatement sur lui.

V: Noah ? Qu'est ce qu'i' se passe ?

N: (surprit) Vaughn… (silence) Ecoutes, je pense que tu devrais plutôt aller voir Kendall-

V: (murmurant) Quoi ? Pourquoi ? et où est Syd ?

N: (gêné) Va voir Kendall, s'il te plait.

Vaughn le regarda suspicieusement et le laissa partir ; quand il se tourna en direction de Kendall, il vit Jack en sortir arborant toujours son air impassible mais visiblement pressé, il s'engouffra dans le bureau de Kendall avant que la porte ne se referme.

V: Kendall-

K: Agent Vaughn. (silence) Entrez…

Il referma la porte du bureau et s'avança de Kendall. A cet instant, Vaughn ne se doutait aucunement de ce qui allait lui arriver par la suite.

Kendall était mal à l'aise. Comme tout le monde à l'agence, il était au courant de la relation entre Syd et Vaughn cependant, il avait décidé de fermer les yeux sur leur relation, ceux-ci faisant partis de ses meilleurs agents.

Lui annonçant la terrible nouvelle, il ne parvenait pas à regarder Vaughn dans les yeux. En effet lorsque Noah avait fait son rapport de mission et qu'il était revenu sans Sydney, Kendall avait tenu à le voir expressément. Noah lui expliqua alors que le jour de la mission, il était passé dans la matinée chercher Sydney dans sa chambre d'hôtel quand il vit que sa porte n'était pas fermé mais simplement tirée. Il la poussa lentement et entra. Il fit le tour de la chambre quand il remarqua des traces de sang sur la moquette ainsi qu'une série de Polaroïd laissées pour l'Agence. Sur celle-ci, on apercevait Sydney marquée de coups au visage ainsi que la trace de l'impact d'une balle sur sa tempe et un filet de sang s'échappant de cet orifice et de sa bouche.

Vaughn avala difficilement cette affreuse nouvelle. Sydney avait disparue et tout semblait qu'on veuille la faire passer pour morte. Vaughn ne pouvait pas croire en cette hypothèse. Tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle, l'intimait qu'elle ne pouvait le quitter aussi brutalement. Il serra les dents et sortit du bureau complètement déboussolé. Instinctivement ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au bureau de Syd, des souvenirs heureux refirent surface à cet instant. Il la revit poser une photo d'eux deux sur son bureau ; il la revoyait avec son sourire d'ange et plein de malice sans oublier son éternel cynisme. Il se rendit compte que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle, était exceptionnel et unique. Kendall lui avait dit qu'une enquête allait être ouverte et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'en fasse pas partit mais Vaughn lui rétorqua qu'il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le bureau de Syd, quand sa main s'arrêta sur la photo. Il ne put se contrôler et ses yeux s'envahirent de larmes silencieuses qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser.

_**1 semaine plus tard,**_

Vaughn et Weiss avaient annoncés la vérité à Will, Fran, Nadia. Tous furent secoués par la nouvelle et Nadia s'effondra dans les bras de Vaughn où tout deux épanchèrent pendant de longues heures leurs souffrances mutuelles. Nadia se reprochait de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec sa sœur, cependant Vaughn la rassura en lui expliquant qu'elle n'était responsable en rien de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Jack, Noah, Vaughn, Weiss et Dixon travaillaient sur la disparition de Sydney. Nadia avait prit une décision alors que Jack et Irina essuyaient toujours la disparition de Syd. Nadia était décidé à rentrer à la CIA pour retrouver Sydney bien que ses parents soient contre, ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur seconde fille. Seulement Nadia était comme Sydney et avait un entêtement hors du commun.

Le corps de Sydney fut retrouvé deux semaines après la mission avortée. Le corps avait pu être identifié grâce à l'ADN contenu dans la pulpe de ses dents malgré qu'il ne restait presque plus rien du corps, celui-ci n'étant plus qu'une carcasse carbonisée. Tout correspondait, le légiste avait réussi à évaluer le jour de la mort et il correspondait au jour précis de la mission. Il avait retiré la balle de la boîte crânienne et quelques jours plus tard, une cérémonie fut organisée sur la plage où ses cendres furent jetées la mer.

_**4 ans plus tard,**_

Vaughn et Lauren s'étaient mariés, il y a 3 ans. Elle était dorénavant avocate tandis que Vaughn continuait de travailler à l'Agence. Il avait longuement enquêté sur la disparition de Sydney. Will et Fran avait commencé à sortir ensemble peu de temps après la disparition de Syd et avait un petit garçon, Sean, âgé de presque 3 ans ; Nadia et Eric sortait également ensemble et le groupe fréquentait de temps à autre Danny qui était dorénavant urgentiste. Tous avait été très ébranlé par la disparition de Sydney ; à ce drame, Jack et Irina s'étaient séparé et ce fait affecta énormément Nadia.

Vaughn ne s'était jamais réellement remit de la disparition de Sydney. Son mariage avec Lauren signifiait plus pour lui une sorte de nouveau départ... tourner la page plutôt que véritable histoire d'amour. Il avait de l'affection pour Lauren mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait été qu'une seule fois amoureux et depuis 4 ans maintenant, il vivait avec un amour mort sur la conscience.

Il marchait avec Lauren dans un magasin. Celle ci s'éloigna quelques instants tandis qu'il regardait un article sur un présentoir mais le bruit d'un homme ayant percuté quelqu'un attira son attention. Relevant le regard vers cet homme, son regard se planta dans celui de la femme que l'homme avait percutée. Il était si abasourdi qu'il ne pu articulé un seul mot. Elle était devant lui et c'était comme si ses jambes étaient de béton. Il était incapable du moindre geste. Il la vit jeter un regard dans la direction de Lauren, il baissa la tête et fermer les yeux et en l'espace d'une seconde, il la perdit de vue. En relevant la tête, il vit qu'elle avait disparut, il courra dans le magasin et en sortit ; il scruta la rue dans tous les sens, espérant apercevoir sa silhouette, mais ce fut en vain.

V: (s'énervant) Donne moi la liste!

E: (calmement) Dis moi au moins pourquoi, tu la veux-

V: (s'énervant) Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

E: (doucement) Quand est ce que tu vas te mettre dans la tête que Syd est morte-

V: (énervé) Elle est vivante!

Sentant l'agitation dans le bureau, Nadia y entra sans frapper.

E: Vaughn-

N: Qu'est ce qu'i' se passe ?

V: Sydney est vivante-

E: Vaughn-

V: C'est la vérité! Je l'ai vu ce matin!

N: Vaughn... (silence) Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

V: Non. J'ai détourné le regard une seconde et elle en a profité pour s'enfuir. (silence) je comprends pas pourquoi elle a agit comme ça... (silence) ça lui ressemble pas.

N: T'es sûr que c'est elle ?

V: (réprobativement) Nadia... (silence) je te l'assure comme je vous vois tous les deux!

N: Ok. Je vais voir si je peux la trouver...

V: (murmurant) Merci Nadia...

Vaughn ne pouvait plus se concentrer depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Seuls Eric et Nadia étaient au courant. Eric n'arrivait pas y croire tandis que Nadia mettait tous ses espoirs et sa confiance en Vaughn.

Ils pénétraient tous dans la maison. Nadia, Fran, Eric, Will et le petit Sean avaient passés leur soirée au restau à discuter. Will et Fran furent incapable de faire un geste en la voyant dans le salon. Eric n'en revenait pas non plus tandis que Nadia qui avançait à coté d'Eric, ne l'avait pas vu. Elle n'eut aucune hésitation et se jeta dans les bras de sa soeur présumé morte.

N: Syd...

S: (fermant les yeux) Nadia...

Toutes les deux explosèrent en sanglots dans les bras l'une de l'autre alors que les autre s'approchaient lentement.

F: (choquée) Syd...

Elle s'écarta de sa soeur et prit dans ses bras ses amis.

S: (pleurant) Je suis désolée...

Ils s'installèrent rapidement dans le salon tandis que tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Nadia s'était tue mais elle avait bien remarqué l'alliance au doigt de Syd.

S: Je sais que vous voulez tout savoir mais... (silence) pour l'instant, je ne peux pas tout vous dire.

N: (murmurant) Où tu étais ?

S: (doucement) Je suis revenue, il y a 3 ans et demi... (silence) Vous ne me voyiez pas... mais moi oui. Je devais vous protéger et je le dois toujours-

E: Alors Vaughn avait raison...

S: Oui... (silence) Le Covenant me recherche toujours... ils ont tenté à plusieurs reprises de s'en prendre à vous... mais j'ai toujours réussi à vous protéger jusque là-

N: Mais pourquoi-

S: Tu le sais comme moi...

N: Rambaldi ?

S: (murmurant) Oui...

F: Et si Michael ne t'avait pas vu, tu ne serais pas revenue ?

S: Si... mais j'attendais le démantèlement du Covenant... et en 4 ans beaucoup de choses ont changés-

W: Hé! Mais t'as pas prit du poids toi!

S: (souriant) Je vois que t'as toujours l'oeil! (silence) je vous expliquerais plus tard-

Son portable sonna et elle décrocha aussitôt.

S: Oui ?... D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite. Qu'il reste couché, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et alors qu'elle se tournait vers ses amis, un bambin s'avança vers elle. Elle s'accroupit devant lui en lui souriant avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

S: (souriant) Et toi, c'est Sean-

Se: Oui... mais toi, t'es qui ?

S: Moi, c'est Syd... je suis une amie à ta maman et à ton papa-

Se: Et à tante Nadia et à Oncle Eric-

S: Je suis la soeur de ta tante Nadia-

Se: (souriant) Alors t'es ma tante Syd!

S: (souriant) Oui...

Elle l'embrassa puis le reposa avant qu'il rejoigne Fran. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle passerait les voir le lendemain mais que là, elle devait à tout prix rentrer chez elle. Elle était sur le point de partir quand Nadia l'interpella.

N: Attends!

S: (se retournant) Quoi ?

N: Je viens avec toi!

S: Non-

N: Tu rêves là! Je vais pas attendre demain pour les explications!

S: (soupirant) Pourquoi tu fais ça !

N: Parce que t'es ma soeur et si moi je le fais pas, personne ne le fera! (silence) et puis si c'est pas moi qui te harcèle, ça sera Vaughn! A toi de choisir!

S: Ok. (silence) Allez viens!

Elles quittèrent la maison et Syd la conduisit jusque chez elle. Elle habitait dans le centre ville dans une série de hangars d'une usine désaffectée. Elle avait réaménagé une partie des entrepôts. Elles sortaient de la voiture quand Nadia rompit le silence.

N: Tu comptes me parler quand de ton mariage ?

S: (murmurant) J'attendais le bon moment... (silence) Ecoutes, tu risques d'avoir un choc... je ne suis plus la même et... (silence) si je ne suis pas revenue, c'était pour ne pas vous mettre en danger.

N: (doucement) Racontes moi...

S: (murmurant) Tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne... même pas à Eric, ok ?

N: (doucement) Syd, je suis ta soeur! Pas la commère du coin!

Elles utilisèrent le monte charge pour pénétrer dans l'appartement sobrement décoré et où des lumières tamisées illuminaient l'appartement.

Syd salua une jeune femme et celle ci partit prestement. Syd rentra dans une pièce après avoir enclenché l'alarme tandis que Nadia faisait le tour de l'appart. Nadia revint sur ses pas et se dirigea vers la pièce où Syd était entrée. Elle resta bluffée en voyant Syd dans une chambre où deux enfants étaient couchés. Elle vit une petite fille d'un peu moins de 3 ans aux cheveux châtains clairs qui dormait et un petit garçon qui était réveillé et qui semblait avoir peur. Il avait un peu plus de 2 ans. Syd était assise sur le bord de son lit et lui caressait doucement les cheveux en lui chantonnant une berceuse. Nadia était estomaquée, elle retourna dans le salon. Elle marchait en attendant le retour de Sydney mais fut abasourdi quand un homme, qui venait d'arriver, la menaça d'un couteau. Entendant du bruit, Syd réagit et sortit de la chambre de son fils qui venait juste de s'endormir.

: Qui êtes vous? Et qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

N: Danny!

S: Mark arrête!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 4**

M: Syd ? mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? et qui c'est ?

S: C'est Nadia... baisse ton arme.

M: Tu m'avais dit que personne ne viendrait!

S: Je sais... mais Nadia ne dira rien.

M: Ok... (silence) (à Nadia) Désolé...

N: (souriant) C'est pas grave. J'ai vu pire... mais là j'avoue que je m'y attendais pas!

S: Nadia, je te présente Mark, mon mari... Mark, c'est Nadia, ma soeur.

N: (fronçant les sourcils) Mark mais... c'est Danny-

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête alors que Syd entraîna Nadia dans le canapé du salon.

S: En fait, c'est le frère jumeau de Danny... les parents de Danny ne pouvait garder qu'un seul des enfants. Ils ont gardé Danny et... Mark a été placé en foyer avant de rejoindre une famille d'accueil.

N: Ok... (silence) maintenant, je veux tout savoir!

S: Je sais... (silence) Tu te souviens, il y a un peu plus de 4 ans, il y a eu un braquage dans le quartier chinois. Seulement, lors de l'enquête, ils n'ont pas trouvé ce qui avait été volé. Ils savaient seulement que ça concernait un agent de la CIA.

N: Oui et l'enquête s'est arrêté là.

S: Exact et quelques semaines après, j'ai disparu... c'était le Covenant. Ils m'ont enlevé par rapport à Rambaldi. Ils voulaient créer sa descendance et en faire un agent qui plus tard rejoindrait leur cause... (silence) alors ils ont volé l'échantillon de sperme d'un agent de l'Agence-

N: C'est pas vrai!

S: J'ai été leur cobaye... (silence) Ils m'ont fait une fécondation in vitro-

N: Et le père ?

S: (murmurant) Tu dois me promettre de ne rien lui dire! (elle hocha la tête) C'est Vaughn-

N: (fermant les yeux) C'est un cauchemar!

S: (baissant la tête) 3 mois après mon enlèvement, j'ai réussi à m'échapper et quand je suis arrivé en ville, je me suis fait renversée par une voiture... c'était Mark, il est urgentiste.

N: (souriant) ça doit être génétique, ça!

S: (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi ?

N: Rien...

S: On s'est revu. Il m'a aidé pour Emma. On s'est marié et on a eu Rick... mais maintenant j'ai besoin de toi-

N: Pourquoi ?

S: Vaughn-

N: Attends, je veux pas me mêler de vos histoires-

S: Tu n'as pas le choix! Ça concerne Vaughn et l'Agence!

N: Pourquoi tu vas pas lui parler !

S: Parce qu'il va croire que je lui dis ça parce que je suis jalouse! (silence) Tu connais Sark ?

N: Evidemment! J'ai envie de lui tordre le cou à chaque fois que je le vois.

S: Lauren a une aventure avec lui. Elle travaille pour le Covenant et je sais qu'elle soutire des informations à Vaughn.

N: (étonnée) Lauren! J'en reviens pas... (doucement) Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

S: (lui tendant une enveloppe) Donne ça à Vaughn. Dis lui que ça vient de moi. Dis lui que c'est important et qu'il doit garder ça pour lui. Lauren ne doit rien savoir!

N: Tu te rends compte qu'il va me poser un bon millier de questions ?

S: Je sais... mais je lui ais tout expliqué dans la lettre. Il a mes coordonnées pour me contacter mais uniquement en cas d'urgence-

N: (murmurant) Et tu reviendras quand ?

S: (soupirant) Je voulais revenir plus tôt... mais quand j'ai vu qu'ils étaient en train de s'en prendre à toi, à Vaughn et à Fran, j'ai dû réagir. (silence) Je reviens dès qu'ils seront hors état de nuire. Je te le promets Nadia...

N: Tu me manques...

S: Toi aussi...

N: (souriant) J'en reviens pas! T'es marié et t'as deux enfants!

S: (souriant) Ouais... Mark est génial... il n'est pas comme Danny, c'est un amour. Il a été là, à chacun de mes coups de cafards.

N: (souriant) Je vois... il a du avoir du boulot!

S: (souriant) Tu me jures de garder ça pour toi ?

N: Syd... personne n'a jamais rien su pour mon accident.

S: Je m'en veux. Si je t'avais pas poussé, tu n'aurais pas fini à l'hôpital-

N: Et si tu m'avais pas arraché à ses gamins? Qu'est ce qu'ils aurait fait en plus de me racketter ? ils m'auraient violentée ? Tuée ? Violée ? (silence) Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce jour là! Et si une voiture m'a renversé, ça n'est pas ta faute!

S: Peut être mais tu as fait presque 10 ans de coma par ma faute!

N: Tu as tort!

Syd soupira alors que Nadia se rapprocha d'elle. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de sa soeur avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

N: Je t'aiderais pour Vaughn... (silence) Comment je peux te contacter ?

S: (lui tendant un papier) C'est mon numéro. La ligne est sécurisée. Sinon tu connais la maison.

N: Ok. (silence) C'est mignon chez vous!

S: (souriant) Dès que cette histoire sera finie. J'irais parler à papa et maman-

N: Je suppose que tu sais qu'ils sont-

S: séparés... je sais. Ça s'arrangera-

N: (murmurant) Et, toi et Vaughn ?

S: J'aime Mark... et Vaughn est marié avec Lauren-

N: Ok, j'ai rien dit! (silence) Je te donne juste mon avis. Son mariage avec Lauren, c'est pas de l'amour... c'est plutôt de l'amitié...

S: Nadia... j'aime Mark et j'ai deux enfants. Je suis heureuse comme ça... et le covenant nous recherche Emma et moi-

N: Ils veulent la récupérer... (silence) Dans ta lettre, tu lui parles d'Emma ?

S: Non... (silence) Je lui expliquerais quand toute cette histoire sera finie.

M: Encore désolé Nadia pour-

N: C'est rien. (souriant) Je te pardonne seulement si tu prends soins des deux marmots et de ma soeur, ok ?

M: (souriant) La question se pose pas... (silence) Et puis Syd a toujours la sale manie de se fourrer dans des situations impossible, je suis devenu son bodyguard!

N: (rigolant) ça j'en doute aucunement! (silence) ça doit être de famille de se fourrer dans des situations impossibles!

S: (souriant) Sûrement... (silence) surtout vu ta mission à Paris pour récupérer le Cube...

N: (souriant) T'abuse là! J'étais distraite par-

S: (rigolant) Eric, je sais.

Elles continuèrent de se chamailler pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes puis Nadia rentra après que Syd lui ait promit qu'elle passerait le lendemain pour tout expliquer à Will et Fran.

M: Elle te ressemble...

S: Nadia ?

M: Hummm... (silence) elle est simple et franche. Beaucoup moins diplomate que toi... mais je l'aime beaucoup.

S: (souriant) J'étais sûr que tu l'apprécierais...

Il lui sourit et s'approcha avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils étaient assis dans le canapé, enlacés.

M: Tu vas aller le voir ?

S: Non... je vais attendre qu'il me contacte-

M: Tu sais que je veux pas m'en mêler mais... tu l'aimes encore ?

S: (se retournant dans ses bras et lui caressant la joue) Tu le sais bien... (silence) Je l'aime c'est vrai... mais toi et les enfants, vous êtes ma priorité et je vous aime... (silence) je ne vous quitterais jamais pour lui.

M: Je veux pas te perdre-

S: Tu ne me perdras pas. Je te le jure... je t'aime Mark. (silence) quand j'ai accepté de t'épouser, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre de ma décision. Je ne l'ai pas prise à la légère. Je t'ai épousé parce que je t'aime et non pas par défaut.

M: (souriant) On t'a déjà dit que tu es exceptionnelle ?

S: (souriant) J'en ai pas le souvenir...

Il l'embrassa langoureusement puis l'aida à se lever avant de rejoindre leur chambre où ils firent l'amour à plusieurs reprises.

Il était prêt à partir. Il l'observait du seuil de la chambre. Auparavant, il avait longuement regardé les enfants dormir puis s'était dirigé vers leur chambre où Syd dormait toujours. Il s'avança doucement avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. il lui caressa doucement la joue et l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'il entende un grognement de la part de sa femme.

S: Tu t'en vas déjà ?

M: Oui... y'a un nouveau médecin qui arrive aujourd'hui et ma garde commence à 8 heures.

S: Tu peux pas rester encore un peu ?

M: J'aimerais mais, c'est impossible...

Il l'embrassa mais elle le retint contre lui avant de rouler sur lui.

S: (petit sourire) Et si j'ai besoin de vos services Docteur ?

M: (souriant) Dans ce cas une visite s'impose. (silence) Même sortant du lit, les cheveux en bataille, t'es magnifique.

S: (souriant) C'est ça rattrape toi comme tu peux pour que ton départ passe inaperçu!

M: (souriant) Non! C'est pas mon style!

S: (souriant) Menteur! (silence) Je t'aime...

M: (l'embrassant) Moi aussi...

Elle l'embrassa puis le laissa partir. Quelques heures plus tard, elle réveilla les enfants mais s'inquiéta quand elle vit que Rick ne sortait toujours pas de son lit. au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit à le faire parler. Il était transit de peur. Elle l'habilla rapidement et l'emmena à l'hôpital, une fois qu'Emma fut prête.

Ils arrivaient par la porte des urgences et s'avancèrent jusqu'à la banque d'accueil.

S: Bonjour. Je voudrais voir le Docteur Davis-

I: Remplissez un dossier et allez vous asseoir en salle d'attente.

S: Non. Dites lui que son fils est malade.

I: Non, je ne peux pas-

S: Dites lui maintenant s'il vous plait!

Elle avait tenté de garder son sang froid mais l'infirmière lui tapait vraiment sur le système. Celle ci finit par appeler Mark et il s'inquiéta de les voir tous les 3. il prit Rick dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'écart. Il l'installa sur un lit et tira le rideau afin d'être tranquille.

M: Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ?

S: Il s'est réveillé comme ça. Il ne parle presque pas. Il a dit qu'il y avait des monstres dans la chambre. Je pense que c'est les ombres qui lui ont fait peur.

M: Ouais... (regardant Syd) Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est rien. C'est juste une petite crise d'angoisse.

Emma s'était assise sur le lit à coté de son frère pendant que Mark finissait d'ausculter Rick. Il sentait bien que Syd s'inquiétait.

M: (à Syd) Détends toi, ça va passer.

S: T'imagine pas comme j'ai eu peur-

M: Je vais le garder avec moi aujourd'hui. Il a juste besoin d'être rassuré. Il a ressenti ta peur et il s'est un peu plus enfoncé dans son angoisse... mais ça va aller...

S: T'es sur ?

M: Syd! (silence) tu as peur de ton fils quand il fait une petite crise d'angoisse mais tu es capable de mettre KO un gros type avec des armes qui menace de te tuer! C'est tout toi, ça!

S: (se blottissant dans ses bras) Désolée...

M: (la serrant dans ses bras) C'est rien... (souriant) il restera avec moi aujourd'hui et tu verras, ce soir il sera en train de se chamailler avec sa soeur!

S: (murmurant) D'accord...

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement quand quelqu'un tira le rideau les surprenant.

: C'est pas vrai! Syd ?

S: (se détachant de Mark et tournant la tête) Danny...

D: Je croyais que tu étais-

S: Eh bah non, comme tu vois!

M: (à Danny) Vous devez être le nouveau médecin, je suppose...

D: Oui... je-

S: Bon, on va vous laisser. (à Mark) Tu le surveilles et-

M: Arrête mère poule!

Syd lui sourit, embrassa Mark et Rick avant de quitter l'hôpital tandis que Danny les regardait suspicieusement.

Dans l'après midi, Syd emmena Emma au restaurant de Fran où elle la retrouva avec Will, Eric et Nadia. Elle leur expliqua alors sa vie depuis ses 4 dernières années. Ils abordèrent tous les sujets hormis sa relation avec Vaughn. Elle observait sa fille jouer avec Sean.

N: Il m'a bombardé de questions... (silence) et il veut te voir à tout prix aujourd'hui-

S: Il sait comment me contacter-

F: Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec lui ?

S: Rien... (silence) on est tous les deux mariés-

W: ça m'étonnerait qu'il parvienne à rester éloigné de toi, maintenant qu'il sait que tu es à Los Angeles-

S: Il n'a pas le choix. 1) je suis heureuse comme je suis et 2) je dois régler le problème Sark/Lauren-

E: Syd-

S: Je sais ce que je fais-

E: (sérieusement) Quand il s'agit de toi, chez lui ça tourne à l'obsession-

S: (murmurant) Je sais...

Will et Eric partirent faire un tour en ville alors que Fran et Nadia regardait suspicieusement Syd en souriant.

S: (sentant leurs regards) Quoi ?

F: Et TON mari, t'en a fait quoi ?

S: (souriant) Il est à l'hôpital... (silence) d'ailleurs j'y ai croisé Danny-

N: (étonnée) Danny ? je croyais qu'il partait pour Philadelphie ?

F: Non, il voulait rester sur Los Angeles. Il avait décidé de partir seulement s'il trouvait pas de place ici.

S: (soupirant) Entre Mark, Vaughn et Danny, je sens que je vais m'amuser-

N: Y'avait plus rien entre Danny et toi, quand tu as disparue-

S: Oui mais c'est quand même le frère de Mark-

F: (rigolant) je sais pas comment tu fais pour te fourrer dans ce genre de situation!

S: Et moi donc!

N: (regardant Emma) Si Vaughn la voit, il va se poser des questions-

S: Je sais... (silence) je dois trouver une solution. Je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant.

F: Tu devrais pas lui cacher-

S: Elle est déjà en danger. Ça sera pire si elle rencontre son père maintenant-

N: S'il le comprend par lui même, il va le prendre mal.

S: (murmurant) J'attendrais le bon moment...

Elles discutèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi puis elle partit avec Emma quand elle reçut l'appel de Vaughn. Elle lui donna rendez vous dans un entrepôt dans la zone industrielle Sud.

Elle redoutait cette rencontre, sachant que ça les chamboulerait tous les deux ; sans compter qu'Emma était avec elle.

Elle s'était caché avec sa fille dans un coin de l'entrepôt, derrière des caisses quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Le voyant seul au milieu de la pièce, elles sortirent de leur cachette et Emma partit s'asseoir sur une chaise alors que Vaughn prenait Syd dans ses bras. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à partager cette étreinte silencieuse. Se détachant; Vaughn scruta son visage et le caressa lentement.

V: J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir...

S: (murmurant) C'était leur but... (silence) je vais tout te raconter. (silence) je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à tout accepter mais tu devras faire avec... et m'aider-

V: Bien sur-

S: Attends avant de tout savoir. Je doute que tu sois aussi catégorique quand tu sauras la vérité.

Elle lui raconta la vérité mais sauta le passage de la naissance d'Emma. Elle songea que la vérité sur sa paternité pourrait attendre encore un peu. Elle lui raconta qu'elle ne savait pas qui était le père d'Emma mais qu'elle avait connaissance que c'était un agent de l'Agence.

Il encaissa toutes les vérités. Son mariage avec Mark, le jumeau de Danny ; l'existence de Rick et Emma ; son but depuis 3 ans et demie, qu'elle les protège tous, puis vint le moment où elle lui expliqua que Lauren l'utilisait depuis un certain temps et qu'elle avait une aventure avec Sark. Elle savait d'avance qu'il ne voudrait rien entendre à ce sujet.

S: Vaughn, c'est difficile à accepter et je le conçois-

V: Mais enfin Syd! C'est ma femme et elle n'a rien à voir avec l'Agence!

S: ça c'est toi qui le dit!

V: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire !

S: ça!

Elle sortit un petit dictaphone où Vaughn pu entendre une conversation entre Sark et Lauren. Ils parlaient des possibles soupçons de Vaughn concernant Lauren et des infos qu'elle lui soutirait.

V: T'as mit mon téléphone sur écoute!

S: Non. C'est son portable. (silence) je comprends que tu m'en veuilles... (silence) mais tu dois m'aider à les arrêter tous les deux. Le Covenant est encore trop dangereux que ça soit pour Nadia, Emma et moi. (silence) je veux être libre de voir qui je veux, quand je veux.

V: Je-

S: Je t'en prie Vaughn... fais le, au moins pour moi...

Il était abasourdi par les révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il hocha légèrement la tête et elle lui sourit pour le remercier.

V: Comment tu veux faire ?

S: (lui tendant 2 lettres) Donne celle ci à mon père et l'autre à Kendall. Je dois être réintégré à l'Agence mais en tant qu'agent freelance. Je m'occuperais de la filature et de la capture mais j'aurais besoin de toi et de Nadia pour me tenir au courant des infos passant par les agences et par Echelon-

V: Seule sur le terrain, tu n'y arriveras pas-

S: Mais si! J'ai l'habitude... et puis jusqu'à maintenant je suis passé inaperçue.

V: Syd-

S: Vaughn! Ne discutes pas! Je suis la seule qu'ils ne soupçonneront pas! Je suis invisible pour eux...

V: Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais!

S: Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison... (silence) et je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

Elle l'observa et elle pouvait voir son visage se fermer. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait mais il devait comprendre qu'il n'était plus qu'un ami et collègue et que rien n'était possible entre eux.

S: (murmurant) Ecoutes... je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Mon retour, la trahison de ta femme-

V: (s'énervant) Je me contrefous de Lauren-

S: (fermant les yeux) C'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de parler de-

V: (énervé) ça t'arrive de penser à ce que je ressens! (silence) ça fait 4 ans que j'attends ce moment et je n'ai droit qu'à des instructions pour arrêter ma femme! Même pas un sourire, ni une remarque sur ce qu'on a été ou sur nos sentiments-

S: Vaughn-

V: (énervé) ça fait 6 ans que je t'aime et toi... toi, tu fais comme si ces 6 dernières années n'avaient jamais existé!

S: Tu te trompes... (silence) je tiens à toi mais j'ai des enfants et j'aime Mark. Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurais jamais épousé si je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui!

V: Et moi, là dedans, j'ai quelle place ? celui du remplaçant, qui te récupérera à la petite cuillère quand vous vous séparerez!

S: Vaughn, STOP!

V: Je n'ai jamais rien été pour toi! Je n'étais qu'un jouet, tu te moques de mes sentiments! Je me rends compte que j'aurais mieux fait de me jeter par la fenêtre le jour où tu as disparue! Je souffrirais beaucoup moins!

S: (les larmes aux yeux) Tu ne peux pas dire ça! Je t'aimais et... et... je t'aime toujours! (silence) mais je refuse de quitter Mark ou de mettre fin à mon mariage! Et encore moins de le tromper avec toi!


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 5**

Vaughn ferma les yeux et tourna le dos à Syd, il se retrouva alors face à Emma qui le regardait dans les yeux.

Syd s'approcha de Vaughn dans son dos. Ses larmes avaient commencés à ruisseler sur son visage, plusieurs minutes auparavant et elle ne parvenait pas à les arrêter. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Vaughn avant de se blottir contre lui.

S: (sanglotante) J'ai besoin de toi, Vaughn...

V: (murmurant) Moi aussi... (silence) mais pas comme ça!

S: (murmurant) Je sais...

V: (murmurant et se retournant) Je suis certain que tu serais ma femme si tu n'avais pas disparu...

S: (se blottissant dans ses bras) J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. (silence) Mark ne peut pas tout comprendre... j'ai besoin que tu me parles, de ton optimisme... que tu m'aides à me libérer... (silence) aides moi Vaughn...

V: (murmurant) Tu m'en demandes beaucoup.

S: (murmurant) Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire... (silence) il n'y a que trois personnes à qui je fais confiance les yeux fermés, toi, Nadia et Mark... mais là, aucun d'eux deux ne peut m'aider...

V: (murmurant) D'accord... (silence) tu seras capable de me faire faire n'importe quoi...

S: (le serrant dans ses bras) Merci...

Elle était retournée au restaurant après sa discussion avec Vaughn. Elle fut soulagée et heureuse quand elle vit Rick se jeter dans ses bras et lui parler de sa journée avec son père. Celui ci arriva en souriant et embrassa Sydney langoureusement alors que Rick tentait de les séparer. Ils rigolèrent de l'entêtement de leur fils alors qu'il se serrait un peu plus dans les bras de Syd. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à discuter quand Fran arriva. Syd lui présenta Mark et Rick. Fran voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais celui ci avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas. Fran en sourit et s'installa avec eux.

S: (doucement) Comment ça s'est passé avec Danny ?

M: Bien... (silence) enfin, il a eu du mal à digérer la vérité.

S: Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui...

F: Danny est égoïste mais... un jour, il finira par changer...

S: T'as de l'espoir-

F: (souriant) Tu oublies que tu me disais la même chose, il y a quelques années à propos de Will!

S: C'était différent-

M: (rigolant) je rêve! Tu étais optimiste avant!

S: C'était y'a longtemps!

: Pas si longtemps que ça...

Syd tourna la tête vers cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien.

S: (troublée) Mark, je te présente Vaughn... Vaughn, Mark… mon (silence) mari.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Syd était très mal à l'aise entre eux deux. Elle voulait questionner Vaughn sur sa présence ici mais elle préféra s'éclipser avec Fran en cuisine.

F: (rigolant) T'as le chic pour te mettre dans ce genre de situation!

S: (se passant une main sur le visage) J'en peux plus... (silence) ça va tourner à la catastrophe. Mark a peur de me perdre et Vaughn espère qu'on se remette ensemble!

F: Ah, bah là, t'es mal barrée! (silence) et bien sur, tu ne veux blesser aucun d'eux-

S: J'aime Mark, j'aime notre vie-

F: Mais tu aimes aussi Vaughn...

S: Oui... (silence) le pire c'est qu'ils le savent tous les deux...

Une semaine passa ainsi. Plus les jours passaient, plus Vaughn et Mark s'entendaient bien, ce qui angoissait de plus en plus Sydney. Elle pensait qu'ils se détesteraient mais non, c'était tout le contraire. Quand Vaughn eut donné les deux lettres, une à Jack et l'autre à Kendall ; Syd dû se rendre à l'agence pour s'expliquer et pour qu'ils effectuent des tests pour valider sa déclaration. Elle resta longuement dans le bureau de son père où Irina était également présente. Elle leur raconta tout, Mark, Emma, Rick et ce que le Covenant lui avait fait endurer. Elle devait dîner avec eux un soir de la semaine mais elle redoutait un peu ce dîner. Elle demanda à Nadia de venir, espérant que sa présence permettrait de détendre l'atmosphère. Malgré ça, elle appréhendait cette soirée. Elle savait que Mark ne s'embarquerait pas dans des sujets où la discorde serait présente ; cependant elle connaissait son père. Il n'avait jamais approuvé sa relation avec Vaughn ; d'ailleurs c'était devenu un sujet de discorde récurant entre eux tandis qu'Irina tentait d'apaiser les esprits.

Le dîner s'était plutôt bien déroulé, cependant Sydney avait plutôt un avis réservé sur celui-ci. L'absence de remarques cyniques et acerbes de son père ne lui présageait rien de bon, bien qu'Irina lui confia que Jack avait vu en Mark, un homme bon et sincère ainsi qu'un père protecteur.

Mark couchait Rick alors que celui-ci s'était endormit dans ses bras tandis que Sydney embrassait Emma, qu'elle venait de coucher.

En sortant de la chambre, elle partit silencieusement dans la cuisine se servir un café quand il apparu devant elle.

M: T'as pas dit un mot depuis le départ de chez tes parents… (silence) j'ai fait ou dit quelques chose de travers ?

S: Non… je pense pas. (silence) mais je comprends pas l'attitude de mon père.

M: Comment tu voulais qu'il réagisse! On est mariés et on a une famille. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter-

S: (soupirant) Tu ne comprends pas! Mon père se fout de ça! La seule chose qu'il voit c'est que tu pourrais être un danger pour moi-

M: (ébahi) Mais enfin Syd! Jamais je ne serais capable de te faire de mal-

S: Toi et moi, on le sait mais mon père… non.

M: J'irai lui parler-

S: Si tu tiens à perdre ton temps et ta salive dans une discussion qui ne le fera pas changer de position! Vas y…

M: (soupirant) Syd… pourquoi tu réagis comme ça… ?

S: (s'énervant) Parce qu'il est capable de tout s'il découvre le moindre détail qui pourrait confirmer son instinct! Mark, mon père n'est pas un enfant de cœur! Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre et sa vraie nature est très loin de celle que tu as vu ce soir!

M: (la prenant dans ses bras) Il ne pourra rien trouver, chérie…

S: (murmurant) J'en suis moins sure que toi…

Sydney avait tenté de mettre de coté l'idée que son père lui cachait quelque chose. Pour oublier ça, elle préféra se plonger dans son travail, à savoir arrêter Lauren et Sark. Elle partait avec Nadia en mission pour récupérer un objet de Rambaldi qui, selon certains disciples serait dissimulé au sommet du McKinley, en Alaska. Par ailleurs, elle avait apprit par Mark qui l'avait su par Fran qui l'avait apprit par Eric que Vaughn était introuvable depuis une semaine. Cependant Sydney restait impassible lorsque ses amis en discutaient avec elle.

N: Tu peux me dire pourquoi Kendall nous envoie nous geler ici!

S: Comme si tu le savais pas...

N: (doucement et grelottant) Syd…

S: (ignorant Nadia) Hummm…

N: Tu comptes garder le silence longtemps sur TA situation ?

S: (évitant son regard) De quoi tu parles ?

N: (soupirant) C'est ça! Fais celle qui comprend pas!

Sydney ne releva pas la remarque, ce qui agaça encore plus Nadia.

N: Bon sang! Il faut qu'il se passe quoi pour que tu réagisses! Tu te rends compte que c'est peut être le covenant qui l'a enlevé! Il est peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est! Tu n'es pas ma sœur! Si tu l'étais, tu aurais remué ciel et terre-

S: Arrête!

N: Me dis pas que Vaughn ne compte plus pour toi! Il crève de te voir avec Mark! Et qui plus est, il ne sait pas qu'Emma est sa fille! Tu comptes lui avouer sa paternité quand ! quand on t'amènera son corps dans sac à viande!

Sydney ne parvenait plus à contrôler son corps. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et un sentiment d'amertume pointa en elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers Nadia.

S: (pleurant) Je ne peux pas! Pas maintenant! (silence) je les aime tous les deux! Mais je suis marié à Mark et j'ai deux enfants. Je ne peux pas les quitter-

N: (doucement) Je comprends… (silence, murmurant) tu sais où il est ?

S: (pleurant) quelque part en France-

N: Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne ?

S: Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire! Tout le monde me croit sans cœur! Et vous penser tous, que Vaughn ne compte plus pour moi!

N: (murmurant) J'ai dit ça pour te faire réagir-

S: Je sais… (silence) Il y a quelque chose que je ne supporte plus dans ma relation avec Vaughn…

N: (surprise) Quoi ?

S: J'ai l'impression… j'ai l'impression qu'il devient hypocrite-

N: (éclatant de rire) Hypocrite! Vaughn! Laisses moi rire! (silence et voyant le regard de Syd) mais c'est que t'es sérieuse en plus.

S: De toute façon personne ne voit jamais rien quand il s'agit de Vaughn et Mark-

N: Qu'est ce qu'i' te fait dire que Vaughn est hypocrite ?

S: La façon dont il joue à celui qui est l'ami de Mark… (silence) je déteste ce Vaughn là!

N: (réalisant) Et je suppose que tu ne lui as rien dit…

S: (évitant le regard de Nadia) J'attends qu'il rentre.

N: Et bah, j'espère pour lui, qu'il rentrera pas de sitôt… (silence) telle que je te connais, je suis sûre qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure avec toi! (silence) Et… Mark ?

S: Tiens, voilà l'équipe d'extraction…

Nadia leva les yeux au ciel. Elles avaient trouvé l'artéfact ; maintenant elles allaient rentrer à la maison et Sydney redoutait son retour à la maison. Elle avait longtemps traîné à l'agence pour faire son rapport. Sachant que Mark travaillait de nuit, elle voulait à tout prix l'éviter ce soir. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'appart, elle le vit, se préparant à partir.

M: Je vois que t'as fini par retrouver le chemin de la maison!

S: (mal à l'aise) Mark-

M: Ecoutes, je sais pas ce qu'i' t'arrives mais il faudra bien crever l'abcès à un moment ou à un autre… alors je te propose maintenant-

S: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

M: (la fixant dans les yeux) Tu te moques de moi là ! (silence, Syd ne répondant pas) En ce moment, tu rentres tous les soirs après minuit et ça… depuis que Vaughn s'est volatilisé-

S: Non! C'est faux-

M: Ne me prends pas pour une andouille! (silence) Je peux comprendre que tu tiennes encore à lui mais… il va falloir que tu fasses un choix entre lui et moi! (murmurant) Je ne pensais qu'on finirait par en venir là mais… d'après ce que je vois, c'est inévitable-

S: Toi, Fran, Eric, Will et Nadia, vous ne comprenez pas! (silence) J'ai besoin de lui-

M: Explique moi alors!

S: Tu ne comprendras pas! (silence) j'aime Vaughn que je le veuille ou non! Il fait partie de ma vie et de moi… le voir, entendre sa voix, sentir sa présence m'apaise et me rassure… on est connecté l'un à l'autre par une connexion invisible et incontrôlable-

M: Mais quand tu as disparu-

S: Il sentait ma présence. Il a toujours été persuadé que j'étais vivante… (silence) j'ai conscience qu'en ce moment je suis désagréable et difficile à supporter mais… je n'arrive pas à le contrôler.

M: (doucement) Tu comptes le retrouver ?

S: (murmurant) Il rentre dans 2 semaines… sauf s'il change d'avis…

M: (outré) Parce qu'en plus tu sais où il est !

Depuis leur dispute ce soir là, Syd avait tendance à éviter Mark. Elle le faisait avec discrétion, ne voulant attirer l'attention ni de ses enfants, ni de ses proches.

Emma ne connaissait pas la vérité sur son père. Sydney la trouvait encore trop jeune pour comprendre ça ; et naturellement Emma appelait Mark, papa ; ce qui parfois irritait Sydney, bien qu'elle le cachait. Elle venait de récupérer les enfants à l'école quand Emma la questionna alors que Syd démarrait la voiture.

E: Papa avait dit que c'était lui qui viendrait nous chercher –

S: Ma puce-

E: Et pourquoi, il dort dans le canapé ?

S: Emma...

E: Pourquoi t'es pas là le soir quand nous, on doit aller dormir ?

S: (après un léger soupir) On en parlera à la maison, ma puce...

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre la vérité à sa fille. Elle se contenta de se concentrer sur la route et de soupirer silencieusement, en espérant qu'Emma ne reviendrait pas avec ses questions.

Vaughn lui avait confirmé qu'il rentrait dans 2 jours. Au fil des jours, elle s'était résolue à se rapprocher de Mark et d'un regard, ils en oublièrent leur dispute. Elle revenait de la boulangerie avec Rick quand elle aperçu deux brancards se dirigeant vers deux ambulances garés devant chez elle. Elle pu facilement discernés les corps de Mark et Emma alités sur les brancards. Une colère et une peur panique s'insinuèrent rapidement en elle. Elle s'empressa de se présenter aux secouristes et de les interroger avant de les suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Assise sur une chaise dans le couloir menant au bloc opératoire, Sydney attendait nerveusement qu'on veuille bien lui donner des nouvelles de son mari et de sa fille. Elle avait Rick dans ses bras, celui ci s'étant endormi dans ses bras. Elle avait tenté de joindre Nadia mais elle n'avait eu que sa messagerie vocale. Dans son message, elle lui avait seulement précisé de la rejoindre à l'hôpital. Ça faisait 5 heures qu'elle attendait et elle n'avait aucune nouvelles de sa famille depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte du bloc opératoire.

Quelques minutes auparavant une infirmière lui avait proposé d'installer Rick dans la salle de repos des médecins afin qu'il puisse se reposer tranquillement. Quand Syd revint dans le couloir, elle reconnut la voix de Nadia. Syd n'en pouvait plus et elle s'effondra dans les bras de sa cadette.

N: (inquiète) Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ?

S: (pleurant) J'en sais rien... quand je suis revenu avec Rick, des secouristes les embarquaient dans leurs ambulances.

Nadia la serra fort dans ses bras et pendant des heures, elle tenta de lui remonter le moral et de la rassurer de son mieux.

Un médecin se dirigeait vers Sydney alors que Nadia était partie téléphoner. Celui ci avait les traits tirés et était vraiment mal à l'aise.

Mé: Mme Davies ?

S: (se levant et inquiète) Oui...

Mé: Je... J'ai pas d'excellentes nouvelles...

S: Ils sont-

Mé: Non! (silence) cependant leurs cas à tous les deux sont très préoccupants. L'opération de votre fille n'est pas terminée... et pour votre mari-

S: (angoissée) Ils vont s'en sortir, n'est ce pas ?

Mé: (doucement) C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour que je puisse me prononcer. (silence) Votre mari a été torturé et a été victime de plusieurs traumatismes crânien... et je crains que les séquelles soient irréversibles. (silence) Vraisemblablement, quand les secouristes l'ont trouvé, il avait fait une attaque cérébrale et les séquelles dues au manque d'oxygénation dans le cerveau... sont importantes-

Sydney baissa la tête avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise située à coté d'elle. Le médecin la soutint pour l'aider à s'asseoir et s'installa à ses cotés tandis que des larmes dévalaient sur le visage de Sydney.

S: (murmurant) Qu'en est il maintenant ?

Mé: (doucement) Actuellement, il est dans le coma et les probabilités qu'il en sorte sont quasi nulles.

S: (murmurant) Et dans le pire des scénarios, qu'est ce qu'il se passerait ?

Mé: Il risque de s'enfoncer encore plus dans le coma et on serait obligé de le mettre sous respirateur... (silence) c'est le scénario le plus probable... mais si au contraire, il parviendrait à lutter contre ce coma... et qu'il en sortirait, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il se peut qu'il ne soit plus capable de communiquer avec vous... il sera dans une sorte de bulle et rien, ni personne ne pourra l'en faire sortir... son corps n'aura plus aucune réaction-

S: (murmurant) Vous êtes en train de me dire que dans le meilleur des scénarios, mon mari sera... (silence) un légume, c'est ça ?

Mé: (posant une main sur l'épaule de Syd) Je suis désolé...

Sydney se passa une main sur le visage. Retirant celle ci, elle vit Nadia face à elle et le médecin toujours à ses cotés. Elle se tourna vers lui.

S: Et pour... Emma ?

Mé: Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle est encore au bloc. Elle a beaucoup de contusions. Son cas est très préoccupant. (silence) après divers examens, nous avons découvert qu'elle développait une leucémie-

S: (s'énervant) Quoi !

Mé: Mme Davies... (silence) pour l'instant nous nous concentrons sur son traumatisme crânien et sur son hémorragie interne dû aux chocs qu'elle a reçu. (silence) Pour sa maladie, je me suis renseigné auprès d'un collègue et il m'a assuré qu'elle avait toutes les chances de son coté. Elle a développé une forme très rare de cette leucémie mais avec un don de moelle, nous espérons qu'elle pourrait avoir une vie normale-

S: (murmurant) C'est un cauchemar...

N: (doucement) Docteur... qui peut être donneur de moelle ? Qui pourrait être compatible ? et quelles sont ses chances ?

Mé: Les donneurs compatibles sont très difficiles à trouver... et généralement, la famille ne l'est pas. Cependant, nous allons faire des examens-

S: Je veux que vous me fassiez un prélèvement-

Mé: Je le ferais mais ça sera certainement inutile... (silence) Je dois retourner au bloc pour voir où ils en sont... (silence) si vous avez des questions ou autre chose, faites moi appeler.

S: (hochant la tête) Merci docteur...

N: Merci.

Mé: C'est mon travail...

Sydney était effondrée. Sa famille se disloquait. Elle avait déjà perdu Mark et était sur le point de perdre sa fille. Cette idée l'insupportait et elle était impuissante face à la situation. Les heures passaient mais Nadia avait dû la laisser seule suite au 5ème appel de Kendall. Elle dû donc repartir à l'agence.

Sydney attendait toujours qu'Emma sorte du bloc, Mark étant toujours en soin intensif; elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Les médecins avaient pratiqué un prélèvement de moelle sur Syd et Nadia. Syd surveillait nerveusement Rick qui jouait devant elle quand elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Vivement, elle se retourna et échappa un long soupir de soulagement en se blottissant dans les bras de la personne face à elle.

: Je suis venu dès que j'ai su...


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 6**

S: (murmurant et s'effondrant dans ses bras) Merci...

: Je suis là, Syd...

S: Vaughn... (silence) Qui t'as prévenu ?

V: Nadia... (silence) Qu'ont dit les médecins ?

Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment, Syd lui expliquant tout ce que le médecin lui avait dit. A bout de force, elle finit par s'assoupir, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Vaughn tandis que lui tenait Rick sur ses genoux, qui mangeait des gâteaux.

Le médecin s'avança vers eux et Vaughn réveilla doucement Sydney en passant une main sur sa joue. Elle se redressa rapidement et leva les yeux anxieusement vers le médecin.

Mé: L'opération s'est très bien passée. (silence) nous allons attendre qu'elle se réveille, effectuer quelques tests et si elle réagit bien, nous concentrerons nos efforts pour cette greffe de moelle-

S: Elle va... elle va s'en sortir ?

Mé: (doucement) Elle est dans un coma de phase 1. Il y a plus de 90 de chance pour qu'elle se réveille d'ici demain. (silence) A son réveil, nous en saurons plus. La seule chose à faire est d'attendre. (silence) je m'occupe personnellement d'elle. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

S: (doucement) est ce que je peux voir Mark ?

Mé: Nous allons bientôt le transférer dans une chambre. Une infirmière vous y accompagnera dès qu'il y sera-

: Brad! Où est Mark ?

Mé: (souriant) Hey! Danny! (silence) Mark ? Mark Davies ?

D: Oui. C'est mon frère-

Mé: (gêné) Il est... il est aux soins intensifs-

D: Comment il va ?

Le médecin s'éloigna de Syd et Vaughn avec Danny, puis lui expliqua le cas de Mark. Rick avait rejoint les genoux de Syd tandis que Vaughn tentait de rassurer Syd au mieux.

Après avoir été dirigés dans la chambre de Mark, Syd s'approcha du lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rick s'endormit dans le fauteuil faisant le coin de la chambre tandis que Sydney était sur une chaise qu'elle avait rapproché du lit. Elle tenait la main de Mark et lui parlait doucement entre deux sanglots. Vaughn avait préféré resté à l'extérieur cependant entendre Sydney pleurer était une véritable torture pour lui. Il décida alors de rentrer. Après un long regard avec Sydney, il s'accroupit devant elle en lui murmurant quelques mots et glissant ses mains dans les siennes.

V: (murmurant) Je sais que c'est dur... (silence) mais tu n'es pas seule. Je t'aiderais.

Syd ferma les yeux et instinctivement elle se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés, Vaughn ne supportant pas de la voir triste et Syd ne parvenait pas à reprendre le dessus. Ça faisait des heures qu'ils ne parlaient pas attendant que le médecin passe les voir pour leur donner des nouvelles d'Emma. Vaughn observait à travers la fenêtre quand il sentit le corps de Sydney contre le sien.

S: (murmurant) Je supporterais pas de la perdre-

V: (tournant la tête et cherchant le regard de Syd) Elle s'en sortira-

S: Rien n'est moins sur-

V: C'est ta fille. C'est une battante, comme toi... (silence) aie confiance...

Syd craquait et il craignait qu'elle s'autodétruise. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Vaughn tandis qu'il la serrait plus fort, espérant lui communiquer sa force. Ils étaient toujours dans un grand silence quand Vaughn lui murmura quelques mots.

V: (murmurant) Je suis désolé-

S: Je n'ai rien à te pardonner-

V: Si... mon attitude envers Mark avant mon départ en France... (silence) je sais que tu as dû me détester-

S: (évitant son regard) Je ne t'ai pas détesté... mais ça m'a énervé. Déjà que je suis impossible à vivre quand tu es loin de moi... cette séparation était un vrai calvaire pour tout le monde.

V: (réalisant) Alors pour toi aussi... ce lien entre nous... (silence) quand j'étais en France, il parait que j'étais insupportable.

S: (murmurant) Tu penses que ça veut dire quoi ?

V: Tu le sais bien... (murmurant) Tu auras beau essayé de me foutre à la porte, je ne te lâcherai plus d'une semelle maintenant.

Syd releva le regard vers lui et ils restèrent de longues minutes plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre tout en se rapprochant progressivement. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement, elles étaient sur le point de s'effleurer quand un bruit provenant de la porte les fit se séparer. Syd détourna la tête puis elle vit Nadia qui entrait.

N: (doucement) Je dérange ?

S: Non! Dis pas n'importe quoi!

Syd croisa pendant une seconde le regard de Vaughn puis elle quitta la chambre après avoir dit quelques mots à Nadia.

Quand Syd fut sortit, Nadia lança un regard suspicieux à Vaughn et celui ci ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire.

V: (souriant) Quoi ?

N: (malicieusement) Rien... j'ai juste eu l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose-

V: (ignorant) Comme tu l'as dit, c'était une "impression"...

N: Ouais... tu joues sur les mots... pendant un instant, j'ai cru que vous alliez vous embrasser. Je me trompe ?

Le médecin entra à cet instant. Tout deux se tournèrent vers lui.

V: Du nouveau ?

Mé: L'opération s'est bien passé mais... Emma s'enfonce-

V: Vous aviez dit qu'elle avait plus de 90 de chances de se réveiller d'ici quelques heures!

Mé: Je sais mais là... bref, il faut lui faire greffe d'ici 2 semaines sinon elle n'aura pas les ressources nécessaires pour sortir du coma.

N: Ok... je m'occupe de prévenir tout le monde-

Mé: En voulant vérifier une possible compatibilité entre Emma et Mark, on a découvert quelque chose-

V: (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi ?

Mé: Je... il n'est pas son père biologique-

S: (arrivant) C'est vrai et alors ?

Syd jeta un coup d'oeil à Nadia tandis que Vaughn appuyait son regard sur Sydney.

N: (murmurant) Je crois que vous avez à parler et... je vais prévenir les autres...

S: Docteur ?

Mé: Eh bien, comme je le disais... une récente étude a prouvé qu'il y avait plus de 50 de chance de compatibilité de moelle entre le père et son enfant... et étant donné que Mark n'est pas le père d'Emma... j'aurais voulu rencontrer cet homme pour le convaincre d'accepter afin qu'on effectue des tests-

S: Je vois... (au médecin) vous voulez bien nous excusez une minute...

Syd se tourna vers Vaughn alors que le médecin sortait de la chambre.

V: Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire! Mark n'est pas le père d'Emma!

S: Vaughn, calme toi... je t'en supplie-

V: Qui est son père ?

S: (baissant la tête) J'ai jamais voulu te le cacher... (silence) je voulais attendre que toute cette histoire avec le Covenant soit terminée-

V: Réponds à ma question ! qui est son père ?

Syd ferma les yeux puis releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Vaughn.

S: (murmurant) Toi...

V: (surprit et murmurant) Quoi ? (silence) Tu étais enceinte quand tu as disparue !

S: Non... c'est le Covenant qui a... enfin...

Elle prit plusieurs minutes pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle lui avait caché sur sa disparition. Hormis le fait qu'elle voyait une petite lueur de fierté dans son regard, elle vit aussi qu'il était furieux.

V: Comment t'as pu me faire ça ! Tu m'apprends que j'ai une fille, seulement parce qu'elle risque de mourir! Tu sais à quel point, je tenais à construire une famille avec toi!

S: (murmurant) Je sais... (silence) pour moi, ce silence sur ta paternité n'était que provisoire. J'avais l'intention de tout te dire. (silence) Fais le test, je t'en prie...

V: Comment tu peux encore me poser la question!

Vaughn sortit en claquant la porte de la chambre alors que le médecin attendait patiemment à l'extérieur, quand Syd ouvrit la porte, elle se rappela que lui aussi attendait une réponse.

S: (doucement) Son père vient juste de passer devant vous...

Mé: Je suis désolé-

S: (murmurant) Et moi donc...

Mé: Il va revenir ?

S: (murmurant) Je l'espère-

: Comment tu as pu faire ça, Syd! Tu l'as tué! Tout est de ta faute!

S: Danny-

D: Arrête! Je sais que c'est de ta faute! Si tu ne l'avais pas embobiné, jamais il ne serait dans cet état!

S: J'aime Mark, que tu le veuilles ou non! Mais cet accident-

D: Arrête de me faire croire que c'est un accident! Je sais bien que c'était un coup foireux pour que tu retournes avec Vaughn-

S: Danny NON!

Tous avaient été avertit par Nadia de l'état de Mark et Emma. Ils firent le test de compatibilité, Vaughn également mais tous les résultats furent négatifs. Sydney était plus désespéré que jamais. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Vaughn et celui ci était toujours en colère contre elle.

Vaughn n'avait pas dit à Sydney la vraie raison de son départ en France. 2 ans auparavant, Bill, le père de Vaughn avait effectué une mission en France comme il le faisait quand Vaughn était enfant, cependant, il ne revint jamais de cette dernière. A son réveil, au retour de Syd et Vaughn du camp d'entraînement, Bill avait reprit son poste à l'agence et ses missions, mais il y a 2 ans, seul son corps fut rapatrié. Vaughn en avait beaucoup souffert et il avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi, on s'en était prit à son père. Et il trouva.

V: Line... je voudrais que tu ailles dans un hôpital et que tu te fasses faire un test de compatibilité de moelle osseuse-

L: Pourquoi ? qu'est ce qu'i' t'arrive ?

V: Ma fille a besoin d'un don de moelle-

L: Tu m'avais dit que tu étais célibataire et sans enfant-

V: Disons que sa mère avait omit de m'envoyer le faire part de naissance!

L: Oh, c'est moche...

Elle accepta de faire le test et il lui communiqua les informations qu'elle devait donner au médecin pour qu'il contacte celui de Los Angeles.

Ils avaient été autorisés à voir Emma. Ils se tenaient chacun d'un coté du lit. Sydney était assise sur une chaise, tenant la main de sa fille et l'embrassant tandis que Vaughn passait une main dans les boucles châtains de la petite fille reliée à diverses machines.

S: On ne trouvera jamais de donneur compatible-

V: Je t'interdis de dire ça! On n'a pas le droit de baisser les bras!

S: Vois les choses en face Vaughn! Tu me détestes maintenant et Emma vient d'être ajouté à la liste des receveurs de moelle! Elle n'est pas prioritaire! Si ça se trouve, on trouvera un donneur compatible quand on l'aura enterré!

V: Je suis certain qu'on trouvera...

Sydney n'y arrivait plus. Vaughn l'ignorait complètement et elle ne le supportait pas. Elle sortit furieusement de la chambre tandis que Vaughn caressait le visage d'Emma et l'embrassait sur le front. Il sortit dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tard, et il l'aperçut en larme adossée à un mur, son corps secoués de violents sanglots. Il ferma un instant les yeux, il n'avait jamais réussi à refouler au fond de lui les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, malgré qu'elle lui ait caché sa paternité. Il était dépendant d'elle, et ç'en était arrivé à un point insupportable. S'il ne la voyait pas, ne sentait pas sa présence, n'entendait pas sa voix ou sentait son parfum, il en devenait fou. Et là, maintenant la voir si désemparée, c'était comme si on le tuait à petit feu et qu'on le poignardait dans le coeur. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

V: Je suis un imbécile, pardonne moi...

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras et il la soutint jusque sur une chaise près d'eux avant de l'obliger à s'asseoir.

V: (murmurant) On ne la perdra pas, tu m'entends! Je ferais tout pour la sauver, pour vous sauver-

S: (murmurant) Je m'en veux tellement de te l'avoir caché-

V: (murmurant) C'est oublié tout ça. On va repartir à zéro ensemble... t'es d'accord ?

S: (levant les yeux vers lui) Ensemble ?

V: (murmurant) C'est toi qui décideras de la nature de notre relation. (silence) Tu sais comme moi, qu'on ne peut pas être séparé... ça tuerait tout le monde. Alors je te propose qu'on se fréquente pour l'instant comme avant... enfin c'est toi qui vois... en ami ou-

S: (murmurant) Tu sais parfaitement qu'on est incapable d'être de simples amis... on a toujours été plus que ça...

V: (murmurant) Je le reconnais... mais toi, tu veux quoi ?

S: Je veux t'avoir dans ma vie. Je veux que tu partages ma vie et celle des enfants. Je veux que tu m'engueules quand je vais trop loin et que tu me soutiennes quand je tombe dans un gouffre. C'est toi que je veux... (silence) ça a toujours été toi, Vaughn...

V: (petit sourire) Je sais... (silence et murmurant) pour moi aussi, il n'y a jamais eu que toi. (silence) On va s'en sortir-

: Mme Davies, M. Vaughn ?

S & V: (se levant) Oui ?

Mé: J'ai une excellente nouvelle. On a un donneur compatible pour Emma. On vient d'avoir les résultats que nous ont envoyés les français-

V: Les résultats de Line ?

Mé: Oui. Ils lui font en ce moment même le prélèvement de moelle et il nous sera envoyé par un avion prioritaire dans la soirée. Nous effectuerons la greffe dès réception du prélèvement.

Sydney se jeta dans les bras de Vaughn en l'embrassant furieusement. Il la serra dans ses bras en murmurant un merci au médecin qui s'éclipsa en voyant le couple s'embrasser langoureusement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Vaughn lui parla de Line. Elle était sa demie soeur. Lorsque son père effectuait ses missions en France, elles consistaient à s'occuper et à interroger un témoin protéger, Céline Guillaudeau. Elle avait été employée comme secrétaire dans un cabinet d'avocats véreux et ceux ci s'était tourné vers la mafia. Elle avait témoigné contre eux et Bill s'était retrouvé chargé de sa protection lorsque Vaughn était enfant et au fil du temps, Bill eut une liaison avec Céline et Line naquit quelques mois plus tard. Vaughn le découvrit 6 mois après la mort de Bill, il y a 2 ans.

S: J'étais là...

V: Quoi ?

S: J'étais à son enterrement... tu étais avec Lauren et quand tu es resté seul, j'ai voulu aller te voir... mais Eric est arrivé pour t'emmener...

V: Même si ta disparition était un choc, j'ai jamais douté que tu puisses être vivante...

S: Comme lorsque tu es parti sans prévenir personne, ni dire pourquoi...

Ils étaient retournés dans la chambre d'Emma. Vaughn assit sur un petit tabouret et Syd sur ses genoux et tous deux tenait la main d'Emma.

La greffe fut effectuée en urgence, alors qu'Emma était sur le point de s'enfoncer. Pendant l'acte chirurgical, Sydney avait été prévenu que le coeur de Mark s'était arrêté. Dans son portefeuille, Syd y découvrit un papier, il ne voulait pas d'acharnement thérapeutique donc pas de réanimation. Elle y trouva aussi une lettre à son intention où il lui demandait de se reconstruire et de dire la vérité à Vaughn sur sa paternité le plus rapidement possible.

Vaughn la rejoignit dans la chambre de Mark où son corps était entièrement recouvert d'un drap d'hôpital avant d'être emmené au service de la morgue où ceux ci procéderaient à l'autopsie. Vaughn était derrière elle, il l'enlaça par la taille avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Il vit la lettre entre ses doigts et garda le silence.

S: (murmurant) Il voulait que je te dise la vérité.

V: (murmurant) Mark était quelqu'un de bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir-

S: (se dégageant de lui) Mais tout ça c'est de leur faute-

V: (se rapprochant et la forçant à le regarder) Je sais... mais tu n'es pas responsable. (silence) Imagine un instant que tu n'aies pas été avec Rick. Lui aussi serait dans un lit branché à des machines. Et si tu avais été dans la maison ? qu'est ce qu'i' te serait arrivé !

S: Mais moi, je sais me défendre-

V: (murmurant) Qui te dit que tu aurais pu t'en sortir ? (silence) Syd... je sais que c'est très dur à vivre et à accepter... mais Emma est quasiment sortit d'affaires et Rick va bien. (silence) Je suis persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu te voir te morfondre et culpabiliser.

Syd le regarda alors qu'il s'approchait pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui murmura que tout allait s'arranger.

Les médecins les avaient prévenus que la greffe allait être très longue et qu'il ne servait à rien qu'ils passent leur nuit à l'hôpital. Ils les forcèrent donc à rentrer chez eux. Parallèlement à ces évènements dramatiques, Syd emménagea rapidement dans une petite maison sur la plage tout près de chez Weiss. Will et Fran n'était qu'à une rue de chez elle. Vaughn y habitait également depuis son retour précipité. Lauren s'était enfuie après avoir comprit qu'il savait qu'elle travaillait pour le Covenant. Elle était en fuite avec Sark.

Vaughn n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis son retour de France. Il avait longuement épaulé Sydney et même lors de leur dispute, il n'avait pu dormir quelques heures. Il la voyait boire des litres de café par jour pour s'empêcher de dormir. Il avait fait la même chose au début mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que même sans café, il était incapable de dormir. Ils angoissaient tous les deux de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle était tel un lion en cage. Il tourna un instant la tête et quand il la chercha des yeux, il s'aperçut qu'elle était déjà repartie. Il la retrouva à la voiture. Elle la démarrait quand il se posta sur la route devant la voiture. Après une bonne ½ heures, il parvint à la ramener à la raison et la faire rentrer à la maison. Ils finirent par se coucher. Vaughn qui était littéralement épuisé s'endormit et Syd en profita pour filer à l'hôpital. Elle n'en revint qu'au petit matin, quand la greffe fut terminée et que les médecins lui affirmèrent qu'Emma se réveillerait dans la journée et qu'il n'y avait plus d'inquiétudes à avoir. Elle le vit toujours endormit, allongés sur le flanc droit. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et le rejoignit dans le lit, se collant doucement dans son dos. Elle fit glisser une main sur son épaule gauche puis le long de son bras avant de l'embrasser dans le cou et de glisser sa main dans la sienne après avoir passé son bras autour de sa taille. Vaughn s'éveilla progressivement en sentant le corps de Syd contre le sien. Il savait que leurs toutes récentes retrouvailles étaient encore fragiles et il voulait laisser toute la liberté possible que Syd désirait. Il lui caressait doucement l'intérieur de la main avec son pouce avant de lentement se retourner vers elle.

V: (ensommeillé) Ils t'ont foutu à la porte de l'hôpital ?

S: (murmurant) Elle devrait se réveiller ce soir...

V: (murmurant) Viens...

Syd se blottit dans les bras de Vaughn tandis qu'il lui murmurait quelques mots. Complètement terrassé par la fatigue nerveuse, elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Vaughn espérait secrètement que tout irait bien maintenant. Emma était quasiment sortie d'affaires. Il avait décidé de ne pas brusquer Sydney. Il aurait voulu la laisser dormir et se reposer mais l'enterrement de Mark était aujourd'hui et il était de son devoir qu'elle y soit. Il lui caressa doucement le bras et l'embrassa dans le cou pour la réveiller. Elle échappa un long gémissement et ouvrit les yeux. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tandis qu'elle l'attirait à elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle roula sur lui et se retrouva assise sur ses hanches. Elle lui sourit et colla son corps au sien avant de l'embrasser. Il ne parvenait jamais à la repousser quand elle était si tendre et si douce dans ses gestes. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser. Sydney avait passé ses mains sous le tee shirt de Vaughn mais quand il s'en rendit compte, il l'arrêta.

V: Syd, non.

S: (ne comprenant pas) Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? je croyais que-

V: (doucement) On doit prendre notre temps Syd... (silence) et ça n'est pas le jour pour ça. Tu oublies Mark-

S: (réalisant) C'est aujourd'hui...

V: Oui...

Elle se dégagea de lui et sortit de la chambre. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop brutal dans ses paroles. Il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il attendit quelques minutes qu'elle sorte de la douche pour la rejoindre.

V: (murmurant) Syd...

S: Hummm...

V: Excuse moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si brutal.

S: (évitant son regard) Je suppose que tu as raison. On doit y aller... doucement.

V: (lui prenant les mains et la forçant à le regarder) J'ai envie de toi... j'en ai même envie maintenant. (silence) Seulement Mark est partit, il n'y a que quelques jours et je pense que tu n'as encore prit conscience de son départ. On était surtout préoccupé par Emma. (silence) On attendra le temps qu'il faut.

L'enterrement fut sobre. Les collègues de Mark ainsi que les membres de la famille d'accueil qui l'avait recueillie étaient présents. Evidemment Danny était là, tout comme le reste du groupe. Vaughn était resté aux cotés de Sydney tout le temps de la cérémonie tandis que Nadia s'occupait de Rick.

La cérémonie terminée, Syd resta seule quelques minutes devant la sépulture de son mari. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Nadia voulu aller la chercher mais Vaughn l'en empêcha.

V: Donne lui encore 2 minutes. Elle va arriver.

N: ça va faire ¼ d'heure qu'elle est seule là bas-

V: Nadia, s'il te plait. (silence) elle en a besoin.

N: Ok...

Comme l'avait prédit Vaughn, Sydney arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou puis Vaughn la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots.

Après l'enterrement, Syd avait refusé de rentrer et de continuer la cérémonie des condoléances chez elle. Elle demanda à Nadia de s'en charger et à Fran de s'occuper de Rick tandis qu'elle et Vaughn seraient à l'hôpital. Ils attendaient nerveusement qu'Emma se réveille. Secouée par les récents évènements Syd s'endormit, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Vaughn tandis que celui ci tenait la main de Syd ainsi que celle de sa fille. Celle ci ne se réveilla qu'au beau milieu de la nuit. Vaughn prévint immédiatement le médecin et réveilla Syd qui était toujours endormie.

Les médecins effectuèrent des tests sur Emma pour vérifier ses réactions musculaires et nerveuses et qu'elle ne soit pas désorientée.

Quelques jours passèrent puis Vaughn et Sydney expliquèrent à Emma que Mark était partit et que Vaughn était son père. Il avait été décidé qu'Emma resterait 2 semaines à l'hôpital pour observations.

Leurs vies avaient reprit un cours plus ou moins normal, cependant Sydney se posait beaucoup de questions sur sa relation avec Vaughn. Emma avait fini par sortir définitivement de l'hôpital mais y retournait régulièrement pour le suivi post opératoire ainsi que pour le suivi de l'évolution de sa leucémie. Vaughn était partit chercher les enfants à l'école tandis que Syd discutait avec Fran et Nadia au restaurant.

F: A ton tour! Dis nous tout sur toi et Vaughn!

S: (murmurant) J'ai rien à dire-

N: (surprise) Quoi ! (silence) Attends me dit pas que vous avez toujours rien fait !

F: (ébahie) J'y crois pas! Vous avez toujours pas couché ensemble!

S: (évitant leurs regards) Il veut qu'on prenne notre temps et... (silence) je me rends compte qu'il a pas complètement tort-

N: Ouais mais là, ça fait 4 mois d'abstinence!

F: (à Nadia) 4 mois t'es gentille. Moi, je dirais plutôt presque 5 ans entre eux!

S: (soupirant) Vous comprenez pas-

N: Explique nous alors...

S: Je-

Sydney s'interrompit en entendant Emma l'appeler. Celle ci lui sauta dans ses bras suivit de son frère tandis qu'elle interrogeait Emma.

S: (à Emma) Où est papa ?

E: Il parle avec une dame-

S: Une dame !

N: (rigolant) Par contre, pour ça tu changes pas! Toujours aussi jalouse-

S: Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Je suis pas jalouse!

F: Mais bien sûr! (silence) je me souviens que tu avais ce même regard, il y a quelques années quand il était avec Lauren-

S: Vous vous trompez-

: (souriant) Elles se trompent sur quoi ?

Il s'installa à coté de Syd, bien qu'Emma soit entre eux deux. Syd lui sourit et l'embrassa, ce qui mit fin à leur discussion. Emma qui était toujours entre eux, mit son grain de sel pour les forcer à se séparer.

E: (à Vaughn) C'était qui la dame-

S: Très juste. C'était qui ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 7**

V: (rigolant) Je vais subir un interrogatoire de la part de ma femme et de ma fille-

Au mot femme, Sydney détourna la tête alors que Vaughn l'observait subrepticement. Il lui serra la main un peu plus fort avant de faire glisser un doigt le long de sa joue jusque dans son cou. En ayant marre, Emma s'extirpa de sa place pour aller jouer avec son frère et Sean. Vaughn se rapprocha alors de Syd mais il la sentit distante. Fran et Nadia partaient en cuisine quand il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

V: (murmurant) Syd... c'est pas comme si on se connaissait à peine. On a 2 enfants, on est une famille-

S: (murmurant) Rick n'est pas ton fils-

V: C'est vrai. Mais je l'aime comme s'il l'était. Je le considère comme tel, il a la même place qu'Emma dans mon coeur... (silence) et j'aimerais que tu m'en donnes d'autres-

S: (tournant vivement la tête et surprise) Tu veux des enfants !

V: (souriant) Evidemment. Je veux d'autres enfants de toi... je t'aime et je veux qu'on ait une famille. (posant son front contre celui de Syd) je veux te voir souriante, heureuse et comblée...

S: Je... je pensais pas que... (silence) enfin, on est jamais allé jusque là-

V: (murmurant) je voulais attendre que tu sois prête... et j'attendrai encore s'il le faut... mais ne crois pas que je ne le veux pas. (silence) Tout ce qu'i' m'importe dans la vie, c'est toi et les enfants... rien d'autre.

S: (murmurant) J'ai peur que tu sois malheureux avec moi-

V: Non. C'est sans toi que je le suis... (silence) Pour les enfants, je te demande juste d'y réfléchir, ok ?

Doucement, elle releva le regard vers lui et lui sourit pour l'assurer qu'elle le fera alors qu'Emma revenait vers eux.

E: Maman, on peut rester chez tante Nadia ce soir ?

S: Pour moi c'est bon mais... Nadia-

N: Y'as pas de soucis. (silence) Je me suis dit que auriez peut être envie de passer une soirée en amoureux-

S: (murmurant) Y'en a qui perde pas le nord!

V: (ne comprenant pas) Quoi ?

S: Rien...

Nadia rigolait de la réflexion de Syd mais celle ci attrapa la première chose qu'elle avait sous la main, pour le lancer sur sa soeur qui retournait en rigolant en cuisine.

V: J'ai pas tout comprit-

S: Laisses tomber. Elle me cherche des noises! Et si elle continue, elle entendra parler d'Eric, matin, midi et soir!

V: (rigolant) Pour ça, je te fais confiance!

Ils venaient tout juste de passer le seuil de l'entrée quand Vaughn rattrapa Syd en l'enlaçant par derrière. Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou et sur la nuque alors qu'elle se retournait en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

S: (murmurant) On aurait jamais du attendre si longtemps...

V: (malicieusement) Pour quoi ?

S: (souriant) Comme si tu le savais pas... (murmurant) J'ai envie de toi...

V: Oh... (souriant) Vraiment ? (silence et murmurant tout en l'embrassant) Voyons voir ce que j'ai en stock pour satisfaire tous vos désirs Mlle...

Il l'embrassait vigoureusement pendant qu'elle s'attaquait à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Il l'embrassait toujours tout en lui ôtant son top et faisait glisser la fermeture de sa jupe avant que celle ci n'atterrisse sur le sol. Ils s'étaient échoués sur le canapé, Syd se débattait nerveusement avec les boutons du jean de Vaughn. Celui ci lui prit les mains et les maintint au dessus de sa tête alors qu'il s'allongeait sur elle et lui parlait tout en l'embrassant.

V: (dans un souffle) N'aies pas peur... détends toi...

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à nier sa peur. Il retira son pantalon et reprit sa place sur ce canapé trop petit pour 2. Il parcourait son corps de baisers et de caresses intenses quand ils finirent par tomber sur le tapis entre la table basse et le canapé. Cette chute ne les arrêta pas et ils reprirent leurs caresses avant que dans une douceur extrême Vaughn se fonde en Syd. Ils ondulaient sous ce même désir qui se fit de plus en plus urgent puis ils atteignirent ensemble le paroxysme du plaisir où Sydney gémit en criant son nom. Moites de sueur et la respiration toujours saccadé, ils étaient plongés dans le regard de l'autre. On pouvait toujours y lire cette lueur de désir malgré le fait qu'ils soient rincés. Vaughn déposa encore quelques baiser dans son cou puis remonta le long de sa mâchoire avant de longuement capturer ses lèvres.

Même lorsqu'ils sortaient précédemment ensemble, Sydney n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Elle n'avait jamais autant ressentit l'amour et les sentiments de Vaughn qu'à cet instant présent. Des larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux suite à cette longue étreinte douce et sauvage à la fois, mais elle aimait ça. Elle l'aimait tel qu'il était, timide et sûr de lui à la fois.

Il avait étendu une couverture sur leurs deux corps et le corps de Syd était lové contre le sien. Sentant une goutte puis une autre s'échoir sur son torse, il comprit que Syd pleurait. Il l'embrassa puis la força à le regarder.

V: (murmurant et effaçant ses larmes) Syd...

S: (murmurant et souriant) C'est rien...

V: (suspicieux) Sûr ?

S: (hochant la tête et murmurant après avoir reposé sa tête sur son torse) Oui... (silence) Je suis heureuse Vaughn... heureuse comme ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. (silence) Je t'aime Vaughn...

Vaughn lui sourit et l'embrassa dans les cheveux tandis qu'il lui murmurait son amour à l'oreille et que sa main glissait de son épaule à son cou puis dans son dos jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Elle s'assoupit dans ses bras et se réveilla dans la nuit alors qu'il l'avait porté jusque dans leur lit. Cette nuit là, fut leur nuit de retrouvailles et où ils se prouvèrent leur amour réciproque pendant des heures.

Dans la matinée, elle enfila rapidement la chemise de Vaughn qui traînait près d'un fauteuil dans le salon, en sentant la fraîcheur matinale. Elle s'était réveillée en ne le sentant plus dans le lit. Elle paniqua quelques secondes en pensant qu'il était partit mais se rassura aussitôt en l'entendant chantonner dans la cuisine. Elle s'approchait de lui en se collant dans son dos puis en l'enlaçant amoureusement.

S: (murmurant) T'aurais pas dû quitter le lit-

V: (souriant et murmurant) J'avais faim-

S: Faim ?

V: Oui, faim de nourriture-

S: Et faim de moi ?

V: (souriant) Ah ça, c'est tout le temps... (silence, se retournant) il suffit que je te vois ou que je pense à toi pour avoir envie de te faire l'amour.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa alors qu'il tournait la tête vers elle. Elle se détacha de lui et s'appuya contre la table de travail à coté de l'évier, à quelques centimètres de lui.

V: (souriant) Pourquoi tu portes toujours mes chemises après qu'on ait fait l'amour ?

S: (souriant) Parce qu'elles sont imprégnés de toi et que j'avais froid... (silence) mais si tu veux je l'enlève-

V: (murmurant et se rapprochant d'elle) Te l'enlever, c'est à moi de le faire...

Il l'embrassa et se détacha tout de suite alors qu'elle lui retournait vigoureusement son baiser.

V: Mais avant de t'enlever ma chemise... je vais manger... (silence et souriant) parce que je me suis pas levé si tôt pour rien!

Syd quitta alors la cuisine. Le manque de réponse attira l'attention de Vaughn et il l'attira sur ses genoux alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir dans la salle à manger.

V: Tu boudes ?

S: (souriant et murmurant) Non...

Elle passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux avant de lentement la faire glisser sur son visage, de lisser son sourcil et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils s'écartèrent pour respirer alors que Vaughn lui souriait.

V: (murmurant) Tu es si belle...

S: (murmurant) Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi... (silence) plus un seul jour sans toi...

V: (murmurant) Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de partir chérie...

S: (souriant et étonnée) Chérie ?

V: (troublée) ça te plait pas ?

S: (souriant et murmurant) Tu ne m'as jamais appelé chérie.

V: (souriant) Alors on doit fêter ça...

S: Aurais tu une idée en tête ?

V: (souriant) Quand il s'agit de toi, j'ai une imagination débordante... (silence) et des idées pas très catholiques-

S: (souriant et l'embrassant) J'adore tes propositions non catholique...

Quelques secondes leurs suffirent pour retourner dans leur lit et de reprendre leurs activités de la nuit précédente.

Il était plus de 14 heures quand ils furent tirés de leur sommeil par l'arrivée de Nadia et des enfants. Syd avait remit la chemise de Vaughn et avançait au radar dans le salon.

N: Je vois que mon conseil a porté ses fruits-

S: (souriant) Oui-

N: (souriant malicieusement) Tu devras tout nous dire-

S: (souriant) On verra... (silence) Ils ont été sage ?

N: (rigolant) Oui, pas comme vous deux cette nuit à ce que je devine.

V: (arrivant) Chérie qu'est ce que t'as fait de-

Il se tu en voyant Nadia tandis que Syd se retournait.

V: (murmurant) Non, rien...

Il s'approcha se Syd en l'enlaçant par la taille tout en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe avant de descendre dans son cou.

N: Bon, je vous couvre auprès de Kendall pour aujourd'hui mais demain faut que vous passiez le voir sinon, il va encore taper une crise.

S: Oui-

N: Y'a Fran qui veut te voir mais je doute que tu ais la possibilité de passer aujourd'hui... (murmurant) si j'ai tout compris...

S: (souriant) Dis lui que je passe demain-

V: (à Nadia en souriant) Et oui, aujourd'hui elle est toute à moi!

N: (souriant) J'avais pas comprit! Il va falloir que tu m'achètes un décodeur! (silence) Allez je vous laisse. (souriant) oubliez pas que y'a des enfants dans la maison!

Ils ne purent lui répondre qu'elle était déjà dehors alors que Syd se retournait dans les bras de Vaughn.

V: (souriant) Ta soeur nous prend pour des obsédés du sexe!

S: (l'embrassant) J'en ai rien à faire...

V: (souriant) Le jour où je retrouverais plus mes chemises, je t'embaucherais! Je suis sur que tu sera parfaite dans ce rôle de chercheuse de chemise!

S: (souriant) Ouais c'est ça...

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée tous les 4. Le soir, Syd coucha les enfants et rejoignit Vaughn allongé dans le canapé, en s'allongeant sur lui. Il referma ses bras autour de Syd tandis qu'un silence envahissait la pièce.

S: Tu m'as jamais parlé de ta soeur-

V: Tu sais je la connais pas énormément.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de tenir à continuer cette conversation, elle se tu. Tout doucement, elle rapprocha sa tête de celle de Vaughn avant de lentement ronronner dans son cou tel un chat.

V: (murmurant) Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir... ?

S: (relevant la tête et le fixant dans les yeux) Comment ça ?

V: Je te rappelle qu'on est des agents de la CIA-

S: (cyniquement) Tu crois que je peux oublier ça, avec Kendall qui nous appelle 15 fois par jours!

V: (souriant) C'est sur. (silence) Non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on court après Lauren et Sark et qu'on est une famille. On a le devoir de veiller sur nos enfants et je me demandais si-

S: (comprenant et murmurant) Si on serait capable d'assumer ces responsabilités sans les mettre en danger...

V: Oui.

S: Vaughn... (silence et murmurant) tu dois savoir une chose... c'est que depuis mon évasion du Covenant, je vis au jour le jour. Je ne fais pas de projet d'avenir, je ne pense pas aux lendemains-

V: Mais les enfants-

S: Quoi les enfants ?

V: Tu les as désiré, tu les as voulus-

S: Emma... Emma est née d'une expérience de terroristes et Rick... il n'était pas prévu... (silence) mais en tant que femme, je me refuse et je suis incapable d'ôter la vie à un bout de moi. (silence) Ce sont mes enfants, je ne pouvais avorter-

V: Je comprends... (silence) Le jour où on décidera d'avoir un enfant-

S: (souriant) ça sera sûrement plus tôt qu'on le pense...

Vaughn la regarda suspicieusement

S: Rassure toi, j'ai pas dit que j'étais enceinte.

V: (souriant) Même si tu l'étais, ça ne poserai aucun problème pour moi... bien au contraire.

S: (murmurant) On va attendre un peu, si tu veux bien.

V: Quand cette histoire avec le Covenant sera terminée, j'abandonnerai-

S: (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi ?

V: (murmurant) Je démissionnerai de l'agence...

S: (le fixant) T'es sérieux ?

V: Oui... je ne veux pas de cette vie pour que ma famille en souffre. Je veux te voir épanouie, je veux voir les enfants grandir... et avec la CIA, c'est incompatible.

Lentement tout deux se redressèrent avant de se retrouver assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Il l'observait, Syd ne disait et restait songeuse.

V: (hésitant) Tu penses que j'ai tort ?

S: Non!... (silence) enfin... je pensais que lorsqu'on avait prit la décision de s'engager envers l'Agence, on y resterait-

V: (la forçant à le regarder) Hé! Je ne dis pas ça pour que toi aussi, tu démissionnes! (silence) je te fais juste part de mon projet.

S: (murmurant) Je serais incapable de travailler à l'Agence sans toi-

V: (hésitant) Tu veux démissionner ?

S: (doucement) C'est la solution la plus raisonnable pour nous et notre famille.

V: (murmurant) Je ne veux pas que les enfants vivent ce que j'ai vécu...

Syd ne répondit pas, se calant dans ses bras.

S: (murmurant) Alors je démissionnerais aussi...

Noah était à son bureau. Il avait vu Syd et Vaughn se rendre dans le bureau de Kendall. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le bureau où tous 3 étaient toujours présents puis il décrocha son téléphone et passa un coup de fil avant de quitter l'agence précipitamment.

L'agence était en état d'alerte. La Rotonde était compromise. Un gaz toxique avait été répandu par les conduits d'aération dans les étages tandis que des explosions eurent lieues dans les sous sols


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 8**

Beaucoup d'agents avaient été touchés par ce gaz. Seuls les agents situés dans les sous sols avaient été épargnés par cette menace toxique. Les survivants des explosions des sous sol remontèrent dans les étages avec une équipe de décontamination venue de l'extérieur.

Nadia venait de l'apprendre. Syd et Vaughn avaient été touchés par ce gaz. Tous les agents furent transportés d'urgence à l'hôpital naval Stafford. L'antidote leurs avait été administré mais le temps d'agissement était variable selon l'incubation du gaz et l'organisme de la personne.

Syd se réveillait douloureusement. Elle avait un marteau piqueur dans le crâne. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut sa soeur perdue dans ses pensées. Elle poussa un gémissement en essayant de se redresser ce qui alerta Nadia.

N: (doucement) Hey!

S: (lassement) Hey!

N: (doucement) Comment tu te sens ?

S: (murmurant) Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ? où est Vaughn ?

N: L'agence a été attaquée par le Covenant. Ils ont fait circuler un gaz toxique-

S: (inquiète) Et Vaughn-

N: (murmurant) Il est à coté de toi... (silence) Il est dans le coma...

S: Mais pourquoi moi-

N: Selon les médecins, ça dépend des personnes... (silence) Syd, il est costaud. Il s'en sortira-

Syd baissa la tête avant de se la prendre dans les mains malgré cette puissante migraine qui persistait. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre coté et l'aperçut. Il paraissait si calme et serein. Cette vue attrista Sydney et lui serra le coeur. Nadia lui parlait mais elle n'écoutait pas, elle était trop obnubilée par le corps inerte de Vaughn, allongé dans ce lit.

N: Une enquête a été ouverte. Et des caméras intactes ont révélés que Noah serait celui qui aurait posé les bombes ainsi que les diffuseurs de gaz. Il a prit la fuite juste avant l'attaque.

S: Ils ont une idée d'où il serait ?

N: Non... (silence) mais on a relevé qu'il avait eu des contacts avec-

S: Qui ?

N: (regardant Vaughn et murmurant) Lauren...

S: Evidemment! (silence et réfléchissant) Les enfants sont en sécurités ?

N: Oui. Leur sécurité a été renforcée, c'est Eric qui s'en charge... (silence, murmurant) Tu dois encore te reposer-

S: Passe moi mes vêtements-

N: Non! Tu dois encore rester au repos pendant 48 heures-

S: Nadia, donnes moi mes vêtements!

N: Syd-

S: NADIA!

Celle ci les lui donna en soupirant tout en lui expliquant qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir de l'hôpital. Syd s'habilla tandis que Nadia sortait de la chambre, très énervée.

Sa première pensée n'avait pas été de quitter l'hôpital comme le pensait Nadia. Elle voulait juste être à l'aise et auprès de Vaughn. Elle rapprocha une chaise, s'y installa avant de glisser sa main dans celle de Vaughn et de l'embrasser. Elle porta la main de Vaughn à sa joue. Elle ressentait le besoin de sentir la chaleur de Vaughn contre la sienne, cependant le corps de Vaughn était à peine tiède. Il lui vint à l'esprit que son corps était mou comme s'il était mort. Elle tenta de refouler au fond de son esprit cette pensée tandis qu'elle se levait. Elle tenait toujours la main de Vaughn mais de l'autre, elle se mit lui caresser le visage avant de la passer dans ses cheveux et de lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille.

Elle détestait le voir dans cet état. Ces 5 derniers jours, rien n'avait changé, Vaughn était toujours dans le coma et elle avait piqué une crise face aux médecins, les traitant d'incompétent et d'inhumanité. Nadia l'excusa auprès des médecins et après quelques heures elle parvint à la calmer. Celle ci l'avait ramené à la maison. Elle voulait lui faire penser à autre chose et elle pensa que les enfants étaient la distraction adéquate. Sydney n'avait pas dormi depuis son réveil et Nadia savait que seul le réveil de Vaughn la détendrait. Elle fit le nécéssaire auprès de l'hôpital pour être la première prévenue. En cas de mauvaise nouvelle, Nadia ne voulait pas que Syd l'apprenne par téléphone ou seule. Syd était parvenue à s'endormir, tellement sa fatigue était à son paroxysme. Nadia et Fran s'occupaient des enfants mais toutes deux savaient que Syd ne pourraient pas reprendre le dessus de si tôt.

Un coup de téléphone réveilla Nadia et Eric qui venait juste de rentrer de l'agence.

E: (ensommeillé et énervé) Je te jure que si c'est Kendall ou l'agence, je les étripe!

Nadia ne dit rien et décrocha.

N: Allô ?

: C'est moi. On a un problème. Vaughn a disparu-

N: (comprenant et s'inquiétant) Syd est au courant ?

: Non-

N: Surtout ne la prévient pas. Je m'en chargerais demain. (silence) Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ?

: Ta mère est passé à l'hôpital et en entrant dans la chambre, elle a vu qu'il n'était plus là. Elle s'est renseignée et on a apprit qu'un homme, la trentaine l'aurait enlevé-

N: Noah ?

: ça confirmerait nos hypothèses qu'il est mêlé à tout ça.

N: Je vais à l'agence et voir ce que je peux trouver.

: Très bien.

N: à plus tard papa...

Nadia se retourna et vit Eric qui la regardait avec mécontentement.

E: J'ai comprit. On file à l'agence.

N: (murmurant) Merci...

Lorsque Syd apprit par Nadia le lendemain, la disparition de Vaughn, celle ci faillit exploser. Elle était furieuse. Elle savait que c'était eux. Et par conséquent par "eux", elle englobait, le Covenant, Sark, Lauren et Noah.

Sa colère était telle que dorénavant plus personne n'osait l'approcher. Très rapidement, elle reprit toutes ses infos sur le Covenant et lista tous les endroits qu'elle connaissait et où ils auraient été susceptible de transporté Vaughn. Elle fit vérifier à des équipes une quinzaines de planques et entrepôts, mais ceux ci étaient vide. Soudain elle pensa à une ancienne annexe d'un hôpital. Elle décida d'y aller voir par elle même. Elle en avait marre de tourner en rond et qu'on lui dise qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

Elle arriva à cette annexe une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Le silence qui régnait autour de ce bâtiment ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle sortit son arme et entra doucement dans le bâtiment. Après quelques mètres, elle distingua les bribes d'une conversation et en reconnu les voix.

Elle se faufila rapidement, se rapprochant ostensiblement des voix comme étant celle de Vaughn, Lauren et Noah. Elle fut rassurée en entendant la voix de Vaughn. Tant de choses lui étaient passé par la tête lorsqu'elle avait apprit sa disparition. Elle était dans leur dos. Elle pouvait voir Vaughn face à elle qui était maintenu attaché, assis sur une chaise. Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête mais Noah l'intercepta et se retourna. Un combat s'engagea alors entre les deux agents, cependant Sydney perdit son arme et Noah posa un cran d'arrêt sous la gorge de Syd sous l'oeil amusé de Lauren.

L: Il semblerait que tu ais perdu la bataille Sydney.

S: Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses!

Noah faisait toujours pression sur sa gorge, un filet de sang coula. Sydney fixait Noah, celui ci avait ce sourire sadique sur les lèvres pour dire "je vous ais tous eus". Elle entendait Vaughn les supplier de la relâcher et de le prendre à la place mais Lauren lança sarcastiquement.

L: On n'en a rien à faire de toi, Michael! On se débarrassera bientôt de toi... pour rendre Sydney à mes supérieurs-

S: Jamais Lauren! Jamais vous ne m'attraperez!

L: Parce que tu te crois peut être en position de force avec un couteau sous la gorge!

S: Je te l'ais dit Lauren, les apparences sont trompeuses...

Noah n'eut pas le temps de resserrer sa prise sur Sydney, qu'il s'était prit plusieurs coups dans le ventre et au visage, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques mètres. La voyant s'enfuir, Sydney attrapa un réceptacle où auparavant devait reposer un kit de suture. Elle s'en servit comme freesbe et le lança en direction de Lauren qui le prit à la base de la nuque avant de s'effondrer inconsciente. Elle du mettre une seconde pour se retourner et vit Noah s'emparer de son arme avant qu'un coup de feu retentissent dans ce bâtiment sombre et vide.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 9**

La Rotonde était en effervescence. En effet, Nadia était parvenu à localiser Sark sur Los Angeles et une équipe alla le cueillir alors qu'il tentait de prendre la fuite à l'aéroport. Ramené à l'agence, il fut interrogé par Jack qui n'alla pas par 4 chemins et où Sark endura diverses tortures aussi bien physique que psychologique. Cependant, Jack réussit. Sark lui livra toutes infos, les bases, les contacts ainsi que les noms des membres du Covenant. Des raids au quatre coins de la planète avait actuellement lieu. Le Covenant était enfin démantelé.

S: ça va ?

Vaughn hocha doucement la tête alors qu'elle menottait Noah et Lauren. Elle s'avança vers Vaughn et lui défit ses liens. Celui ci était toujours faible et lorsque Syd s'accroupit face à lui, il tenta de lui sourire tandis qu'elle caressait son visage. Geste effectué afin de se rassurer. Vaughn lisait très bien l'angoisse et la peur de Syd dans ses yeux. Il lui murmura un merci alors qu'elle l'embrassait tendrement.

Elle prévint une équipe de venir chercher Lauren et Noah tandis qu'eux deux se dirigeraient à l'hôpital.

Nadia apprit rapidement la nouvelle et retrouva Syd à Stafford.

N: Comment il va ?

S: ça va aller. Il n'a que des blessures superficielles-

N: Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé avec Noah ?

S: Il m'a tiré dessus mais la balle m'a frôlé et dans le combat, le chargeur s'était désenclenché. Il avait donc plus de balles et je l'ai mit à terre en lui plantant son couteau dans le ventre.

N: (murmurant) Quand j'ai su que vous étiez encore à l'hôpital, j'ai prit peur.

Syd lui fit un léger sourire puis Nadia lui expliqua les aveux de Sark et que le Covenant était dissout.

Après quelques minutes, Syd s'excusa auprès de Nadia par rapport à son attitude des derniers jours. Celle ci ne lui en tint pas gare et elles se remirent à discuter de tout et de rien.

N: (souriant) Tu savais pour maman ?

S: Non. Quoi ?

N: (souriant) Elle est revenue à la maison-

S: (souriant) Je te l'avais dit qu'elle reviendrait.

N: (murmurant) Et avec Vaughn, vous allez faire quoi ?

S: (doucement) On n'en a pas encore vraiment parlé... (silence) Techniquement, il est toujours marié à Lauren... donc je sais pas encore.

N: Il pourra sûrement le faire annuler. Elle a été déclaré comme terroriste et était inscrite sur la liste noire de la CIA-

S: (murmurant) On verra...

Elles ne parlaient plus mais Nadia connaissait parfaitement sa soeur. Elle savait que son cerveau bouillait à mille à l'heure et qu'elle voulait lui confier quelque chose. Echangeant un long regard de complicité, Sydney reprit la parole.

S: (murmurant) On va sûrement partir-

N: (surprise et murmurant) Vous quittez Los Angeles ?

S: Los Angeles, je sais pas encore... mais on va démissionner de l'Agence. On a besoin de recul et ont veut pas que les enfants grandissent dans une solitude parentale-

N: (souriant) Vous avez raison. (silence) et donc... si j'ai tout comprit, tu voudrais prendre le large un moment.

S: (souriant) Ouais... (doucement) On a besoin de se retrouver... seul...

N: (souriant) Je te comprends. (silence) Y'a des jours où je regrette de m'être engagé à la CIA... mais Eric a du mal à comprendre ça-

S: (doucement) Ne crois pas qu'il comprend pas. Il le sait mais... lui n'est peut être pas prêt à laisser tomber ce job. (silence) Et si... si ça devient trop difficile pour toi, je suis certaine qu'il saura prendre les décisions en conséquences...

N: (murmurant) J'espère que t'as raison.

S: (souriant) J'ai toujours raison Junior!

N: Ahhhhhhh ! je déteste quand tu m'appelles Junior!

Elles rigolèrent alors que Vaughn se dirigeait vers lui accompagné d'une infirmière. Celle ci disparut alors que Vaughn passait son bras autour des épaules de Syd.

Vaughn était dans la salle de bains quand Syd le surprit en train d'observer ses blessures de guerre. Elle avait couché les enfants quelques minutes auparavant. Les blessures de Vaughn n'étaient que superficielles hormis 2 ou 3 qui étaient un peu plus profondes, qui devaient être pansés et surveillés. Il s'apprêtait à se faire lui même les pansements quand Syd s'avança, posant ses mains sur sa taille.

S: (souriant) Tu m'ôterais mon devoir de jouer à l'infirmière !

V: (souriant) J'oserais jamais! (silence) je te vois bien avec un déguisement d'infirmière!

Vaughn la rapprocha de lui en laissant glisser ses mains le long de son échine avant de commencer à l'embrasser.

V: (en l'embrassant) Avec un petit haut très plongeant et sexy... et une mini jupe très très courte...

S: (souriant) Et je me baladerais comme ça devant tout le monde-

V: (souriant) Ah non! Juste pour moi!

S: (rigolant) Je me disais aussi!

Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux l'un de l'autre puis Syd lui sourit et baissa la tête pour regarder ses blessures, elle les frôla de ses doigts puis le vit légèrement grimacer.

S: (murmurant) Désolée...

V: (murmurant) C'est rien...

Rapidement mais soigneusement, elle lui refit ses pansements puis ils se couchèrent enlacés.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient déposés leurs démissions à Kendall qui était surprit et agacés de leurs choix. Il allait lui manquer 2 de ses meilleurs agents, cependant il n'avait pas le droit de leur refuser ça, en sachant ce qu'ils avaient enduré.

Ils étaient au restaurant et discutaient tranquillement de leurs choix et projets à venir.

V: On pourrait se marier et-

S: (le fixant) Je voudrais pas couper ton entrain mais... tu es toujours marié à Lauren-

V: En fait... (silence) J'ai vu avec les personnes du service juridique de l'agence et demain l'annulation de mon mariage avec Lauren sera effectif... (se rapprochant) donc je suis complètement à toi...

S: (souriant) Hummm... que de bonnes nouvelles dis moi...

V: (doucement) Donc je disais... on pourrait se marier et partir-

S: (murmurant) Je te rappelle que j'ai pas dit oui-

V: (surprit et la fixant) T'oserais me dire non ?

S: (souriant) J'en suis capable mais... juste pour la forme.

Vaughn rigola et l'embrassa tendrement alors que Fran arrivait.

F: Alors vous en êtes où ?

S: Nulle part-

V: (souriant) Oui. C'est là bas qu'on va aller...

F: Très drôle!

V: Mais je suis drôle Fran!

Syd les laissa se chamailler un moment puis Will arriva avec Sean tandis que Nadia arriva plus tard avec Emma et Rick.

La nouvelle du mariage se répandit vite et celui ci fut célébrer juste avant leur départ. Nadia fut très affecté du départ de Syd mais celle ci savait qu'elle reverrait bientôt sa soeur. En effet, ils étaient partis pour Port-Vila mais ils devaient revenir pour les rendez vous annuels d'Emma. Sa leucémie était toujours présente mais elle était en rémission. Ils passèrent plusieurs années là bas. Vaughn travaillait pour le chef de la police locale tandis que Sydney donnait des cours de langues étrangères et enseignait aux petits dans l'école d'un village voisin. Emma et Rick avaient grandit tout comme leur petit frère qui naquit un peu plus d'un an après leur arrivé à Port-Vila. Syd et Vaughn étaient tout heureux de leur petit Riley. Il était châtain et avait hérité des yeux de son père et du caractère de sa mère. Il adorait son frère et sa soeur et se chamaillait souvent avec lui.

Syd était sur la plage et observait les enfants jouer dans le sable quand elle vit qu'un homme l'observait. Vaughn était occupé par une enquête en ville et ne pouvait donc être présent pour Sydney et les enfants. Syd travaillait en général que le matin. C'était la politique de l'île. Les responsables aimaient laisser l'après midi de libre aux enfants donc elle ne travaillait jamais l'après midi, ce qui lui permettait de s'occuper des ses enfants.

: Bonjour.

S: (doucement) Bonjour.

: (surprit) Vous êtes américaine ?

S: Oui.

Syd le regarda suspicieusement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sur l'île. Instinctivement, elle le détailla et redirigea son regard vers les enfants. Ceux ci jouait à proximité de l'eau et s'amusait à faire des châteaux de sables que l'océan détruisait à chaque vague.

: Je m'appelle Tom. Je viens d'arriver et je cherche désespérément quelqu'un qui me comprenne!

S: (lui tendant la main) Sydney.

T: (la lui serrant) Enchanté Sydney.

S: (léger sourire) Je peux vous aider ?

T: J'ai loué un cabanon sur la plage mais j'arrive pas à le trouver-

Il lui montra le bout de papier qu'il tenait où était inscrit le nom ainsi que l'adresse du logement. Il tenta d'articuler le nom du propriétaire ce valut un rire de Sydney.

S: (souriant) Je crois que des cours de langue s'imposent!

Il lui sourit en la regardant dans les yeux et Syd se sentit soudain très gênée. Elle se reconcentra sur l'adresse et releva la tête vers lui.

S: (lui montrant du doigt) Vous voyez, c'est la maison juste après les rochers.

T: Oui. (souriant) Merci beaucoup.

Il s'éloigna en souriant tandis que Syd rejoignait les enfants qui jouaient.

Ils passèrent tout l'après midi à jouer et alors que Syd et les enfants étaient sur le point de rentrer à la maison, Tom refit son apparition.

T: (doucement) Désolé de vous déranger à nouveau mais... je crois que j'aurais besoin d'un guide ou d'une traductrice qui-

S: (léger sourire) qui connaîtrait la ville...

T: Exactement. (silence) J'avais espéré que vous-

S: (murmurant) Oui. Y'as pas de soucis. On va rentrer et je vais vous expliquer comment ça marche ici.

T: Merci... (souriant) C'est très gentil à vous-

S: C'est toujours difficile quand on arrive dans un endroit inconnu.

Elle appela les enfants qui vinrent quelques secondes plus tard et ils rentrèrent tous ensemble.

T: Ce sont vos... enfants ?

S: Oui... pourquoi ? vous voulez qu'ils soient à la voisine ?

Tom lui sourit sous cette remarque cynique. Il la trouvait très attirante mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose en plus qui l'attirait encore plus.

T: On rencontre peu de personnes comme vous.

S: (suspicieuse) Comment ça ?

T: Aussi gentille, aimable et... belle-

Syd détourna vite la tête à tous ces compliments. Ils arrivaient à la maison. C'était une petite maison conviviale, sobrement décorée. Des photos de son couple avec Vaughn ou des photos avec les enfants décorait les murs blancs mais la teinte jaunâtre orangée était la couleur dominante dans la pièce principale. Elle tenait Riley dans ses bras tandis que Rick et Emma connaissait le programme de la soirée, douche, dîner et dodo. Elle déposa Riley dans le salon pour qu'il continue de jouer tandis qu'elle discutait avec Tom.

S: (avec curiosité) Vous arrivez d'où ?

T: De Los Angeles mais avant je vivais en France à Hendaye.

S: Los Angeles... (souriant) On doit y retourner dans quelques semaines.

T: Vraiment ?

S: Oui.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, elle fit découvrir à Tom les environs et lui apprit le dialecte local afin qu'il puisse se débrouiller un peu tout seul. Syd avait raconté à Vaughn qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Tom. Ils en discutèrent mais Vaughn était surtout très préoccupé par son affaire de pillage dans les lagons. En effet, des pillages dans les fermes perlières sévissaient en ce moment et les autorités alentours ne parvenaient pas à mettre la main sur ces criminels car ils sévissaient dans toutes les îles alentour allant jusqu'en Polynésie française et même aux abords de l'Australie et de la Nouvelle-Zélande.

Vaughn préparait le petit déjeuner et allait réveiller les enfants alors que Syd prenait sa douche. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle sourit en le voyant s'occuper de Riley qui ce matin, avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de petit déjeuner. Celui ci prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner son père en bourrique. Elle s'avança vers eux en rigolant alors que Vaughn lui lançait un regard menaçant.

V: Comment veux tu que je lui fasse avaler quelque chose si tu rigoles de ses bêtises-

S: (s'approchant et l'embrassant) Mon pauvre chéri! (souriant) il veut juste que... (donnant à manger à Riley) ça soit maman qui lui donne à manger.

V: (souriant, à Riley) T'abuse là jeune homme! (à Syd) il va falloir que je me travestisse pour arriver à le faire manger.

Syd rigola et se lova dans les bras de Vaughn. Il discutèrent quelques minutes et elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait voir Tom cet après midi.

V: (doucement) Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi.

S: (souriant) Serais ce de la jalousie ?

V: Non mais...

S: Je pourrais me défendre en disant que tu n'es pas là, l'après midi-

V: ça te serait un prétexte pour en faire ton amant-

S: Mais ça va pas! (silence) j'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un amant... j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à la maison.

V: (la fixant) Tu me le jure ?

S: Vaughn, je croyais que tu me faisais confiance.

V: (la prenant dans ses bras) Bien sur... (silence) je m'en veux de pas être là pour vous...

S: (murmurant) C'est pas grave... (silence) je sais que cette affaire te prend tout ton temps (souriant) mais un jour faudra que je parle à Mme La Police pour qu'elle me rende mon mari.

Vaughn rigola et l'embrassa vigoureusement alors que Riley s'exclamait à coté d'eux.

Ri: Beurk!

Ils rigolèrent tandis que Syd se serrait un peu plus dans les bras de Vaughn.

V: (murmurant à son oreille) Tu me manques...

S: (murmurant et souriant) Abandonne ta maîtresse Mme La Police aujourd'hui et reste avec moi...

V: (murmurant) J'avoue que c'est très tentant...

S: (murmurant) Tu reste ici... j'emmène les enfants à l'école et on passe toute la matinée ensemble... (silence, se retournant et l'embrassant) rien que tous les deux... en amoureux-

V: (l'embrassant) Tu sais que t'as des plans de génie et... (malicieusement) tu me proposes quoi comme matinée ?

S: (murmurant) Ce que tu préfères... une matinée non catholique...

Vaughn rigola et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui faire un oui de la tête. Elle se dépêcha d'emmener les enfants à l'école et de revenir mais sur le chemin elle fut accostée par Tom.

T: Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

S: Non. C'est un travail à mi-temps, donc je ne travaille pas tous les jours.

T: Je vais te laisser, j'ai des courses à faire en ville.

Elle lui sourit et elle rentra à la maison où Vaughn l'attendait.

V: (souriant) Encore 5 minutes et je partais rejoindre ma maîtresse!

Elle lui sourit avant de fondre dans ses bras et de le faire reculer jusque dans leur chambre. Vaughn avait ôté le débardeur de Syd et l'embrassait doucement quand ils furent coupés dans leur élan par la sonnerie de l'entrée. Vaughn soupira dans le cou de Syd tandis qu'elle lui caressait la nuque.

V: (soupirant) ça, c'est le genre de coup à la Eric!

S: (rigolant) Je te rappelle qu'il est à des milliers de kilomètres.

V: ça empêche pas. Tu sais, quand il est décidé, il est très doué pour déranger les gens!

S: (l'embrassant) Mon pauvre chéri...

V: (souriant) moque toi! C'est ça!

Vaughn se décala et laissa Syd aller ouvrir. Il se trouvait que ça n'était que le facteur qui était venu leur porter un colis.

V: Ah bah bien! Le facteur! C'est nouveau ça!

Syd se tourna vers lui en souriant en le poussant et rapidement ils reprirent où ils en étaient. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sous les draps à combler leur manque. Ils passèrent leur matinée dans leur lit à se redécouvrir. Sydney avait sa tête posée sur le ventre de Vaughn et caressait les doigts de Vaughn entrelacés aux siens tandis qu'il lui passait une main dans les cheveux. Ils étaient dans un silence serein, ils savouraient ces instants. Vaughn aurait aimé être plus présent mais il savait que lorsqu'ils rentreraient à Los Angeles, il pourrait vraiment profiter de Syd et des enfants.

V: Tu veux rentrer quand ?

S: Le rendez vous d'Emma est dans deux semaines. (silence) on pourrait partir dans une semaine...

V: Ouais...

S: Mais si ton enquête-

V: Quoi ? Non je rentre avec vous. (murmurant à son oreille) Tu oserais me laisser sur cette île et tout seul dans cette grande maison toute vide... et surtout sans toi ?

S: (rigolant) Non! Mme La Police serait capable de te voler à moi, définitivement!

Vaughn rigola tandis que Syd se redressait et se blottissait dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule et lui caressait tendrement le bas du dos.

S: Vaughn ?

V: (murmurant) Oui chérie...

Syd sourit à ce petit nom. Ça avait beau faire des années qu'ils étaient mariés, elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à cette marque d'affection.

S: J'aimerais qu'on soit déjà là bas... (silence) Nadia me manque-

V: (murmurant) Je sais... (silence) Tu sais, je la plains...

S: (surprise) Pourquoi ?

V: Attends elle a déjà Eric en version normale et maintenant avec des jumeaux, elle doit en voir de toute les couleurs!

S: (rigolant) Mais non! Je suis sure qu'elle s'en sort à merveilles... (silence) pour elle, ça aura été l'occasion de quitter l'agence.

V: Ouais. Eric m'a dit qu'il allait changé de section. Il va être muté, il sera instructeur à la stratégie-

S: (souriant) Eh bien moi, je plains les futurs agents. Ils vont pas être déçu quand ils vont le voir débarquer!

V: C'est sur...

3 semaines plus tard, ils étaient à Los Angeles. La relation entre Syd et Vaughn reprenait vie et Syd en était plus qu'heureuse. Le rendez vous chez le médecin s'était bien passé et Emma était en pleine forme. Syd était avec Vaughn à l'agence pour passer voir les parents de celle ci quand ils furent interpellés par un homme.

: Romeo! Juliette!

Syd sourit à ces surnoms stupides qu'on leur avait donnés lorsqu'ils étaient en formation.

S: Monsieur Patterson.

V: Monsieur. (silence et souriant) Je vois que vous nous avez pas oublié.

P: Difficile d'oublier les meilleurs agents de la CIA de la dernière décennie.

Ils lui firent un timide sourire puis Syd posa une question.

S: Qu'est ce qu'i' vous amène à Los Angeles ?

P: Vous.

V: (ne comprenant pas) Nous ? mais on ne fait plus partit de l'agence-

P: Je le sais. Kendall m'a mit au courant. (silence) Un camp d'entraînement est en train de se monter dans les hauteurs de Los Angeles et nous cherchons les futurs instructeurs.

S: C'est bien pour vous-

P: Etant les meilleurs agents que j'ai pu former. Langley, Morrisson et moi même, nous voulions vous proposer de devenir ces instructeurs-

V: C'est très généreux de votre part mais nous avons démissionné et nous ne comptons pas revenir.

P: Vous êtes les premiers d'une très courte liste et... (silence) Morrisson et moi allons bientôt prendre notre retraite...

Patterson les observait, il savait que ça allait être très dur de les convaincre. Il avait lu leurs dossiers, savait ce qu'ils avaient enduré et connaissait leur situation.

P: Je sais que la vie n'a pas été tendre pour vous deux mais je ne connais pas une équipe aussi solide que la votre qui soit capable d'assurer ce poste-

S: Vous oubliez que nous n'avons jamais fait ce genre de chose-

P: Sydney vous êtes enseignante. Vous savez transmettre. Et Vaughn, vous savez motivez les gens. Vous seriez parfaits pour ce poste... et ça n'entraverait pas votre vie en dehors de l'agence-

Syd regarda Vaughn, il semblait songeur. Tous deux aimaient leur vie à Port-Vila, cependant Sydney n'avait presque connu que le goût du risque et de l'adrénaline. Quelque part ça lui manquait. Vaughn était plus réticent à cette proposition. Certes il ressentait lui aussi ce manque mais il le compensait avec son travail au sein de la police.

Vaughn avait bien comprit le regard de Syd et quelque part il savait qu'il suffirait qu'elle n'insiste qu'un tout petit peu pour que dans les semaines à venir, ils soient de retour.

V: On va y réfléchir. On vous donnera une réponse dans quelques jours.

P: Merci d'y réfléchir...

Patterson en était convaincu; pour lui l'affaire était dans la poche. Syd et Vaughn prirent congé de lui et rentrèrent dans le bureau de Jack.

N: (souriant) Alors vous allez revenir ?

S: (doucement) J'en sais rien. (silence) Vaughn n'est pas très chaud pour revenir...

N: ça peut se comprendre. Lui il peut compenser le manque de terrain mais toi... toi, tu dois ressentir un manque. Tu ne fais plus de terrain, tu t'occupes des enfants et tu transmets ton savoir à d'autres enfants...

S: Ouais...

N: (souriant) Sinon quoi de neuf dans ton bled sur la plage ?

S: Y'a un américain qui est arrivé y'a quelques semaines-

N: (souriant) Un homme ?

S: (souriant) Oui... (silence) il arrête pas de me draguer. Et pourtant, il connaît les enfants-

N: (souriant) Sérieux ? et il s'est jamais trouvé face à Vaughn ?

S: Jamais... mais Vaughn sait que je le vois... (silence) enfin je le vois en tant qu'ami...

N: (cyniquement) Bien entendu... Et moi je suis madame Soleil.

S: Tu déteins sur Eric.

N: C'est ça! (silence) On voit que t'as pas 3 Eric à la maison! (silence) Je te jure, il est aussi gamin que les garçons quand il s'y met!

S: (rigolant) Tu savais pourtant déjà à quoi tu t'attendais avec un Eric!

N: (rigolant) Ouais...

Riley venait tout juste de s'endormir quand Syd revint au salon. Elle vit Vaughn allongé sur le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'allongea à coté de lui, blottit dans ses bras. Il lui caressait doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

V: (doucement) Tu penses que j'ai tort...

S: (murmurant) J'ai pas dit ça... (silence) mais parfois, je me sens seule et inutile-

V: Tu n'es pas inutile!

S: Pour toi c'est facile, tu bosses à la Police mais moi... j'apprends aux autres et j'ai rien pour compenser le manque du terrain-

V: Mais tu as les enfants-

S: Vaughn, j'aimais travailler à l'agence. C'est le risque de perdre les gens que j'aime qui me dérangeait...

V: (doucement) Donc tu veux revenir ?

S: J'en sais rien... (silence) ce que je sais c'est que j'en peux plus que tu ne sois pas là. Je sais que ton travail est important mais moi, je passe mes journées avec des enfants... j'ai l'impression que tu ne me vois plus et que je ne compte plus pour toi-

V: (choqué) Mais enfin Syd! Tu sais bien que c'est faux! (silence) Je t'aime, t'es la personne la plus importante de ma vie avec les enfants.

S: (se serrant dans ses bras) On doit trouver une solution Vaughn.

V: (réalisant) C'est pour ça que tu passais ton temps avec ce Tom-

S: Oui...

V: Et si revenir, ça n'était pas ce qu'il nous fallait ?

S: Je pense que Patterson a raison. On a les capacités pour apprendre à des têtes brûlées... et puis aucun ne peut être aussi têtu que nous deux réunis.

V: (souriant) Je suis pas têtu moi!

S: (souriant) Oui c'est ça! Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

V: (souriant) Essaye voir... (silence) Alors on reste...

S: (murmurant) T'es d'accord ?

V: (murmurant) Je peux m'accommoder de tout sauf 2 choses... que tu me quittes et que tu sois malheureuse...

S: (le fixant dans les yeux) Si tu savais combien ça me touche... tu es fantastique... je t'aime.

V: (l'embrassant) Et toi, merveilleuse...

Quelques jours plus tard, ils prévinrent Patterson qu'ils acceptaient sa proposition. Celui ci était soulagé, il savait qu'il pouvait leurs faires confiance. Avec Nadia, il avait toujours considéré Syd et Vaughn comme la graine des agents.

Les enfants restèrent à Los Angeles sous la garde de Fran et Nadia tandis que Syd et Vaughn repartait à Port-Vila le temps de régler des détails du déménagement.

Vaughn avait prévenu son chef qu'il repartait pour Los Angeles et Sydney n'eut qu'à prévenir l'école. Ils étaient près de 16 heures quand ils firent une pause. Ils étaient au beau milieu de leurs cartons et ils étaient loin d'avoir fini. Syd s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant.

S: (soupirant) J'en vois pas le bout...

Vaughn arriva avec son petit sourire espiègle et s'allongea sur elle.

S: (souriant) Toi, je te vois venir... (silence) je suis heureuse que tu sois là...

V: (l'embrassant) Je voudrais être ailleurs pour rien au monde... (silence) les bras de ma femme, c'est le plus bel endroit du monde...

S: (souriant) Tu sais que je t'aime ?

V: (souriant) Tu ne me le dis jamais...

S: (souriant) Je t'aime Vaughn...

V: (souriant) ça m'inspire quand tu me dis ça...

Syd rigola tandis qu'il commençait à déposer des baisers dans son cou puis il releva son débardeur et embrassa son ventre quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.

V: (soupirant) Je déteste celui qui vient de sonner!

Il se décala et laissa Sydney se lever qui partit ouvrir. Il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, en pestant. Celle ci avait fait entrer son visiteur qui n'était autre que Tom.

S: Je te présente mon mari, Vaughn... c'est-

V: (surprit) Tom ? Tom Béranger ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 10**

T: (souriant) Michael Vaughn ?

Sydney ne comprenait plus rien. Les deux hommes se tombèrent dans les bras. Visiblement, ils se connaissaient et Sydney ne s'en était jamais douté.

T: Alors ça! Je m'en serais jamais douté!

V: Donc c'est toi, qui tentait de me voler ma femme!

T: (rigolant) Si tu le prends comme ça! (silence) Tu m'avais piqué Claire en colo, je te rappelle!

V: (rigolant) On avait 7 ans!

Syd revenait vers eux avec du café, elle se cala dans les bras de Vaughn et lui tendit son café tandis qu'ils continuaient de discuter.

S: Vous vous êtes rencontré où ?

V: (souriant) On était en colo en France. C'était quelques mois après l'accident de mon père en mission. On avait 7 ans.

T: (souriant) Oui et t'étais déjà un dragueur fini!

V: (rigolant) Non!

T: (souriant) T'avais déjà une ribambelle de filles qui te courraient après-

S: (souriant) Heureusement que maintenant, je suis là pour veiller au grain!

V: (souriant) Je suis ni un dragueur, ni un tombeur-

S: (souriant) Et tu espères que je vais te croire!

V: (souriant) T'es ma femme.

S: (souriant) C'est pas une raison suffisante-

T: (souriant) A mon avis, t'auras pas le dernier mot Mike!

S: (souriant) Il n'a jamais le dernier mot, n'est ce pas chéri !

Sydney lui sourit malicieusement ce qui interpella tout de suite Vaughn.

V: Ah non! Ne me fais pas ce sourire! Tu sais bien que-

S: (l'embrassant et murmurant) Que t'es incapable de me résister!

V: (murmurant) T'es le diable en personne!

Ils discutèrent pendant des heures, ils lui racontèrent leur vie depuis leur rencontre et lui expliquèrent qu'ils retournaient à Los Angeles suite à une proposition de l'Agence. Tom leur expliqua que lui aussi rentrerait bientôt à Los Angeles et ils convinrent de se revoir là bas.

Après que Tom soit repartit, Syd repartit dans les cartons tout en parlant avec Vaughn.

V: J'aurais jamais pensé le rencontrer ici-

S: Si t'avais été là plus souvent, tu l'aurais vu!

V: C'est ça, remue le couteau dans la plaie.

S: C'est la vérité Vaughn. (silence, le regardant) ça n'était pas une réplique pertinente...

V: (s'approchant et l'enlaçant) Je suis désolé... j'aurais dû m'apercevoir que tu n'étais pas heureuse...

S: C'est oublié chéri.

V: (l'embrassant) Je sais... mais je m'étais juré que plus jamais tu ne souffrirais par ma faute-

S: (murmurant) je t'ais dit que c'était oublié...

V: (malicieusement) Je continuerais bien ce qu'on avait commencé avant qu'il arrive-

S: Non.

V: Comment ça non ? tu oserais me dire non ?

S: Exactement! (souriant) Tu oublies une chose... on part dans deux jours, et on n'a pas fini la moitié des cartons!

V: ça, tu me le revaudra chérie!

S: Mais oui...

3 mois plus tard, le camp d'entraînement allait ouvrir. Syd et Vaughn allait enfin commencer leur travail, former de parfaits civils à devenir d'excellents agents de terrain.

Syd appréhendait cette première journée. Elle savait tout sur le bout des doigts mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle stressait. Vaughn la détendait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais en réalité, il se sentait comme un joueur débutant jouant son premier match officiel. A cet instant, ils ne valaient pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Patterson et Morrisson étaient restés à Los Angeles pour les guider lors des premiers mois.

S: On s'en sortira pas...

V: (rigolant) J'espère que ton optimisme n'est pas contagieux...

S: Continue de te moquer et je t'étripe!

V: (souriant) au moins, ça te détendra... (silence et souriant) et tu adores jouer avec mon corps!

S: Je te jure que tu vas me le payer!

V: (souriant) J'attends ça avec impatience.

S: (levant les yeux au ciel) Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu pour tomber amoureuse de ce macho!

V: On avait débattu que je n'étais pas un macho-

S: Maintenant t'en es un.

Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ils quittèrent leur QG pour rejoindre leurs recrues qui venaient d'arriver.

Rapidement ils prirent leurs marques et plus les jours passaient, plus ils se sentaient à l'aise dans ce milieu qui était le leur depuis une décennie. Vaughn se chargeait des opérations de nuits lorsqu'ils en planifiaient. Surtout que lorsque celles ci étaient planifiées, les recrues l'ignoraient. Syd et Vaughn parvenaient parfaitement à gérer le mental de leurs troupes. Quand l'un les détruisait, l'autre le réconfortait. C'était un jeu dangereux mais tellement important dans la vie d'agent. Tous deux avaient pu s'en rendre compte lorsqu'ils partaient en missions. Vis à vis de l'agence, Syd avait toujours gardé son nom de jeune fille. En conséquence, les recrues ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient mariés cependant un mercredi en fin d'après midi alors que Syd et Vaughn avait donné une pause aux recrues, Nadia arriva avec Emma, Rick et Riley. Ce dernier sauta dans les bras de sa mère tandis que Vaughn allait à leur encontre.

N: Alors comment vont les traumatisés ?

S: Ils sont toujours vivants.

N: Et vous deux ?

V: C'est pas nous qui sommes à plaindre.

N: (regardant Syd) C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. (silence) Sans les enfants, c'est-

S: (regardant Vaughn) Il faut qu'on leur trouve un espace à eux ici-

V: Syd, tu sais bien-

S: Attends, je demande pas à ce qu'on emménage ici... (silence) je veux juste un coin à eux où ils pourraient se défouler et s'occuper près de nous, lorsqu'ils seront ici.

V: Ok... je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Les recrues qui revenaient de la forêt restèrent ébahies en voyant les deux instructeurs si proches. En effet, Nadia était repartis et les enfants se chamaillaient devant leurs parents, tendrement enlacés qui observaient la nature sauvage autour d'eux.

Jason, Luke, Sharon et Andrea s'arrêtèrent en les voyant.

J: Vous saviez ... pour eux ?

A: Non... mais ils n'ont jamais montré un quelconque geste d'affection l'un envers l'autre, lorsqu'ils étaient avec nous.

L: C'est juste.

Sh: ça peut se comprendre. Ils veulent que leur vie privée, reste privée...

J: Et les gamins, vous croyez que-

A: (à Jason) Réfléchi tête vide! C'est leurs enfants!

Andrea s'avança jusqu'à la tente réservée aux recrues tandis que Syd et Vaughn s'apercevaient de l'arrivée des jeunes. Cependant, ils ne bougèrent pas, restant enlacés à savourer ce moment.

V: Tu vas voir, ils vont pas s'arrêter de parler de nous comme un couple maintenant-

S: (rigolant) Surtout qu'avant, ils étaient persuadés qu'on se détestait.

V: (rigolant) Ouais...

S: (murmurant) On a bien fait de rentrer... je suis bien ici...

V: (murmurant) C'est tout ce qui compte... qu'on soit heureux-

S: (doucement) Et toi, tu l'es ?

V: (murmurant) Il suffit que toi et les enfants soyez là, pour que je sois heureux...

Tous avaient eus une longue journée. La matinée, ils s'étaient entraînée sur le parcours d'obstacle infernal que Vaughn avait habilement préparé tandis que l'après midi, Syd les avaient divisés en 2 groupes et les avait fait effectuer leur premier entraînement de mission de terrain.

Les recrues rentraient dans leurs quartiers tandis que Syd les observait avant de pénétrer dans la petite bâtisse qu'elle et Vaughn se partageaient. Vaughn ne se retourna pas en l'entendant arriver. Elle s'avança vers lui et naturellement, elle posa sa main sur sa taille, ce qui le fit se tourner vers elle.

V: (souriant) Alors ? tu les as bien cassé ?

S: (doucement) Comme si c'était mon style!

V: (murmurant et souriant) Non, ton style c'est moi!

S: (rigolant) Tu perds pas le nord!

V: (murmurant et l'embrassant) Jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de toi!

Syd lui sourit puis regarda ce qu'il faisait.

S: T'as fini les bagages ?

V: Oui. Je vais charger la voiture et on pourra y aller.

S: Ok, je prends une douche rapide et je te rejoins-

V: (malicieusement et l'enlaçant) Je peux aussi t'accompagner sous la douche-

S: Non! (s'écartant de lui en souriant) Toi, tu as les bagages!

Les enfants étant en vacances depuis quelques semaines, Jack et Irina leur avaient demandé de les leurs laissé pour une semaine, ce qu'ils ne refusèrent pas.

Ils avaient donnés quelques jours de repos aux recrues et eux-mêmes en profitèrent pour se retrouver un peu seul. Ça faisait presque 9 mois qu'ils travaillaient d'arrache pied pour les former et ils n'avaient presque pas pu profiter du fait de travailler ensemble pour simplement se retrouver.

Ils marchaient dans le parc, serré l'un contre l'autre. Vaughn s'était arrêté pour acheter une glace tandis que Sydney en profitait pour laisser errer son regard sur les gens présents. Rapidement, elle s'arrêta sur un couple et ses deux enfants, plus précisément sur la femme qui était enceinte de plus de 6 mois. Quelques minutes Vaughn se retourna vers elle et la vit, le regard fixé sur cette femme.

V: (suspicieux) Syd ?

S: (doucement et se tournant vers lui) Hummm…

V: (doucement) ça va ?

S: (petit sourire) Oui…

Plus les jours passaient plus Vaughn trouvait Sydney songeuse et perturbée. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui parler mais à chaque fois elle déviait la conversation. Ils étaient dans un magasin pour enfant, à la recherche de vêtements pour Riley, quand en faisant le tour du magasin, ils se retrouvèrent au rayon nourrisson.

Vaughn rejoignait Syd avec des articles quand il la surprit, observant une mère et son bébé, c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit. Doucement il s'approcha de sa femme et l'enlaça par la taille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou et de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

V: (murmurant) C'est ça que tu ne voulais pas me dire…

S: (se retournant dans ses bras) Je comprends pas, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

V: (murmurant) Je sais que ces derniers mois, on n'a pas pu être là, l'un pour l'autre et que tu as dû en souffrir… (silence) mais ça va changer…

S: (s'écartant de lui) Tout va bien Vaughn-

V: (murmurant) Tu dis ça pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. (silence) On n'a pas passé un seul week end tous les 5 depuis presque 2 mois… et depuis qu'on est rentré, tu prends tes distances-

S: (faisant non de la tête) Non. Tu te trompes-

Vaughn se rapprocha et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la caisse et ne rentre chez eux.

Irina leurs avait ramené les enfants dans l'après midi, et ceux-ci sautèrent dans les bras de leurs parents en les voyant. Il était tard, les enfants dormaient depuis plusieurs heures, Syd et Vaughn ne dormaient pas mais étaient enlacés dans leur lit.

Vaughn l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, ce qui la fit se retourner avant qu'elle ne plante son regard dans le sien.

S: Vaughn… (silence) Donne moi une autre fille…

Vaughn mit un temps avant de réagir puis naturellement il l'embrassa avant de rompre leur étreinte.

V: (souriant) Alors c'est ça qui te tracassait depuis qu'on est rentré.

S: (troublée) Tu veux pas-

V: Hep hep hep, je t'arrête tout de suite. (silence) Bien sûr que je veux d'autres enfants mais je pensais que tu voulais attendre. (silence) Tu as tellement souffert lorsque tu étais enceinte de Riley que j'ai pensé-

S: (doucement) Mais tout est différent maintenant. Les enfants ont grandis et notre couple est solide-

V: (murmurant) je ne remets pas en cause notre couple. Je te dis juste ce que je pensais avant que tu me demandes d'avoir un autre enfant. Et jamais je ne serais contre…

Elle lui sourit et rapidement, ils oublièrent les non-dits de ces derniers jours. Ils se retrouvèrent et consolidèrent toute la nuit leur relation qui s'était légèrement fissuré au cours des derniers mois.

Rare étaient les fois où elle se réveillait avant lui, un éclatant sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant à cette nuit. Elle l'embrassa délicatement avant de se lever et de rejoindre la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta net en entendant la petite voix fluette d'Emma. Elle l'observa et vit qu'elle s'occupait et commandait ses deux petits frères.

E: Rick prend un torchon.

Ril: Emma… veut aider moi.

E: (doucement) Riley, fait comme Rick.

Sydney repartit sans bruit dans la chambre en souriant. Il dormait toujours. Elle voulait le laisser dormir, cependant le réveiller était trop tentant. Lentement et sans jamais laisser son poids peser sur lui, elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches avant de commencer à l'embrasser sur le torse en remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres.

V: (s'éveillant) Hummm… tu me surprendras toujours avec tes réveils…

Syd n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'empressa de saisir ses lèvres et de la retourner sous lui. Leurs baisers s'intensifièrent ainsi que leurs mains s'égarèrent. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver son chemin en elle. Dans une intense étreinte, ils laissèrent leurs désirs les mener au paroxysme du plaisir.

Enlacés et se reposant, Syd caressait doucement le torse de Vaughn.

S: (murmurant) Emma tiens beaucoup de toi…

V: Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

S: (souriant) tout à l'heure… elle était debout sur une chaise et faisait la vaisselle. Elle avait demandé à Rick de l'essuyer puis Riley est arrivé pour lui dire qu'il voulait l'aider. Elle lui as dit avec beaucoup de tendresse de demander à Rick de lui donner un torchon… ils étaient trop mignon tout les deux…

V: (souriant) On en fera une vraie p'tite femme d'intérieur!

S: (rigolant) Je doute qu'elle en fasse son métier!

V: (doucement) Elle fera comme nous-

S: (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi !

V: (doucement) T'énerve pas… (silence) je voulais dire qu'elle fera ce qu'elle veut… tout comme nous on l'a fait…

S: Ouais… (doucement) j'aimerais qu'aucun des enfants deviennent agent.

V: On a le temps… on verra au moment voulu… mais leur interdire ne fera qu'accroître leurs envies de le faire.

S: Je sais… mais-

V: (murmurant et l'embrassant) Syd, je comprends… tu es leur mère et ton inquiétude est légitime… tout comme l'est la mienne. Je ne veux pas que tu y penses pour le moment… si ça doit arriver, ça ne sera pas avant des années… détends toi…

Quelques jours plus tard, ils reprenaient leur place au camp d'entraînement et se replongèrent dans le travail. Au cours des trois derniers mois de formations, ils incitèrent les recrues à donner le dernier coup de collier pour devenir des agents complets. Lors du dernier jour, jour où ils leurs donnèrent leurs affectations ; ils leurs donnèrent également quelques conseils comme celui de ne jamais baisser les bras quand la situation était inextricable et de rester eux même.

Syd avait passé la journée avec Nadia et les enfants. Elle lui avait demandé de les surveiller le temps qu'elle passe à l'agence. Elle était heureuse depuis quelques semaines et personne n'avait réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez, même pas Vaughn. Elle entra dans l'agence, passant tout les contrôles d'identification avant de traverser la plateforme centrale pour rejoindre Vaughn dans son bureau. A travers les vitres, elle voyait qu'il parlait à des agents. Elle entra alors que la porte était ouverte. Les deux agents la saluèrent en lui souriant tandis que Vaughn posait un regard doux et protecteur sur la femme qu'il aimait.

Les deux agents qui n'était autre que Jason et Andrea.

J & A: Agent Bristow-

S: (souriant) Sydney suffira vous savez et je ne suis que de passage-

V: (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi ? tu as décidé de-

S: (se tournant vers lui) Vaughn, s'il te plait… (silence) J'ai pas dit que je quittais l'agence-

A: On va vous laisser.

Syd leur fit un léger sourire et ils s'éclipsèrent tandis que Syd refermait la porte. Peu après, elle se tourna vers lui et s'approcha de lui en souriant. Leurs souffles s'entremêlaient tous comme leurs doigts à l'instant même où ils s'étaient rapprochés. Lentement, elle releva la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien.

S: (doucement) Tout à l'heure, j'avais un rendez vous…

V: Un rendez vous ? avec qui ? et pourquoi ?

S: (souriant) Calme toi. Rassure toi, je ne te trompe pas… d'ailleurs j'en serai incapable…

Elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux quand elle sortie une petite photo de la poche de sa veste. Il comprit en la lui prenant des mains.

S: (murmurant) Tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde, mon chéri…

V: (doucement) On va avoir un-

S: (murmurant et l'embrassant) Une autre fille Vaughn…

Vaughn n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard de cette image monochrome. Comme lorsque Syd était enceinte de Riley, voir cette simple photo, l'émouvait aux larmes. Syd s'en rendit compte et se blottit dans ses bras.

V: (murmurant) C'est merveilleux… un bébé… on va avoir un bébé…

Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que Vaughn ne reprenne la parole.

V: (doucement) J'aurais dû être là pour l'échographie-

Syd se détacha légèrement et lui caressa la joue.

S: Tu n'as rien à te reprocher… je voulais te faire la surprise… (silence) je vais l'annoncer à Kendall et mes parents-

V: Tu l'as déjà dit à Nadia et Fran ?

S: Non… on leur dira ensemble.

V: (murmurant) Tu le sais depuis longtemps que t'es enceinte ?

S: 1 mois-

V: (souriant) C'est pour ça que tu étais si heureuse ces dernières semaines.

S: Oui… et maintenant, je sais que c'est une fille-

V: (souriant) Je vais avoir ma Sydney miniature!

Sydney rigola alors qu'il lui capturait les lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Elle lui répondit de plus belle en entrouvrant ses lèvres et en mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément quand on frappa à la porte, ce qui les sépara. Syd se décala tout en glissant sa main dans celle de Vaughn.

: Hey Syd!

S: Salut Eric.

E: Tu vas bien ?

S: (regardant Vaughn) Parfaitement. Et toi ?

E: Bien. (silence) Je vous dérangeais ?

V: Presque pas, tu vois…

S: (à Vaughn) Je passais juste… je dois aller chercher les enfants. On se retrouve à la maison ?

Vaughn lui fit un petit hochement de tête avant de l'embrasser tendrement puis Syd partit.

Tout le monde avait été surprit d'apprendre la nouvelle de la grossesse de Syd mais tous en furent très heureux. Syd devait passer à l'agence pour un vieux dossier qui traînait. Peu de personne à l'agence était au courant de sa grossesse. Elle foulait le sol du centre des opérations quand elle croisa Andrea.

A: (souriant) Bonjour Sydney-

S: (souriant) Bonjour Andrea. Tu vas bien ?

A: Oui oui… (souriant) et vous ? enfin vous deux je devrais dire.

S: (souriant) Oui. (caressant son ventre bien rond) Isa va bien aussi…

A: (souriant) C'est une fille alors. Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez enceinte. Toutes mes félicitations à vous et Vaughn-

S: (souriant) merci. D'ailleurs vous savez où il est ?

A: Il était dans son bureau, il guidait Jason pour une mission.

S: (souriant) Merci.

Sydney se dirigea alors dans son bureau et y entra ; cependant elle fut décontenancée par ce qu'elle vit. En effet, Vaughn serrait de très près dans ses bras, une jeune femme blonde ( pour mes légumes qui vont l'adorer ) qu'elle ne connaissait point. Celui-ci rompit l'étreinte en voyant Syd et surtout le regard qu'elle lui lançait. La jeune femme se retourna en sentant une présence dans la pièce tandis que Sydney tentait de se contenir.

: Bonjour.

S: (jetant un coup d'œil à Vaughn) Bonjour…

V: Syd-

: Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de me présenter… je suis Marina-

S: (suspicieusement et lui tendant sa main) Enchanté… Sydney.

Vaughn n'osait dire un mot sachant qu'il risquait d'envenimer les choses. Un silence de plomb s'installa et, Syd ne le supportant plus, le rompit.

S: Je vais vous laisser…

V: Non! Syd-

Elle ne le regarda et sortit en claquant la porte du bureau. Il soupira puis se retourna vers Marina.

M: (murmurant) C'était-

V: (baissant la tête) ma femme.

M: (murmurant) Je suis désolée.

Vaughn lui fit un mince sourire et ils se remirent à discuter.

Il avait eu une violente dispute avec Sydney et elle l'avait priée de la laisser seule quelques heures.

Ça faisait des heures qu'il réfléchissait à l'attitude à avoir par rapport à Sydney, cependant il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas de si tôt. Marina était son premier amour qu'il avait rencontré en France pendant les grandes vacances quand sa mère allait voir sa meilleure amie. Marina était la fille de celle-ci. Il était sur les quais, accoudé à la rambarde quand il entendit une voix féminine prononcer son nom.

: Michael ?

V: (se retournant) Salut…

Elle s'avança vers lui s'accoudant elle-même à la rambarde à coté de lui.

V: (murmurant) Ecoute, je-

: T'as pas à te justifier… (murmurant) nous deux c'était-

V: (doucement) Tu sais que je tiens énormément à toi mais Syd-

M: C'est ta femme et je comprends… mais je n'attends rien de toi. Je voulais juste te revoir…

Vaughn ne comprenait pas. Quand il la regardait, il voyait toujours cette adolescente blessée et en manque d'amour. Elle avait toujours cette grande tristesse dans ses yeux et il n'aimait pas cette vision. Très lentement ils se rapprochèrent et seulement quelques secondes plus tard et sans même y réfléchir, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Il la ramenait chez elle. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle habitait Los Angeles. Il lui avait suffit d'un regard pour tomber sous le charme de Vaughn. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, elle avait tenté de tourner la page mais elle l'aimait toujours. Elle aurait voulu lui dire mais maintenant qu'elle le savait marié, elle hésitait.

Ils montaient à son appartenant et son appréhension s'intensifia quand elle le sentit derrière elle, refermant la porte.

M: Ecoutes-

Vaughn s'était rapproché et se tenait à moins de 5 centimètres d'elle.

M: Je ne voudrais pas-

V: (la fixant dans les yeux) Et moi, je ne veux plus que tu sortes de ma vie.

M: Michael-

Elle avait tentée de résister mais lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne pu rester de marbre. Rapidement, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et ils partagèrent un long et passionné baiser. Il avait posé ses mains sur sa taille avant de les remonter le long de son dos après les avoirs glisser sous son pull. Il le lui retira et la fit reculer jusqu'au canapé où ils s'allongèrent tandis que Marina commençait à déshabiller Vaughn. Leurs vêtements s'échouèrent à coté du canapé et leurs étreintes s'enflammèrent très rapidement. Vaughn se sentait aimé pour la première fois depuis des heures. Leur désir commun les mena très vite au summum du plaisir où Marina lui confia son amour après avoir crié son nom en plein orgasme.

Après avoir rejoins la chambre quelques heures plus tard et recommencer leurs ébats, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une nuit noire où la vie d'une famille venait de prendre un tournant définitif.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 11**

Syd n'avait rien dormit de la nuit. Elle s'était sentie seule et le bébé avait pas arrêté de faire la nouba dans son ventre, à croire que y'en avait une qui s'amusait comme une folle pour la tenir éveillée.

Quand elle l'avait vu dans ses bras, sa jalousie était revenue au galop. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Vaughn dans les bras d'une autre qu'elle. Leur dispute avait été d'une violence hors du commun. Pas physiquement mais moralement, il avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison mais son instinct d'agent lui disait que tout ce qu'il dirait ne serait pas la vérité. Elle doutait et celui-ci ne parvenait pas à s'estomper. Elle avait mal et le lui avait dit avec des mots crus. Elle n'avait pas prit de gants pour lui dire ses 4 vérités. Allant du fait qu'il ne la désirait, qu'elle était grosse et enceinte, qu'elle et les enfants n'avaient jamais compté pour lui et que leur histoire n'était qu'une comédie comme on en trouve dans les romans Harlequin. Certes, elle était en colère mais il semblerait que les hormones y étaient aussi pour quelque chose. A la fin, elle lui avait demandé de partir pour qu'elle puisse tenter de faire le point, ce qu'il fit.

Elle se repassait en tête leur dispute. Maintenant, elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle savait que tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ça n'était que par jalousie et parce qu'elle était en colère. Il l'aimait et aimait les enfants, mais maintenant une peur sournoise monta en elle. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle n'avait pas supporté cette nuit. Nuit qu'elle avait passé seule et durant laquelle, elle ne pu sentir ses bras protecteur la rassurer et dans lesquels, elle se sentait heureuse et comblée.

Les enfants jouaient dans leurs chambres tandis qu'elle regardait la télévision dans le salon quand il rentra.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Vaughn rompit cet instant. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

V: (murmurant) Syd-

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, elle y vit tant de chose qu'elle en fut choquée. Elle retira ses mains des siennes violemment et siffla entre ses dents.

S: (en colère) Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que tu me ferais ça! A moi! Aux enfants! (silence) Je ne veux plus te voir! Va t'en!

V: (doucement) Syd, laisse moi-

S: JE T'AIS DIT DEHORS!

V: (murmurant) Est-ce que je peux voir les enfants ?

Syd ne répondit pas et le laissa passer. Elle était dans une colère noire. Non seulement, il l'avait trompé mais en plus, il lui réclamait le droit de voir les enfants. Elle n'avait pu lui refuser ça. Il était le père de 2 de ses enfants et du 3ème qui naîtrait dans 2 mois.

Rapidement, Nadia se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait et elle interrogea sa sœur. Au bout de quelques semaines, Syd se résolu à dire la vérité à Nadia.

N: (choquée) Quoi ?

S: (doucement) Il me trompe-

N: (choquée) Il te trompe avec cette blonde! Je te jure que je vais le prendre entre 4 yeux-

S: Nadia! C'est pas ton problème-

N: Tu es ma sœur et il te fait du mal alors forcément ça devient mon problème!

S: Arrête!

N: (soupirant) Vous avez parlés ?

S: Pour dire quoi ! (silence) Désolé mais je l'aime plus que toi! (silence) Non merci, j'ai pas envie d'entendre ça!

N: Quel salop! (silence) Et pour les enfants-

S: (soupirant) Il va vouloir un droit de garde-

N: Normal…

S: (soupirant) J'accouche dans moins de 3 semaines, j'ai peur, j'angoisse et j'aimerais qu'il soit là pour me dire qu'il m'aime… (silence) mais c'est elle qu'il aime-

Nadia ne répondit et s'installa à coté de Syd avant de l'enlacer, celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras.

S: (pleurant) J'y arriverai pas Nadia! (silence) je ne m'en sortirais pas sans lui...

N: (doucement) Pleure... ça va te faire du bien... (silence) Je suis là, Eric et moi, on sera là pour toi et les enfants... ne t'inquiètes pas de ça...

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Weiss apprit la vérité, il faillit mettre son poing dans la figure de Vaughn mais Nadia l'en empêcha. La nouvelle de l'infidélité de Vaughn circula comme une traînée de poudre au sein du groupe. Tous avaient rassurés Sydney en lui promettant qu'ils seraient là pour elle et les enfants.

Pendant un temps, Sydney avait pensé qu'il reviendrait mais non. Elle savait qu'il vivait avec Marina et ils ne se cachaient pas. Syd évitait tous les endroits où elle et les enfants seraient susceptibles de les croiser.

Quand le jour de l'accouchement arriva, elle était à l'école, partie chercher les enfants. Elle était pliée en deux dans la cour de l'école quand Nadia l'aperçut. Elle la traîna jusqu'à la voiture et l'y fit monter ainsi que les enfants avant de prendre la direction de l'hôpital. Nadia prévint Fran durant le trajet pour qu'elles se retrouvent à l'hôpital. Elles arrivèrent à bon port, Syd fut tout de suite prise en charge tandis que Nadia confiait les enfants à Fran et qu'elle accompagnait Syd en salle d'accouchement.

Syd tentait de contenir ses douleurs dues aux contractions. Une infirmière s'approcha tandis que Nadia tenait fermement la main de sa soeur.

I: (doucement) Vous voulez qu'on prévienne votre mari ?

S: (serrant les dents et parlant entre les contractions) Je... (silence) aiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee... Non!

N: Syd... (silence) Je peux appeler Eric et lui dire de le prévenir.

Syd sembla réfléchir avant de soupirer et d'hocher la tête.

S: (à Nadia) Mais il est hors de question qu'il mette les pieds dans cette salle!

N: (cyniquement) J'aurais pas deviné par moi même...

Vaughn apprit l'accouchement de Sydney lorsqu'il revint d'une mission. Il se dirigea directement à l'hôpital, Sydney était toujours en salle de travail. Il était blessé de savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir et qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'il soit présent pour l'accouchement. Il prit son mal en patience, il du rester avec Fran et les enfants dans la salle d'attente. Fran ne s'était pas gênée pour lui faire des remarques sur son attitude face à Syd et aux enfants. Ils se disputèrent mais s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent la sage femme qui s'occupait de Sydney.

Sa: Vous êtes le père ?

V: (angoissant) Oui...

Fran les regardait et écoutait. Elle angoissait également en voyant la mine blafarde de la sage femme.

Sa: Ecoutez... votre femme souffre beaucoup et le bébé ne se présente pas dans le bon sens-

V: (angoissant) Comment elles vont ?

Sa: (doucement) Je ne vais pas vous le cacher... mais Sydney risque une hémorragie interne si le bébé ne sort pas maintenant... (silence) Quand au bébé, il se présente en siège et il a passé le cordon autour de son cou-

Vaughn n'en revenait pas. Tout à coup, il culpabilisa. Il comprit qu'il aurait du être là pour aider Syd et les enfants. Il planta son regard dans celui de la sage femme.

V: Je veux les voir!

Sa: Votre femme ne veut pas-

V: ça je sais! Mais je sais aussi que je suis le seul capable de la faire changer d'avis! Alors laissez moi les voir!

A peine eut il mit les pieds dans la salle de travail que Sydney lui criait dessus pour qu'il sorte de la pièce. Vaughn avait tout essayé pour la raisonner mais rien n'y fit, il sortit de la salle accompagné de 2 policiers qui durent intervenir lorsque le ton était monté entre Syd et Vaughn.

Syd dormait à présent. L'accouchement dura plus de 10 heures. Le bébé s'étant mal présenté, ils durent l'obliger à se tourner mais celui ci reprenait toujours sa position de départ. Finalement, ils réussirent à le faire sortir mais celui ci avait le cordon autour du cou. Les médecins se précipitèrent autour de ce petit être qui ne respirait plu. Il était cyanosé, le cordon lui ayant coupé la respiration. Sydney et Nadia étaient très inquiètes et Syd ne voulait pas se reposer tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine que sa fille allait bien.

Nadia la rassura de son mieux et se renseigna auprès des médecins et infirmières. Ceux ci firent des examens sur le nourrisson et ils conclurent très rapidement à un diagnostic. Le bébé risquait de développer une insuffisance respiratoire et il allait devoir rester sous aide respiratoire.

Les médecins expliquèrent à Syd et Nadia que c'était la démarche normale lors de la naissance d'un bébé cyanosé. Celui ci pouvait respirer tout seul mais les médecins préféraient s'assurer qu'au fil des jours, il pourrait respirer tout seul. Syd n'avait même pas pu tenir sa fille dans ses bras. Celle ci était maintenant en couveuse avec tout un tas de machines à ses cotés pour l'aider à survivre.

Cette situation dura 3 mois. Syd avait réussi à parler avec Vaughn sans trop s'énerver. Ils l'avaient prénommés Isa. Il était toujours avec Marina et il essaya de la raisonner mais il du s'arrêter lorsqu'elle lui balança les papiers du divorce à la figure. Il savait que s'il les signait, il pourrait dire adieu à Sydney et aux enfants malgré qu'il pourrait réclamer un droit de garde.

Finalement il céda à la demande de Syd et il ne pu avoir qu'un droit de garde très restreint. Il ne pouvait les voir que le week end, du fait qu'il est un agent de terrain et qu'il n'était pas très présent.

Leur divorce fut prononcé quelques mois plus tard. Isa grandissait vite et les médecins la revoyait fréquemment pour s'assurer que son insuffisance respiratoire n'allait pas en s'aggravant. Les enfants passaient la majeure partie de leur temps chez Nadia et Eric qui s'étaient mariés deux mois plus tôt.

Malgré la présence de ses 4 enfants, Syd s'était enfoncée dans une grave dépression et s'était renfermée sur elle même. Elle ne parlait plus à personne et un jour Nadia la découvrit dans un état catatonique. Nadia avait longtemps caché l'état de Sydney mais celui ci s'aggravait de jour en jour. N'ayant plus d'autre choix, elle la fit placer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle réclama la garde des enfants auprès du juge. Elle savait que Vaughn se rebifferait mais elle savait qu'il ne pourrait être là pour eux. Lui vivait toujours avec Marina, ils étaient heureux mais quelques fois, il ressentait un manque et il savait d'où il venait. Marina était très entreprenante avec lui, ils ne se lassaient jamais l'un de l'autre. Ils vivaient une histoire unique mais parfois les remords hantaient Vaughn et il mettait toujours des heures ou des jours pour les faire partir.

Vaughn n'avait plu revu Sydney depuis bientôt 1 an et Eric voulant le faire réagir lui avait expliquer qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Cependant, ce que Eric ne savait pas et dont seule Nadia était au courant c'est que c'était la vérité. Sydney commençait tout juste à voir le bout du tunnel. 10 mois qu'elle était dans ce centre. Il lui fallut 6 mois pour entendre un homme, un médecin qui l'aida à sortir de sa bulle. Lentement, elle en sortit et le reconnut. Elle recommença à parler à ce médecin puis à Nadia avant de vouloir voir les enfants. Nadia cachait toujours à Vaughn l'endroit où Syd vivait.

Elle recommença à vivre, à sourire puis elle sortit du centre. Ce médecin qui n'était autre que Tom Bérenger, l'aida dans sa réinsertion à la maison. Leur histoire était platonique et il savait qu'elle souffrait encore. Il s'était promis d'y aller en douceur avec elle. Il avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour Syd mais quand il avait su que son meilleur ami était le mari de Syd, il s'était effacé. Cependant la vie l'avait remit sur son chemin et il voulait la voir heureuse maintenant. Pendant des mois, il l'avait vu déprimée et au fond du gouffre. Il s'était juré que ça n'arriverait plu.

Vaughn sortait de chez Eric quand il vit Syd arriver avec les enfants. Lentement, il se dirigea vers eux, alors que Syd allait refermer la porte, elle l'aperçut. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, le voir était encore si douloureux. Tout ce qui le concernait, faisait toujours jaillir cette douleur de trou béant qu'elle essayait à tout prix de refermer mais rien n'y faisait, elle l'avait dans la peau jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

V: (murmurant) Bonsoir..

S: ...

V: (doucement) J'aimerais te parler...

Dans ses moments, Vaughn parvenait à peine à exprimer ses idées. Attendant une réponse, il avait mit ses mains dans ses poches et observait le sol ainsi que le bout de ses chaussures qu'il trouvait visiblement intéressant.

Elle le fit rentrer et il passa au salon alors qu'elle affichait un regard dur.

V: Je suis désolé Syd... (silence) Eric m'a dit que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un et-

S: ça ne te regarde pas!

V: Tu as raison... (silence) J'aimerais savoir où tu étais. Nadia et Eric n'ont rien voulu me dire-

S: ça ne te regarde pas non plu!

V: (baissant la tête) Tout est de ma faute... (silence) J'aurais dû te parler de Marina-

S: Je ne veux pas entendre ton prétexte pour m'avoir trompé avec elle! (silence) J'aimerais que tu partes!

V: Laisses moi t'expliquer!

S: Je la connais la vérité! (silence) Et en aucun cas, je suis prête à te pardonner quoi que ce soit! J'essaye d'avancer, je viens juste de tourner la page alors s'il te plait, ne reviens pas tout chambouler pour tenter de te déculpabiliser!

V: Je ne peux plus rester loin de toi-

S: On a divorcé! Et je ne veux plus te voir!

Maintenant, il en était certain, il ne parviendrait jamais à la retrouver. Il aimait Marina mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Syd était quelque chose d'unique et il n'arrivait pas à prendre conscience que cette fois c'était définitivement fini.

Nadia eut vent par Syd de la visite de Vaughn. Nadia s'inquiétait constamment pour sa soeur. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécus, elle savait que Syd ne serait jamais capable de faire une croix définitive sur Vaughn. Elle aimait beaucoup Tom mais Vaughn resterait le grand amour de Syd quoi que celle ci en dise.

Marina était hôtesse, elle travaillait beaucoup et à chaque fois qu'elle était sur la terre ferme, elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec Vaughn. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter ses enfants mais pour lui, elle ferait l'impossible.

Vaughn sonna à la porte quand il fut choqué de voir Tom.

V: (choqué) Tom !


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 12**

T: Salut Mike-

V: (tentant de se maitrîser) Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

T: Je-

S: Chéri je-

Syd le vit. Elle ferma les yeux un moment puis en les rouvrant, elle aperçu le regard de Vaughn. Elle savait exactement ce qui lui passait par la tête. Tom fit entrer Vaughn, et tout trois s'installèrent au salon. Face à Vaughn, Tom était très mal à l'aise. Il voyait les regards furieux que se lançaient Syd et Vaughn.

T: Je vais chercher les enfants-

Syd lui fit un léger sourire tandis qu'il s'éclipsait.

V: (une fois que Tom fut parti) Tu comptais me le dire quand!

S: Si j'avais pu jamais! Et je te rappelle que je ne te dois rien!

V: Mais enfin Syd-

S: Non Vaughn! C'est toi qui m'a quitté, pas l'inverse! Et si tu as des remords, c'est ton problème pas le mien!

Vaughn encaissa tout, mais plus elle en rajoutait plus il était près à s'effondrer. Baissant la tête, il lui murmura quelques mots.

V: (murmurant) Tu comptes revenir à l'agence ?

S: Non. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec l'agence.

V: Alors c'est fini-

S: (ricanant) Tu te moques de moi! Me dis pas que tu espérais que je t'attendrais toute ma vie!

V: Mais-

Em: (en courant) Papa!

Les enfants s'accrochèrent rapidement à lui puis il partit avec eux avant de jeter un dernier regard à Syd et à Tom qui se rapprochait d'elle. Ça le rendait fou de jalousie de la voir avec un autre que lui. Il tentait de se contrôler et de stopper son imagination qui tournait à une vitesse folle. Celle ci lui montrait des images de Syd et Tom enlacés, s'embrassant et faisant l'amour. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Il était malheureux car son ex femme vivait avec son meilleur ami d'enfance.

Tom avait enlacé Syd et déposait de long baiser dans son cou puis sur sa nuque. Syd s'était laisser aller dans ses bras. Malgré la venue de Vaughn, elle avait décidé de laisser son histoire avec Tom se dérouler comme elle le devait. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et saisi ses lèvres dans un avide baiser. Elle glissa rapidement ses mains sous le tee shirt de Tom avant de le lui retirer. Elle laissait glisser ses mains puis ses lèvres sur son torse, elle le sentait frémir sous ses mains et baisers. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à sa taille avant de trouver les boutons de son jean qu'elle défit d'une main experte. Il lui avait retiré son débardeur. Il la serrait contre lui, il sentait son désir monter. La seule chose qu'il craignait c'est qu'elle fasse machine arrière. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils arrivaient à se stade mais quand il s'agissait d'aller plus loin que de s'embrasser et se caresser, il la sentait se raidir avant qu'elle ne s'excuse et qu'elle se replie sur elle même. Il la serrait dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant et la caressant puis il descendit ses mains à sa taille afin de trouver les boutons de son pantalon. Elle n'arrêta aucun de ses gestes et il le lui enleva. Elle avait remonter sa jambe autour de sa taille puis noua la seconde, il la tenait contre lui avant de la bloquer avec son corps contre la colonne du mur de la cuisine. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus de l'embrasser et de lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille. Tom devait savoir, il était sur le point d'exploser.

T: Syd...

Celle ci retira sa tête du cou de Tom pour planter son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

S: Quoi ?

T: (murmurant) Tu es sure ?

S: (dans un sourire) Oui... (l'embrassant) fais moi l'amour Tom...

Ces quelques mots lui firent chaud au coeur. Il saisi violemment les lèvres de Sydney avant de lentement et doucement la pénétrer, effectuant de lent vas et viens puis de plus en plus rapide et rapprochés. L'explosion de plaisir fut un vrai chaos pour eux. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas quitter et les spasmes dont tout deux étaient secoués les rendaient heureux. Sydney lui cria son nom malgré la morsure à l'épaule qu'elle venait de lui faire. Lui s'était contenté de glisser sa tête dans son cou et de l'embrasser. Toujours haletant, il la laissa doucement dénouer ses jambes autour de lui. Il la soutenait toujours alors qu'elle ne s'écartait toujours pas de lui. Ils étaient toujours dans le regard de l'autre. Leurs sentiments et leurs désirs passaient par le regard, elle lui sourit avant de se détacher et de lui prendre la main pour rejoindre leur chambre où rapidement leurs ébats se firent de plus en plus intense jusqu'à ce que tout deux s'endorment enlacés et fatigués mais heureux de se sentir aimé et désiré.

Le dimanche arriva rapidement pour les deux amoureux. Nadia qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle, se dirigea chez Syd. Elle sonna et ce fut Tom qui lui ouvrit. Syd apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon où l'attendait Nadia et Tom. Elle embrassa rapidement sa soeur tandis que Nadia ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

S: Qu'est ce qu'i' se passe ?

N: Je reviens de l'agence. (s'énervant) Je vais tuer Kendall de mes propres mains s'il recommence-

S: Nadia, calme toi-

N: Lauren est parvenue à s'échapper-

S: (murmurant) Lauren...

N: Echelon a intercepté une communication entre elle et où on lui demande de te ramener avec Emma-

S: Quoi ? (silence, comprenant) Elle ne le fera pas! Elle ne peut pas-

N: Il n'y a pas que ça... (silence) Kendall vous mets sous protection et c'est-

S: (réalisant) Quoi ? Non! Me dis pas que c'est Vaughn qui en est chargé!

N: Je suis désolée, je l'ai su trop tard-

S: Et papa, il a pas pu-

N: Il ne le savait pas, c'est moi qui lui aie apprit. Il était en mission avec maman.

Syd soupira et se tourna pour voir Tom. Celui ci s'approcha et lui murmura quelques mots après l'avoir prise dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nadia repartait, elle fermait la porte quand elle vit Vaughn arriver avec les enfants.

Ils rentrèrent tel les Dalton, en file indienne. Tom s'occupa d'eux après qu'ils aient embrassé Sydney, ils sortirent avec Tom sur la plage tandis que Syd restait avec Vaughn à l'intérieur. La colère de Syd n'était pas redescendue. Elle lui en voulait, elle détestait quand il lui cachait des choses. Elle arguait un regard noir tandis qu'il en était étonné.

V: Quoi ?

S: Fais pas l'innocent! Je te connais! (silence) Mais bon sang! Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit hier quand tu es venu chercher les enfants!

V: Te dire quoi ! "Attend, tu vas être obligé de me supporter 24 h sur 24 parce que Kendall m'a obligé à acception cette mission de protection! Et que Lauren s'est évadé!" (silence) Tu m'aurais envoyé au diable en me disant que tu étais capable de te protéger et de protéger les enfants toute seules!

S: Vaughn, je ne suis pas incompétente et-

V: Oui je sais. D'ailleurs tu es le meilleur agent avec qui j'ai travaillé mais que je sois ici à veiller sur vous ou chez moi, ça ne changera rien! Je ne dormirais pas-

S: (soupirant) J'en peux plus... (silence) on peut pas vivre en paix sans qu'ils relancent cette chasse à ma capture.

Vaughn se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son bras.

V: Je sais mais cette fois, je la laisserais pas s'en sortir vivante-

Vaughn la regarda et passa une main sur son visage avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

V: (doucement) Je te jure qu'elle ne vous fera pas de mal...

Elle s'était laisser aller dans ses bras tel une enfant apeurée. Se reprenant, elle se dégagea de lui et ils échangèrent un dernier regard où Syd avait laissé transparaître ses émotions et son amour pour lui. Il se pencha doucement vers son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots tandis que de son autre main, il lui caressait la joue de son index.

V: (murmurant) Je suis là. Tout va s'arranger mon coeur...

Syd se raidit en l'entendant l'appeler par ce petit nom. Elle se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours à elle mais elle fit comme si de rien était.

Personne ne savait quand Lauren devait passer à l'action. Depuis 3 semaines, Vaughn dormait dans le canapé du salon tandis que Syd se couchait tous les soirs avec Tom. Il tentait de mettre de coté sa jalousie de le voir avec Syd. Il avait essayé de mettre les choses au point pour lui. Il aimait Sydney mais il aimait aussi Marina. Il en était arrivé à un stade où il comprit qu'il aimait Marina pour ce qu'ils avaient été lorsqu'ils étaient ados. Il commençait à comprendre que son coeur et son être ne vivait que pour Sydney. Il avait voulu lui dire mais soit les enfants étaient là, soit Tom était présent.

Une nuit alors que Vaughn cherchait vainement le sommeil, il entendit un bruit de pas. Il se releva rapidement, récupéra son arme et passa la maison au peigne fin avant de tomber nez à nez avec Syd. Ils baissèrent leurs armes en soupirant après s'être légèrement sourit. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au salon où ils la virent.

L: Enfin! J'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdus!

V: Pourquoi tu fais ça !

L: Faut bien que je gagne ma vie... et puis après plusieurs années enfermée à la CIA, j'ai plus beaucoup de contact donc je reprends mes anciens contrats!

S: Tu peux m'emmener mais laisse Emma-

L: Oh que c'est courageux! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais accepter!

S: Emma ne t'apportera rien! Elle n'est qu'une enfant!

V: Syd-

S: Fermes la, Vaughn!

V: Non! Je vais pas te laisser faire ça!

La situation dégénéra rapidement, Syd et Vaughn se disputant et Lauren ne savait plus comment agir. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les faire taire, Lauren tira et le coup de feu retentit dans toute la maison.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 13**

Lauren avait raté sa cible et Vaughn profita de l'occasion pour se ruer sur elle. Elle tenta de retourner l'arme de Vaughn contre lui mais elle n'y parvint pas et un second coup de feu retentit où une marre de sang entoura le corps de Lauren tandis que Vaughn se relevait et s'approchait de Sydney en la prenant dans ses bras.

Rapidement l'enquête sur la mort de Lauren fut bouclée. C'était de la légitime défense, Syd était encore sous le coup des derniers évènements. Elle en avait longuement parlé avec Tom, ce qui lui fit beaucoup de bien. Vaughn était chez elle et récupérait ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui quand elle s'approcha.

S: (doucement) Tu t'en vas ?

V: (doucement) Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... (silence) ma présence n'a jamais été la bienvenue-

S: (baissant la tête) Vaughn...

V: (doucement) Je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde-

S: (relevant la tête et le fixant dans les yeux) Tu le penses vraiment ?

V: (doucement) Je ne te comprends plus. (silence) Un jour, tu ne veux plus que je fasse partie de ta vie et le lendemain tu me demandes de rester. Dis moi ce que tu veux ?

S: (murmurant) Ce que je veux... j'aurais voulu qu'on ne se soit jamais séparé, qu'on ait jamais divorcé-

V: (murmurant et s'approchant d'elle) Et maintenant ?

S: (murmurant) J'aimerais que tu reviennes vivre à la maison...

V: (doucement) Tu sais que je ne peux pas... (silence) Il y a Tom-

S: Je lui parlerais et... (silence) et j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes pour mon attitude exécrable que j'ai eu... (silence) On a besoin de toi ici...

V: (doucement) Et toi, tu me pardonnes ?

S: ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné... je t'en prie reviens...

Vaughn ne lui répondit pas et rentra chez lui.

Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'elle avait reprit son poste à l'agence. Elle secondait souvent Jason et Andrea en mission. Ceux ci sortaient ensemble depuis presque un an. Ils aimaient travailler avec Syd et Vaughn mais ils ne pouvaient travailler avec seulement l'un des deux. Elle les dirigeait dans un bâtiment russe quand ils se firent remarquer et s'engouffrèrent dans le premier bureau qu'ils trouvèrent.

S: Vous êtes où ?

A: Dans un bureau mais y'a pas d'issus-

S: Quel bureau ?

J: Général Kasparov-

S: (murmurant et réfléchissant) Kasparov... (silence) sur un mur, il doit y avoir le tableau Guernica de Picasso. Regardez derrière, il doit y avoir un bouton, appuyez dessus et un passage secret doit s'ouvrir-

A: Oui. C'est bon.

J: Merci...

S: Vous avez fait du bon boulot...

Au court de la journée, elle reçut un appel de Tom qui l'angoissa. Elle s'arrêta et interrompit Kendall et les autres agents qui étaient en plein briefing. Elle fit signe à Vaughn de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit contre son gré.

V: (soupirant) Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

S: C'est Emma.

V: Quoi ?

S: Tom vient de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle a perdu connaissance.

Vaughn n'y réfléchi pas, ni une, ni deux, ils partirent ensemble pour l'hôpital. Ils y retrouvèrent Tom ainsi que le médecin qui se chargeait de son dossier.

Mé: Je vous attendais.

S & V: Bonjour.

Mé: Bonjour. Emma a besoin d'une autre greffe de moelle-

V: Je reviens.

Il échangea un regard avec Sydney. Il avait bien vu son angoisse ainsi que ce désespoir qu'il avait vu lors de la précédente hospitalisation d'Emma. Il effectua une pression sur son épaule pour la réconforter avant de partir téléphoner.

Tom s'était rapproché et tentait de la rassurer de son mieux mais rien n'y fit. Lorsque Vaughn revint elle se tourna soudainement vers lui.

V: Line est à Los Angeles. Elle arrive dans 10 minutes.

Le médecin commença à leurs parler et Tom en profita pour aller chercher des cafés. Lorsqu'il revint, il fit une grimace et soupira en voyant Syd effondrée dans les bras de Vaughn. Il s'avança doucement et leur tendit un café puis Vaughn s'éclipsa quelques minutes.

S: (doucement) Je suis désolée Tom...

T: T'as pas à te justifier... (silence) l'amour ça se commande pas... et tu l'aimes...

S: (doucement) Personne ne peut comprendre ce qui nous lie-

T: Vous avez des enfants c'est normal que-

S: Non c'est autre chose. On ne peut pas rester éloigner l'un de l'autre, ça nous consume et nous détruit à petit feu...

T: J'espère vraiment que vous serez heureux ensemble maintenant.

S: Merci... (silence) Je suis sure que tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un qui te corresponde...

T: On verra...

Syd et Vaughn attendaient les résultats de la greffe. Emma était toujours sous anesthésie. Sydney n'avait même pas vu Line. Elle était arrivée alors qu'elle parlait à Tom et Line avait tout de suite été emmené pour faire le prélèvement.

Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Emma, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Vaughn n'avait pas fait le moindre geste envers Syd, il se contentait de la réconforter lorsqu'il sentait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer.

Syd avait fini par s'endormir, la tête sur le matelas tout en tenant la main d'Emma. Vaughn entendit une petite frappe sur la porte de la chambre et il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Line se tenait debout face à lui.

Li: Comment elle va ?

V: Elle n'est pas encore réveillée-

Li: Et ta femme ?

Vaughn se figea au nom femme.

V: Syd... elle a fini par s'endormir... (silence) on est divorcé.

Li: Désolée, je savais pas...

V: C'est rien... (silence) Qui sait la situation peut encore évoluer...

Li: (souriant) Vraiment ?

: Vaughn! Emma est... (silence) réveillée.

Syd se figea en voyant cette brune qui parlait à Vaughn, un élan de jalousie la transperça.

Li: (tendant sa main) Bonjour, je suis Line-

S: (lui serrant la main et se radoucissant) Bonjour, je suis Sydney... (silence) Merci pour Emma-

Li: (souriant) C'est normal...

S: (souriant) Vous voulez la voir ?

Li: Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger en famille-

S: Vous lui avez sauvé la vie et... vous êtes la soeur de Vaughn.

Li: (souriant) Merci. C'est gentil...

Tous 3 rentrèrent dans la chambre. Syd et Vaughn se tenaient de chaque coté d'Emma qui souriait d'avoir ses deux parents cote à cote. Ils parlèrent longuement tous les 4 puis le médecin passa leur expliquant qu'il allait garder Emma quelques jours. Line était repartie mais Syd lui avait dit de passer à la maison quand elle le souhaiterait. Vaughn la ramenait à la maison. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture, Vaughn venait de se garer devant la maison. Syd ne voulait pas sortir ou du moins pas sans lui. Elle tourna un instant la tête vers lui. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la portière quand elle se ravisa en le regardant tandis qu'il restait impassible.

S: (murmurant) Tu veux bien rentrer avec moi ?

V: (doucement) Syd...

S: (réalisant) C'est bon ! j'ai comprit! Bonne nuit!

Elle sortit en claquant la portière tandis qu'il se précipitait de sortir de la voiture et de la rattraper.

V: Attends!

Elle se figea puis se retourna lentement vers lui, le visage fermé et les larmes prêtes à couler sur son visage.

V: (s'approchant) Ecoutes... (silence) Je sais plus où on en est. Tu veux que je reviennes mais il y a Tom et-

S: (doucement) C'est fini avec Tom.

Vaughn eut un mouvement de surprise et se rapprocha un peu plus jusqu'à glisser ses mains dans les siennes.

V: (doucement) J'ai peur qu'on aille trop vite et... (silence) je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre à nouveau.

S: Je sais... (silence) J'ai besoin de toi... (silence) Reste avec moi cette nuit. Les enfants sont chez Nadia... (silence) J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es près de moi. Rentres avec moi...

Vaughn hésitait, il craignait de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler une fois qu'il aurait franchi le seuil de la porte, cependant il accepta d'un hochement de tête. Ils rentrèrent ainsi main dans la main.

Syd s'apprêtait à allumer la lumière du salon quand il arrêta son geste. Il s'était doucement rapproché d'elle jusqu'à coller son corps au sien.

V: (murmurant) N'allumes pas...

S: (doucement) Pourquoi-

V: (murmurant) Shttt... (silence) laisses moi te regarder...

S: (doucement) On voit rien, y fait noir-

V: (murmurant) J'aimerais que tu m'aimes comme avant et qu'on recommence tout à zéro-

S: (doucement) Rien a changé Vaughn... (se retournant dans ses bras) je t'aime toujours et ça ne changera jamais-

Vaughn était obsédé par la lueur qu'il avait vu dans le regard de Sydney, il savait qu'elle le désirait. Il pu le voir alors que le faible rayon de lune éclairait la pièce. Il craignait d'être trop entreprenant et d'aller trop vite mais lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Sydney entourer les siennes, il cessa de réfléchir et lui retourna ce baiser qui les transporta dans leur bulle à eux.

Vaughn l'avait faite reculer jusqu'au canapé où il s'allongea sur elle. Elle avait déboutonné la chemise de Vaughn et passait ses mains sur son torse quand, il s'arrêta de l'embrasser.

V: (doucement) Tu crois pas qu'on va un peu trop vite ?

S: (murmurant) Je ne veux plus jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi. (silence) je t'aime et je veux que tu reviennes vivre avec nous ici... chez toi... chez nous...

V: (murmurant et souriant) C'est dingue ce que tu sais être convaincante chérie...

Vaughn ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et la débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de lentement prendre possession du corps de son ex femme. Leurs étreintes se firent de plus en plus intenses jusqu'à la concrétisation de leur désir qui les mena au paroxysme du plaisir, où elle lui cria son nom en plein orgasme après lui avoir murmuré un " je t'aime".

Il l'avait porté jusque dans la chambre et ils se reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle s'était assoupie quelques minutes auparavant après l'avoir embrassé. Vaughn avait sa main posée sur le ventre de Sydney et caressait doucement sa peau nue, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils avaient longuement débattu de leur avenir et ils en avaient conclu qu'ils allaient reprendre le poste d'instructeur. Ça allait faire 8 mois qu'ils s'étaient remit ensemble, leur vie de couple allait très bien et les enfants étaient sur leur nuage, leur père étant de retour à la maison. Un jour, Rick avait même demandé à Vaughn s'il pouvait l'appeler papa ce que Vaughn accepta avec un grand sourire. Syd avait tenté au début de raisonner Rick mais celui était très buté quand il avait une idée en tête. Vaughn avait cependant rappelé à Rick qu'il n'était pas son vrai papa et celui ci lui répondit qu'il le savait mais qu'il l'aimait autant que son vrai père.

Les enfants étaient à l'école ; Syd et Vaughn étaient au camp d'entraînement. Vaughn regardait les fiches personnelles des recrues en buvant un café, assis à la petite table de la cuisine quand Syd se pencha au dessus de lui et regarda les fiches. Un nom attira son attention, Carter.

V: T'as vu, y'as des jumeaux...

S: (réalisant et murmurant) Carter...

V: (doucement) Quoi Carter ? (silence) Tu connais ?

S: (murmurant) Oui...

Doucement elle s'assit à coté de lui en lui prenant la main.

S: (murmurant) Vaughn... (silence) Promets moi de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ne rien t'avoir dit.

V: (ne comprenant pas) Quoi ?

S: (doucement) J'ai besoin que tu me le promettes. S'il te plait...

V: Je te le promets mais-

S: (murmurant) Ces jumeaux... Ian et Illana Carter... (silence) c'est... ce sont mes jumeaux-


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 14**

V: (choqué) Quoi! Répètes j'ai du mal comprendre!

Syd ferma les yeux un instant avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers la fenêtre. Il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

S: (murmurant) Personne n'était au courant de ma grossesse. J'avais 16 ans, Nadia était dans le coma et mes parents ne se préoccupaient pas de moi. (silence) j'étais amoureuse et je suis tombée enceinte. (silence) quand ma grossesse a commencé à se voir, j'ai fugué et je suis restée caché jusqu'à mon accouchement et je suis revenue à la maison-

V: (murmurant) Mais les enfants-

S: (murmurant) Steve, leur père s'est occupé d'eux. Il avait 18 ans, il les a prit en charge. (silence) Même si ça a été très dur de le quitter et d'abandonner les jumeaux, il l'a très bien comprit et il ne m'en a jamais voulu. (silence) Mon père a tout fait pour qu'on se sépare. Pour lui, Steve n'était qu'un petit voyou...

Vaughn se rapprocha et l'enlaça alors qu'ils voyaient les recrues arriver sur le sol du camp.

V: (murmurant) Tu étais trop jeune pour les élever toi même... tu n'as rien à regretter-

S: Oui mais maintenant, ils doivent m'en vouloir-

V: Pas forcément. Avant tout, tu dois savoir ce que Steve leurs a dit sur toi, ce qu'ils ont en tête, connaître leurs buts... (silence) Tu es resté en contact avec Steve ?

S: Oui-

V: Appelle le.

S: Je-

V: Syd, je veux pas te voir te torturer pendant des semaines avant que tu te résous à l'appeler. (murmurant) Fais le...

Quelques minutes plus tard elle composait le numéro de Steve, une appréhension à l'estomac.

S: Bonjour, est ce que Steve est là ?

: Oui, c'est de la part de-

S: De Sydney...

Sydney n'avait pas eu connaissance que Steve avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle fut légèrement décontenancé mais se reprit de son mieux.

St: Allo ?

S: Salut-

St: (souriant) Salut... (silence) ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre-

S: (souriant) Moi aussi... (silence) Tu sais que je travaille à l'agence et-

St: (doucement et réalisant) Tu as vu les jumeaux, c'est ça ?

S: (doucement) Oui... (silence) Tu leur as dit quoi sur moi ?

St: C'est si important ?

S: Je suis leur mère et leur agent instructeur. (silence) Je sais aussi que je suis pas une vrai mère pour eux-

St: Ne dis pas ça... (silence) j'ai tenté de les raisonner pour ne pas qu'ils s'engagent mais apparemment, ils sont aussi têtus que toi... (silence) Ecoutes, ils savent que tu travailles à l'agence, que lorsqu'ils sont nés tu avais 16 ans et que tes parents ne voulaient pas qu'on se voit. (silence) Syd... ils ne t'en veulent pas. Ils veulent te connaître... (silence et souriant) et franchement des fois, je me demande si c'est mes enfants, ils te ressemblent énormément et j'en suis très fier... (silence) je vous aime tous les trois...

S: (gênée) Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour eux-

St: (murmurant) J'aurais préféré qu'on reste ensemble mais... c'est la vie. (silence) Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau du monde en me donnant les jumeaux et jamais je ne regretterais ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous...

S: (gênée) Merci Steve...

Elle expliqua tout à Vaughn puis ils partirent rencontrer leurs recrues. Syd avait du mal à détacher son regard de Ian et Illana. Vaughn leur fit faire le tour du camp tandis que Syd rentrait dans leur petite maison. En fin d'après midi, Nadia arriva avec les enfants qui reprirent rapidement leurs marques dans la maison. Alors que Vaughn revenait avec les jeunes, Isa sortit de la maison et couru dans les bras de son père. Il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'il parlait aux jeunes.

Ian: Et vous restez ici toute l'année ?

V: Non! Juste le temps de la formation de terrain. Dans 9 mois vous rejoindrez la Rotonde au centre de Los Angeles pour le reste de la formation.

Isa: Papa ?

V: Oui ma puce.

Isa: Moi ze veut arrêter l'école et rester avec toi et maman-

V: (rigolant) Va dire ça à ta mère, je suis sure qu'elle en sera heureuse!

Illa: Elle est mignonne. Elle a quel age ?

V: (souriant) Elle va voir 3 ans à la fin de l'année. (silence) C'est la plus sage comparé aux autres-

Illa: ça fait longtemps que vous êtes agent ?

V: Une dizaine d'années-

S: Vaughn-

Elle s'avança vers eux et s'excusa de les déranger. Elle prit Isa dans ses bras quand celle ci lui tendit ses bras.

S: (à Vaughn) J'ai oublié mes clefs de voiture. Je dois redescendre, Nadia vient de m'appeler-

V: (doucement) Elles sont dans ma veste.

S: Ok.

Elle partit avec Isa après avoir salué ses jumeaux qui ne savaient toujours pas qui elle était. Elle voulait attendre quelques jours avant de leur dire, bien que Vaughn voulait qu'elle leur parle le jour même. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle vit que Vaughn faisait manger les enfants. Isa finissait son yaourt en essayant de ne pas en mettre partout quand elle passa la porte. Elle déposa ses affaires et s'approcha de Vaughn qui semblait préoccupé. Les enfants quittèrent rapidement la table et partirent jouer dans le petit salon tandis que Vaughn regardait Syd.

V: Ecoutes... j'ai relu leurs dossiers et je suis pas d'accord avec toi. Tu dois leurs parler aujourd'hui.

S: Vaughn-

V: Syd, c'est si tu ne le fais pas aujourd'hui, qu'ils risquent de t'en vouloir... parles leurs... amènes les ici et parlent leurs pendant que je coucherais les enfants...

S: J'y arriverais pas-

V: Je serai à coté... (silence) C'est tes enfants. C'est une partie de toi, tu n'as pas à les craindre...

Vaughn se rapprocha alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Il lui releva le menton de sa main avant de doucement passer une main sur sa joue.

V: Ils veulent retrouver leur mère et la connaître. (silence) ils ne te jugeront pas, j'en suis persuadé... aie confiance en mon jugement.

S: (murmurant) D'accord...

V: (souriant) Je suis fier de moi, j'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis!

S: (souriant) Vous êtes en progrès agent Vaughn!

Vaughn se rapprocha encore et l'embrassa tendrement mais ce baiser prit rapidement une tournure passionnée. Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles tandis que Vaughn lui murmurait un je t'aime à l'oreille avant qu'elle se love un peu plus dans ses bras.

Les jumeaux étaient assis dans le mini salon de Syd et Vaughn, ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient ici. Syd revenait avec du café tandis que Vaughn couchait les enfants.

S: (doucement) Je sais que vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici-

Illa: On a fait quelque chose-

S: (souriant) Non, rassurez vous. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'agence ou votre formation... (silence) J'ai appelé Steve tout à l'heure-

Syd leur tendit leur café tandis que les jumeaux la regardaient suspicieusement.

Ian: Pourquoi vous avez appelé papa ?

Illa: Je comprends pas, on est majeur-

Syd savait qu'elle allait lâcher une bombe, elle était prête à inventer n'importe qu'elle excuse mais quand elle vit Vaughn à l'entrée de la pièce qui la regardait, elle leur avoua la vérité.

S: (doucement) Je suis... (silence) votre mère...

Les jumeaux étaient ébahis, aucun d'eux ne parvenaient à faire un geste ou à dire quelque chose. Ils se regardèrent toujours décontenancé tandis que Sydney avait baissé la tête, se sentant toujours coupable et que Vaughn l'avait rejoint et posé ses mains sur ses épaules avant de lui murmurer quelques mots.

Les jumeaux mirent un temps avant de réagir puis ils s'accroupirent devant Sydney avant de lui prendre chacun une main. Lentement, elle releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes tandis qu'ils se blottissaient contre elle.

Leur soirée fut dure en émotion aussi bien pour Sydney que les jumeaux, elle fut aussi lourde en confession. Elle en apprit un peu plus sur Steve et ses enfants tandis que les jumeaux avaient la joie de découvrir leur mère qu'ils avaient toujours recherché. Elle leur confessa franchement qu'elle n'était pas d'accord qu'ils deviennent agents mais ceux ci lui rétorquèrent que c'était leur choix et Syd ne pu les contredire, elle avait fait pareil. Vaughn ne l'avait pas quitté, il était resté à ses cotés. Elle s'était laissée aller dans ses bras quand l'émotion fut trop forte. Malgré que les enfants dormaient les jumeaux purent les voir.

Les jumeaux se révélèrent d'excellentes recrues de terrain, ce qui ne fut guère étonnant. Les mois passaient à vitesse grand V. Les enfants grandissaient, Syd avait révélé la vérité à ses parents ainsi qu'à Nadia à propos des jumeaux tout comme à Will et Fran. La formation de terrain se terminait et tous allaient rejoindre la Rotonde. Il avait été convenu que Fran garderait les enfants pour que Syd et Vaughn passent leur soirée en tête à tête.

Ils arrivaient à la Rotonde et Kendall s'avança vers, Syd murmura quelques mots à Vaughn.

S: (murmurant) Je te préviens, s'il fait annuler notre soirée, je le tue!

V: (rigolant) Alors prépare ton arme!

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors que Kendall les saluait.

K: Bonjour. Plusieurs responsables du Covenant sont parvenus à prendre la fuite. Ils ont été repérés à Londres. Vous partez dans une heure-

S: Non!

K: Quoi ?

S: On ne part pas-

K: Vous êtes ma seule équipe de terrain-

S: Envoyez Nadia et Weiss. On rentre juste. On veut au moins 1 semaine de repos et après je ferais n'importe qu'elle mission mais... pas avant une semaine!

K: Vaughn, raisonnez la-

V: (rigolant) J'ai pas envie de me brûler pour vous!

S: On revient de 9 mois de terrain alors pour la mission, ça attendra la semaine prochaine ou vous envoyez une autre équipe.

Sur ce, ils contournèrent Kendall qui fulminait de rage. Ils rentraient dans leur bureau et Vaughn se laissa tomber dans son siège tandis que Syd s'asseyait sur le rebord du bureau.

V: T'y es pas allé de main morte avec lui.

S: Il abuse de nous. Dès qu'il lui manque une équipe de terrain, c'est nous. Je le supporte plus!

V: Alors faudrait que la hiérarchie pense à nous changer le responsable. (silence) Personne n'est assez qualifié-

S: Ils pourraient nommer mon père ou même Dixon...

V: (souriant) Ton père... (silence) Comme ça Nadia et toi, vous ferez ce qui vous chante-

S: Rêves pas! (silence) mon père nous fera tout sauf des faveurs!

Vaughn lui sourit et s'approcha malicieusement d'elle. Il posa son front contre le sien en lui murmurant quelques mots.

V: (souriant) En tout cas, ce soir pas de mission... une soirée rien que toi et moi-

S: (souriant) Et tes idées non catholiques...

V: (l'embrassant) Exactement...

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement quand un coup retentit à la porte qu'ils n'entendirent pas et la personne entra.

: Maintenant je sais ce que vous faites quand vous vous enfermez dans le bureau.

Ils se détachèrent en souriant alors que Sydney soupirait dans le cou de Vaughn avant de se tourner vers sa soeur.

S: Qu'est ce qu'i' t'amène ?

N: Kendall-

S: C'est non! On part pas! Pas question-

N: (souriant) Je vois... (silence) Il t'a dit que McKennas était dans le coup ?

S: (à Vaughn) Tu vois quand c'est pas Sark ou Lauren, c'est le troisième larron!

V: Tu pars avec Eric-

N: Evidemment puisque vous voulez pas y aller-

S: Nadia-

N: Je dis pas ça méchamment... vous avez raison de réclamer une semaine de vacances... (malicieusement) mais pensez aussi à vous reposer!

Elle sortit avant même que Syd puisse ajouter quelque chose tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Vaughn qui lui souriait.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils rentraient chez eux ; ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé, Vaughn la serrant dans ses bras.

S: (murmurant) Alors c'est quoi le programme de ce soir ?

V: Hummm… (murmurant) on pourrait… (silence) on pourrait prendre un bain et…

S: (sérieusement) Vaughn… Marina (silence) Tu lui as dit quoi ?

V: (doucement) Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

S: (murmurant) J'ai besoin d'être sur que-

V: (murmurant) J'ai fait une grosse erreur en te quittant et j'en suis conscient. Je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus… (silence et soupirant) Elle est repartie à Hendaye… (silence) Je lui ais dit la vérité Syd… (silence) J'ai toujours su que c'était toi que j'aimais… (murmurant) Marina était mon premier amour et c'est la seule avec toi qui connaît certaines choses de moi… (silence) Syd, Marina n'est rien comparé à toi… (silence) Syd c'est de toi et des enfants dont j'ai besoin… pas de Marina…

Cette nuit là, ils parlèrent longuement de leur couple, des enfants et de leurs projets.

Après une semaine de repos où ils purent se retrouver longuement, Kendall les obligea à finir la formation de leurs recrues à la Rotonde bien qu'ils devaient effectuer leurs missions en même temps.

Illana et Ian commençaient à vraiment s'intégrer à l'agence. Sydney travaillait beaucoup avec eux, et maintenant elle ressentait le besoin de travailler avec eux. Vaughn était partie en mission la veille. Il l'avait appelé avant de faire sa mission, 6 heures auparavant. Son inquiétude commença à se faire sentir quand le soir même, il n'était pas toujours pas rentré.

Elle passa une nuit blanche à l'agence attendant des nouvelles quand dans la matinée, elle apprit par une équipe sur place que le corps de Vaughn avait été retrouvé. Sa mort resta suspecte plusieurs semaines puis les médecins découvrirent la cause du décès, ingestion d'un poison mortel.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 15**

_**6 ans plus tard,**_

Depuis la disparition de Vaughn, la vie de Syd et des enfants avaient beaucoup changé. Depuis 5 ans qu'elle avait revue Steve, elle l'avait laissé rentré dans sa vie et y prendre une grande part. il vivait avec eux depuis 4 ans et Syd se reposait beaucoup sur lui. Elle avait vu progressivement, Emma se rapprocher de Sean tandis que ces garçons et Isa semblaient toujours très fragilisé par la disparition de Vaughn. Quand à elle, elle faisait encore très fréquemment des cauchemars. Par moment, elle était dans sa bulle et rien, ni personne ne parvenait à l'en sortir. Les jumeaux s'étaient révélés très présents pour Syd et les enfants quand Vaughn fut partit. Syd travaillait toujours à l'agence mais elle avait demandé à Dixon – qui était devenu le responsable de la Rotonde après le départ de Kendall – de l'affecté à un poste de bureau. Elle était dorénavant agent de liaison et ne prenait que rarement part dans les missions de terrain.

Une organisation parallèle au Covenant s'était montée, McKennas en était un des instigateurs ainsi que Sark qui avait été libéré dans le cadre d'un échange de prisonniers et d'agent de la CIA.

Isa déjeunait au comptoir quand Syd arriva suivit de Steve, celle-ci soupira en le voyant. Syd fit celle qui n'avait rien entendu. Elle savait qu'Isa n'appréciait que moyennement Steve. A peine s'installèrent ils dans la cuisine qu'Isa les fuya. Elle partit se préparer et rejoignit ses frères en vitesse pour partir à l'école tandis que Syd baissait la tête et fermait les yeux.

N: (doucement) Comment est l'humeur du jour ?

S: (évitant son regard) C'est pas la joie… (silence) Les garçons ne me parlent plus et Isa m'évite… quand à Emma (silence) je suis devenue invisible pour elle-

N: (murmurant) Tu savais que ça allait être dur pour eux. (silence) Vaughn était leur père… il avait su créer un lien avec eux, autre que celui de père à enfants…

S: (doucement) Y'a pas que ça… Emma ne supporte pas Steve et… (silence) Tu vas me prendre pour une folle… (silence) Je ne sens plus la présence de Vaughn… comme s'il était… (silence) réellement parti…

N: Syd… (silence) Je sais que tu l'aimais-

S: (s'énervant) il était ma vie! (silence et murmurant) on avait projeté de se remarier…

Nadia s'avança doucement et l'enlaça tandis que Sydney ne parvenait pas à ne pas fondre en larmes.6 ans qu'il n'était plus là et 6 ans qu'elle le pleurait.

Elle avait longuement cherché qui était à l'origine de la mort de Vaughn. Cependant, elle du arrêter lorsqu'elle s'écroula et tomba inconsciente.

Les médecins conclurent à une chute de tension ainsi qu'à une dépression. Nadia, Fran, Eric et Will s'occupèrent d'elle en l'aidant à se relever du choc psychologique que fut la disparition de Vaughn. Elle reprit son poste à l'agence quelques mois plus tard avec la formelle interdiction d'enquêter sur la disparition de Vaughn.

Se: Emma, tu devrais pas sortir avec Bryan. Il va t'utiliser comme-

Em: (s'énervant) Sean, fous moi la paix! T'es pas mon père!

Se: Oui je sais! (silence) Mais je suis ton cousin et meilleur ami-

Em: (soupirant) Tu ne connais pas Bryan-

Se: C'est un mec et je sais avec quoi il pense quand il voit une fille comme toi! (silence) Ecoutes moi, s'il te plait… (silence) Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que lui…

Em: (énervée) Tu m'emmerdes Sean! C'est ma vie! Pas la tienne!

Se: Avant de critiquer ta mère à propos de Steve et de son attitude par rapport à la mort de ton père, tu devrais te regarder dans une glace! Parce que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle!

Il tourna les talons et alla en cours alors qu'Emma restait planté au milieu du couloir devant son casier.

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle pu se rendre compte que Sean avait raison. Elle avait commencé à sortir avec Bryan et quand elle eut fait l'amour avec lui, il la largua comme on jette un jouet usagé.

Elle en souffrait mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle était toujours en froid avec Sean et n'était pas prête reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Elle était chez elle et travaillait sur un exposé qu'elle devait présenter avec lui. Comme d'habitude, celui-ci était en retard. Il arriva et s'excusa tandis qu'Emma ne lui jetait pas un seul regard. Il tenta de se montrer aimable mais ça attisa la colère d'Emma.

Se: (murmurant) Comment va Bryan ?

Em: (s'énervant) Pourquoi tu pose la question ! tu sais très bien qu'on n'est plus ensemble-

Se: (murmurant) donc tu as couché avec lui…

Emma se détourna de lui en gardant le silence. Il s'avança doucement et posa une main sur son épaule.

Se: (murmurant) Emma…

Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il soupira et rangea leurs affaires. Ça n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils travailleraient sur leur exposé. Lentement, il monta jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma et y entra après avoir frappé. Il l'observa un instant et la rejoignit alors qu'elle regardait à travers la fenêtre.

Se: (murmurant) J'ai pas de leçon de morale à te faire… (silence) mais n'oublie pas que je suis là en cas de besoin.

Doucement, il sentait qu'elle laissait tomber les armes. Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle et soudainement elle se retourna dans ses bras avant de fondre en larmes.

Il l'enlaça tendrement et lui murmura quelques mots, une fois que son corps ne fut plus secoué de soubresauts. Ils s'étaient assit sur son lit et Sean la tenait toujours contre lui, tel un frère consolant sa petite sœur.

Em: (énervée) Je les déteste tous! Papa, Bryan, Steve-

Se: (doucement et cyniquement) Et moi ?

Em: (murmurant) Non… (silence et souriant) T'es le seul qui soit toujours là pour moi…

Se: (doucement) N'oublies jamais que tu peux compter sur moi en toute circonstance…

Em: (dans un murmure) Merci…

Emma et Isa rentraient en discutant, Syd rangeait du linge quand elle les entendit. Elle s'approcha d'elles tandis qu'Isa lui passait devant.

S: Isa!

I: Quoi ?

S: (doucement) Viens voir…

Emma n'avait pas bougé. Elle aurait préféré éviter cette discussion mais Syd ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

S: (doucement) Je sais que vous n'aimez pas Steve, ni qu'il habite avec nous mais-

I: (s'énervant) Tu oublies papa! Steve ne sera jamais mon père et jamais je ne l'accepterais, ni je te pardonnerais d'avoir trahi papa!

Isa parti en courant sur ses mots alors qu'Emma et Syd s'observaient.

S: (murmurant) Tu me le reproches aussi ?

Em: (doucement) Non… (silence) Enfin… Steve n'a pas à nous donner d'ordre. Il n'est rien pour nous. Il n'est pas notre père… (silence) et je ne veux pas qu'il le devienne. (silence) Et si vous projetez de vous mariez… ne compte pas sur nous pour y assister.

Sydney baissa la tête et soupira.

S: (doucement et s'approchant d'Emma) Steve ne sera jamais votre père… (silence) J'aime votre père et je l'aimerais toujours… (silence) J'ai besoin de Steve et pour l'instant… il n'est pas question de mariage…

Em: peut être mais ça finira par arriver…

Emma et Isa avaient rejoint les garçons dans leur chambre qui discutaient de Syd et Steve. Emma était resté à l'écart tandis que le ton montait entre Isa et Rick.

I: (énervée) Il ne sera jamais mon père!

Rick: Mais il est le père des jumeaux-

I: (énervée) ça n'est pas une raison! Il n'est rien pour moi!

Rick: Isa-

I: (énervée) Il ne remplacera jamais papa-

Emma voyait que la situation allait dégénérer et elle intervint.

Em: (doucement) Je suis prise à New York.

I: Quoi !

Ril: Mais je croyais-

Rick ne disait rien, il savait qu'Emma ne supportait plus Steve bien qu'elle se contenait lorsqu'il était avec Sydney.

Em: Je pars dans 3 semaines-

I: (énervée) Alors toi aussi, tu nous abandonne!

Em: (soupirant) Isa… (silence) J'ai pas été prise ici… (silence) Je sais que c'est l'impression que vous avez… mais vous vous trompez… (silence) et je reviendrais souvent-

Isa sortit furieusement de la chambre suivit de Riley tandis que Rick observait Emma.

Em: (doucement) Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi… (silence) tu vas devoir tempérer Isa et Riley-

Rick: (doucement) C'est pas ce qu'i' m'inquiète le plus. (silence) Je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon que vous… Michael n'était pas mon vrai père même si je l'aimais comme tel. (silence) je sais ce que vous endurez mais c'est pas en se braquant contre maman que la situation s'arrangera… (silence) j'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur-

Em: (l'enlaçant) J'ai confiance en toi… tu y arrivera…

Quelques semaines plus tard, Emma partait pour New York pour suivre son cursus scolaire en médecine. Sean ne lui avait pas montré mais l'annonce de cette nouvelle l'attrista. Syd eut du mal à laisser partir Emma mais le fit pour le bonheur de sa fille.

Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi. Sean travaillait au restaurant avec sa mère et avait abandonné ses études. Emma revenait souvent mais les tensions persistaient entre Isa, Syd et Steve. Rick tentait par tous ses moyens de calmer Isa mais elle ne contrôlait pas sa rébellion contre Steve.

Emma devait passer chez Sean mais quand elle arriva, elle le surprit dans les bras d'une blonde. Il avait sa chemise déboutonnée et ses intentions étaient évidentes. Emma en fut mal à l'aise. Alors qu'elle repartait, il la rattrapa sur le pas de la porte.

Em: (gênée) Je suis désolée, je pensais que tu serais seul.

Se: C'est rien. (silence et doucement) Tu voulais peut être me parler… non ?

Em: (gênée) Je… ça peut attendre… (silence) tu devrais aller la rejoindre, elle va t'attendre.

Emma partit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre tandis que Ann, la petite amie de Sean le rejoignait sur le pas de la porte.

A: Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

Se: …

A: Sean ?

Se: (réalisant qu'Ann lui parlait) Hein ? Quoi ?

Il savait qu'Emma allait mal mais il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il était décontenancé, il se serait plutôt attendu à ce quelle se mette en colère contre lui.

Emma repartit quelques jours plus tard sans qu'elle ait pu parler à Sean. Le voir avec une fille l'avait surprise, toutefois elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fait vœu d'abstinence et qu'il ne lui devait rien. Elle l'avait souvent vue avec des filles mais elle ressentit une étrange douleur en le surprenant avec Ann.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, étant donné qu'elle-même entretenait une relation avec un médecin, Jonas.

: Bonjour, je voudrais voir le Docteur Vaughn-

Inf: Vous devez attendre en salle d'attente-

Se: Vous pouvez lui dire que son frère l'attend-

Inf: (suspicieusement) Son frère ?

Sean était métisse et cette différence de couleur de peau attisa la curiosité de l'infirmière.

Inf: Je crois qu'elle est occupé-

Se: Dites lui que c'est important… (silence) s'il vous plait…

L'infirmière hocha la tête et disparut de la banque d'accueil. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma apparaissait au détour d'un couloir.

Em: (étonnée) Sean ?

Elle était vraiment surprise de le voir mais ne pu s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il resserra fortement cette étreinte, voulant en profiter au maximum. Ils se détachèrent en se souriant.

Em: (souriant) Mon frère ?

Se: (souriant) Tu sais bien que c'est tout comme.

Em: (doucement) Allez viens, je t'emmène faire un tour-

Se: Si t'as du boulot, je peux repasser-

Em: C'est calme en ce moment… y'a pas de soucis.

Elle prévint une infirmière qu'elle prenait sa pause et partit avec Sean, sous l'œil inquiet de Jonas.

Ils buvaient un verre dans un petit café à coté de l'hôpital.

Em: (doucement) Qu'est ce qu'i' t'amène ?

Se: (soupirant) Toi…

Em: (étonnée) Moi ?

Se: (doucement) Oui… (silence) La dernière fois que tu es rentrée, tu m'as vu avec Ann et-

Em: (gênée) T'as pas à te justifier… (silence) C'est ta vie-

Se: (doucement) Tu voulais me parler… et depuis tu ne m'as pas rappelé. (silence) Dis moi ce qu'il y a…

Emma le regarda alors qu'il reprenait.

Se: (murmurant) Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

Em: (murmurant) C'est rien-

Se: (doucement) Tu veux que je te dise ? (silence, Emma ne répondant pas) Je te crois pas. Tu ne t'es même pas énervé et ça, ça te ressemble pas… même si c'était pour quelque chose d'anodin. (silence) Racontes moi…

Emma lui fit un mince sourire avant de lui répondre.

Em: Comment tu fais pour si bien me connaître ?

Se: (souriant) N'oublies pas qu'on a que quelques mois d'écart et qu'on a été élevé ensemble. (silence) Alors ?

Em: (doucement) Tu dois me jurer que tu ne me prendras pas pour une folle-

Se: (doucement) Je serais incapable de penser ça de toi. (silence) Je ne connais aucune fille de 18 ans que toi qui a autant la tête sur les épaules…

Em: (murmurant et le fixant dans les yeux) J'ai croisé mon père ici… en ville…


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 16**

Se: (ébahi) Quoi ? (se reprenant) Tu sais bien que c'est-

Em: (murmurant) Impossible… (silence) Je sais… mais je suis sure que c'était lui-

Se: (réalisant) Et… et c'était lui ? Tu lui as parlé ? Il t'a dit quoi ?

Em: (baissant la tête et murmurant) Il ne m'a même pas reconnu… (silence) J'ai pas osé en parler… j'avais peur que vous me preniez pour une folle.

Se: (lui prenant la main et la fixant dans les yeux) Je sais que jamais tu n'inventerais une chose pareille… (silence) mais tout ça paraît insensé et invraisemblable… (silence) On l'a enterré Emma-

Em: (murmurant) Je sais tout ça… (silence) mais mon instinct me dit que c'était lui-

Se: Tu l'as revu ? Tu l'as suivi ?-

Em: Non. Il est entré dans un van et il a disparut dans la circulation.

Se: (murmurant) T'aurais pas du attendre pour me le dire… (silence) Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Em: (murmurant) J'aimerais que… (silence) tu vérifies son cercueil et que tu demandes à ton père et à Nadia d'enquêter sans que ma mère le sache…

Se: Je le ferais.

Il fit le tour de la table et s'assit à coté d'elle avant de l'enlacer. Elle se laissa aller au bout de quelques minutes puis échappa quelques larmes sur l'épaule de Sean. Il resserra son étreinte en lui murmurant quelques mots.

Il la reconduisit à l'hôpital. Alors qu'elle retournait travailler, il observa Jonas avec une infirmière. Emma lui avait parlé de lui, il baissa la tête et grimaça en voyant Jonas embrasser cette infirmière à l'écart de certains regards indiscrets. Par loyauté et amour pour Emma, il se devait de lui parler de l'infidélité de Jonas mais il ne voulait être à nouveau en froid avec elle, comme lors de l'épisode Bryan.

Il la sonna sur son portable et la retrouva dans une salle d'examen.

Se: (doucement) Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je fais ça pour que tu sois malheureuse mais… Jonas n'est pas honnête avec toi-

Em: Qu'est ce que tu racontes-

Se: (murmurant) Je l'ai vu avec une infirmière… (silence) Il l'embrassait-

Em: Quoi ! (silence) Sean, c'est pas possible-

Se: Je ne te l'aurais pas dit si je ne tenais pas sincèrement à toi. (silence) c'est la vérité Emma. Il te trompe-

Emma baissa la tête et soupira.

Em: Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Sean ne répondit pas et s'avança avant de l'enlacer.

Se: (murmurant) C'est qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi ma belle… (silence) Tu as besoin d'un break. Rentres avec moi à la maison…

Elle ne se décollait plus de ses bras. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ait tort mais son instinct lui intimait qu'il avait raison.

Elle avait mit les choses au clair avec Jonas. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose qu'elle prenait le premier avion pour Los Angeles avec Sean. Elle avait demandé à être muté dans un hôpital universitaire de Los Angeles.

Rentrée à la maison, elle fut accueillie avec joie par ses proches. Avec Sean, elle avertit Nadia et Will de sa découverte concernant Vaughn. Suite à l'exhumation du cercueil de Vaughn, ils découvrirent que son corps avait disparu et que finalement la probabilité qu'il soit vivant était possible.

_**6 mois plus tard,**_

S: Vaughn, je t'en prie… écoute moi-

: Je ne suis pas Vaughn!

Vaughn avait braqué son arme sur elle. Il était prêt à tirer. Sydney tentait de mettre le plus de distance possible eux quand Steve surgit dans le salon un 9 mm dans la main, braquant Vaughn.

St: Lâches ton arme!

S: Steve ne t'en mêle pas! (à Vaughn) Vaughn regarde moi!

Vaughn se tourna et tira sur Steve. Celui-ci évita le tir en plongeant au sol, cependant le tir alerta Emma et Isa qui étaient dans leurs chambre. Elles s'exclamèrent en descendant des escaliers.

I & Em: Papa !

Vaughn se figea et se tourna vers les filles puis très doucement il se tourna vers Sydney, le regard perdu et coupable.

V: (murmurant) Syd ?

En moins de deux enjambées, elle était auprès de lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant quelques mots tandis que les filles s'approchaient et enlacèrent leurs deux parents.

S: (murmurant, à Vaughn) Shttt… je suis là mon cœur… (silence) tout va bien.

Elle lui caressait tendrement la nuque comme elle l'avait fait un bon millier de fois tandis que Steve assistait à la scène, dégoûté.

Le retour de Vaughn marqua la fin des tensions entre Syd et les enfants. Elle vivait toujours avec Steve mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle voyait ses enfants s'éloigner d'elle. Vaughn avait emménagé à moins de 500 mètres de chez elle pour les enfants. Il fut longuement interrogé par l'agence concernant ces 6 dernières années. Après enquête, ils découvrirent qu'il avait été enlevé, reconditionné et utilisé par cette nouvelle organisation dont McKennas et Sark font partie.

Vaughn avait retrouvé ses enfants et ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien, cependant un jour alors que Sean et Emma discutaient chez Vaughn, on sonna à la porte. Vaughn partit ouvrir et appela Emma, la prévenant que c'était pour elle.

: Emma-

Em: (s'énervant) Rentres chez toi Jonas!

Jo: Laisses moi t'expliquer-

Em: (énervée) Non! J'ai pas besoin d'explication-

Jo: C'est pas ce que tu crois-

Em: (énervée) Dégages Jonas!

Se: Il me semble qu'elle a été claire!

Jo: Q'est ce que tu me veux toi! Sors de mon chemin!

Se: Fous lui la paix avant que je m'énerve et que je t'en colle une! (silence) Dégages, elle ne veut plus te voir!

Jonas se résigna et partit tandis qu'Emma rejoignit sa chambre sous le regard bienveillant de Sean tandis que Vaughn sortait.

Lorsque Vaughn arriva chez Syd, elle fut surprise de le voir mais lui sourit avant de le faire entrer. Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon. Il la regardait dans les yeux avant de la détailler du regard.

S: (gênée) Vaughn…

V: (murmurant) Steve n'est pas là ?

S: Sa sœur est en panne de voiture. Il est partit la dépanner.

V: (murmurant) Syd…

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle, caressa sa joue d'une main avant de poser son front contre celui de Syd.

V: (murmurant et baissant le regard) Tu me manques…

S: (murmurant) Toi aussi…

V: (silence) Je m'en veux que vous ayez encore souffert par ma faute-

S: Tu n'étais pas responsable…

Il releva doucement les yeux vers elle pendant que le plus naturellement du monde, leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient. Il caressait doucement ses doigts ce qui déstabilisa un peu plus.

Leurs regards ne se décrochèrent plus puis en l'espace d'une seconde leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un baiser doux, sauvage et passionné.

Ce besoin de contact fut comblé en quelques secondes. Leurs retrouvailles furent longues et intenses où tous deux reprirent vies.

Lovés dans les bras de Vaughn dans leur lit, elle lui caressait le torse tout en l'embrassant.

V: (doucement) Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ?

Elle entrelaça leurs doigts et releva la tête vers lui.

S: (murmurant) Je sais que tout finira par s'arranger, chéri…

V: (doucement) Et comment tu vois ça ?

S: (murmurant) Donne moi du temps… (silence) je lui parlerais-

V: (murmurant) Je sais mais… il ne l'entendra peut être pas de cette oreille.

S: (changeant de sujet) J'ai cru que c'était la fin… (silence) je ne ressentais plus ta présence et ça m'a fait mal…

V: (resserrant son étreinte) Je suis là maintenant. (silence) Je t'aime, ma puce…

S: (murmurant et souriant) Ma puce… ça fait des années que je rêve d'entendre ça.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ann travaillait au service avec Sean tandis qu'Emma discutait avec les jumeaux avec qui elle rigolait. Sean vint s'asseoir avec eux et Ann les observait.

Em: (rigolant) C'est pas vrai! J'avais 5 ans, on était encore à Port-Vila. Maman a toujours cru que c'était moi qui avait empoisonné le poisson rouge alors que c'était Riley. (rigolant) il avait attrapé un poisson dans le lagon et il l'a lâché dans l'aquarium avant de le remettre dans le lagon-

Se: (rigolant avec une voix grave) Riley Vaughn est un meurtrier reconnu et vendu par sa propre sœur!

Tous rigolèrent et Illana ajouta.

Il: Pourquoi t'es partit à New York ? T'aurais pu entrer dans un hôpital de Los Angeles-

Emma jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Sean, baissa la tête en soupirant avant de relever le regard vers son frère et sa sœur.

Em: (doucement) Il y avait plusieurs choses. Je suis partie parce que je voulais tenter d'oublier quelqu'un et… (silence) je sais que vous allez pas apprécier mais… (silence) Je n'ai jamais pu supporter Steve et mon père me manquait… (silence) j'avais besoin de couper les ponts.

Ian: On sait comment est notre père. (silence) Il veut toujours commander les plus petits que lui… (silence) ça a toujours été source de conflits entre nous… (silence) T'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Ill: (souriant) Et pas de mec dans ta vie ?

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à Sean et répondit à sa sœur.

Em: Non… (silence) j'ai tendance à tomber sur des personnes peu fréquentable…

Il: Bienvenue au club…

Ian: (doucement) Peut être aussi que vous regardez pas où il faut.

Emma fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Illana se tournait vers son jumeau.

Em: Qu'est ce que tu sous entends ?

Il: Il veut nous dire qu'il y a certainement quelqu'un de notre entourage qui n'ose pas nous déclarer sa flamme! (à Ian) Je sais à qui tu penses et je te dis que tu as complètement tort-

Se: (souriant) C'est à croire que vous êtes aveugle…

Em: Ce que je sais c'est que c'est pas demain la veille, qu'un mec s'approchera de moi à nouveau!

Se: (souriant) Tu dis ça mais tu résistera pas à un Brad Pitt qui te fera les yeux doux!

Em: J'ai jamais aimé Brad Pitt!

Se: (rigolant) Oui c'est ça! Et après tu vas me rétorquer que tu l'as pas matté dans Légendes d'Automnes et qu'à la fin, t'as pas pleuré!

Em: (le fixant) Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on ressorte ces vieilles histoires!

Se: Non. (silence) C'est juste que je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait sortir avec toi mais qui n'ose pas te le dire-

Em: C'est ça! (silence) Vu le nombre de mecs que je côtoie, j'aurais du mal à faire un tri.

Se: (murmurant) Bien sur…

Syd et Vaughn arrivèrent en souriant au restaurant et se sourirent lorsqu'ils virent Emma et Sean se chamailler.

V: (murmurant) T'inquiètes pas, on finira par les marier!

S: (doucement) Je plains Sean parce qu'Emma a un caractère-

V: (souriant) Ton caractère-

S: (rigolant) Non!

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au bar où ils virent Ann qui dévisageait Emma. Ils ne dirent rien et se regardèrent un instant avant que Vaughn appelle Sean et se mette à l'écart pour lui parler. Vaughn revint quelques secondes plus tard auprès de Syd tandis que Sean disparaissait en cuisine avec Ann sur les talons.

S: Il avait pas vu Ann-

V: Il ne l'avouera jamais à Emma…

S: (souriant) J'en connais un autre qui a mit du temps pour avouer ses sentiments à sa femme. Tel père, tel fils!

Vaughn la regarda en lui souriant tandis que les jumeaux passaient à coté d'eux en leur disant qu'ils retournaient à l'agence et qu'Emma se joignait à ses parents.

S: (souriant) T'as perdu ton appolon ?

Em: Pffff… t'es pas drôle!

V: Et comment il s'appelle déjà… (silence) Jonas, c'est ça ?

Em: Me parlez pas de lui! Il est comme tous les mecs! Menteur, tricheur et malhonnête…

S: Il a fait quoi ?

Em: Je veux pas en parler.

V: (murmurant et souriant à Syd) Tel mère, telle fille!

Syd lui lança un regard complice tandis qu'elle enlaçait sa fille.

Syd venait de rentrer de l'agence. Passant la porte de la maison, elle vit Steve dînant avec les jumeaux. Elle leurs sourit et déposa ses clefs et son sac sur la tablette près de l'entrée. Elle voulait parler à Steve mais son appréhension la paralysait comme à chaque fois.

Elle s'avança vers eux, embrassa les jumeaux puis Steve avant de baisser la tête et de disparaître dans la chambre.

Elle soupira un bon coup mais quelques secondes plus tard Steve la rejoignit, lui expliquant que les jumeaux étaient rentrés.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire puis se changea, il s'approcha alors en l'enlaçant tandis qu'elle se raidissait. Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en lui parlant.

St: Depuis qu'il est rentré, on se voit plus…

S: (soupirant) Steve…

Il se redressa subitement et lui fit face.

St: (froidement) Quoi !

S: (troublée) On devrait faire une pause-

St: Mais enfin Syd-

S: Il me faut du temps…

St: D'où tu as besoin de temps ! ça fait 6 ans qu'on est ensemble! Plus longtemps que tu n'as jamais été avec ton cher Vaughn!

S: Tu sais très bien que j'aime Vaughn et que je ne le laisserais jamais sortir de ma vie-

St: Donc pour toi, je ne suis rien!

S: C'est pas ce que j'ai dit-

St: Oui mais tu l'as sous entendus! Pour toi, je ne suis que celui qui a élevé les jumeaux-

S: C'est faux et tu le sais!

St: Oui c'est ça! Et maintenant je vais te croire! (silence, sortant de la chambre) Ne m'attends pas cette nuit!

Syd soupira puis lorsqu'elle se dirigea dans le salon, elle vit ses 2 filles ainsi que Fran et Nadia qui discutaient.

S: (sans enthousiasme) Hey...

F: Oho! Toi, ça va pas...

N: (à Fran) Quelle perspicacité! (à Syd) Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Isa: (à Syd) Papa est là ?

S: (murmurant) Non...

Em: Bon moi, je vous laisse, Sean m'attend-

F: (malicieusement) Eh toi! Va pas embobiner mon fils!

Em: (rigolant) Tante Fran, je te rappelle qu'il a une petite amie et que je suis sa cousine! COU - SI – NE!

F: (rigolant) Ouais, c'est ça!

Emma partit tandis qu'Isa rejoignait ses frères à la patinoire. A peine la porte fut elle fermée que Nadia se tournait vers Syd. Elles s'installèrent toutes les 3 dans le canapé, Nadia et Fran de chaque coté de Sydney.

N: Racontes...

S: (murmurant) J'ai demandé du temps à Steve et... (silence) Il l'a mal prit. On s'est engueulé...

F: (doucement) Logique... (voyant les regards de Syd et Nadia) Attends, ça fait quand même 6 ans que vous êtes ensemble-

S: (s'énervant) Oui mais il sait que j'aime Vaughn par dessus tout!

N: (doucement) Et Vaughn, il dit quoi ?

S: (souriant) Il est compréhensif, il m'attend... (silence) S'il le faut vraiment je quitterais Steve-

F: T'as pas peur que les jumeaux t'en veuilles ?

S: Non... (silence) Ils sont bien conscients que Steve et moi, on est trop différent...

Emma arrivait chez Sean, celui ci lui ayant demandé de passer. Ils discutaient de choses anodines au comptoir de la cuisine.

Se: (souriant) Tu savais que Rick sortait avec Sandy ?

Em: (fronçant les sourcils) Sandy ?

Se: (souriant) Souviens toi! Elle voulait être mannequin et on lui a dit qu'elle avait pas assez de poitrine... du coup, elle s'est fait mettre des prothèses-

Em: (étonnée) Ses parents sont inconscients! Elle est même pas majeure sans compter que son corps a pas fini de changer.

Se: Et toi ? (silence) Tu l'aurais fait ?

Em: Jamais de la vie... même si je trouve que je suis trop grande-

Se: C'est faux! T'es pas trop grande. (silence) Tu es superbe... et les mecs sont soit aveugles, soit trop stupide pour ne pas voir la personne exceptionnelle que tu es...

Em: Je suis loin d'être celle que tu décris. (silence) Comment va... (silence) Ann ?

Se: (doucement) Bien... (silence) Ce soir on va en boîte avec les jumeaux, tu viens ?

Em: Je ne peux pas-

Se: S'il te plait... ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée ensemble-

Em: Sean-

Il la fixa un instant dans les yeux puis elle détourna le regard.

Se: (doucement) Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait Emma ?

Em: (murmurant) Rien... (silence) Tout va bien...

Se: (doucement) En tout cas, t'as pas le don de ta mère pour savoir mentir! (silence) Depuis que Jonas est partit, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux...

Em: Non, tu as tort... (silence) mais je tiens pas à en parler.

Se: (se résignant) Ok... (silence) Alors tu viens ce soir ?

Em: Non. Je suis de garde.

Se: Riley m'avait dit que tu avais prit ta journée-

Em: C'est un remplacement-

Se: (murmurant et baissant la tête) Je vois…

Sydney ne cessait de se remuer dans son lit, l'esprit embrumé par Vaughn et Steve. Sean était donc sortit avec Ann et les jumeaux au Paradise Island tandis qu'Emma travaillait à l'hôpital.

Elle discutait avec une des infirmières alors que deux médecins s'approchaient dont le médecin chef, Craig Barwick.

Inf: (voyant les médecins) Il est pas mal-

Em: Un conseil, évite le.

B: Docteur Vaughn, je vous présente-

Em: Jonas Thomasson. On se connaît…

Jo: (doucement et souriant) Emma-

B: Ok… vous ferez la nuit ensemble. (les regardant alternativement) Je ne pense pas que ça soit un problème ?

Em: (évitant le regard de Jonas et murmurant) Bien sûr que non…

Lorsque Barwick fut partit, Emma se dirigea vers l'entrée des urgences mais Jonas la rejoignit la rattrapant par le poignet.

Em: (se dégageant brusquement et sifflant entre les dents) Ne pose plus jamais les mains sur moi!

Jo: Emma-

Em: (énervée) Je ne veux rien entendre! Fous moi la paix maintenant!

Jo: Mais-

Elle lui lança un regard noir et sortit dehors prendre l'air alors qu'il restait planté dans l'entrée des urgences.

Elle rentra quelques secondes plus tard avec les ambulanciers qui amenait un jeune homme ainsi qu'une blonde qui suivait.

Emma avait blêmit en voyant le patient, elle tenta de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

Em: Sean! Sean! (s'énervant) Tippin, bon dieu! (se calmant) C'est moi Sean…


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 17**

Jonas s'approcha.

Jo: Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

Amb: AVP, trauma crânien, alcoolémie, plaies abdominales et blessures aux jambes-

Jo: (réalisant et regardant Emma) Mais c'est-

Elle prit la main de Sean et lui parla doucement.

Em: (doucement) Serre ma main si tu m'entends…

Elle ne sentit aucune pression. Elle tourna la tête et vit le regard inquiet de Ann. Elle se retourna vers Sean puis demanda à Lilly, une des infirmières de faire un numéro, quelques secondes plus tard, elle était en ligne avec sa mère.

S: Bristow Vaughn ?

Em: C'est moi-

S: (inquiète) Tu vas bien ?

Em: Moi oui. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir à l'hôpital avec Will et Fran. (silence) Sean a eu un accident-

S: C'est grave ? Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ? Et les jumeaux… ils vont bien ?

Em: Il n'y a que Sean et Ann avec moi.

S: Sean-

Em: Il est inconscient et… (silence) c'est inquiétant-

S: J'arrive.

Alors que Jonas auscultait Sean et lui prodiguait les soins nécessaires, Emma essayait de ne pas craquer et de se concentrer à lui faire reprendre connaissance.

Em: (lui passant une main dans les cheveux) Je suis là Sean. Je sais que tu m'entends-

Jo: C'est inutile Emma-

Em: (les larmes aux yeux) Fermes là!

Jo: (jetant un coup d'œil à Ann) Tu devrais peut être lui parler.

Emma soupira en pressant une dernière fois la main de Sean avant de se diriger vers Ann qui était dans le couloir.

A: (inquiète) Comment il va ?

Em: Mal… (silence) Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? et pourquoi tu l'as laissé prendre le volant ?

A: Il trouvait que j'avais trop bu… (silence) alors je l'ai laissé faire. (silence) On discutait et un camion est arrivé droit devant nous… (silence, baissant la tête) il a essayé de l'éviter et il est rentré dans un arbre. (silence) Il va s'en sortir ?

Em: (fermant les yeux) Je ne sais pas… (silence) je ferais tout pour qu'il s'en sorte. (silence) Et les jumeaux ?

A: (les larmes aux yeux) Ils sont partis beaucoup plus tôt. On est resté parce que Sean a rencontré des copains à lui.

Emma se tut voyant sa mère arriver, accompagné de Fran et Will, le visage grave. Elle quitta Ann et s'avança vers eux.

S: Emma-

Em: Les jumeaux vont bien-

F: (pleurant) Où il est ? Comment il va ?

W: (inquiet) Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Em: D'après Ann… Sean a voulu éviter un camion et il a foncé dans un arbre. Le problème, c'est que tous les deux avaient un peu trop bu et-

S: Mais pourquoi ils sont pas rentré en taxi-

Em: Ann m'a dit qu'ils discutaient dans la voiture quand s'est arrivé-

S: Je vais aller lui parler-

Em: (à Syd) Vas y doucement, elle est secouée-

F: Qu'est ce qu'il a ? il va s'en sortir ? on peut le voir ?

Emma dirigea Fran et Will vers des sièges et les força à s'asseoir.

Em: (les yeux vitreux) je vais pas vous le cacher. Son cas est sérieux. Hormis l'alcoolémie, il a des blessures graves aux jambes, au ventre et il est toujours inconscient… (silence) Il vient d'être envoyé au bloc. (silence) Vous savez que je ferais tout pour qu'il s'en sorte. Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais… (doucement) Faites moi confiance… (silence) Je suis certaine qu'il s'en sortira…

Fran se jeta dans les bras d'Emma en pleurant. Emma n'en pouvait plus. Le voir dans cet état, l'avait beaucoup plus secoué qu'elle ne le montrait. Elle enlaça Fran puis Will les prit dans ses bras.

Les jumeaux arrivaient aux urgences, Emma les avait prévenu. Ils s'avancèrent et retrouvèrent les autres alors qu'Emma revenait du bloc, le visage blême. Lorsqu'ils la virent, un silence de plomb s'installa. Elle les emmena dans une salle d'examen pour leur parler.

Nerveusement, elle se passa une main sur le visage. Tic qui alerta Sydney alors que Vaughn, Nadia et Eric arrivaient. Vaughn s'avança vers Sydney et posa une main sur son épaule avant d'observer Emma et de lui prendre la main.

Em: (doucement) J'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles-

F: (pleurant) Il est-

Em: NON! (se calmant et doucement) Actuellement, il est dans le coma. Ses blessures abdominales n'avaient rien de trop inquiétant… cependant pour ses jambes-

W: Il sera paralysé ? il va se réveiller-

Em: (doucement) Oncle Will… (silence) Les chirurgiens ne peuvent pas dire s'il sera paralysé… c'est encore trop tôt. (silence) mais il y a un risque… mais le plus important c'est de l'aider à se réveiller. Il faut le stimuler, lui parler, le toucher… (silence) Pour son traumatisme crânien, il est important. (silence) sa tête n'a pas tapé le volant de face mais de coté… il a un œdème… ce qui risque d'entraîner des séquelles motrices ou psychiques…


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 18**

S: Avec un traitement, ça devrait s'arranger-

Em: (soupirant) Avec le temps, l'œdème disparaîtra. D'ici demain soir, il devrait déjà s'être partiellement résorbé… (silence) mais comme je vous l'ai dit le plus important c'est de l'aider à sortir du coma. On ne peut pas dire ce qu'elles seront ses séquelles tant qu'il sera toujours inconscient…

Emma observait Ann, elle se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose durant la soirée. Elle le sentait mais si elle disait ça, on allait lui dire qu'elle était jalouse et elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur ses sentiments pour Sean.

Fran avait prit Emma dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré un merci pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour Sean. Emma avait emmené Fran et Will dans la chambre de soin intensif où reposait Sean. Elle leur recommanda à nouveau de lui parler pour qu'il sente leurs présences puis elle s'éclipsa. La porte fermé et adossé à celle-ci, elle ferma les yeux en soupirant puis ses larmes montèrent subitement à ses yeux. Elle se reprit et rejoignit le reste de la famille alors que Sam, une des infirmières lui parlait.

Sa: Tu le connais je crois… l'AVP de tout à l'heure-

Em: (murmurant) Oui… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Sa: Comme ça… (silence) Toi, ça va ?

Em: (murmurant) Oui merci…

Elle lui fit un léger sourire puis elle s'approcha de ses parents tandis que les jumeaux parlaient avec Ann.

Em: (à Syd et jetant un coup d'œil à Ann) Tu lui as parlé ?

S: Oui… elle nous ment-

Em: C'est aussi ce que je pense…

V: Et pourquoi elle ferait ça ?

N: Vaughn, tu vas pas me dire que tu sais pas ce qu'est la jalousie !

Vaughn serra les dents et regarda ailleurs avant de croiser le regard de Syd.

Em: (ne comprenant pas) Et de qui elle serait jalouse ? Sean ne la tromperait jamais-

Er: Qui dit qu'il la trompait ?… (silence et regardant Emma) Elle était peut être jalouse de votre relation-

Em: (serrant les dents) Il est mon cousin et meilleur ami-

: Emma, on a du nouveau-

Em: (sa colère reprenant le dessus et soupirant) Jonas… j'arrive.

Elle partit quelques secondes plus tard tandis que ses parents l'observaient. Ils se retournèrent vers les autres.

Er: (doucement) Elle tiendra le coup ?

V: (murmurant) Oui-

S: (murmurant) Non-

V: (à Syd) Elle est comme toi, elle tiendra. (silence) et puis on est tous là…

N: Les jumeaux en savent peut être plus non ?

S: Ok… j'irai leur parler.

Em: Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ?

Jo: Il s'enfonce dans le coma. (silence) Si ça empire, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer et-

Em: (serrant les dents) Je sais!

Jona se rapprocha posant une main sur son bras. Elle le retira et s'éloigna de lui rapidement. Inconsciemment, elle marcha puis s'enferma dans une salle vide. Elle avait besoin de calme pour laisser libre court à son chagrin. Elle tentait de s'endurcir mais plus les jours passaient plus elle se disait que ça n'était pas un métier pour elle. Elle détestait voir des enfants, des adolescents ou des adultes arriver dans des états catastrophiques. Ses larmes coulaient avec abondance sur son visage et ses vifs sanglots alerta une personne qui était dans le couloir. Celle-ci entra dans la pièce et s'approcha doucement d'elle, l'enlaça puis lui murmura quelques mots.

: (murmurant) Shttt… il est costaud, princesse… (silence) il s'en sortira et… (silence) et il sait que tu es avec lui-

Em: (pleurant) Papa…

V: (murmurant) Je sais… (silence) ça fait très mal… (silence) Avec ta mère on est là, si tu veux en parler ou même pleurer dans nos bras…

Em: (pleurant) Je tiendrais pas-

V: (murmurant) J'ai confiance en toi, princesse. (silence) Je sais que tu fera les bons choix…

Elle se dégagea lentement de lui alors que ses sanglots s'estompaient. Il lui fit un timide sourire et lui effaça ses larmes, tout en lui parlant.

V: (murmurant) Tu y arriveras… (silence) tu es comme ta mère et je suis très fier de toi. Je t'aime mon Emma…

Elle tenta de lui sourire et ils restèrent de longues minutes ensemble jusqu'à ce que Emma se soit remise. Ils sortirent dans le couloir. Ann attendait de pouvoir voir Sean tandis que Syd parlait avec les jumeaux. Emma du partir s'occuper d'autres patients alors que Vaughn rejoignait Nadia et Eric.

Jo: (doucement) Comment tu te sens ?

Em: (s'énervant) Ce que je t'ai dit quand tu es arrivé, est toujours de rigueur! D'ailleurs si c'était possible j'aimerais beaucoup que tu retournes d'où tu viens!

Jo: Emma-

Em: (énervée) Lâches moi et va la rejoindre ta blonde!

Jo: Mais enfin c'est fini avec Hope-

Em: (énervée) Oui c'est ça! T'as rompu pour mieux recommencer la prochaine fois!

Jo: (doucement) Non… je te jure que non Emma. Je t'aime-

Em: (énervée) NON! Ça c'est trop facile! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu me trompes avec la première qui passe! Je ne te crois plus Jonas! Et j'ai plus envie de te croire! (silence) Sors de ma vie!

Tout le monde s'était retourné en les entendant se disputer. Emma sortit dehors pour se calmer tandis que Jonas partait en serrant les dents et soupirant.

Syd la rejoignit dehors. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Emma savait que c'était sa mère, seule elle, avait cette douceur. Elle était si douce et si maternelle. Syd la prit dans ses bras puis tout naturellement, Emma s'effondra pleurant à nouveau dans les bras d'un de ses parents. Syd la réconfortait en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras et lui murmurant quelques mots.

S: (murmurant) Il ne te méritait pas… (silence) je suis sûre que tu le savais au fond de toi-

Em: (pleurant) C'est Sean qui m'a ouvert les yeux… (silence) et maintenant je le perds-

Elle se dégagea des bras de Syd et elles s'installèrent sur un banc près de l'entrée des urgences.

S: (murmurant) Tu as le droit de m'envoyer sur les roses mais… (silence) tu devrais te confier à Sean… (silence) sur tes sentiments-

Em: (pleurant) Il le sait déjà-

S: (avec un regard éloquent) Tu veux me faire croire que tu lui as dit que tu es amoureuse de lui-

Em: (doucement et commençant à s'énerver) Je tiens à lui… mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sean! C'est mon cousin et mon meilleur ami et pour rien au monde, je voudrais perdre ça!

S: (doucement) C'est aussi ce que je pensais pour ton père… et regarde nous… (silence) on a été marié pendant des années, il vous a tous élevé et on s'aime-

Em: Tu oublies Steve-

S: Non… (silence) J'ai aimé Steve… mais ton père est l'amour de ma vie…

Em: Sean était heureux-

S: Non, il ne l'était pas… (silence) Les jumeaux m'ont dit qu'il a pas arrêté de se disputer avec Ann toute la soirée. (silence) Elle lui reprocherait qu'il passe trop de temps avec toi-

Em: Sean est celui à qui je me confie quand ça va pas et… (silence) on a besoin de se voir ou de se parler souvent-

S: (murmurant) Je sais… vous êtes inséparable. (silence et murmurant) Quand l'un va mal, l'autre aussi… (silence) Va lui dire Emma…

Emma la regarda et regarda les gens aller et venir par l'entrée des urgences.

S: (murmurant) Je sais à quel point ça fait mal… (silence) Quand j'ai disparut, j'avais jamais dit à ton père à quel point je l'aimais. (silence) je l'ai longuement regretté… (silence) Ann est un faux prétexte et tu le sais très bien…

Pendant des mois, Ann venait très régulièrement mais du jour au lendemain, elle ne vint plus ce qui attisa la curiosité d'Emma. Fran et Will et le reste de la famille venait tous les jours pour l'aider à sortir du coma. Emma qui était tout le temps sur place, allait le voir dès qu'elle avait un vide dans son emploi du temps. Elle était dans sa chambre et rajoutait de l'eau dans les fleurs que Fran avait amenée dans la matinée.

Elle reprit sa place à ses cotés et emprisonna sa main dans la sienne en lui murmurant quelques mots.

Em: (murmurant) Tu devrais voir mes parents. Ça fait si longtemps que j'ai pas vu maman sourire comme ça… (silence) Tu nous manques à tous… (silence) J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Elle lui parla longuement d'eux, de leur complicité, de leurs jeux stupide, de leurs paris sur tout et n'importe quoi, sur les soirées qu'ils avaient passé ensemble mais sans jamais lui avouer ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Il se passa plus de 8 mois avant de voir une évolution dans l'état de Sean. Un matin alors qu'elle venait de finir sa garde, elle était passée le voir. Elle avait passé une main dans ses cheveux et l'avait embrassé sur le front avant de lui promettre de repasser dans la journée. La main sur la poignée, elle se retourna subitement, entendant un bip irrégulier venant des monotorings. Elle s'avança vers lui et se remit à lui parler avant de lui demander de tenter de faire un geste pour lui prouver qu'il l'entendait.

Elle resta près de lui toute la journée. Il parvint à revenir à lui en début d'après midi. Elle se chargea personnellement de lui, l'auscultant, vérifiant ses constantes, puis ses réflexes moteurs avant de faire des tests complémentaires. Les résultats venaient d'arriver.

Elle avait prévenu Fran et Will ainsi que ses parents, ceux-ci attendaient dans le couloir.

F: Alors !


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 19**

Soulagée, elle leur sourit franchement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des mois. Les 4 regards tournés vers elle, elle les dirigea vers les sièges tandis que tous restaient debout.

Em: ça va aller. (silence) sa colonne n'est pas touché. Physiquement il a bien récupéré. Il m'a reconnu ce qui révèle qu'il n'est pas atteint d'amnésie du à son coma… (silence) cependant… il ne peut pas parler-

S: (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi ?

Em: (doucement) D'après les derniers examens, ça ne serait que temporaire mais c'est une séquelle dû au coma ainsi qu'au traumatisme crânien-

W: Qu'est ce que tu peux faire ?

Em: Alors d'ici quelques jours, il va être prit en charge par un rééducateur et aussi par un masseur-

V: Tu as bien un diplôme de masseur-

Em: Oui mais-

F: S'il te plaît Emma… fait le. Si t'es pas là, il va s'effondrer, il a confiance en toi-

Em: Je-

W: Il fait le costaud mais toi, tu sais qu'il est fragile… tu sais comment le convaincre de se battre. Je te fais confiance Emma.

Emma les regarda tous les 4 alternativement puis se résigna.

Em: (murmurant) D'accord… je vais m'arranger.

F: (prenant Emma dans ses bras) Merci… (silence) Je sais que c'est grâce à toi, s'il est sorti du coma… (silence) j'oublierai jamais tout ce que tu as fait et ce que tu feras pour lui.

Emma lui sourit et lui rendit son étreinte. Tous passèrent un moment auprès de lui.

Au fil des semaines, il parvint à nouveau à parler. Ça n'était pas encore ça, il avait du mal à articuler et à maîtriser sa mâchoire mais on parvenait à le comprendre. Emma s'occupait tous le jours de lui. Elle passait 2 heures le matin et 2 heures le soir à le masser afin que son corps soit stimuler et qu'il reprenne sa vitalité d'origine.

Emma lui massait doucement les cuisses. Elle était vraiment concentrée et quand il lui fit une remarque, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le fixer dans les yeux.

Se: J'ai toujours su que tu rêvais de jouer au docteur avec moi !

Elle détourna le regard promptement et tenta de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Sean se sentait bien quand ils étaient que tous les deux. A vrai dire, il adorait ses instants. Ils n'avaient que peu parler de leurs vies respectives mais il savait qu'elle travaillait quotidiennement avec Jonas. Lorsqu'il l'apprit, il eut un pincement au cœur, et il n'osa pas lui demander si elle lui avait pardonné.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il sentait qu'il avançait dans sa rééducation. Alors qu'Emma récupérait une serviette pour s'essuyer les mains, il l'attrapa par le poignet avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux.

Se: (doucement) Maman m'a dit que… (silence) quand j'étais dans le coma, tu passais la majeure partie de ton temps à mon chevet-

Em: (évitant son regard) C'était normal-

Se: De la part d'Ann, ça l'aurait été… mais pas toi. (silence) C'est pas un reproche… au contraire…

Em: C'était mon devoir de veiller sur toi… (silence) Tu l'as fait si souvent pour moi…

Se: (doucement) C'était différent…

Emma avait retiré sa main et se tenait derrière lui. Elle lui massait doucement les épaules avant de remonter sur les cervicales. La curiosité de Sean ne pu tenir plus longtemps.

Se: (murmurant) Emma…

Em: Hummm…

Se: (doucement) Tu lui as pardonné ?

Em: (ne comprenant pas) Quoi ? A qui ?

Se: (murmurant) A Jonas…

Em: (doucement) Sean… Jonas est-

Elle stoppa sa phrase quand elle vit Jonas entrer dans la pièce.

Se: (murmurant) Quand on parle du loup…

Jo: (à Sean) Salut. (à Emma) Barwick veut te voir maintenant-

Em: (froidement) ça attendra, j'ai pas fini-

Jo: Emma, tu sais ce que tu risques à jouer avec le feu comme tu le fais ?

Em: Je me brûlerais et alors ! (silence et regardant Sean) je sais que j'ai quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter pour m'aider à me relever!

Jo: Je peux-

Em: (froidement) Retourne à TON boulot! (silence) Et dis à Barwick que s'il est pas content, il a qu'à s'entretenir avec le Professeur Jamison!

Jo: (agacé) Bien!

Jonas repartit en claquant la porte et Emma reprit sa place derrière Sean.

Se: (souriant) J'ai rêvé ou tu lui as dit que je comptais pour toi ?

Em: (murmurant) Sean…

Se: (rigolant) Quoi ? … ma p'tite handicapée des sentiments serait-elle en train de s'ouvrir et de confier ses sentiments ?

Elle le pinça pour cette remarque tandis qu'il gémissait pour ce qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Se: T'as pas perdu ton coup de main pour me martyriser…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en rigolant alors qu'elle venait de finir leur séance. Il se redressait sur la table de massage. Elle revint après s'être lavé les mains. Elle lui rapporta ses béquilles. Elle était devant lui ; tout naturellement et dans un long regard, il lui prit les mains.

Se: (murmurant) Emma… (silence) Dis moi que tu le veux aussi…

Em: (fronçant les sourcils et faisant celle qui ne comprend pas) Je comprends pas-

Se: Nous… (silence) tu sais très bien pourquoi Ann est partie-

Em: (doucement) Elle ne t'aimait plus-

Se: C'est autre chose… (silence) Elle était jalouse… jalouse de nous-

Em: Tu es mon meilleur ami-

Se: (doucement) Je pourrais être plus… si tu le voulais-

Em: (baissant le regard et doucement) Sean…

Se: (rapidement et gêné) Excuse moi. J'aurais pas du te dire ça-

Em: (doucement) Sean… tu sais que je tiens à toi-

Se: Mais ?

Em: (murmurant) mais je ne peux pas…

Se: (doucement) Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir… (murmurant) Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'attends une réponse immédiate. (silence) tu dois savoir que, quelque soit ta décision je l'accepterais et je resterais toujours près de toi…

Elle releva doucement les yeux vers lui et il posa son front contre le sien en resserrant leurs doigts.

Em: (murmurant) J'y penserais…

Se: (murmurant) Merci…

Elle détacha sa tête de la sienne avant de se lover dans ses bras et il la serra fort contre lui en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Se: (murmurant) Je veux te revoir sourire et épanouie mon Emma…

Quelques semaines plus tard, le Professeur Jamison lui fit une proposition. Un clinique réputée était à la recherche d'un kiné, il lui proposa et ils passèrent un accord. Elle finirait son doctorat, travaillerait dans cette clinique qui était un établissement pour de jeunes patients et sportifs ; cependant elle devrait également être présente à l'hôpital pour tous les cas de rééducation que lui soumettrait Jamison.

Elle n'avait toujours pas fini la rééducation de Sean et ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble ce qui attisait la curiosité de leurs familles respectives. Elle était chez sa mère et se préparait à partir quand Syd arriva.

S: Hey !

Em: (se préparant) Salut.

S: T'oublies pas pour ce soir-

Em:Vous me le répétez toutes les 5 minutes, difficile d'oublier…

S: Tu sors ?

Em: Sean m'attend-

S: (souriant) Et… (silence) tu lui as dit ?

Em: Lui dire quoi ?

S: (petit sourire) Fait pas l'innocente, tu sais de quoi je parle…

Em: J'ai rien à lui dire-

S: (doucement) C'est ta vie privée mais… je voudrais pas te retrouver malheureuse parce qu'il en aura eu marre d'attendre-

Em: J'aime Sean mais… pas comme vous l'imaginez tous…

S: Qu'est ce que tu ressens ?

Em: Il est mon meilleur ami, mon confident… il est une partie de moi mais… je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

S: Alors qu'est ce qu'i' te rend si malheureuse ?

Em: Rien…

Syd la regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'Emma ramassait ses clefs pour partir.

S: (sourire espiègle) Tu mens aussi mal que ton père. (silence) tu sais bien que ça sortira pas d'ici.

Emma soupira légèrement et se tourna vers sa mère.

Em: Je ne suis pas prête à me lancer dans une nouvelle relation. (silence) Il me faut du temps pour tourner la page sur Jonas.

Syd lui sourit et enlaça sa fille. Emma partit quelques minutes plus tard tandis que Syd lui rappelait à nouveau de ne pas oublier le rendez vous du soir même.

Elle était en pleine séance avec Sean. Ses progrès au niveau de la prononciation et de la parole avançaient à vitesse grand V. Selon son autre thérapeute, il devrait faire encore quelques séances et il en aura fini avec sa rééducation.

Elle le sentait très tendu. Souvent elle le sentait frissonner sous ses doigts et elle en était souvent troublée. Elle lui massait les épaules.

Em: (murmurant) Racontes moi…

Se: Quoi ?

Em: 1) Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'ose plus me parler et 2) pourquoi tu es aussi tendu…

Se: (hésitant) Je… (silence) Je me sens seul…

Em: Comment ça ?

Se: Personne ne me comprend-

Em: On est tous avec toi-

Se: Oui… mais c'est pas de ça que je parle… (silence) la famille c'est une chose et… la femme que j'aime c'en est une autre.

Em: Et qu'est ce que tu veux-

Se: (murmurant) Toi…

Emma s'arrêta subitement de le masser. Elle partit se laver les mains et ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait lui répondre sans trop le blesser. Elle revint vers lui alors qu'il se redressait. Il descendit de la table de massage quand elle le vit chanceler et se rasseoir. En deux enjambés, elle était près de lui et l'auscultait. Le stéthoscope sur le cœur, il la regardait dans les yeux avant de lui prendre la main. Elle ferma les yeux un instant alors qu'il la rapprochait doucement de lui.

Em: (murmurant) Sean…

Il avait lentement enfoui sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassait doucement quand dans un geste tendre elle se détacha de lui.

Em: (murmurant) Je peux pas Sean.

Sean se tourna et lui fit dos avant de lui murmurer des excuses. Il était gêné d'avoir agit ainsi envers Emma. Il avait pensé que peut être, elle se laisserait aller et maintenant il se rendait compte qu'Emma n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il connaissait même si elle était celle qu'il aimait.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule avant de le forcer à se retourner.

Em: J'ai besoin de toi, en meilleur ami, en confident… mais en tant que petit ami… je ne peux pas, c'est beaucoup trop tôt… (silence) Jonas est encore quelque part en moi-

Se: Je sais… (murmurant) Je suis désolé…

Il partit sur ses mots, elle resta un instant interdite mais elle réagit en entendant la porte se refermer. Elle lui courut après dans le couloir. Elle le rattrapa alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre.

Em: Sean-

Se: Laisses moi s'il te plait.

Em: Non. (silence) Tes affaires son prêtes et je dois signer tes papiers de sortie-

Se: (étonné) Je sors ?

Em: (souriant et se rapprochant) Non… (silence) Tu rentres à la maison…

Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Posté devant elle, il ne la lâchait plus du regard avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Se: (murmurant) Merci pour tout-

Em: (se détachant de lui) Jimmy m'a dit qu'en réalité, il arrêtait les séances, tu n'en as plus besoin. Si tu parles souvent et beaucoup tout reviendra au fur et à mesure. (silence) Quand à moi, je continue parce que… tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui t'écoute et que tu es trop tendu-

Se: ça ira, j'ai pas besoin-

Em: C'est moi qui décide Sean!

Se: C'est toi le chef de toute façon!

Em: Le prends pas comme ça… (silence) C'est pour ton bien.

Comme convenu Emma rejoignit Syd au restaurant. Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'anniversaire d'Emma et tous avaient décidés de le fêter au restaurant. Tout le monde fut étonné en la voyant arriver avec Sean. Personne hormis Emma, n'était au courant de sa sortie. Tous les enlacèrent à tour de rôle et ils s'installèrent à table. Il y avait toujours un léger froid entre eux mais le pire était de sentir la tension entre Syd, Steve et Vaughn. Syd s'était rapproché de Steve ces dernières semaines, bien qu'elle vivait toujours sa relation avec Vaughn en cachette. Celui-ci était très mal à l'aise. La soirée se passa superbement. Du moins jusqu'après le découpage du gâteau et le petit discours d'Emma. En effet peu de temps après cet instant, Steve se tourna vers Syd, l'œil vif.

St: Je sais que ces derniers mois ont été très durs pour toi et pour nous mais… maintenant tout va bien... Je t'aime Syd et même si on a eu une très longue séparation après la naissance des jumeaux… tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a jamais eu que toi… (silence) Syd, veux tu m'épouser ?


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 20**

S: (Surprise et hésitante) Je… (regardant Vaughn puis Steve) je-

Elle ne pu continuer plus longtemps avant de sortir prendre l'air. Nadia et Emma avaient voulu la rattraper mais Fran les en empêcha.

Vaughn était en colère contre Steve et très jaloux mais il tenta de le cacher tandis que les jumeaux s'en prenait à leur père et qu'Isa et Riley jetaient également leur venin sur Steve.

Vaughn sortit subitement du restaurant, Eric le rattrapa sur le trottoir. Au fil des années, il avait apprit à connaître celui qui était son meilleur ami.

Er: Vaughn attend!

V: (énervé) J'en reviens pas qu'il ait fait ça! (silence) Elle va culpabiliser! Se reprocher d'être retourné avec lui-

Er: Calme toi… (silence) Syd t'aime-

V: (énervé) Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'elle est capable de faire passer sa loyauté avant ses sentiments! (silence) Je refuse de la perdre encore!

Er: Ok… (silence) Tu sais où elle est ?

V: (doucement) C'est possible…

Er: Alors remue toi et bats toi pour la récupérer!

V: ( doucement) Dis aux enfants que je reviens.

Vaughn partit sans un mot de plus. Il ne réfléchit pas plus. Il n'y avait pas une multitude d'endroit où elle serait capable de se cacher mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que si elle ne voulait pas le voir, il ne la retrouverait pas.

Il arrivait aux entrepôts, sur les quais, il avança doucement à l'intérieur puis il fit glisser le grillage avant de pénétrer dans l'entrepôt. Il l'entendit, elle sanglotait et ça l'insupportait. La voir ou l'entendre pleurer, était un vrai calvaire pour lui, même après autant d'années passé à ses cotés.

V: (doucement et s'avançant) Syd…

Syd releva le regard vers lui et quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'effondrait dans ses bras en pleurant. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés puis Syd se détacha lorsque ses larmes s'arrêtèrent.

S: (murmurant) Je suis désolée…

V: Tu n'y es pour rien-

S: (se détachant de lui) Au contraire! (silence) tout est de ma faute! Si je ne l'avais pas revu après ta disparition rien de tout ça n'arriverait-

V: (doucement) Arrête… (silence) ça sera la fin pour moi, si je te perds pour Steve…

S: (murmurant) Je sais… (silence) Je t'aime Vaughn mais… je tiens aussi à Steve. (silence) Donne moi du temps pour réfléchir et clarifier cette situation…

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Plantés dans le regard de l'autre, Vaughn baissa la tête en soupirant.

V: (murmurant) J'en peux plus Syd…

S: …

V: (relevant la tête) On arrive à peine à se voir et… (silence) Je ne veux plus être le numéro 2…

S: (doucement) c'est un ultimatum !

V: (doucement) Non… (silence) Je veux qu'on se retrouve et qu'on reconstruise notre famille.

S: (se détachant) il me faut du temps-

V: (s'énervant) ça fait des mois que tu me dis ça et la situation est toujours la même !

S: Je sais tout ça! (silence) Mais Steve est quelqu'un de sensible et imprévisible-

V: Et moi, je suis quoi Syd ? hein, je suis que ton bouche trou ! J'en ai marre! (silence) Sois tu lui parles, sois… je pars.

S: (s'énervant) Vaughn, tu peux pas faire ça!

V: Et pourquoi je pourrais pas ! (silence) Depuis que je suis revenu, on n'arrive à se voir que lorsqu'on part en mission! Le reste du temps tu es avec lui! (silence) Qu'est ce que tu crois que je ressens quand je l'imagine avec toi! Quand je sais que tu te couches avec lui ! Que tu l'embrasses et que tu lui fais l'amour! (silence) je sais que c'est difficile mais… la décision t'appartient maintenant.

Syd baissa la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une caisse. Vaughn attendait sa réaction. Il savait qu'il risquait de la perdre mais au fond, il espérait qu'elle le choisirait. Elle l'aimait et il le savait. Il savait déjà ce qu'il ferait si elle lui disait qu'elle choisissait Steve. Il préférait d'ailleurs ne pas y penser, tellement il était sûr qu'ils en souffriraient tous les deux. Il releva un timide regard vers elle.

S: (doucement) Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre vous deux… (silence) Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout et te perdre encore-

V: (soupirant) Il est tant qu'on avance Syd! (silence) à toi de choisir, sois je reste et on se remet ensemble… sois on se sépare et je m'en vais-

S: (ébahi) Partir ? Mais tu partirais où ?

V: Syd… je ne te le dirais pas… mais je dois savoir ta réponse-

Syd soupira, elle ne pouvait lui répondre. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle rêvait de se remarier avec lui cependant Steve avait été là pour elle lors de sa disparition.

Un silence pesant s'installa et à force de temps Vaughn ne le supporta pas, il quitta l'entrepôt, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Emma discutait avec Rick sur le trottoir devant le restaurant. Ils étaient préoccupés par leur mère ainsi que par Vaughn.

Ri: (énervé) J'avais envie de lui faire une tête au carré!

Em: T'es pas le seul… (silence) Maman ne pourra pas dire oui-

Ri: Elle le peut… (silence) dès qu'il s'agit de papa, maman n'arrive plus à être objective. Elle aime papa mais Steve a été là à sa disparition… elle est capable de rester avec lui par habitude ou loyauté-

Em: Papa lui ouvrira les yeux-

Ri: Je doute qu'il réussisse…

Ils rentrèrent en discutant et sourirent à Nadia qui venait lui parler mais au même moment, elle reconnut Ann qui tenait Sean par la main.

Instinctivement, elle blêmit et Nadia s'en rendit compte. Elle l'emmena à l'écart.

N: (doucement) Ce qui se passe là, ça va te hanter pendant longtemps si tu ne réagis pas-

Em: (se reprenant) De quoi tu parles ?

N: Elle revient, il va lui pardonner et tu vas le perdre. Vous vous aimez, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot! Dis lui…

Em: (craquant) Je peux pas! (silence) je me bloque et-

N: Et t'es tellement dingue de lui que t'arrives plus à aligner deux mots…

Em: (gênée) Ouais…

N: Si t'arrives pas à lui dire… agis… montre lui que tu l'aimes… (silence) et détends toi, ça va bien se passer…

Em: (murmurant) Si tu le dis…

Elles retournèrent vers Rick, Sean et Ann qui discutaient. Emma s'assit à coté de Sean. Le silence d'Emma ainsi que l'inexistence de sa mine enjouée et épanouie, alerta Sean. Alors que Rick était parti voir Riley et Isa qui parlaient toujours de Steve. Emma sentait le regard de Sean sur elle. Ann était partit quand son téléphone avait sonné.

Se: (doucement) Je suis désolé pour Ann…

Em: (murmurant) Tu as des projets… avec elle ?

Se: (se rapprochant d'elle) Tu aimerais que j'en ai ?

Em: (fermant les yeux) Sean… (silence) Pour ce que tu m'avais demandé sur-

Ann: Me revoilà-

Em: (silence) Bon… (murmurant) Je vais vous laisser, je vais rentrer-

Ann: Bonne soirée-

Se: (réalisant) Attends! (silence) je te ramène…

Emma hocha la tête avec un petit sourire espiègle. Ann ne finirait pas la soirée avec Sean, et cette simple pensée lui plaisait. Ils lui avaient dit au revoir et il la ramenait à la maison. Elle le fit rentrer à l'intérieur tandis qu'elle posait son sac et ses clefs sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Se: Emma ?

Em: Hummm…

Se: Tu voulais me dire quoi avant qu'Ann arrive ?

Em: (hésitant) Je… (silence) Rien… oublie ça-

Se: (doucement) Non. Je veux savoir.

Elle se retourna doucement vers lui et très lentement, elle le vit se rapprocher.

Se: (murmurant) S'il te plaît...

Em: (doucement) Non...

Elle s'écarta alors qu'il était sur le point de la toucher. Elle le fuya mais s'arrêta net quand elle sentit sa main dans la sienne. Il était derrière elle et il se posta à moins de 5 centimètres de son corps. Il pouvait sentir les effluves du parfum d'Emma. Lentement, il fit remonter ses mains afin de ceinturer Emma de ses bras. Elle s'était raidit en le sentant si près. Elle était gênée et troublée. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour elle mais en même temps, le savoir, la terrorisait. Elle refusait de souffrir à nouveau à cause de la gent masculine.

Se: (murmurant) Dis moi ce qui te fait peur...

Em: (doucement) Rien...

Se: (murmurant) J'aime pas quand tu me mens-

Em: (soupirant) Je ne veux plus souffrir... (silence) Tu devrais rentrer, tu as encore besoin de repos-

Se: Non. Pas tant que j'aurais pas eu la vraie réponse. (silence) je sais que je t'ai déçu et que tu n'as aucun autre sentiments pour moi que de l'amitié mais... tu dois savoir-

Em (se détachant de lui et fronçant les sourcils) Quoi !

Se: (doucement) Quand j'ai eu l'accident de voiture... (silence) C'est parce que j'avais dit à Ann que je la quittais-

Em: (murmurant) Mais pourquoi-

Se: (s'avançant vers elle) Je t'aime Emma, je t'aime depuis que je suis gamin... et rien, ni personne n'a réussi à te faire sortir de ma tête. (silence) je veux que tu sois ma petite amie, puis ma femme et enfin la mère de nos enfants-

Em: (doucement) Sean-

Se: (murmurant) Je sais que tu veux pas l'entendre... mais j'avais besoin que tu le saches. (silence) je suis si différent dès que tu es là. Te sentir près de moi, t'observer, voir ton sourire et ton regard, me rend heureux... (silence) mais ce qui me rendrait encore plus heureux c'est de t'embrasser, te faire l'amour et t'avoir dans mes bras pour l'éternité...

Em: (murmurant) Mais Ann-

Sean s'était rapproché et lui caressait le visage alors qu'elle avait baissé la tête.

Se: (murmurant) Ann n'a jamais été toi... (silence) Elle pensait que je retournerai avec elle mais il n'en est pas question. (silence) C'est toi que je veux et aucune autre.

Elle releva timidement le regard vers lui.

Em: (doucement) Sean, tu sais que je suis pas facile à vivre et-

Se: (murmurant) Et moi je t'aime... (silence) Arrête de peser toutes tes décisions et vit! (silence) Ecoutes ton coeur... je sais qu'il te dit la même chose que moi...

Lentement et dans un sourire, elle se rapprocha et l'enlaça. Corps à corps et coeur à coeur, elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Au fond, elle avait toujours su que c'était dans ses bras qu'elle serait heureuse mais, elle n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître.

Ses mains parcouraient son échine ce qui la faisait frissonner. Il remonta ses mains sur le visage d'Emma après s'être légèrement détaché d'elle.

Depuis des années, Emma n'avait pas ressentit ça. Elle se sentait aimée et désirée. Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun ne voulait rompre cet instant cependant dans un sourire, Sean se rapprocha d'elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser qu'elle ne lui retourna pas. Il était confus après cet instant mais une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle l'embrassait passionnément. Enlacés entre le salon et la cuisine, leurs lèvres avaient soif l'une de l'autre. Ils échangeaient de tendres baisers mais au fil des minutes, ceux ci prenaient une tournure plus fiévreuse et passionnée. Ils s'étaient détachés pour respirer mais Sean ne la lâchait plus. Il la tenait tout contre lui. Quand a Emma elle était heureuse dans ses bras et elle sourit quand elle l'entendit lui murmurer un je t'aime à l'oreille. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait vu tellement de filles passer dans sa vie qu'elle était persuadée qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Et là, elle se rendait compte que c'était l'inverse et que s'il avait eu cette attitude c'était simplement pour tenter de l'oublier.

Em: (murmurant) Tu veux rester cette nuit ?

Se: (souriant et murmurant) Tu m'invites !

Em: (souriant et murmurant) Restes avec moi cette nuit... (silence) je ne veux pas que mon rêve s'arrête...

Se: (murmurant) Il ne s'arrêtera pas... jamais...

Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils rejoignirent difficilement la chambre d'Emma. Ils s'étaient déshabillés, couché l'un sur l'autre sur le lit. Il était couché sur elle tandis qu'elle laissait ses mains errer dans le dos de Sean. Il parsemait son corps de baiser, Emma l'aimait pour ça. Sa douceur, sa patience, son écoute mais très doucement elle l'interrompit.

Em: (murmurant) Sean...

Se: (murmurant) Ma puce-

Em: (murmurant) ça va trop vite... (silence) j'aimerais qu'on prenne notre temps-

Se: (dans un petit sourire) On attendra... (silence) tant que tu es avec moi, je peux attendre...

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement, il bascula sur le coté et enlaça Emma alors quelle posait sa tête sur son torse puis ils s'endormirent enlacés.

Sydney n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Elle avait eu du mal à tout encaisser. Vaughn lui avait demandé de faire un choix et Steve l'avait demandé en mariage. Tout ça, faisait beaucoup pour une seule soirée. Elle marchait sur la plage quand elle le vit assit sur le sable devant sa maison à observer le lever du soleil.

Il ne leva même pas le regard, en la sentant s'asseoir à ses cotés.

S: (murmurant) Tu avais raison... (silence) il est temps que je le fasse-

V: (murmurant) Ravi que tu t'en rendes compte!

S: (murmurant) Je vais aller lui parler et...-

V: Et ?

S: Et... (silence) J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi-

V: Syd-

S: (doucement) J'ai besoin de toi pour que tu me donne ta force, ton courage... ta positivité... (silence) tu sais que je peux être fragilisé quand on essaye de me faire craquer et... (silence) il doit sortir de ma vie.

V: (doucement) Je ne veux pas envenimer les choses entre vous.

S: (murmurant) S'il te plait... viens...

Vaughn ferma les yeux un instant avant de tourner la tête vers elle et de lui tendre sa main.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi et l'avait prise instinctivement. Sentir leurs doigts s'entrelacer, la détendit immédiatement. Rentrant dans la maison, elle soupira en voyant qu'il n'était pas encore là. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner pour Vaughn et elle quand, quelques heures plus tard, Emma et Sean descendirent en rigolant et se tenant par la main. Geste qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil de ses parents. Tous s'embrassèrent puis Emma se prépara son petit déjeuner ainsi qu'à Sean tandis que celui ci était assis sur les marches de la véranda avec Vaughn.

S: (murmurant et souriant) Alors c'était si dur que ça de lui avouer ?

Em: (se servant un café et souriant) est ce que je me mêle de ta liaison avec papa ?

Syd rigola avant d'embrasser sa fille sur la tempe.

S: (doucement) Je vais parler à Steve et ton père va revenir vivre avec nous-

Em: (souriant) J'en connais deux qui vont sauter au plafond quand il le sauront. (silence) tu sais... je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux...

Emma sourit à sa mère et l'enlaça longuement avant que Vaughn ne revienne. Quand elle le vit, Emma l'embrassa et rejoignit Sean sur les marches de la véranda.

V: (doucement) Je t'avais dit que ça finirait par s'arranger entre eux.

S: (murmurant) Y'a pas qu'entre eux qu'il faudrait que ça s'arrange...

V: ça va aller...

Vaughn s'était rapproché et l'avait enlacé. Elle n'avait pas pu contrôler son corps, sa tête s'était nichée dans son cou et ses bras entouraient sa taille alors qu'il avait passé ses mains sous son chemisier et qu'il caressait tendrement le bas de son dos.

S: (gémissant) C'est bon ça...

V: (rigolant) Quoi ? (silence, il la caressait toujours) ça ?

S: (soupirant) Oui... (silence) j'ai l'impression de planer quand je suis dans tes bras... (silence) Je t'aime Vaughn...

V: (murmurant et l'embrassant dans le cou) Moi aussi, ma puce, je t'aime...

Entendant la porte claquer, ils se séparèrent tandis que Syd commençait à stresser. Il était devant eux avec un regard de colère tout en ayant cette flamme qui donnait l'impression qu'il était perdu.

S: Steve...

St: Tu te souviens encore de moi !

S: Arrête! (silence) j'ai prit une décision... (silence et le regardant dans les yeux) je veux qu'on se sépare-

St: Non non non, ça marche pas comme ça Syd! (silence) C'est moi qui étais là quand tu touchais le fond et maintenant que vous êtes amants, tu veux me renvoyer d'où je viens ! (silence) Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça! Tu ne me quitteras pas! On va se marier-

S: Je t'ai dis non Steve!

St: C'est pas toi qui décide! On va se marier point barre! Que tu le veuilles ou non!

S: (sourpirant) Ne me force pas à te faire du mal!

St: (ricanant) Me faire du mal ? ah oui, et qu'est ce que tu feras que tu n'as pas déjà fait ! (silence) Tu me trompes avec lui depuis qu'il est revenu! Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que ça ! hein ? dis le moi! (silence) Tu n'es qu'une traînée Sydney! Tu couches avec tous ceux que tu rencontres!

Syd avait les larmes aux yeux, Vaughn avala difficilement sa salive en entendant les derniers mots de Steve. Il bouillait de rage, il voulait lui en mettre une dans la face. Cependant, il ne le fit pas quand il sentit la main de Syd sur son bras.

S: (doucement) Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles... (silence) mais Vaughn fait parti de ma vie et il est le père de mes enfants. Je l'aime et je l'aimerai toute ma vie. (silence) Je veux que tu partes...

St: Tu penses arriver à tes fins avec moi comme ça ! tu es stupide Syd!

Vaughn n'en pu plus et se posta devant Steve laissant Syd derrière lui.

V: (s'énervant) Je te promets que si tu ne le fait pas, c'est pas la colère de Syd que tu vas endurer... mais la mienne et je te jure que je te harcèlerais jusqu'à ce que tu la laisses vivre sa vie comme elle le souhaite! (le menaçant du doigt) Et ne t'avises pas d'utiliser les jumeaux pour faire du mal à Sydney parce que ta sentence sera la même! (silence) J'ai été clair ?

St: Vous ne me faites pas peur!

Steve était dans un état second, il avait la rage que Syd le mette dehors et l'abandonne mais à cet instant, ni Syd ni Vaughn ne savait ce qui les attendrait dans les secondes à venir.

Steve avait sorti son arme, il l'avait auparavant caché dans son dos. Il braqua Vaughn puis Syd, ce qui les mit mal à l'aise. Et sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir, il tira sur eux.


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 21**

La détonation alerta Emma et Sean qui pénétrèrent dans la maison quelques secondes après le carnage. Quand elle vit ses parents baignant dans une marre de sang, elle se rua sur Steve malgré que Sean ait tenté de l'en empêcher. Celui-ci prévint les secours tandis qu'Emma se battait contre Steve. Elle était parvenue à lui faire lâcher son arme cependant il avait le dessus sur elle. Il serrait ses mains autour de son cou. Emma commençait à voir des étoiles quand elle récupéra l'arme et lui tira dessus. Il s'écroula sur elle, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Elle dégagea le corps de Steve et se releva alors que Sean arrivait vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Rapidement, elle se rendit auprès de ses parents qui se vidaient toujours de leurs sangs. Aidé de Sean, elle fit de son mieux jusqu'à l'arrivée des ambulanciers. Ceux-ci les emmenèrent rapidement, Emma et Sean suivirent le cortège médical jusqu'à leur arrivée aux urgences. Sur place, elle ne laissa personne dicter ses décisions. Jonas avait tenté de la raisonner mais quand il sentit que ça ne servait à rien, il abdiqua. Sean avait été obligé de rester à l'extérieur du bloc, tandis qu'Emma y entrait avec Jonas.

Sean en avait profité pour prévenir tout le monde, cependant une équipe de l'agence débarqua à l'hôpital avant d'aller chercher Emma au bloc et de l'emmener à l'Agence.

Elle était furieuse qu'il l'ai arraché à l'opération de ses parents de cette façon cependant Nadia lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'elle ne serait pas à l'agence.

Emma se laissa faire et après un dernier regard avec Sean, elle quitta l'hôpital menotté par des agents et accusé de meurtre.

Jack et Irina n'avaient rien pu faire pour Emma. Ils avaient quitté l'agence et le monde de l'espionnage il y a quelques années et leurs accès n'étaient plus valides. Lorsque Sean apprit qu'il ne pourrait voir Emma, il serra les dents en essayant de cacher sa colère.

Rick était resté à l'hôpital avec Jack et Irina, attendant des nouvelles de Syd et Vaughn. Nadia fit son possible pour Emma mais elle fut mise à l'écart par Dixon. Ce fut alors Ben Collins qui se chargea de l'interrogatoire d'Emma.

Elle tournait dans sa cellule comme un lion en cage. Personne ne lui donnait des nouvelles de ses parents et ça l'inquiétait. Théoriquement, elle pensait qu'il ne la garderait pas mais se sentir enfermé sans rien pouvoir faire, la rendait dingue.

Elle tenta de se calmer en voyant l'agent entrer dans sa cellule.

Em: Quand est ce que je sors ?

B: Bonjour je suis l'agent Collins. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser sur les agents Bristow et Vaughn. Le fiancé de l'agent Bristow-

Em: Ils n'étaient pas fiancés!

B: (doucement) Désolé… vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

Em: Non… (silence) j'étais sur la véranda avec Sean et… (silence) ils étaient dans la maison et ils parlaient tous les trois… puis avec Sean on a entendu deux détonation. On est rentré et j'ai vu mes parents écroulés sur le sol, entourés de leurs propres sangs tandis que Steve arborait un sourire sardonique. Je me suis jeté sur lui, j'ai réussi à éloigner son arme. On s'est battu, il m'étranglait mais (silence) j'ai pu attraper l'arme et j'ai tiré…

Ben prenait des notes sur le récit d'Emma. Elle était agacée de le voir écrire. Il ne disait rien, ne faisait aucun commentaire et ça commençait à l'exaspérer.

B: Donc vous l'avez abattu comme ça… (silence) de sang froid-

Em: Oui, pourquoi fallait que je le laisse finir de m'étrangler !

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'énerver. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort de lui répondre mais elle était à bout. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait auprès d'elle et elle n'avait droit qu'à cet agent froid, qui la prenait de haut. Malgré ça, elle voyait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une tristesse et une douleur qui semblait lui peser sur sa conscience.

B: (sourire espiègle) ça serait dommage de l'avoir laissé faire… (silence) parce que j'aurais été privé de votre présence…

Emma était gênée, elle baissa la tête et lorsqu'elle la redressa, elle vit qu'il était parti. Elle savait que tant qu'elle serait enfermée à l'agence, elle ne pourrait voir Sean et ça l'énervait parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'angoisserait pour elle. Elle tenta de faire le vide en elle et de se détendre mais elle n'y parvint pas plus de 2 minutes. Elle angoissa encore plus lorsqu'elle vit Nadia de l'autre coté de la vitre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle rentrait dans la cellule, Emma n'y tint plus et se réfugia dans les bras de sa tante qui la berçait tendrement.

N: (doucement) Shtt… ça va aller. (silence) on va te sortir de là-

Em: (se détachant) Comment ils vont ?

N: (murmurant) Ils sont… (silence) Ils sont… -

Em: Dis moi la vérité!

N: Ils sont tous les deux dans le coma et… (silence) selon les médecins… ils sont en mort cérébrale-

Em: (ébahie) Quoi ? Non! Non non! Je veux les voir!

N: je peux rien faire Emma-

Em: Mais bon sang! Toi et Eric, vous travaillez ici, vous pouvez… je sais pas… (silence et craquant) sortez moi d'ici!

Elle s'effondra sur son lit et Nadia s'approcha avant de l'enlacer.

N: Je suis là, tu n'es pas seule…

Em: Qui s'est occupé d'eux ? quel médecin ?

N: Un certain Jonas et le Docteur… (silence) Le docteur Barwick-

Emma soupira légèrement, elle savait qu'ils avaient fait tout leur possible pour eux mais, elle ne supportait déjà plus d'être enfermée.

Em: (murmurant) Je dois absolument les voir… et Sean aussi-

N: Je vais faire ce que je peux…

Em: (murmurant) Tu peux t'occuper des garçons et d'Isa-

N: (souriant) Tu penses vraiment que t'avais besoin de me le demander ?

Em: Non mais… (silence) qu'est ce qu'il va se passer pour moi ?

N: Collins va faire son enquête. Il va interroger Sean et certainement te réinterroger… (silence) Et s'ils sortent du coma, il les interrogera aussi-

Em: C'était de la légitime défense-

N: Je sais… (silence) mais tu t'es jetée sur lui-

Em: Tu voulais qu'il tire encore sur papa et maman ?

N: Non mais tu aurais du lui parler et essayer de le raisonner… (silence) C'est pas un reproche Emma mais ça risque d'être un élément en défaveur pour toi…

Elle avait eu des nouvelles de sa famille. Syd et Vaughn était toujours dans le coma. Rick qui était en colère contre le système de l'agence, fit ses démarches dans son coin sans prévenir personnes enfin presque personnes. Il s'était rapproché de Jack et Irina en leur faisant part de son projet. Sean n'avait jamais pu revoir Emma. Il avait reprit son travail au restau mais Fran avait bien vu qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, il ne parlait à presque plus personne.

Elle était toujours dans sa cellule, cependant Nadia avait réussi à avoir une autorisation de promenade pour Emma. Elle avait droit à 2 heures par jour 3 fois par semaine.

Elle revenait de sa promenade quand elle vit qu'il l'attendait dans sa cellule.

B: Bonjour Mlle Vaughn.

Em: Vous pouvez m'appeler Emma. (silence) Alors c'est bon, vous me relâchez ?

B: Non… (silence) j'ai besoin de précision sur ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Pourquoi Steve s'en serait prit aux agents Bristow et Vaughn ?

Em: Je vous l'ai déjà dit-

B: Je veux que vous me le redisiez.

Em: Ma mère vivait avec Steve depuis plus de 6 ans et quand mon père est réapparu… ils ont reprit leur relation… (silence) et la veille du carnage, Steve a demandé ma mère en mariage alors que mon père était présent. Ma mère est partit et un peu plus tard, mon père aussi. (silence) Je n'ai revu ma mère que le lendemain au petit déjeuné. Ni ma mère, ni Steve n'étaient rentré cette nuit là.

B: L'agent Bristow était avec votre père, cette nuit là ?

Em: (s'énervant) Mais j'en sais rien! Mon père n'habite plus avec nous depuis des années! Je peux pas le deviner!

Ben la fixait dans les yeux, au fond de lui il savait, qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus. Emma avait détourné le regard et il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

B: Je sais que c'est difficile d'être ici pour vous et que je ne vous facilite pas la tâche mais-

Em: Vous faites juste votre boulot.

B: Je connais votre dossier et… j'aimerais beaucoup vous aider à vous en sortir-

Em: C'est simple, relâchez moi. (silence) Je n'ai fait que prendre la défense de mes parents. (silence) Vous avez interrogés les jumeaux sur la soirée de la veille ?

B: Oui.

Em: On vous dira tous la même chose. On y était tous… (silence) enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent tous les deux…

B: Il paraîtrait que l'agent Vaughn était parti précipitamment quelques minutes après la demande de l'agent Bristow. Est-ce que vous savez où il serait allé ?

Em: Non… ils se connaissent parfaitement. Il a sûrement retrouvé maman dans un endroit que seul lui était capable de la retrouver. (silence) je sais que j'ai tout contre moi… mon attitude, mes réactions et mes empreintes sur l'arme-

B: (doucement) Je comprends que vous ayez agit ainsi mais… tant que je n'aurais pas les témoignages des agents Bristow et Vaughn, je ne pourrais vous relâcher-

Em: (s'énervant) Vous rigolez ! mais vous pensez à ma vie! A mes frères! A ma sœur-

B: Oui et bien, parlons en de votre frère Rick! Je me demande encore comment il a pu devenir un agent si compétent en si peu de temps!

Em: (étonnée) Quoi ? Rick ? Agent ? (silence, réalisant) Il est rentré à l'agence ? (silence) mais pourquoi on m'a rien dit ?

B: (réalisant) Vous ne saviez pas ?

Em: Non! (doucement) Evidemment que non!

Un long silence plana et Emma l'observa. Elle avait trouvé une ressemblance avec quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu. Elle le fixa dans les yeux. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle se rendait compte que cette lueur dans ses yeux le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il s'était levé et s'apprêtait à sortir de la cellule quand elle lui parla.

Em: (doucement) Je peux vous poser une question personnelle ?

B: Euh… oui.

Em: Est-ce que vous avez un frère ?

B: Oui… mais pourquoi ?

Em: Bryan, c'est ça ?

B: Exactement, c'est mon petit frère. (silence) Vous le connaissez ?

Em: On a été au lycée ensemble.

B: (doucement) Je suis désolé.

Em: (souriant) C'était y'a longtemps et j'étais très naïve à l'époque…

B: Bryan a toujours cette attitude de frimeur et de ne penser qu'à multiplier ses conquêtes. (silence) Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous. Il a le don de savoir faire souffrir les personnes qui lui sont proche ainsi que les jeunes femmes…

Em: Vous lui ressemblez… (silence) Enfin pas dans votre attitude… vous avez les même yeux…

Il lui sourit et sortit de sa cellule.

Ça faisait près de 2 semaines que Rick avait intégrer l'agence. Il avait reçu l'autorisation de voir sa sœur, mais telle qu'il la connaissait, il se doutait bien qu'il passerait un sale ¼ d'heure.

Il la voyait à travers la vitre de la cellule et lentement, il pénétra dans celle-ci. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait

Il voyait bien qu'elle était agacée mais elle garda le silence et se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Ils restèrent longuement enlacé, elle s'était raccrochée à lui comme à sa bouée de sauvetage. Assis sur le lit, Emma blottie dans ses bras, il lui parlait tendrement.

Em: Dis moi qu'ils vont s'en sortir…

Ric: (doucement) Il n'y a rien de sur… (silence) mais papa a un nouveau traitement et selon le médecin, il se pourrait que ça l'aide.

Em: Et maman ?

Ric: C'est toujours pareil. (silence) Pour eux, c'est impossible qu'ils sortent du coma. (silence) elle a heurté la table du salon en tombant et ça aurait provoqué des lésions irréversibles… (murmurant) Pour eux, elle est morte.

Em: (s'énervant) Non ! J'y crois pas! Si papa se réveille, elle s'en sortira! (silence) Et vous 3 ?

Ric: Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous. (silence et murmurant) Je te ferais sortir d'ici…

Em: Tu n'aurais pas du me cacher ton intention de rentrer à la CIA. (silence) Si maman l'apprend, elle va taper une crise.

Ric: (baissant la tête et murmurant) Je sais…

Em: (doucement) L'agent Collins se demande comment tu as pu devenir agent si vite-

Ric: Je suis au courant.

Em: Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Ric; (murmurant) J'ai demandé grand père et grand-mère de me former…

Em: (étonnée) Alors là, c'est sur, t'es bon pour l'injection mortelle quand maman se réveillera…

Sean n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait presque 9 mois qu'Emma était enfermé et il ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration pour Syd et Vaughn. Rick, Nadia et Eric faisaient tous leur possible pour sortir Emma de cette situation mais Langley refusait de la relâcher, 2 agents de l'agence étant mêlé à cette fusillade. L'agent Collins avait stoppé son enquête, n'ayant plus de piste et surtout parce qu'il lui manquait les témoignages de Syd et Vaughn. Cependant Ben passait souvent voir Emma. Il s'était attaché à elle. Il savait que l'agence n'aurait pas du l'enfermé mais lui n'avait aucun recours pour elle. Une demande de libération sous surveillance avait été demandée mais Langley la refusa ainsi que le NSC qui était en relations directe avec la Maison Blanche. Il l'observait à travers l'écran du centre des opérations. Un agent qui passa près de lui, lui parla quelques secondes et quand il tourna la tête vers l'écran. Il la vie étendu sur le sol de la cellule. Inquiet, il se rua jusqu'à sa cellule où les gardiens ouvraient la porte.


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 22**

Elle était toujours inconsciente. Elle avait été transporté dans le même hôpital que Syd et Vaughn. Rick, Nadia et Eric redoutaient le pire. Les médecins ne s'étaient pas encore prononcés quand Sean arriva avec ses parents ainsi que Riley et Isa.

Se: (inquiet) Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ?

Ric: Elle a été retrouvée inconsciente dans sa cellule-

Se: (s'énervant) Tu m'avais promit que tu la sortirais de là!

Ric: Je fais tout ce que je peux Sean-

Se: (énervé) Oui et tu vois dans quel état elle est!

N: (doucement) Sean, calme toi… ça ne sert à rien que tu t'énerves-

Se: Nadia, je dois la voir.

N: (doucement) Sean-

Se: Non Nadia! (se calmant) Je la verrais que tu le veuilles ou non!

N: Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Nadia s'attendait au pire. Elle craignait une rechute de sa leucémie et ça aurait été logique, étant donné qu'elle était dans un état d'esprit très instable. Après avoir longuement parlementé avec Dixon, elle réussit à laisser tout le monde voir Emma. Les médecins lui confirmèrent qu'une rechute était possible, cependant la question principale était de l'aider à revenir à elle.

Tous étaient passés la voir quelques minutes, Sean passa le dernier. Il resta un long moment à lui caresser les cheveux et à lui parler tendrement. Il tira la chaise et s'y installa avant de prendre la main d'Emma. Il resta des heures ainsi. Personne n'était venu lui dire de partir. Il savait qu'il devrait partir à un moment mais ça faisait plus de 9 mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ni toucher. Ce contact l'apaisa légèrement, bien qu'il aurait aimé la voir consciente. Ils n'avaient pu que très peu profiter de leur relation naissante et ça le frustrait. Quelques heures plus tard, il se releva lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur sa main. Passa encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'il la voit ouvrir difficilement les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière des néons. Il passa sa main sur le visage d'Emma qui lui souriait tendrement. Leurs regards ne se décrochaient plus, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent naturellement.

Elle lui fit une place sur lit et il s'y assit sans la quitter du regard.

Se: (murmurant) J'ai eu peur quand j'ai su que tu étais inconsciente. Comment tu te sens ?

Em: (doucement) ça ira-

Se: (commençant à se lever) Je vais aller chercher un méd-

Em: (posant sa main sur son bras) Non… reste avec moi…

Il se rassit sous le regard persistant d'Emma. Elle lui sourit et quelques secondes plus tard, il lui redressait la tête de lit. Il reprit sa place devant elle.

Se: Tu te souviens de ce qu'i' s'est passé ?

Em: Non… (silence) j'étais dans ma cellule et je me suis sentie partir… après c'est le trou noir…

Lentement et en quelques secondes ils se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un tendre baiser qui se fit de plus en plus fiévreux. Emma le retenait contre elle et ne le relâcha que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une personne les interrompe.

Emma le regarda tandis que Sean se tournait vers cet homme.

B: Mlle Vaughn-

Em: Bonjour… (à Sean) Je te présente l'agent Collins. Ben, je vous présente Sean-

B: (lui tendant la main) Sean Tippin. Je vous avais interrogé pour l'enquête.

Se: (lui serrant la main) Je me souviens…

B: (à Emma) Il y a du nouveau. Dixon a réussi à convaincre Langley de vous relâcher. Vous êtes libre mais sous la responsabilité d'agent qui vous surveillerons-

Em: (étonnée) C'est vrai ?

B: Oui. Les agents Weiss ainsi que votre frère seront chargés de votre surveillance.

Se: Vous ne viendrez pas la rechercher. Vous êtes sur-

B: Parfaitement. Steve avait un casier, il n'était pas innocent. Il faisait du trafic de stupéfiants et avait participé à plusieurs affaires louches de proxénétisme. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. C'était une ordure de premier ordre.

Em: Merci pour… tout ce que vous avez fait.

B: (gêné et doucement) C'était normal… (silence) Je vais vous laisser…

Ben partit le cœur lourd. Il se sentait proche d'Emma, il aimait être avec elle et partager des moments avec elle. Il s'était sentit mal en la voyant embrasser Sean cependant il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Emma et Sean discutaient et s'embrassaient. Elle lui demanda de rester avec elle toute la nuit. Il ne se fit pas prier et resta près d'elle.

Le lendemain, ils s'organisèrent ; Emma resterait encore quelques jours à l'hôpital pour des examens complémentaire. Elle avait été voir ses parents, qui étaient toujours inconscients. Elle y passait la majeure partie de son temps. Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre d'être à l'hôpital. Ça faisait 2 semaines qu'il la gardait et elle avait prié le médecin de la laisser sortir mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu savoir. Sean avait rejoins sa mère au restaurant qui avait besoin de lui pour le service. Emma était descendu au service des urgences, elle passa voir ceux qu'elle connaissait. Elle vit alors Sam, une de ses amies infirmières avec Jonas dans la salle de repos. Celle-ci le massait et elle sourit en les voyant.

Em: J'ai toujours su que y'avait anguille sous roche entre vous !

J: Emma ! mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Em: (souriant) Je pensais quand même t'avoir un peu manqué.

Ils se sourirent et ses deux amis vinrent l'enlacer.

Sam: Je croyais qu'ils te gardaient là haut-

Em: J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

J: Du nouveau pour tes parents ?

Em: Non…

Emma baissa la tête. C'était toujours très difficile pour elle d'en parler. Ils sortirent de la salle de repos et discutèrent dans la zone d'accueil des urgences.

J: Tu penses revenir à l'hôpital-

Em: (soupirant) J'aurais aimé… mais je ne peux pas. (doucement) Avec ce qu'il s'est passé, l'université n'accepte pas que je reprenne mon poste de médecin et kiné-

Sam: C'est dégueulasse, tu leur as sauvé la vie-

Em: (évitant leurs regards) Mais j'ai tué un homme!

J: C'était de la légitime défense! T'allé pas le laisser t'étrangler!

Em: (murmurant) Peut être que j'aurais du…

J: Dis pas n'importe quoi! C'était une ordure ce type!

Em: Peut être mais c'était le père de mon frère et de ma sœur!

Jonas baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas la blesser mais lui ouvrir les yeux. Il s'excusa quelques secondes plus tard, ils discutèrent encore un moment puis elle revint à sa chambre.

Tous les jours, elle passait voir ses parents. Elle n'avait pas le droit de revenir travailler à l'hôpital et à la clinique, elle était dans une impasse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait dorénavant. Toute la famille savait maintenant qu'elle était avec Sean. Il dormait souvent chez Syd et Vaughn. Ils ne se cachaient pas mais vivaient leur relation complètement. Ann avait été dégoûté quand elle les avait vu arriver ensemble main dans la main au restaurant. Elle avait demandé à Fran si elle pouvait l'embaucher temporairement. Celle-ci ne s'y opposa pas, bien au contraire. Emma l'avait dépanné à plusieurs reprises donc elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire coté boulot. Fran aimait voir travailler Sean et Emma ensemble, pour elle, ils incarnaient le couple parfait. Le couple capable de travailler ensemble sans se marcher dessus. Ils ne laissaient pas leurs sentiments apparaître dans leur travail mais ça ne les empêchait d'être très proche l'un de l'autre. Il la ramenait à la maison. Il était rare qu'il ne soit jamais ensemble.

Em: On fait quoi ce soir ?

Se: (souriant et s'approchant d'elle) ça, ça dépend de vous Mlle…

Em: Ah oui ?

Se: Oui… (silence) Une soirée et nuit avec moi te conviendrait ?

Em: (souriant) Si ça inclus un petit déjeuné, je prends…

Sean l'embrassa fougueusement en la serrant fermement contre lui avant de la faire reculer jusqu'au canapé où ils s'effondrèrent, l'un sur l'autre. Il avait passé ses mains sous son débardeur et l'embrassait dans le cou tandis qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise. Ils étaient dans leur monde, leurs vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce avant qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un dans une torride étreinte où elle cria son nom en plein orgasme. Elle se sentait libre et heureuse pour la première fois depuis des années. Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Emma se réveilla et, relevant la tête, elle vit qu'il dormait toujours. Elle enfila ses sous vêtements ainsi que sa chemise et partit chercher quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre. Sentant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle se retourna dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils s'étaient détachés, Sean la gardait dans ses bras, sa tête nichée dans son cou tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et savourait cette étreinte qu'on leur avait trop longtemps refusé de vivre.

Em: (murmurant) Tu sais quoi ?

Se: (murmurant) Non…

Em: (murmurant) J'aurais jamais du partir à New York-

Se: (doucement) Tu as tort… (silence) c'est là bas que tu as su que ton père était vivant-

Em: (doucement) Mais c'est aussi là bas que je t'ai fait souffrir. (silence) et ça n'était pas à toi de m'ouvrir les yeux sur Jonas…

Se: (murmurant) C'est rien… (l'embrassant dans le cou) Et puis maintenant tu es toute à moi…

Em: (murmurant et souriant) Oui, toute à toi…

Assis au comptoir de la cuisine, l'un faisait manger l'autre et s'embrassait quand Rick rentra.

Ric: (souriant) Je vois que y'en a qu'i' s'ennuient pas!

Se: (souriant) J'ai mission de prendre soin de ta sœur-

Ric: (rigolant) Elle en serait très bien capable toute seule.

Em: (souriant) Peut être aussi que j'aime qu'il prenne soin de moi-

Ric: (souriant) Ah ! ça, j'en doute pas. (silence) Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

Em: (suspicieusement) Qu'est ce que t'as derrière la tête ?

Ric: Je dois retrouver Holly au bowling-

Em: (sourire espiègle) Holly ?

Se: (souriant) T'as fait quoi de Sandy ?

Ric: Elle est partie à Chicago-

Em: (doucement) De toute façon, elle était pas faite pour toi.

Ric: Tu m'en dira tant!

Em: (suspicieusement) Et c'est qui cette Holly ?

Ric: Elle travaille à l'agence.

Em: Oh… (souriant) Je vais lui faire la leçon sur toi!

Se: (souriant) Je te donnerai un coup de main pour ça-

Ric: (rigolant) Tu sais elle a pas besoin d'aide pour ça ! (silence) Vous venez ?

Se: (regardant Emma) Ouais…

Holly les attendait au bowling, elle n'était pas venue seul. Elle était grande, brune et avait un sourire qui en faisait craquer plus d'un. Quand Emma, Rick et Sean les virent, Emma détourna le regard et releva la tête quelques secondes plus tard.

Holly fit les présentations et leur présenta Ben et Bryan bien qu'ils se connaissaient déjà.

Emma apprit que Bryan travaillait également pour l'agence. Tous savaient que Bryan et Ben étaient frères mais ils ne savaient rien de plus concernant leur relation.

Sean était parti chercher quelque chose à boire et Bryan en profita pour se rapprocher d'Emma sous l'œil protecteur et suspicieux de Rick.

Br: (souriant) Je ne pensais pas que je te reverrais… (silence) En tout cas t'as pas changé, t'es toujours aussi belle-

Em: Bryan, n'espère pas que je retomberais dans tes bras! (silence) J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et j'ai pas l'intention de le quitter ou même de le tromper… alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis!

Br: (doucement) Emma…

Em: Tu veux que je sois plus clair !

Br: Je-

B: Bryan laisse la tranquille!

Br: C'est pas tes oignons-

B: Si ça l'est! Fou lui la paix! Je crois pas qu'elle ait besoin d'un collectionneur de minettes dans ses pattes!

Bryan serra les dents tout en soutenant le regard de son frère tandis qu'Emma était gênée. Lorsque Sean arriva, il tendit sa boisson à Emma, cependant il sentit une gêne. Il s'adressa à Ben.

Se: (à Ben) Un problème ?

B: Je parlais juste-

Em: (à Sean et se rapprochant de lui) Non, tout va bien.

Se: (à Emma en murmurant) Sure ?

Em: (souriant) Oui, t'inquiètes pas…

Rick ramenait Holly chez elle tandis que Sean et Emma rentraient ensemble. Au cours de la soirée, Ben et Bryan s'étaient disputés par rapport à l'attitude de ce dernier. Emma et Sean s'en étaient sentit gêné mais Holly et Rick les avaient ignorés. Ils se disputaient continuellement et personne n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi. Ils étaient dans le salon et discutaient.

H: Je savais pas que ta sœur avait quelqu'un-

Ri: (souriant) Sean… c'est une longue histoire. Eux deux, c'est je t'aime moi non plus.

H: (souriant) J'ai connu ça aussi. (silence) Mais l'essentiel c'est quelle soit heureuse.

Ri: (murmurant) Ouais… enfin tant que la situation n'évoluera pas, aucun de nous ne sera heureux…

H: (murmurant) Tu veux en parler ?

Ri: Y'a rien à dire là-dessus.

H: (doucement) Si un jour t'as besoin… oublie pas que je suis là.

Ri: (murmurant) Merci… j'oublierais pas.

H: Tu vas reprendre le terrain quand ?

Ri: J'en sais rien… (silence) Je suis toujours chargé de la surveillance d'Emma tant que nos parents sont inconscients…

H: (murmurant et détournant la tête) Alors on est pas prêt de repartir ensemble…

Ri: (lui prenant la main) Je sais… mais qui sait peut être qu'une bonne étoile veille sur nous et nous permettra de travailler à nouveau ensemble-

H: Je pourrais demander à Dixon de faire partie de l'équipe de surveillance-

Ri: Il refusera et… (silence) Emma a du caractère. Je doute que tu sois capable de la convaincre quand elle aura décidé quelque chose…

H: (murmurant) Elle a peut être besoin d'une amie… à qui se confier-

Ri: (souriant) Il lui a fallut plus de 5 ans pour reconnaître qu'elle était amoureuse de Sean, c'est son confident et meilleur ami-

H: (doucement) ça n'empêche pas et puis… j'aime beaucoup ta sœur. Vous vous ressemblez…

Ri: (étonné) Vraiment ? (silence) On est le jour et la nuit. Elle est l'optimiste et je suis le pessimiste-

H: Mais vous êtes toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

Ri: Oui… (silence) on a eu des moments difficiles, ses hospitalisations, la disparition de papa… tous ces moment nous ont soudés...

H: Je croyais qu'il n'était pas ton père-

Ri: C'est vrai mais… il m'a élevé et il s'est toujours occupé de nous. Il est mon père…

H: Vous êtes une famille unie… je suis sûre qu'ils sont fier de toi.

Il avait relevé les yeux vers elle. Elle lui sourit et il se rapprocha doucement.

Ri: (gêné) Je peux rester chez toi cette nuit ?

H: (sourire espiègle) Tu sais bien que t'es le bienvenu à la maison… mais t'as pas intérêt à ronfler!

Ri: (rigolant) Si c'est le cas, t'auras qu'à me réveiller…

Elle lui sourit en détournant la tête. Les doigts entrelacés, il lui caressait les doigts avant de relever la tête vers lui et de le fixer dans les yeux. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder avant de doucement se rapprocher ; alors que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de s'effleurer, un portable retentit. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

Ri: (murmurant) C'est le mien… (décrochant) Davies ?

: M. Davies, c'est l'hopital. Le médecin voudrait vous voir, c'est à propos à de M. Vaughn-

Ri: (s'inquiétant) Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ?

: Est-ce que vous pourriez venir ?

Ri: J'arrive.

Il refermait le clapet de son portable et se tourna vers Holly.

Ri: (doucement) Est-ce que… est ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi à l'hôpital ?

H: (murmurant) Bien sûr…

½ heure plus tard, ils étaient au centre hospitalier et Rick parlait avec le médecin.

Mé: Il y a 2 heures M. Vaughn a fait un infarctus.

Ri: (fronçant les sourcils) Et maintenant, comment il va ?

Mé: Il est…


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 23**

Il se reprit, c'était son travail mais c'était toujours difficile à annoncer.

Mé: (gêné) Je suis désolé… on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu. Il est mort…

Ri: (murmurant) Non… NON! NON !

Le médecin s'approcha posant sa main sur son épaule. Holly s'était mise à l'écart quand le médecin s'était mit à parler à Rick.

Rick était effondré sur une chaise. Cette nouvelle le détruisait. Il allait devoir l'annoncer à tout le monde et il savait d'avance qu'Emma ne le supporterait pas, même avec Sean à ses cotés. Il se passa une main sur son visage afin de rassembler ses pensées alors qu'Holly s'asseyait à ses cotés et que le médecin s'éloignait.

Naturellement, elle lui prit la main afin qu'il sente qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle lui pressa doucement la main.

Ri: (murmurant) Pourquoi nous!... (silence) comme si on n'en avait pas assez bavé… maintenant faut qu'il meure lui aussi…

: Monsieur… il faudrait que vous identifiez le corps-

Ri: (blêmissant et se levant) Je vous suit…

Rick revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il avait identifié le corps de Vaughn et toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient. Intérieurement, il était sûr que sa mère ne rouvrirait jamais les yeux. Seul Vaughn aurait été capable de l'en sortir mais maintenant qu'il était parti, la tristesse l'envahit. La réalité le frappa en pleine figure, il était maintenant le chef de leur petite famille qui s'amenuisait à vue d'œil.

Le lendemain quand il l'annonça à toute la famille et plus particulièrement à Emma. Elle crisa et disparut toute la journée.

Sean commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Quand à 20 heures, il vit qu'elle n'était toujours pas rentrée, il partit à sa recherche. Il tourna en ville pendant des heures et quand il rentra, il la chercha dans la maison quand il la vit effondré dans son lit. Il s'approcha lentement en lui caressant les cheveux. Il s'allongea à coté d'elle et elle se retourna vers lui quelques secondes plus tard avant de se blottir dans ses bras et de s'endormir.

Alors que la cérémonie funéraire devait avoir lieu dans 3 heures, Rick reçu un appel sur son portable. Celui ci dura quelques secondes puis il partit en quatrième vitesse.

La nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre allait encore chambouler toute leur vie. Il se rendit à l'agence et prévint Weiss de la nouvelle. Il était abasourdi.

Er: Comment ça Vaughn n'est plus là ?

Ri: Il n'était pas dans le cercueil, je l'ai vu, il était vide-

Er: Ok. (silence) Je vais contacter la morgue et voir si tout est normal de ce coté. (silence) Tu vas le dire à Emma ?

Ri: (soupirant) Tu as vu sa réaction quand je lui ais apprit la nouvelle ? (silence) Si je lui dit, elle va faire n'importe quoi… (silence) elle est devenu incontrôlable-

Er: Comme ta mère…

Ri: Je sais plus ce que je dois faire avec Emma…

Er: Laisses lui le temps d'avaler la pilule.

Ri: (pas convaincu) Ouais…

Le corps de Vaughn avait disparut et Emma vivait dans une bulle de haine et de colère. Le corps avait été échangé durant le trajet entre la morgue et les pompes funèbres. Sean essayait de la calmer mais elle était devenu un élément de tempête incontrôlable. Un jour alors qu'elle revenait d'un footing avec Sean, elle se planta devant Rick.

Em: Fait moi rentrer à la CIA!

Ri: Quoi ? (silence) Non! C'est pas pour toi-

Em: Il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés! Papa a disparu, maman est dans le coma! J'ai plus la possibilité d'exercer mon métier! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de ma vie! Je suis torturé par la simple pensée que papa est quelque part dans ce monde alors qu'il devrait être près de nous!

Ri: Ils ne voudront jamais-

Em: Rick, fais moi rentrer à l'agence.

Ri: (soupirant) Je vais en parler à Nadia et Eric-

Em: Je lâcherai pas tant j'y serai pas!

Ri: ça m'étonne pas vraiment…

Rick du réussir à convaincre plusieurs agents haut placé de l'agence afin qu'Emma puisse intégrer la CIA. Il avait été convenu d'un programme spécial pour elle. Jack et Irina se chargeraient de la former pour qu'elle soit un agent de terrain tandis que Nadia et Eric se chargeaient de sa formation au niveau stratégique.

Rick était toujours à la recherche de Vaughn qu'il n'arrivait pas à localiser.

Cependant un jour, ils découvrirent que c'était l'organisation terroriste qui l'avait enlevé auparavant qui avait remis ça. Quelque chose intimait à Rick que Vaughn était peut être vivant malgré que tout le monde lui disait le contraire.

Sa formation achevée, Rick et Emma se mirent ensemble sur l'enquête. Des tensions régnaient entre Emma et Sean, depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'agence. Elle l'avait fait pour retrouver son père et Sean s'en sentait délaissé. Elle était obsédée par cette enquête et ne rentrait que très tard le soir. Ce que Sean ne savait pas c'est que Emma avait toujours Bryan qui lui tournait autour à l'agence alors que Ben faisait tout pour que Bryan en reste éloigné.

Holly et Rick était parti en mission à Londres où il devait récupérer une puce informatique mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls sur place. Alors qu'Holly se faisait attaqué par un homme cagoulé, Rick vint à son aide et engagea un combat contre cet homme. Il parvint rapidement à avoir le dessus mais quand il lui retira la cagoule, il blêmit. C'était Vaughn.

Celui-ci ne le reconnaissait pas. Il le menotta et ils sortirent tous les 3 par la porte de derrière avant de rentrer à Los Angeles.

Vaughn ne reconnaissait personne. Avait il subit un lavage de cerveau ? Vaughn était il encore présent en cet homme, dont le visage n'arborait qu'une mine impassible ?

Rick et Emma se posaient des milliers de questions. Pour eux, il était leur père et forcément, il finirait par les reconnaître. Son amnésie n'était pas naturelle, elle était intentionnelle. Marshall avait cherché tous les procédés afin de faire recouvrer la mémoire à Vaughn mais rien n'y fit. Il avait été mit en détention et Emma passait souvent le voir cependant elle détestait y aller. Sa détention dans ce même lieu, lui avait laissé des cicatrices encore très douloureuses mais pour le bien de leur famille, elle avait décidé de tirer un trait sur ses états d'âmes.

Elle se tenait face à lui et elle pouvait lire une haine dans son regard. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait mais ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle était face à un inconnu, un inconnu qui était son propre père.

Elle le fit sortir de la cellule pour l'emmener dans un endroit où elle passait plusieurs heures par jours. Rick avait été contre mais elle voulait à tout prix le faire. Elle était persuadée que la minuscule présence de Vaughn dans le corps de cet homme serait capable de reconnaître la femme qu'il aimait.

Tous deux dans la chambre de Syd, il lui prit la main sous le regard inquiet d'Emma. Elle l'avait fait sortir de cellule sans autorisation. Elle savait qu'il y aurait des sanctions prises contre elle mais elle s'en foutait royalement. Elle voulait seulement retrouver ses parents et que sa mère se réveille. La veille, elle s'était violemment disputée avec Sean et celui-ci était parti en claquant la porte. Elle avait toutes ses pensées négatives en elle et elle n'arrivait pas à y faire le tri. Elle revint à elle quand elle l'entendit murmurer quelques mots alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien révélé sur Sydney.

V: Syd, ma puce… (silence) Qu'est ce qu'i' nous est encore arrivé…

Em: (prudemment) Tu te souviens ?

Vaughn tourna alors rapidement la tête.

V: Emma… ma chérie…

Emma soupira avant de fondre en sanglot dans les bras de son père. Elle ne se décollait plus de lui. Elle avait réussi. Elle était persuadée que sa mère pourrait s'en sortir maintenant que Vaughn était revenu. Ils passèrent la matinée ensemble à discuter puis elle le laissa seul avec Syd afin qu'il puisse libérer toute sa douleur.

Elle arrivait au restaurant et elle baissa la tête en croisant le regard de Sean tandis qu'il discutait avec Rick et Holly. Elle s'approcha lentement. Elle adressa à peine la parole à Sean qui s'échappa en cuisine. Elle soupira et s'installa auprès de Rick et Holly. Avec un grand sourire de satisfaction, elle leur raconta comment elle était parvenue à stimuler la mémoire de Vaughn. Holly et Emma s'entendaient bien mais Emma restait secrète sur ses sentiments et sur sa vie personnelle.

Ri: Je sais que tu vas m'envoyer sur les roses mais… (silence) qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ?

Em: (s'énervant) C'est mon problème! Pas le tien!

Ri: (soupirant) Emma… (silence) sois pas aussi têtu que lui.

H: (murmurant à Rick) Tu veux bien nous laisser toutes les deux, 5 minutes ?

Rick la regarda suspicieusement et accepta après quelques secondes, il s'éloigna et partit prendre l'air.

H: Je sais que tu veux pas t'ouvrir mais… par expérience je sais que tu risques de souffrir à tout garder pour toi et un jour, il faudra que ça finisse par sortir… (silence) Laisses nous t'aider-

Em: C'est pas contre toi mais… (silence) J'ai pour habitude de régler mes problèmes toute seule.

H: Oui mais parfois c'est trop dur…

Rick était revenu depuis 5 minutes quand elle se décida à aller parler à Sean qui était toujours dans la cuisine qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis son arrivée.

Em: (murmurant) Sean…

Elle s'approchait de lui tandis qu'il l'évitait. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, il ne lui répondait toujours pas. Il retira son bras brusquement.

Em: Ecoutes… (murmurant) Je sais que j'ai été très désagréable ces derniers temps-

Se: (sifflant entre ses dents) Désagréable c'est un euphémisme!

Em: (murmurant) Sean, s'il te plait…

Se: Je sais plus ce qu'on doit faire… (silence) depuis que tu travailles pour eux, tu es différente. Tu souris plus, tu es froide… j'ai l'impression de vivre avec une inconnue…

Em: (baissant la tête) je suis désolée…

Se: Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous tous mais… J'aime pas celle que tu es en train de devenir-

Em: (murmurant) Alors aide moi à redevenir celle que j'étais…

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et collant son corps contre le sien. Il hésitait, serait il capable de l'aider à redevenir la jeune femme qu'elle était ? Serait il capable de lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle peut faire mal aux gens qu'elle aime sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ? Et lui, arriverait il à lui montrer le chemin du bonheur ? et leur couple se renforcerait il ou se détruirait il ?

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand instinctivement il referma ses bras autour du corps d'Emma. Il lui était impossible de penser à Emma sans l'imaginer comme étant sa femme et la mère de leurs futurs enfants.

Elle laissait courir ses mains dans son dos et naturellement elle le sentit frissonner à ce contact. Elle en sourit, leur relation ne connaissait pas la routine. Elle aimait ses bras, elle aimait sa chaleur, son odeur… elle aimait tout chez lui, même son entêtement.

Le soir même, ils étaient dans la chambre d'Emma, elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse. Il venait de faire l'amour et elle lui frôlait le torse de ses doigts tandis que les doigts de Sean se perdaient dans le creux de ses reins.

Se: Chérie…

Em: Hummm…

Se: (murmurant) Tu sais que je t'aime… (silence) et je voulais te demander si tu voulais vivre avec moi…

Em: (doucement et relevant la tête vers lui) Sean… (silence) je croyais que j'étais un enfer à vivre-

Se: (murmurant) C'est parce que tu étais malheureuse… et moi, je vais te rendre heureuse. (silence) et plus tard, je veux qu'on se marie et qu'on ait des enfants…

Em: (souriant) Des enfants ?

Se: Oui… (souriant, les yeux pétillants) je veux voir ton ventre s'arrondir, avoir des envies de fraises en plein milieu de la nuit… aller au rendez vous chez le médecin avec toi-

Em: (souriant) Sean, je t'aime… (silence) mais pour le bébé, je veux attendre un peu…

Se: Bien sur…

Lorsque l'agence fut sure que Vaughn n'était plus un danger, ils le relâchèrent. Il rentra à la maison où Sean était venu s'installer. Tous étaient heureux qu'il soit de retour et Vaughn retrouvait sa famille bien que Syd lui manquait plus que de raison. Il était heureux de voir Emma heureuse avec Sean. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi et il avait l'impression de revoir Syd. Elle était son portrait craché aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et dans ses gestes. A l'agence, Emma s'était rapproché de Ben malgré que Bryan prenait toujours un malin plaisir à la draguer ouvertement. Elle parlait beaucoup avec Ben et il lui avait confié certaines choses, maintenant elle comprenait mieux son attitude envers Bryan et ce sentiment d'être obligé de protéger toutes les femmes auxquelles Bryan s'accrochait.

Ils étaient tous à la maison, à table quand Sean se tourna vers Emma avec un regard malicieux.

Se: (doucement et la fixant dans les yeux) Tu vas me dire que c'est trop tôt et je le comprends très bien mais… (silence) ça fait des années qu'on sait qu'on s'aime. Tu sais ce que je veux… et je vais te dire, je suis fier de nous parce que j'aurais jamais imaginer qu'on puisse se sortir de la situation dans laquelle on était… et après tout ça, je te demande d'être ma femme… Emma, épouses moi…

Il lui tendit un écrin où scintillait de milles feu un bague en or blanc où tronait un diamant éclatant. Elle lui souriait, elle était dans sa bulle avec lui. Elle ne parlait pas mais son simple regard la trahissait.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et l'embrassa fougueusement ce qui amusa le reste de la tablée malgré que l'un deux détourna le regard à ce spectacle.

Alors que tous les charriaient sur leur futur mariage, Emma restait blottie dans les bras de Sean. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. La seule chose que regrettait Emma c'était que Sydney n'était pas là.

Ils étaient sortis sur la véranda, Sean la tenant dans ses bras, son menton posé sur son épaule. Il sentait qu'elle était ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire, ça se voyait. Lorsqu'elle gardait le silence et se renfermait sur elle même, ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Elle pensait à Syd. Elle avait une relation si parfaite. Jamais de dispute, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et une complicité à faire pâlir certaines personnes. Nadia et Eric lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle réagissait comme son père. On lui faisait souvent remarquer qu'elle était le portrait de sa mère mais rarement on lui parlait des traits de personnalité qu'elle avait hérité de son père. Elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées quand Sean l'embrassa dans le cou.

Se: (murmurant) Je suis sur qu'elle est très fière de toi...

Em: (murmurant) Sean... (silence) Pour le mariage... j'aimerais qu'elle soit là...

Se: (murmurant) Ma puce... (silence) Elle sera avec nous. (silence) Tu m'as toujours dit que si ton père s'en sortait, elle se réveillerait. (silence) J'ai confiance... elle sera là, le jour de notre mariage.

Vaughn avait eu une longue discussion avec Emma et Rick concernant leur entrée à l'agence. Il n'en était pas ravi, il aurait voulu éviter ça.

Il avait reprit son travail à l'agence mais se contentait d'un travail de bureau, voulant être le plus disponible possible pour Sydney. Il passait toujours des heures auprès d'elle mais son état n'évoluait pas. Les médecins lui avaient soumis l'idée qu'il était temps de la débrancher mais Emma était arrivée au même moment, du coup le médecin s'était tu en la voyant. Elle connaissait tous les médecins de l'hôpital et certains n'osaient pas l'affronter. Au fil des mois, il avait reprit contact avec les jumeaux. Ceux ci étaient tout aussi malheureux que lui mais tentaient de le cacher. La mort de leur père ne les avait pas rendu morose mais le fait de savoir que leur mère se battait entre la vie et la mort, les déstabilisait. Ils n'osaient pas trop se mêler à leurs frères et soeurs, craignant qu'ils leur en veuillent par rapport à leur père.

V: Vous devriez passer un soir à la maison-

I: C'est pas une bonne idée-

V: (fronçant les sourcils) Pourquoi ?

Ill: Notre père est responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouve maman et-

V: Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher! (silence) Steve vous a élevé, il a su être un père présent et bon... (silence) mais au fond, il n'était pas celui qu'il apparaissait. C'était un escroc, une véritable ordure. Vous avez lu son dossier ? (ils hochèrent la tête) Vous n'êtes pas responsable et vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable.

Vaughn leur sourit gentiment, il venait de prendre conscience que les jumeaux n'étaient pas les enfants de Steve mais tout simplement, les enfants de Syd. Il y avait tant d'elle en eux. Ce même regard, cette façon de détourner le regard quand ils étaient gêné et ce sourire quand ils étaient heureux. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir la femme qu'il aimait à travers les enfants qu'elle avait eu avec un autre.

Emma discutait avec son père dans son bureau. Elle allait devoir partir en mission et Ben avait été désigné comme son équipier de terrain.

Em: Tu vas voir maman ?

V: Oui-

Em: Embrasse là pour moi, j'aurais pas le temps d'y aller avant de prendre mon avion-

V: Ok... (silence) Dis moi, Bryan, il est-

Em: (soupirant) Si il pouvait cesser son manège, ça arrangerait bien du monde...

V: Il est amoureux de toi-

Em: Non. Bryan n'a jamais été amoureux... c'est simplement un Don Juan. (silence) Et puis j'en ai rien à faire de lui. J'aime Sean.

V: (souriant) Je suis heureux de t'entendre te le dire. Je suis heureux pour vous deux et ta mère l'est aussi, j'en suis sur...

Emma lui sourit avant de l'enlacer longuement. Elle quitta l'agence, devant passer voir Sean au restau.

Ils s'étaient mit dans un coin pour discuter tout en déjeunant. Il s'était serré contre elle, sur la banquette, il la faisait manger alors qu'elle rigolait.

Se: (souriant) Tu sais pas ce que t'as loupé ce matin, en partant si vite...

Em: Oh si... et dieu sait que j'aurais aimé ne pas aller à l'agence.

Se: (suspicieux) Pourquoi ?

Em: Rien-

Se: (réalisant) C'est encore Bryan, c'est ça ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, glissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Se: Un jour, je vais lui dire ce que j'en pense!

Em: (doucement) Arrête... (murmurant) je te jure qu'il ne me touchera pas...

Sean ne supportait plus de voir Bryan roder autour d'Emma même si celle ci le rassurait en lui promettant qu'il ne poserait jamais ses mains sur elle.

Se: Tu pars dans combien de temps ?

Em: Dans une heure-

Se: (curieusement) Toute seule ?

Em: Non avec Ben... et me regarde pas comme ça, Ben n'est pas comme son frère, bien au contraire.

Se: Pourquoi tu pars jamais avec Holly ou Rick-

Em: Ils font équipe ensemble et moi, avec Ben.

Se: Ouais... comme par hasard...

Em: Tu sais, c'est pas avec lui que j'ai l'intention de me marier... mais avec le seul homme qui me connaisse vraiment.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement en lui murmurant quelques excuses à l'oreille puis elle partit prendre son avion pour sa mission avec Ben.

Le mariage devait avoir lieu dans 1 mois, ils s'y étaient consacrés pendant des mois. Ils stressaient tous les deux en pensant au jour J. Nadia et Fran les avaient aidés pour tout organiser.

Elle passait la porte du restau quand elle vit la mère et le fils en pleine discussion. Elle s'avança vers eux en souriant alors que Sean n'écoutait déjà plus ce que lui disait sa mère. Il observait sa fiancée avant que celle ci ne l'embrasse fougueusement. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer puis elle s'assit sur un tabouret du bar alors qu'il la tenait contre lui par la taille.

Se: Encore un peu et je croyais que tu ne rentrerais pas.

Em: Ah oui ? (silence) j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Se: (souriant) C'est vrai ? c'est quoi ?

Em: (malicieusement) Vous saurez tout ça, ce soir M. Tippin!

Au même moment, un autre couple apparut main dans la main, suivit de Riley et Isa qui discutaient.

Ric: Hey, t'es rentré!

Emma les embrassa tous puis ils s'installèrent à une table avant de déjeuner et de parler de tout et de rien.

Ric: On devrait tous y retourner-

Ril: Ouais ça serait génial-

Em: (murmurant) Un jour peut être...

Isa: (étonnée) Tu veux pas retourner où papa, maman et vous trois étiez heureux ? je te comprends pas-

Em: (doucement) Je veux y retourner mais... (silence) pas tant que maman ne sera pas rétablie.

Isa: Elle ne le sera peut être jamais-

Em: (s'énervant) Je t'interdis de dire ça! Moi, je sais qu'elle se réveillera!

Ril: Vois les choses en face Emma, maman est condamné-

Em: Et moi, je le sens! Je sens qu'elle va revenir!

Se: (lui prenant la main et murmurant) Calme toi, chérie...

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se calma. En les rouvrant, elle vit que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers elle.

Em: Vous savez tous ce qui est arrivé à maman quand elle s'est fait enlevé... donc les circonstances de ma naissance. (silence) maman et moi, on a toujours eu une relation particulière, un lien autre que celui de mère à fille. (silence) je ressens sa présence, elle est toujours près de nous mais elle n'arrive pas à revenir... (silence) Et bientôt, elle reviendra-

Isa: Quand ?

Em: (murmurant) J'en sais rien... (silence) mais je sais qu'elle est là, qu'elle nous voit et qu'elle nous écoute...

Ril: Emma-

Em: (doucement) Faites moi confiance... elle va se réveiller, je le sais...

Personne n'avait rien ajouté. Riley et Isa étaient dubitatif tandis que Rick tentait de mieux comprendre ce que Emma avait expliqué et quand à Holly, elle ne comprenait rien du tout.

Rick marchait avec Holly quand ils se retrouvèrent devant chez elle. Ils montèrent tandis que Rick était toujours songeur.

H: (doucement) J'ai rien comprit à votre discussion de tout à l'heure.

Ric: C'est normal.

H: Tu veux m'en parler ?

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Holly se blottit dans les bras de Rick alors qu'il lui racontait les circonstances de la naissance d'Emma.

H: C'est horrible! Comment ils ont pu faire une chose pareille!

Ric: ce que je sais c'est que maman et Emma sont très proche par rapport à ça. (silence) ma mère a toujours tout fait pour qu'Emma ne se sente pas différente par rapport à nous. Elle nous aime tous mais Emma n'était pas prévue et... ma mère ne veut pas qu'Emma ait l'impression de ne pas avoir été désirée...

H: (murmurant) Vous êtes tous si proches les uns des autres...

Ric: On a toujours su qu'il fallait qu'on reste soudé...

Holly lui sourit et se cala un peu plus dans les bras de Rick avant de lui murmurer quelques mots.

H: Tu veux bien passer la nuit avec moi ?

Ric: (souriant) Aurais je une quelconque raison de dire non ?

H: Je sais pas mais... (souriant, silence) j'ai très envie que tu restes.

Ric: (souriant) Alors je vais rester pour te tenir chaud.

H: (souriant) J'avais d'autre projet pour nous mais... si tu veux simplement dormir alors on dormira.

Rick lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la retourner dans ses bras sur le canapé. Il l'embrassait dans le cou tandis qu'elle le déshabillait lentement.

Emma et Sean avaient dîné en tête à tête à la maison. Il voulait profiter de leur soirée pour que rien, ni personne ne les dérange. Emma ne lui avait toujours rien dit. Elle savait qu'il n'attendait que ça mais elle voulait le faire mariner. Elle le tira par la main et ils partirent se balader sur la plage. C'était une nuit très claire, on pouvait distinguer les étoiles. Ils avaient le bruit des vagues dans les oreilles ainsi qu'un léger vent. Ils marchaient lentement cote à cote en se tenant par la taille quand elle prit un pas d'avance et se posta devant lui en souriant.

Em: Je sais que notre vie va être complètement folle et qu'on est pas près d'avoir du calme comme je l'avais souvent rêvé avec toi... mais je sais que tant que tu seras là, je serais la plus heureuse du monde... (silence et souriant) Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que tu rêverais d'aller me chercher des fraises en pleine nuit ?

Se: (étonné) Je... (réalisant) On va avoir un bébé... tu vas me donner une Emma miniature ?

Em: (souriant et se rapprochant) Oui... (silence) Je t'aime mon coeur...

Se: (souriant et ému) Je... j'en reviens pas... (silence) C'est merveilleux ma chérie... je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de lentement se déshabiller mutuellement et de rejoindre l'océan. Ils nagèrent ensemble jusqu'à une petite crique et y restèrent toute la nuit où chacun redécouvrit le corps enflammé de l'autre.

Vaughn arrivait comme une bombe. L'hôpital venait de le prévenir. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Sydney.

V: (inquiet) vous venez de m'appeler pour Sydney Bristow-

Inf: M. Vaughn c'est ça ?

V: Oui-

Inf: Le médecin veut vous parler.

L'infirmière le dirigea jusqu'à la chambre de Sydney où le médecin le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se saluèrent et le médecin commença à s'expliquer.

Mé: On a décelé des fractures anormales chez Sydney-

V: Quoi ?

Mé: Des fractures résultant de coups violent qu'elle aurait reçu-

V: (réalisant) Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elle a été battue ?


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 24**

Mé: Oui... (silence) Ces coups remonteraient à un peu plus de 6 ans et les plus récents à 1 an et demi... (doucement) Nous allons devoir faire une enquête-

V: Je comprends... mais ça sera inutile. La personne qui lui a infligé ça est morte.

Mé: Donc vous étiez au courant-

V: Non. (silence) C'est quand elle a recommencé à fréquenter Steve quelques temps après ma disparition... et je suis revenu, il y a presque 2 ans... (murmurant) Il a osé la toucher... lui faire du mal-

Mé: Il y a eu autre chose... je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire ou accidentel mais il semblerait que Sydney ait subi plusieurs avortements ou fausses couches et lors de son admission, on avait décelé dans son sang des drogues inconnues à l'époque-

V: (fermant les yeux) pas ça... (silence) elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle serait incapable de mettre fin à une partie d'elle. Je doute qu'elle ait avorté... (silence) Est ce qu'elle va se réveiller-

Mé: On a décelé une légère activité cérébrale. Je ne suis pas très optimiste mais cependant, il se peut qu'elle revienne...

V: (soupirant) Merci docteur...

Celui ci sortit de la chambre alors que Vaughn rapprochait la chaise du lit et s'y installa en prenant la main de Sydney et l'embrassant.

V: Ma chérie... (silence) Je suis sûr que tu m'entends... Emma a toujours raison. Si j'ai été capable de m'en sortir, tu le peux également. (silence) Tu la verrais... je suis sur que tu serais très fière... parfois je la trouve pire que toi en mission. On est partit quelques fois ensemble et elle est comme toi... elle se retrouve toujours dans des situations inextricable mais elle positive et garde le moral... quand je l'observe, j'ai l'impression de te voir, il y a quelques années... (silence) Je comprends la souffrance que tu as du enduré par mon absence. Tu dois revenir... on recommencera à zéro et je serais là pour te faire sourire et te rendre heureuse. (silence) Je suis perdu sans toi... je t'aime ma Syd...

Il craquait. C'était la première fois depuis son retour mais avec tout ce que le médecin venait de lui annoncer, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Ses larmes dévalaient sur son visage. Il ne bougeait pas, il gardait la main de Syd dans la sienne quand il ressentit une pression.

Il se leva promptement et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille tandis que son autre main lui caressait le visage puis les cheveux. Un élan d'espoir le submergea. Il espérait que ce qu'il avait ressentit n'était pas une hallucination de son subconscient.

Il prévint le médecin qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard mais celui ci lui annonça que ce qu'il avait ressentit n'était qu'un effet musculaire. Il se rassit sur la chaise, le regard perdu.

Médecins et infirmiers sortirent de la chambre, laissant seul Vaughn avec Syd.

V: Je sais ce que j'ai ressenti et je sais que c'est toi... (murmurant) recommence ma puce... montre moi que tu es là...

Il attendit quelques minutes quand il sentit à nouveau cette pression mais ça n'était pas la seule chose, l'électrocardiogramme s'emballait. Lentement les pulsations du coeur de Syd, montaient en flèche, Vaughn avait sa confirmation. Elle était belle et bien là. Il sourit et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle avant de l'embrasser.

V: Reviens chérie... (murmurant) Je sais que tu en es capable... fais le pour nous, pour les enfants... (silence) Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant, Steve ne te fera plus jamais de mal... (murmurant) Et je sais qu'Emma serait très déçu, si tu n'étais pas là pour son mariage...

Vaughn savait qu'elle reviendrait. Ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas une illusion de son subconscient. C'était bien Sydney et il l'aiderait à revenir même si personne ne le croyait. Il lui parla encore pendant des heures puis il finit par s'endormir, sa tête reposant sur le matelas et sa main enserrant celle de Syd.

Une douce sensation le long du poignet le réveilla, il ouvra un oeil puis l'autre et lentement ses idées reprirent place. Il releva la tête et il croisa son regard pour la première fois depuis des mois. Son index caressait toujours tendrement l'intérieur de son poignet, ils ne se quittaient plus du regard et après quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sydney avait la gorge asséchée par l'intubation, Vaughn la fit boire et lentement elle put reprendre la parole. Il était toujours sous le choc des révélations du médecin mais il évita le sujet. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures. Vaughn lui expliqua tout en détail, ce qu'il s'était passé. Syd était très contrariée d'apprendre qu'Emma et Rick se soient engagés à l'agence mais Vaughn parvint à lui faire entendre raison. Les médecins firent leur apparition en fin de matinée et tous furent surprit de voir Sydney réveillée et rigolant avec Vaughn.

Ils l'auscultèrent longuement, lui faisant des examens complémentaires tandis que Vaughn prévenait tout le monde du réveil de Sydney

Tous se précipitèrent alors pour la voir, Emma la première. Son sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres, elle reprenait enfin vie. Sydney ne passa plus un seul instant seule, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour la distraire le temps de son hospitalisation.

Alors que le mariage devait avoir lieu dans moins de 3 semaines, Syd sortit de l'hôpital. Le médecin lui avait prescrit des séances de kiné. Ils en avaient parlé avec Emma mais celle ci étant rayé de l'ordre des médecins, elle ne pouvait se charger des séances prescrites. Cependant Vaughn en parla avec Syd et tous deux pensèrent à une possibilité. Vaughn en parla avec Dixon et celui ci réussi à faire lever cette interdiction pour Emma sous certaines conditions.

Syd discutait avec Emma à la maison quand un Vaughn triomphant passa la porte.

S: Alors ?

V: C'est bon!

Vaughn s'approcha embrassant Syd tandis qu'Emma les interrogeait.

Em: Quoi qui est bon ?

V: Si tu reprends ton doctorat et que tu restes à l'Agence, tu pourras avoir le droit d'exercer-

Em: (s'énervant) Quoi !

V: J'ai parlé à Dixon et... (silence) tu peux intégrer le service médical de l'agence-

Em: (s'énervant) Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ! (silence) J'aime ce simple boulot d'agent-

S: Emma, t'as toujours voulu faire médecine... (silence) et d'ici là, tu pourras t'occuper de mes séances.

Em: (énervée) Vous savez très bien que je déteste être mise devant le fait accompli!

V: On pensait pas que tu le prendrais mal... (silence) Et tu sais à quel point c'est difficile la vie d'agent. (silence) Tu risques de ne presque plus voir Sean. A peine tu seras rentrée d'une mission que tu devras déjà repartir... (silence) C'est pas une vie-

Em: Vous deux, vous le faites pourtant!

S: On s'est embarqué ensemble dans cette vie. On aime ça mais on refuse que nos proches et notre famille souffre des conséquences que ça engendre...

Emma soupira malgré ça, elle accepta l'offre que l'agence lui avait soumise.

Elle s'occupa donc de remettre Syd sur pied avec les séances de kiné. Elles s'étaient installées dans la chambre de Syd. Emma lui massait le dos et lui parlait doucement.

Em: Tu te doutes que j'ai eu accès à ton dossier médical et... (silence et murmurant) Quelques jours avant ton réveil, le médecin avait confié à papa, ce que Steve t'a fait enduré...

S: (murmurant et faisant celle qui ne comprend pas) Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Em: (doucement) Les fractures que tu nous as cachés et ce qu'il te faisait...

S: ...

Em: Je sais que tu ne veux pas revenir là dessus. (silence) mais papa finira par te poser des questions et tu sais qu'il ne se contentera pas de ton silence-

S: (léger sourire) Depuis quand tu es aussi psychologue ?

Em: Je suppose que …. J'ai grandit... (silence) Si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un, tu sais que je suis là... et je suis tenue au secret médical... donc ça restera entre toi et moi...

S: (murmurant) Merci chérie... (silence) Et pour le mariage, vous en êtes où ?

Em: (souriant) Tout est prêt. Nadia et Fran m'ont aidé à préparer la salle de réception. On n'a plus qu'à attendre le jour J-

S: Tu feras une sublime mariée...

Emma lui sourit et embrassa sa mère. Elles discutèrent longuement et Emma partit pour l'agence alors que Vaughn rentrait. Il retrouva Sydney sur le canapé et lui prit doucement la main.

V: (murmurant) Comment tu te sens ?

S: (murmurant) Détendue... (silence et souriant) Ta fille a des doigts fée!

V: (murmurant et la fixant dans les yeux) Elle est comme sa mère, elle excèlle dans tout...

Syd lui sourit et vint naturellement se blottir dans ses bras. Leurs doigts s'étaient entrelaçés et Vaughn les regardait.

V: Tu sais ce qu'i' nous faudrait ? (Syd ne répondant pas) Qu'on parte quelques jours rien que tous les deux...

S: (murmurant) Tu sais bien que tu peux pas... il y a l'agence, les enfants-

V: (murmurant) Tu veux pas qu'on passe du temps, juste tout les deux ?

S: Bien sur que si... (silence) mais je sais pas si je suis prête à tout reprendre à zéro-

V: Et tu voudrais quoi, là, maintenant ?

S: Que tu me rassures, que fasse partir ce doute en moi... cette peur qui s'insinue et qui me donne l'impression que je risque de te perdre...

V: Tu ne me perdras pas. (silence et murmurant) Et tu sais pourquoi ? parce qu'Emma me le reprochera tout le restant de ma vie et que si je m'éloignais à nouveau de toi, je serais l'homme le plus malheureux du monde... parce que j'aurais perdu mon âme soeur... je t'aime ma chérie...

Ils avaient finalement réussi à avoir une soirée à eux. Ils avaient dîné en amoureux à la maison et plus tard dans la nuit, ils s'étaient couchés enlacés. Vaughn avait des milliers de questions à lui poser cependant il savait qu'elle risquait de ne pas lui répondre.

Il la tenait dans ses bras et la sentait se raidir à chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains sur elle.

V: (murmurant) Syd...

S: Hummm...

V: (murmurant) Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Elle se raidit encore plus en l'entendant prononcer ces quelques mots.

S: (murmurant) Tu le sais déjà-

V: (murmurant) Je ne sais rien... tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

S: (murmurant) Vaughn, s'il te plaît...

V: (murmurant) J'ai besoin de savoir. (silence) est ce qu'il t'a touché ?

S: (murmurant) Vaughn, je t'en prie...

V: (murmurant) Réponds juste à cette question... (silence) est ce qu'il t'a... (silence) est ce qu'il a abusé de toi ?

Il se tenait dans son dos, il ne pouvait donc pas voir qu'elle pleurait. En aucun cas, il voulait la blesser mais sa curiosité était plus forte, il avait besoin de savoir afin de trouver les mots pour la consoler.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son torse, les joues ruisselant de larmes.

S: (doucement) Tu me promets que c'est la dernière fois qu'on en parle ?

V: (murmurant) Je te le jure...

S: (murmurant) Oui...

Elle était secouée de sanglots, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui afin qu'elle sente qu'il était là et qu'il ne ferait rien pour la blesser bien au contraire.

Le jour du mariage d'Emma et Sean arriva très rapidement. Tous avaient été conviés, seul Holly était absente, celle ci étant partie en mission et n'étant pas encore rentrée.

Les jeunes mariés sortaient de l'église et se dirigeaient dans la voiture quand une autre voiture déboula à vive allure projetant Sean sur la bitume à une cinquantaine de mètre tandis que la voiture s'arrêta en percutant un autre véhicule. Tous se précipitèrent autour de Sean, Emma lui prodiguant les premiers soins d'urgence et Syd appelant une ambulance. Rick s'était rendu vers la voiture responsable et il resta abasourdi en voyant la personne au volant. C'était Holly et son corps était criblé de balles.


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 25**

C'était Jonas qui était de garde aux urgences. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il craignit le pire et il n'eut pas tort. L'état de Sean était très grave. Après examen et consultation de spécialiste, le verdict tomba. Sean ne s'en sortirait pas. Sa colonne était touchée. Il était paralysé et la possibilité qu'il puisse retrouver sa motricité un jour était inexistante. Il était toujours inconscient et les médecins étaient très peu confiant dans la possibilité qu'il puisse se réveiller. Tous étaient sous le choc. Emma craqua dans les bras de sa mère tandis que Fran et Will ne parvenait pas à réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts que cette voiture avait pu faire sur leur fils unique.

Sean était toujours dans un état critique. Un jour de la semaine suivante alors qu'Emma était dans sa chambre à ranger des affaires, elle tomba sur une lettre.

_Emma, mon cœur…_

_Si tu trouves cette lettre c'est qu'il me sera sûrement arriver quelque chose.Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, toi et notre enfant. Je sais quel sera ta réaction s'il m'arrivait quelque chose et je te demande de laisser les médecins faire. Reste en dehors, ne t'entête pas en t'en prenant aux médecins et si mon cas est trop grave, laisse moi partir. Mon amour pour toi ne s'éteindra jamais et je veux que vous viviez mais ne m'oublie pas. C'est tout ce que je demande._

_Je sais que tu te sens incapable de l'effectuer mais par amour pour moi, fais le. Je t'en demande beaucoup et je le reconnais. Je n'ai aucune raison d'écrire cette lettre et je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais mais quelque chose m'intime que je dois le faire. Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre que je ne suis pas en danger directement comme tu l'es mais je dois le faire. Je veux que tu élèves notre enfant du mieux que tu le pourras et il sera parfait comme tu l'es. Je sais que nos parents seront toujours présents en cas de besoin et que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire de ce coté là. Si je pars et qu'ils ne savent toujours pas pour le bébé, dis leurs tout de suite, n'attends pas. Mon cœur ne battra toujours que pour vous deux._

_Si l'état dans lequel je me trouverais ne me permettrait pas de revenir ou de revenir que partiellement, je préfère encore partir. Je ne veux pas être une charge pour vous deux et notre enfant n'aurais pas une belle image de moi. Je veux que vous gardiez tous les deux, une image de moi où je serais vivant et souriant. Ne sacrifie pas ta vie de femme. Tu es ma femme et si je pars, reconstruis toi. Recommence tout à zéro mais ne m'oublie pas, c'est ma seule volonté._

_Je vous aime plus que ma vie, vous êtes le prolongement de mon être._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Sean_

Elle aurait voulu ne jamais tomber sur cette lettre. Ça la déchirait de l'intérieur, il lui demandait ouvertement de l'euthanasier. Elle en était incapable et également incapable de lui dire adieu. Malgré ça c'était sa volonté, avec toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait elle y réfléchi longuement.

Elle ne dormit pas pendant des jours. Elle avait révélé la vérité à propos de sa grossesse à sa famille. Syd se fit très présente ainsi que Fran. Elle leur avait parlé de la lettre de Sean et après réflexion, Fran lui avoua que c'était à elle de prendre la décision. Fran savait que son fils les aimait et que s'il avait prit la décision de faire cette lettre c'est parce qu'il en avait ressentit le besoin. Elle ne rendait pas Emma responsable de l'accident. L'agence avait ouvert une enquête et il avait été découvert que Sean n'était pas la cible mais que c'était Syd et Emma. Les terroristes responsables de la disparition de Vaughn cherchaient toujours à récupérer Syd et Emma, terroristes qui n'étaient autre que McKennas et Sark qui étaient également responsable de la mort d'Holly.

A contre cœur, elle avait prit cette décision qui la hanterait pour le reste de ses jours. Elle s'entretint avec Jonas et le Docteur Barwick qui accédèrent à sa requête : débrancher Sean.

Le service funèbre qui eut lieu dans les jours suivant fut très émouvant pour Emma et le reste de la famille mais Emma tenta de faire face à ses évènement, essayant de garder la tête sur les épaules et de ne pas craquer mais ce fut peine perdue quand elle se trouva face à la sépulture de Sean.

Emma réapprenait à vivre sans Sean et Rick tentait de faire de même de son coté. Leurs vies reprirent leurs cours très difficilement. Emma tentait vainement d'avancer mais elle ne parvenait à rien, ces nuits étaient peuplées d'images de Sean et sa grossesse ne faisait que lui rappeler le manque de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_**4 ans plus tard,**_

Emma avait mis au monde une petite Jessica Tippin, au teint métisse, au regard de sa mère et au sourire de son grand père Will. (mdr Will grand père, c'est trop space! Ok ok jme tais! Mais jsuis trop explosé! C'est rien il est 1h15 du mat' c'est normal! ) Emma n'avait pas quitter son travail à l'agence. Elle était médecin et partait occasionnellement en mission lorsqu'ils manquaient un agent dans une équipe. Syd et Vaughn, eux aussi continuaient ainsi que Ben, Bryan, Ian, Illana et Rick. Isa était au lycée tandis que Riley allait rentrer à l'université. Emma s'était énormément rapproché de Ben suite au départ de Sean. Elle appréciait énormément sa présence apaisante et surtout son aptitude à savoir l'écouter et se lamenter de la disparition de Sean. Sa famille faisait tout pour lui faciliter la vie. Fran et Will s'occupait souvent de Jess afin de soulager un peu Emma et que eux aussi puissent profiter du seul cadeau que Sean ait pu faire à Emma avant de partir. 6 mois après la disparition de Sean, Ben arriva au restaurant accompagné alors qu'Emma parlait avec Rick. Ben leur présenta Tara, son amie d'enfance. Elle était brune (Brune mon chou fleur et pas blonde!) aux yeux bleus-verts, élancée. Rick avait été subjugué par sa timiditée et son air gêné. Rapidement ils nouèrent des liens tandis qu'Emma avait tendance à se replier sur elle-même.

Syd l'avait vu se rapprocher de Ben et elle l'avait interrogé sur leur relation. Emma lui avait expliqué que Ben était son ami et qu'elle appréciait sa présence.

Comme ça arrivait parfois, Emma était partit en mission. Elle était dans l'avion assise à coté de Ben qui avait du mal à rester en place sur son siège. Il était nerveux, au début ça avait fait sourire Emma. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne ce qui le calma instantanément.

Em: (doucement) Tu sais c'est pas parce que je me confie à toi que tu ne peux pas faire la même chose… (silence) je suis avant tout médecin et tout médecin doit avoir une part de psychologie… alors si tu as besoin n'hésite pas.

B: (murmurant) Rassures toi, je vais bien…

Em: (doucement) Tu comptes me faire avaler ça ? (silence et murmurant) Tu es mon ami et je sens ce genre de choses. (silence et murmurant) Parles moi…

B: C'est rien. T'as pas à t'inquiéter-

Em: C'est Bryan c'est ça ?

B: Qu'est ce qu'i' te fait dire ça ?

Em: Quand il s'agit de Bryan tu t'enflammes…

B: (soupirant) C'est vrai… (silence) Y'a 6 ans quand mon père est mort, j'ai été obligé de retourner chez ma mère… (silence) Elle le laissait faire n'importe quoi. Il rentrait le soir après minuit alors que le lendemain il avait cour-

Em: Pourquoi t'as grandit chez ton père ?

B: Parce que je le voulais. (silence) Quand j'étais petit ma mère ne me voyait pas. Déjà à cette époque il n'y avait que Bryan qui comptait. (silence) Je sais qu'on peut prendre ça pour de la jalousie mais ça ne l'est pas. Bryan n'a pas grandit, il est toujours ce gamin pourrit gaté et j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à en être conscient-

Em: J'en suis aussi consciente. (silence) Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour que tu t'énerve comme ça ?

B: Il veut à tout prix faire équipe avec Tara-

Em: Et ça te dérange à ce point ?

B: (doucement) Tara est fragile, elle a un passé et je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre… (murmurant) tout comme toi…

Emma détourna le regard alors qu'il lui caressait doucement la main.

Em: (murmurant) Ben… je tiens à toi mais... (silence) Il me faut du temps pour me reconstruire et la présence de Sean est encore trop présente pour que je me lance dans une relation...

B: (murmurant) Tu n'as pas à te justifier… (silence) je veux juste que tu saches que je tiens à toi… (silence) On pourrait aller boire un verre en rentrant de mission… enfin si tu le veux-

Em: (petit sourire) D'accord…

Lentement, leurs liens se soudèrent. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et Ben aimait s'occuper d'Emma et Jess. Ils revenaient tous les trois de la fête foraine. Emma avait déposé sa fille chez ses parents tandis qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec Ben. Elle avait emmenagé à 2 rues de chez eux quelques mois après son accouchement. Ils venaient de rentrer et une appréhension se fit sentir au niveau de son estomac quand elle l'entendit refermer la porte. Elle leur préparait quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine quand il apparut face à elle devant le comptoir. Il avait ce regard tendre et empreint d'amour pour elle. Il la fixait et elle s'en sentait toujours gênée bien qu'à son plus lointain souvenir, il l'avait toujours attiré. Cependant elle démentait à tout le monde un quelconque flirt entre eux.

B: Je croyais que tu gardais Jess-

Em: Non. Je la laisse toujours à mes parents le mercredi soir. (souriant) Et puis, si je le fais pas, elle est là pour me le rappeler!

B: (doucement) Elle est fantastique… comme toi.

Emma lui sourit en lui tendant une bière. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé assez loin l'un de l'autre et continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs enfances respectives. Emma lui raconta la sienne entre Los Angeles et Port-Vila ainsi que de sa maladie. Elle avait toujours du mal à l'évoquer, tellement ça remuait de mauvais souvenir. Elle lui parla de Mark qu'elle avait longuement considéré comme son père lorsqu'elle était petite. Et lorsqu'elle lui parla de son adolescence et de son histoire avec Bryan, il se trouva très mal à l'aise.

Em: Tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes… (silence) C'est vrai que j'en ai souffert un temps mais j'ai su tirer un trait là-dessus-

B: Mais il reste mon frère. (silence) Si tu savais comme ça me blesse qu'il agisse comme ça.

Em: (murmurant) Je le sais… (silence) Tu es l'aîné et tu te sens responsable de son immaturité ainsi que de son attitude vis-à-vis de son entourage. (silence) Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu ne dois plus t'en préoccuper. Il est majeur et il doit assumer ses faits et gestes. (silence) Occupes toi plus de toi… ne te rends pas malade pour lui…

B: (souriant) Je me demande encore comment tes parents ont pu faire un être aussi parfait que toi…

Em: (rigolant) Je suis loin d'être parfaite… tu le sais bien.

Lentement et ostensiblement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, il n'y avait qu'eux et leur attirance grandissante qu'aucun d'eux ne parvenaient à refouler en cet instant.

Ben avait penché sa tête en direction de ses lèvres, Emma était perdue, elle avait peur que tout aille trop vite mais sans qu'elle s'en rende compte c'est elle qui effectua le dernier geste, capturant intensément les lèvres de Ben mais une sonnerie mit fin à leur premier baiser.

Ils se détachèrent avec cette gêne qui se faisait sentir.

B: C'est le mien… (décrochant son portable) Collins ?

: Faut que tu rappliques à l'agence. Dixon veut te voir avec Emma-

B: (soupirant) D'accord…

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Emma qui n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Rapidement il sentit sa gêne et pour combler se silence pesant et grandissant, il glissa sa main dans la sienne.

B: (murmurant) Tu vas bien ?

Em: (petit sourire) Oui oui… t'en fais pas-

B: (doucement) Je veux pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre nous…

Em: C'est rien-

Elle n'avait pu ajouter autre chose qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Naturellement et dans un geste qui la surprit, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se plaquant contre son torse. Bouche à bouche et corps à corps, elle ne voulait plus se décoller de lui et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentait bien au creux des bras d'un homme. Ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et se sourirent dans un regard avant que Ben la prenne par la main et qu'ils partent à l'agence.

Ils avançaient dans les bureaux de l'agence dans un silence serein. Ils n'avaient échangés que peu de mots depuis leur départ de la maison, cependant la gêne dont ils ont été témoins un moment auparavant avait complètement disparu.

Bryan se dirigea vers eux avec sa désinvolture habituelle.

Br: (sarcastiquement) Vous arrivez ensemble… comme par hasard-

B: Occupes toi de tes affaires! Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

Br: Tara et Rick sont revenus de leur mission-

Em: Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec toi ?

Br: Je faisais la liaison. (silence) Vous devriez aller voir Dixon-

Emma et Ben regardèrent Bryan suspicieusement puis se dirigèrent dans le bureau de Dixon. Celui-ci connaissait Emma, il se doutait de la réaction qu'elle allait avoir.

D: Rick et Tara sont revenus de leur mission-

Em: Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ?

D: La mission a été un échec et ils se sont retrouvés face à Sark et Cole-

B: Ils vont bien ?

D: (calmement) Ils sont à l'hôpital.

Em: (étonnée) Quoi ? mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

Dixon n'eut le temps de lui répondre qu'Emma se dirigeait déjà à l'hôpital avec Ben sur les talons.

Elle fit toutes les salles de soins avant de les trouver tous les deux assis sur un lit. Rick avait été le plus amoché. Il avait le visage tuméfié, marqué par les coups qu'il avait reçus. Sa chemise lui avait été retirée et on pouvait observer sur son torse des traces de brûlures ainsi que des plaies à arme blanche assez profonde.

Le voyant, Emma s'était ruée sur son frère et le passait au peigne fin, vérifiant elle-même qu'il allait bien. Ben s'était avancé vers Tara, qui devrait s'habituer pour les semaines à venir à son atèle au poignet.

Em: Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ?

Ri: Emma-

Em: (soupirant) à toi de voir avec qui tu veux t'expliquer… maman ou moi ?

Ri: J'avais récupéré le cd mais je me suis fait assommer par Sark-

T: On savait pas qu'ils étaient dans le bâtiment-

B: Vaughn m'avait dit que vous auriez le satellite avec la vision infrarouge-

T: (échangeant un regard avec Rick) On l'avait…

Em: (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi ? je-

B: (réalisant et soupirant) Bryan…

Emma se tourna brusquement vers Ben avant de sortir furieusement de la salle d'examen. Elle était remonté au centre des opérations et s'était planté devant Bryan alors que Ben la suivait difficilement.

Em: Qu'est ce que t'as foutu pendant la mission ?

Br: Rien-

Em: (s'énervant) NE ME MENS PAS! TU ETAIS CHARGE DE FAIRE LA LIAISON! POURQUOI T'AS PAS VU SARK ET COLE DANS LE BATIMENT ! C'EST TOI QUI EST RESPONSABLE DE LEUR ETAT!

Ben arriva et s'interposa entre eux mais Emma le contourna, lançant un regard noir à Bryan.

B: (doucement) Emma, laisse moi lui parler-

Em: (énervé) C'EST ENTRE LUI ET MOI !

B: (doucement) Arrête s'il te plaît-

Em: NON! (à Bryan) EXPLIQUES!

Emma croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine attendant une explication de la part de Bryan. Ben se sentait mal, il n'aimait pas la façon dont réagissait Emma cependant au fond de lui, il savait que Bryan le méritait.

Br: Emma, calme toi-

Em: (énervée) DIS MOI LA VERITEE!

Ben savait qu'Emma ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il espérait qu'elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait entâcher son poste au sein de l'agence.

Em: (énervée) MA PATIENCE A DES LIMITES BRYAN! C'EST MAINTENANT PENDANT QUE JE ME CONTROLE OU PLUS TARD, ET LA PERSONNE NE SERA PRESENT POUR ME RETENIR !

Br: (mal à l'aise) Le prends pas comme ça-

B: Bryan!

Br: Pas la peine de t'y mettre aussi!

Em: (énervé) J'AI PAS QUE CA A FAIRE BRYAN!

Br: J'm'en doutes bien, tu dois passer du bon temps avec mon frère!

Em: Qu'est ce que tu sous entends !

Br: Comme si personne ne savait que vous êtes ensemble!

Em: C'est quoi ton problème !

Br: J'ai aucun problème moi!

B: Bryan c'est bon! (silence) Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé pendant la mission ?

Br: Il s'est rien passé! (silence) Quand je suis passé en infrarouge, y'avait personne dans le bâtiment et 2 minutes plus tard, Rick et Tara ne répondait plus!

Emma le fixa un instant, cherchant dans son regard une trace de mensonge. Bryan ne supportait plus les interrogatoires d'Emma et de son frère.

Em: (se calmant) T'as oublié de nous dire quelque chose. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Br: (s'énervant) JE VOUS AIS TOUT DIT!

Em: Me prends pas pour une andouille! Je sais que tu ne nous as pas tout dit!

Br: (soupirant) Lâches moi Emma-

B: Bryan!

Bryan les regarda à tour de rôle et voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne lâcherai, il céda.

Br: ok… (silence) Je suis partit 2 minutes…

Em: (froidement) Qu'est ce tu as fait pendant ce temps là ?

Br: Je suis pas tenu de te le dire-

B: Et nous on doit savoir… alors ?

Br: J'avais rencart avec Cassie du service op-tech-

Bryan échangea un long regard avec Ben avant que celui-ci baisse la tête.

Em: (énervée) J'EN REVIENS PAS ! TU AS MIT LA VIE DE TARA ET RICK EN DANGER POUR CASSIE! MAIS T'ES INCONSCIENT OU T'AS UN CERVEAU DE BLONDE INCRUSTE DANS LE CRANE ! (silence) T'ES CONSCIENT QU'ILS ONT FAILLI Y RESTER !

Br: Mais ils vont bien-

Emma n'avait pas pu se retenir et le frappa d'une droite qui le fit reculer de quelques pas, elle partit énervée sur ses mots et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avant de se retrouver dans le parking où elle pu libérer toute sa rage. Elle se retourna toujours énervé quand elle vit Ben s'avancer vers elle. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux en soupirant. Il l'attira dans ses bras et ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes mais il se détacha rapidement.

B: (murmurant) Je dois te dire quelque chose à propos… (silence) de Cassie.

Em: (fronçant les sourcils et murmurant) Quoi ?

B: (murmurant) C'est ma femme…


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 26**

Em: (froidement) Je vois.

Elle se détacha définitivement de lui et reprit l'ascenceur avant de retrouver Rick au service médical tandis que Ben restait planté comme un con au milieu de ce parking vide.

Elle avait déposé Tara chez elle avant de rentrer à la maison avec Rick. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle avait quitté le parking. Ils avaient passé la porte de l'appartement, Rick tentait de la faire parler mais c'était comme s'il parlait dans le vide.

Ri: T'as prévenu maman pour ma mission ?

Em: Non. Demain, ça sera bien assez tôt pour qu'elle l'apprenne.

Ri: (doucement) Emma… (silence) Pourquoi t'es aussi énervée ?

Em: Je suis pas énervée !

Ri: Bien sûr… et que tu n'ais pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on ait quitté l'agence, c'est une illusion de mon subconscient peut être !

Em: Lâches moi Rick! C'est pas ton problème-

Ri: Oui je sais. (silence) mais à mon avis, tu sera bien obligé d'en parler et ça m'étonnerait que t'arrives à garder tout pour toi quand maman t'interrogera-

Em: Laisses moi tranquille, je tiens pas à en parler.

Ri: Tu sais que c'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi comme tu le fais-

Em: Ecoutes, j'en parlerais quand je sentirais que c'est le bon moment et j'ai pas besoin d'une analyse de psy!

Emma le laissa sur ses mots, partant dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha toujours sous le choc de l'aveu de Ben tandis que Rick allait dormir dans la chambre d'amis.

Rick était rentré depuis une heure et parlait avec Syd qui s'occupait de Jess. Il lui avait raconté sa mission ainsi que sa rencontre avec Sark et Cole puis avait enchaîné sur l'attitude d'Emma.

Vaughn arriva au même moment et regarda Rick qui parvenait difficilement à rester assis à cause de ses blessures.

V: (à Rick et souriant) T'as rencontré l'ex de Tara ou quoi ?

Vaughn s'approcha de Syd et l'embrassa avant de la ceinturer par la taille et de la garder dans ses bras.

Ri: Très drôle ! (silence) Tu dira merci à Cole et Sark de ma part quand tu les croiseras.

V: Ils sont toujours aussi doués pour nous pourrir la vie, ces deux là !

Ri: Bon je vais y aller… (silence et doucement) ça serait bien si vous pouviez faire parler Emma-

V: (étonné) Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Ri: Maman t'expliquera… je dois passer voir Tara.

V: Tu veux que je te dépose ?

Ri: Non c'est bon. Parlez d'abord à Emma…

Rick venait de partir tandis que Vaughn s'occupait de Jess et que Syd préparait le déjeuner. Jess jouait tranquillement au salon quand Vaughn se leva en souriant et se dirigea vers Syd. Elle préparait toujours à manger quand Vaughn se colla à elle et l'enlaça. Il avait collé ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Syd et lui mordillait sensuellement le lobe. Ses mains s'étaient glissés sous le top de Syd et caressait sa peau nue. Syd tentait de rester elle-même et de ne pas craquer mais elle n'y arrivait jamais. Leurs corps avaient une telle attraction qu'aucun d'eux ne parvenaient jamais à résister. Plus il continuait à la caresser, plus sa respiration devenait saccadée.

S: (murmurant) Vaughn… c'est pas le moment…

V: (murmurant et l'embrassant dans le cou) Et c'est quand le moment ?

S: (murmurant et souriant) T'es impossible… (silence) je croyais que tu devais passer voir Kendall ce matin ?

V: (murmurant) Moi je te parle de faire l'amour et toi tu me réponds Kendall… (silence) T'as un don pour me refroidir, tu sais ça ?

S: (souriant) S'il t'as appelé c'est que c'est important-

V: (la retournant dans ses bras) Mais pas autant que toi…

Syd lui sourit avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Elle avança sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement il entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant ainsi le passage à leurs langues qui s'entremêlaient parfaitement. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus fiévreux mais ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par Jess qui tirait sur le bas du jean de Syd.

V: (à Syd) Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra avoir un moment rien qu'à nous ?

S: (souriant) Quand nos enfants seront marié et heureux peut être… et encore je suis pas sure!

Vaughn lui sourit et l'embrassa tandis qu'elle prenait Jess dans ses bras. Emma arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle embrassa ses parents qui se rendirent tout de suite compte qu'elle avait passé une nuit agitée. Jess avait sauté dans les bras de sa mère et ne se séparait plus d'elle. Vaughn profita de cet instant pour partir voir Kendall afin que Syd parle à Emma. Elles étaient descendu sur la plage et elles observaient Jess jouer dans le sable.

S: (doucement et jetant un léger coup d'œil à Emma) Ton frère est passé tout à l'heure…

Em: Je suppose que tu as vu son état-

S: Oui… (silence) Mais il était surtout préoccupé par toi-

Em: ça me ferait des vacances si vous pouviez m'oublier un peu !

S: (doucement et se rapprochant) Emma… on s'inquiète. (silence) ça ne t'arrive jamais de t'énerver comme ça… tu sais qu'on est là, si tu te sens mal-

Em: Mais foutez moi la paix! Je vais bien!

Syd ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Elle connaissait le caractère de sa fille mais jamais elle n'avait vu réagir Emma de la sorte. Suite à cette discussion Emma avait quitté la maison et était partit prendre l'air en marchant.

Elle était sur l'esplanade, elle voyait des couples enlacés, se tenant par la main ou encore s'embrassant. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé l'homme qui pourrait la rendre heureuse, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui faisait qu'ils se séparaient. La révélation de Ben lui revint en tête. En vérité, cet aveu n'avait pas quitté son esprit depuis qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'était il rapproché d'elle alors qu'il était marié ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit ? Et comment pouvait il tromper sa femme alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble ?

Elle savait que Cassie était arrivé à Los Angeles, il n'y a que quelques semaines. Elles avaient discuté ensemble et avaient rapidement sympathisé mais jamais elle ne s'était doutée de la double vie de Ben. Elle avait toujours vu en lui une certaine innocence mais elle découvrait qu'en réalité, elle ne le connaissait pas du tout.

Elle rentra directement chez elle. Elle s'arrêta dans l'allée quand elle le vit planté sur le pas de sa porte.

Em: La maison de ta femme c'est pas ici !

Ben savait que convaincre Emma allait relever de l'exploit mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que son honnêteté pourrait plaider en sa faveur. Elle s'avança pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait ouvert la porte, était rentré et était sur le point de la refermer quand Ben se lança.

B: Tu as raison de m'en vouloir.

Il vit qu'il avait réussi à capter son attention, elle n'avait pas refermé la porte. Un léger silence s'installa mais il le rompit.

B: (doucement) Laisses moi rentrer et je t'expliquerais tout… il n'y aura pas secret, je te le promets…

Il la vit réfléchir un instant et ouvrir la porte. Il entra et se dirigea au salon, elle le rejoignit une poignée de seconde plus tard.

B: J'aurais dû être honnête avec toi, dès le début et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles…

Em: Je déteste être prise au dépourvu et qu'on me manipule-

B: Je ne joue pas avec toi Emma… je suis amoureux de toi depuis des années cependant… j'ai rencontré Cassie avant-

Em: Alors tu n'as plus rien à faire ici! (silence) je ne suis pas une briseuse de couple-

B: Laisses moi finir s'il te plait. (silence) Cassie et moi, on s'est marié quand on était lycéens… elle était tombé enceinte et je refusais qu'elle soit regardé comme une bête curieuse et… (silence) je l'aimais… mais au bout de 4 mois, elle a perdu le bébé… et notre couple s'est détérioré au fur et à mesure… (silence) je l'ai fait rentré à l'agence parce que ses parents n'avaient jamais accepté notre mariage, qu'elle avait besoin d'un soutien et qu'elle a toujours énormémént compter pour moi-

Em: Vous êtes toujous marié-

B: On est marié et on vit sous le même toit… (silence) mais il n'y a plus rien entre nous depuis des années… (silence) la perte de ce bébé a été très dur… moi je me suis plongé dans le travail pour oublier et faire mon deuil alors qu'elle, elle déprimait… et malgré ma présence elle a touché le fond… (silence) je me suis longuement reproché de n'avoir rien vu… (silence) j'ai comprit lorsque je l'ai retrouvé dans la salle de bain, les poignets en sang…

Emma détourna le regard et baissa la tête. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été trop dure avec lui. Lui aussi avait un passé douloureux et jamais il n'avait laissé voir, rien qu'un seul instant ses souffrances. Elle releva doucement la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Em: (murmurant) Je suis vraiment désolée…

Il s'approcha doucement et glissa ses mains dans les siennes.

B: Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt… (silence) mais toi, est ce que tu me pardonnes ?

Em: J'ai rien à te reprocher en réalité mais… (silence) qu'est ce qu'i' se passe entre Bryan et… ta femme ?

B: Ils se fréquentent depuis 2 mois…

Em: Et… et ça te dérange pas ?

B: Non… notre mariage ne compte plus pour aucun de nous deux mais à vrai dire… on a jamais pensé divorcé… (silence) mais je sais que ça finira par arriver… parce que ce que je ressens pour toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu éprouver pour Cassie… je suis amoureux de toi Emma…

Emma n'avait pas quitté ses yeux, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement pour se sceller dans un baiser fiévreux et passionné. En quelques pas, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le canapé, se déshabillant mutuellement lentement tout en s'embrassant vigoureusement. Elle lui caressait doucement le torse quand elle le sentit se fondre en elle. Avec de lents vas et viens puis de plus en plus rapide, elle le laissa mener leurs ébats longuement jusqu'à ce que tous d'eux vibrent sous ce désir ardent. Ils atteignirent ensemble le paroxysme de leur plaisir. Ben ne put s'empêcher de lui prononcer un je t'aime à l'oreille mais Emma fit comme si de rien était bien qu'elle en était parfaitement consciente. Ruisselant de sueur, il se détacha et roula sur le coté, la serrant dans ses bras et après un dernier baiser, elle s'endormit sa tête sur le torse encore humide de Ben. Tous deux s'endormirent un sourire aux lèvres.


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 27**

Vaughn était troublé. Il venait de parler à Kendall et était sous le choc des dernières révélations. Il passa la porte de la maison toujours songeur. Il s'aperçut rapidement que personne n'était à la maison. Depuis la mort de Steve, son couple avec Sydney s'était renforcé cependant ils avaient passé une période difficile lors du retour de Sydney à la maison. Tout ce que Steve lui avait fait subir était encore trop récent et ses cicatrices ne parvenaient pas à se refermer. Bien qu'il lui avait promit de ne plus jamais en reparler, il avait tenté de l'obliger à se confier mais il rencontra un mur. Toutefois avec du temps et de la patience, Syd revint vers Vaughn et lentement elle se détendit. Elle était longuement restée réticente quand Vaughn la touchait. Il lui avait fallu du temps et des longues discussions avec Nadia pour qu'elle arrive à avancer. Même si la douleur était toujours présente, elle en parlait encore régulièrement avec Nadia.

Vaughn était toujours au milieu du salon avec un bon millier de questions en tête et dont il ne possédait aucune réponse.

N: (souriant) ça a l'air d'aller bien avec Vaughn…

S: (grand sourire) Oui. Ça va très bien-

N: (doucement) Tu veux toujours pas lui en parler ?

S: Je veux pas remuer tout ça… (silence) on en souffrirait tous les deux-

N: (murmurant) Mais c'est peut être un mal pour un bien-

S: ça serait surtout un mal. (silence) Isa et Riley ont beaucoup souffert de nos séparations… ils commencent juste à nous refaire confiance et à se sentir bien-

N: Mais ça ne concerne que toi et Vaughn-

S: C'est vrai… mais je veux pas que ma relation avec Vaughn se dégrade et que ça se répercute sur les enfants…

N: Tu préfères souffrir-

S: Que je lui dise ou non, je souffrirais… je préfère ne pas lui dire-

N: Mais garder ce secret risquerait de creuser un fossé entre vous…

S: (murmurant) On en est pas là… (silence) Et toi avec Eric ?

N: (souriant) Tout roule… (silence) Imagine toi avec trois Eric qui te font tourner en bourrique! (souriant) Eric est pire que les garçons parfois…

S: (souriant) Mais tu aimes le voir comme ça… (murmurant) vous êtes si complémentaires-

N: (doucement) Comme toi et Vaughn…

Elles se sourirent en pensant que toutes deux avait trouvé l'homme de leur vie. Elle discutèrent encore un moment puis Fran arriva avec Jess qui la suivait. Celle-ci alla directement dans les bras de Syd. Elle avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Syd et suçait son pouce alors que Syd lui caressait maternellement la joue dans un geste répétitif.

F: (doucement) Elle est adorable…

N: (murmurant) Comme l'étaient ses parents au même âge…

Syd leur sourit et elles discutèrent un moment puis Vaughn arriva accompagné de Will qu'il avait rencontré sur le parking. Vaughn se glissa à coté de Syd après l'avoir embrassé, Will fit de même. Malgré la conversation, Vaughn était resté silencieux ce qui attira l'attention de Syd. Vaughn peinait à se mêler à la conversation, il se leva quelques minutes plus tard et sortit dehors. Après avoir jeté un regard à Vaughn, Syd observa alors ses amis qui la fixait lui demandant ce qu'il se passait.

S: (doucement) Je reviens…

Elle le rejoignit sur le trottoir alors qu'il semblait à la recherche d'oxygène. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras afin de le forcer à se retourner.

Il la regardait mais ne se sentait pas près à tout lui avouer. Elle le sentait troublé et désemparé à la fois, elle se rapprocha encore, n'étant plus qu'à 5 centimètres de lui puis elle passa une main rassurante sur son visage et lui murmura quelques mots en plantant son regard dans le sien..

S: (murmurant) Quoi que ça soit on s'en sortira ok ?

V: (hésitant) Je… (silence) Je n'en suis pas sûr Syd-

S: (murmurant) Dis moi ce qu'i' se passe.

V: (soupirant et murmurant) Je sais pourquoi Le Covenant, Lauren puis Sark et Cole en ont après notre famille…

Ben se réveilla subitement ne sentant plus le corps d'Emma contre le sien. Il se leva et rhabilla en quelques secondes. Il laissa errer son regard dans l'appartement. L'absence de présence d'Emma l'inquiéta mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était le silence religieux qui régnait dans ses lieux. Il fit le tour de l'appartement et ne trouva pas Emma.

Sortant sur la véranda, il la distingua debout sur la plage, face à l'océan, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard dans le vague. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, un sourire aux lèvres et l'enlaça par la taille. La sentant se raidir, il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et savoura cette étreinte. Emma se dégagea de lui quelques secondes plus tard et à cet instant précis il vit son malaise.

B: (murmurant) Emma-

Elle détourna un instant le regard avant de lui prendre tendrement la main et de relever les yeux vers lui.

Em: (murmurant) Ben… (silence) Ecoutes… (alors qu'il allait l'interrompre) Laisses moi parler… (silence) on est allé trop vite-

B: (doucement) Je pensais que tu le voulais-

Em: (murmurant) Je le voulais… mais c'est trop précipité. Il me faut du temps Ben-

Ben eut tout de suite le masque. Il était livide. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'Emma aurait cette réaction.

B: (murmurant) Donc tu regrettes-

Em: (murmurant) Non… je ne regrette rien du tout mais laisses nous du temps pour se découvrir… (silence) et je ne veux pas que Jess pense que j'oublie son père. (silence) je ne veux pas d'une aventure d'un soir, je veux construire ma relation avec toi… et pour ça, il nous faut y aller en douceur.

B: Depuis le temps on se connaît-

Em: Non… (silence) moi, je ne te connais pas Ben. (silence) parce si je te connaissais réellement, j'aurais su que tu étais marié…

B: Mais enfin-

Em: Ben… s'il te plait…

Elle l'avait touché en plein cœur en lui faisant référence à son mariage. Elle le vit rentrer dans l'appartement et savait qu'elle l'avait blessé cependant elle espérait secrètement que sa réaction n'était que temporaire et qu'il réfléchirait à ces propos.

Elle le suivit en se dirigeant vers l'appartement plusieurs mètres derrière lui. En passant la porte, elle vit qu'il avait déjà disparut et elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

Bryan était à l'agence avec Cassie quand ils virent Ben arriver, contrarié. Il s'avança vers eux.

B: Salut.

Br: Tu devrais essayer le chocolat, ça évite la déprime!

B: Ferme la Bryan! Je suis pas d'humeur!

Ca: (doucement) Qu'est ce que tu as ?

B: Rien.

Cassie posa sa main sur son bras puis l'emmena à l'écart dans son bureau.

Ca: Racontes moi.

B: C'est rien Cass'-

Ca: (avec un regard appuyé) Eh! J'ai pas fait Harvard mais je suis pas non plus blonde! (silence) Alors ? c'est Emma c'est ça ?

B: Ouais… (silence) Je crois pas que tu sois la personne idéale à qui je dois en parler-

Ca: Peut être mais… (silence) je suis certainement la personne qui te connaît le mieux.

B: Elle me reproche notre mariage-

Ca: (fronçant les sourcils) Elle t'a dit ça comme ça ?

B: Non… (silence) mais je sais qu'elle le pense-

Ca: Ok. Je vais aller lui parler-

B: (bondissant) Non! Ne fais pas ça-

Ca: (soupirant) Ben… si elle ne veut pas t'entendre, moi elle m'entendra !

B: Cass'! non!

Il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle avait déjà quitté le bureau. Il essaya de la rattrapper dans le parking mais elle l'avait déjà quitté. Il se rendit alors directement chez Emma, une appréhension au ventre.

Vaughn avait tout dit à Sydney. Celle-ci avait gardée le silence et serrer les dents face aux vérités que Vaughn venait de lui révéler.

S: Kendall est vraiment sûr-

V: (murmurant) Oui…

S: (s'énervant) Mais enfin c'est insensé! Ils ont pas pu faire une chose pareille! Vaughn dit moi que c'est un cauchemar et qu'on va se réveiller-

V: (l'enlaçant) Je sais… (silence) je ferais tout pour que ça s'arrange… mais ça risque d'être long…

Syd soupira longuement tandis que Vaughn la serrait fortement dans ses bras.

S: Et pour Emma et Rick-

V: On doit leur dire la vérité… (silence) je sais que ça sera dur mais on n'a pas le choix…

Ils ne virent pas Emma et Rick durant le reste de la journée. Ils étaient rentrés. Il était près de minuit et Syd était dans les bras de Vaughn. Il avait réussi à camoufler son autre inquiétude avec les révélations qu'il devait lui faire, cependant il n'en pouvait plus. Ça le tiraillait depuis des années mais avec tout ce qu'il avait apprit aujourd'hui il devait savoir.

Il l'embrassait doucement dans le cou et lentement, il la sentait s'abandonner à lui. Elle ronronnait tel un félin dans ses bras. Rapidement leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et le reste de leurs vêtements se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers le sol de la chambre. Syd n'avait plus peur ou du moins elle n'avait plus cette réticence lorsqu'il la caressait ou la touchait. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Leurs bouches ne se quittèrent plus et c'est dans une étreinte de plus en plus fiévreuse et passionnée qu'ils ne firent plus qu'un, laissant ainsi leurs désirs et leurs corps parler par eux même. C'est dans le partage d'un orgasme commun qu'il se murmurèrent un je t'aime avant que Vaughn se dégage tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

Vaughn ne pouvait pas dormir, il était trop préoccupé par Sydney et par leur futur. Il la sentit légèrement s'éveiller quand elle dessina ses abdominaux de ses doigts.

V: (murmurant) Chérie ?

S: Hummm…

V: (hésitant et inquiet) Je voudrais que tu me le dises…

S: (relevant la tête) Quoi ?

V: (murmurant) Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… (silence) S'il te plaît…

S: (fermant les yeux et se dégageant de lui) Non…

Il se tourna doucement vers elle et posa sa main sur sa taille en se rapprochant d'elle. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille en lui murmurant quelques mots.

V: (murmurant) Je te demande pas de tout me dire… (silence) mais je voudrais que tu me parles de ce qu'il t'a fait et de ce que tu ressens… (silence) Fais le pour nous… pour notre famille… et pour… (silence) elle…

Il avait légèrement reculé sa tête quand rapidement il la vit abdiquer. Elle lova sa tête instinctivement dans le creux de son cou puis il la sentit s'accrocher à lui avant qu'elle ne soit secouée de sanglots.

Une semaine plus tard, Ben n'avait pas reparlé à Emma. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas vers lui mais lorsqu'elle eut parlé avec Cassie, elle comprit qu'elle avait été un peu trop directe avec Ben.

Elle devait partir en mission avec Ben. Ses parents lui avaient dit cette vérité, très lourde à porter pour une famille. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser, d'ailleurs elle n'en avait parlé à personne.

Ils devaient se faire passer pour un couple dans un grand hôtel New Yorkais. A peine eurent ils passé la porte de l'hôtel que Ben lui prit la main en souriant. Ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain soir où devait avoir lieu leur mission.

Lorsqu'ils eurent récupérés leur clé, ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenceur. Ben n'avait pas lâché sa main cependant Emma se contrôlait afin de ne pas lui lancer une remarque blessante. Elle garda sa main dans la sienne cependant à peine les portes furent elles refermées que Ben avait plaqué Emma contre une paroi de l'ascenceur en l'embrassant vigoureusement. Surprise, elle avait pensé à le repousser mais quand elle sentit sa langue tenter de se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres, elle céda. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec passion, en glissant sa langue se mêler à la sienne. Ses mains autour de sa taille, ils les avait glisser sous son débardeur et caressait sa peau nue. Elle ne contrôlait déjà plus son corps, qui s'était lové contre le sien et qui répondait à ses caresses de plus en plus suggestives cependant ils durent se séparer lorsque la sonnerie de l'ascenceur annonçant leur étage, retentit.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quitter du regard et c'est main dans la main et presque corps à corps qu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur chambre. La porte refermée, plaquée contre la porte, Emma passa rapidement ses jambes autour de la taille de Ben qui continuait de l'embrasser et de la caresser avant qu'ils ne se déshabillent en rejoignant le lit. Couché sur elle, leurs caresses s'intensifiant, il se fondit en elle sous sa demande suppliante. Il se mouva en elle avec de lents vas et viens avant d'accélerer la cadence sous leurs désirs réciproques. Ils atteignirent ensemble un puissant orgasme où Emma tenta de lui murmurer quelques mots mais ils furent étouffer par un baiser de Ben.

Il s'était dégagé et la tenait amoureusement dans ses bras. Ils ne dormaient pas, Emma lui caressait doucement le bras. Elle en pouvait plus. Ce que ses parents lui avaient annoncé lui pesait de plus en plus et elle avait peur de dire tout haut ce qu'ils lui avaient révélé cependant au creux des bras de Ben, elle sentit que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Em: (murmurant) Ben…

B: Hummm…

Em: (murmurant) Sark et Cole… je sais pourquoi, ils veulent me récupérer…

B: (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi ?

Em: Ils ont mon ADN ainsi que celui de mes parents et… (silence) me prends pas pour une folle… (silence) Ils… ils m'ont cloné…


	28. Chapter 28

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 28**

B: (choqué) Attends j'ai pas imprimé! Répètes!

Em: (doucement) Ils ont prélevés mon ADN lors d'une de mes hospitalisations et celui de mes parents quand ils les ont enlevés… (silence) et à partir de là, ils ont réussi à me cloner… j'ai au moins 1 double dans la nature-

B: (choqué) Parce qu'en plus tu pourrais en avoir plusieurs ?

Em: (murmurant) C'est à envisager…

Ben en était devenu silencieux. Tout ça le dépassait. Comment pouvait il protéger Emma de la menace de son double ? Comment parviendrait il à les différencier s'il était face à un de ses doubles ? Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire sur lui. Emma avait ressentit son inquiétude et elle ne chercha pas à s'éloigner de lui, bien au contraire. Elle se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras. Il comprit alors son angoisse. Peut importe la menace qui rodait, elle avait besoin d'un soutien et elle avait osé se confier à lui. Cette pensée le rassura, elle avait donc confiance en lui. Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient restés silencieux. Lentement il sentit une goutte puis une autre s'échouer sur son torse. Il lui caressa le bras en lui murmurant quelques mots afin de la consoler.

B: (murmurant) Shttt…. Tout va bien… je suis là, calme toi…

N'ayant pas de réponse, il se détacha légèrement afin de croiser son regard. Il effaça ces larmes de sa main. Il rapprocha sa tête de celle d'Emma.

B: (murmurant) Tu n'es pas seule. Je te protégerais. Elle ne s'approchera pas de toi…

Em: Tu ne peux pas me le garantir… (silence) je veux que tu restes en dehors de ça-

B: (étonné) Quoi ?

Em: (murmurant) Je ne veux pas perdre encore quelqu'un à qui je tiens.

B: (murmurant et l'embrassant) ça n'arrivera pas.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent. Emma eu une nuit agité comme toutes les nuits depuis cette révélation.

Elle s'était levée et habillé depuis des heures. Elle était sur le balcon accoudée à la rambarde l'air songeuse. Seulement vêtu de son caleçon, il la rejoignit en l'enlaçant par la taille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

B: (murmurant) Tu te fais du mal… (silence) Arrêtes, s'il te plait.

Em: (murmurant et s'adossant à Ben) Je ne peux pas. Elle pourrait s'en prendre à Jess… (silence) Elle n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne peut pas faire la différence-

B: (doucement) Tu sais bien que Jess sera protégé par l'agence. (silence) N'y pense plus. Je préfère encore que tu m'envoies balader plutôt que tu te tortures avec cette histoire.

Em: …

B: (murmurant) On a toute la journée pour nous. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? tu veux visiter-

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et le regarda en souriant.

Em: Je connais New York, Ben…

B: (murmurant et souriant) Alors tu connais New York… mais tu ne connais pas New York avec moi !

Emma lui sourit en l'embrassant tendrement.

Em: Je voudrais passer à l'hôpital central. Je dois voir quelqu'un là bas-

B: (suspicieux) Quelqu'un ? un homme ?

Em: (souriant et passant ses bras autour de son cou) J'aurais des raisons d'aller voir ailleurs ? (silence) mais j'avoue que tu es très sexy en petit ami jaloux…

B: (souriant et murmurant) Petit ami… (silence) ça veut dire que tu as reconsidéré notre relation ?

Em: (murmurant) Je… (silence) Cassie m'a expliqué certaines choses.

B: (murmurant) Certaines choses ?

Em: (murmurant et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres) Tu peux pas comprendre… c'est un truc de filles !

B: (souriant) Oh je vois… (silence) mais tu veux toujous y aller en douceur-

Em: (murmurant) Ce que je veux… c'est être heureuse avec toi…

B: (souriant) Que c'est bon de l'entendre.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, la faisant reculer dans la chambre. Il la souleva, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la porta jusque dans la salle de bain. Il la reposa et ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avant de finir sous la douche où ils firent l'amour passionnément et où elle se donna entièrement à lui.

Elle passait les portes du restaurant, il ne se passa pas 2 minutes avant qu'elle prenne Jess dans ses bras. Fran s'avança vers Emma après qu'elle ait vu Jess courir. Fran embrassa sa nièce en souriant.

F: Comment tu vas ?

Em: (souriant) Bien. (silence) Papa et maman sont là ?

F: Non mais ils vont plus tarder.

Em: (regardant Jess) Elle a été sage ?

F: T'as d'autres questions stupides ! (silence souriant) Jess est un amour. Tu le sais bien.

Emma lui sourit mais celui-ci disparut rapidement ce qui inquiéta Fran.

F: T'es vraiment sur que ça va ?

Em: (murmurant) Oui oui…

F: Ah… au fait. (silence) on prépare la fête de la St Valentin pour le week-end prochain. Dis moi que tu viendras pas seule !

Em: (souriant) Fran! (silence) Je sais pas si je pourrais venir-

F: Quoi !

Em: Ecoutes, je dois voir avec l'agence. Je dois remplacer quelqu'un pour une garde-

F: (doucement) Me dis pas que tu vas avoir la même attitude que ta mère… en attendant désespéremment qu'un homme vienne te demander en mariage !

Em: (souriant) J'ai rien dit de tel-

F: (murmurant) Sean n'aurait pas voulu-

Em: (baissant la tête) Je sais Fran… (silence) je veux juste ne pas brûler les étapes.

F: (étonnée) T'as quelqu'un ?

Em: (suspicieuse) Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

F: (doucement) Rien… (silence) enfin… (avec curiosité et souriant) mais t'as quelqu'un ?

Em: (rigolant) Je te le dirais quand Jess serait majeure !

F: Emmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Emma rigola puis elles s'installèrent au bar. Elles discutaient tranquillement.

F: (doucement) Tu devrais avancer… comme l'a fait Rick-

Em: (murmurant) Je sais… (silence) mais je peux pas tirer un trait. J'ai une fille-

F: (doucement) Jess sait qui est son père… elle n'interférera jamais dans ta vie amoureuse-

Em: Je suis pas d'accord avec toi. (silence) j'ai l'impression que tu oublies-

F: (continuant la phrase d'Emma) Qu'elle est aussi têtu que toi… (silence) elle comprendra Emma… tout comme quand Mark vous a quitté et que Vaughn est revenu.

Em: La situation était différente pour maman et puis-

: Qu'est ce qui était différent pour moi?

F: (surprise) Syd ?

S: (les regardant) Alors ?

F: (regardant Emma) On parlait de sa vie sentimentale-

S: (petit sourire) T'as osé laisser quelqu'un te regarder et t'approcher !

Em: Non… (silence) de toute façon, j'ai Jess… j'ai pas besoin d'un homme dans ma vie-

F: (jetant un coup d'œil à Syd) J'ai déjà entendu ce discours…

S: (regardant Fran) ça avait rien à voir Fran-

F: mais oui mais oui… telle mère telle fille !

Syd et Fran se regardèrent malicieusement puis éclatèrent de rire alors que Vaughn arrivait et glissait sa main dans celle de Syd. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui en souriant alors qu'il la détaillait du regard.

S: (étonnée par son regard) Quoi ?

V: (murmurant et se rapprochant d'elle) T'es magnifique…

Il colla son corps au sien et l'embrassa tendrement puis lui murmura un je t'aime au creux de l'oreille tandis qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus dans ses bras.

F: (souriant) Les amoureux, le lit c'est pas par ici !

Em: (rigolant) Vous en avez pourtant un à la maison.

V: (souriant) C'est bon vous deux! J'étais pas là pendant 2 jours, faut bien que je me rattrappe… et que j'en profites-

F: (souriant) Pour ça, je te fais confiance !

Ils s'installèrent tous à une table sauf Fran, partit répondre au téléphone. Syd s'était blottit dans les bras de Vaughn tandis qu'Emma tenait Jess sur ses genoux.

S: Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

Em: Bien. (silence) Ben a ramené les infos à l'agence, je dois y aller plus tard… mais avant je voulais voir ma puce…

Ses parents lui sourirent puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, d'Isa, de Dave et Dean – les jumeaux Weiss – et de Riley. Emma était partit à l'agence tandis que Syd et Vaughn rentraient avec Jess. Celle-ci jouait dans le salon quand Syd s'approcha doucement de Vaughn qui mattait un match de hockey à la télé. Ellle avait longuement réfléchi à ce que lui avait dit Vaughn sur Steve.

S: (hésitante) Vaughn…

V: (tournant la tête vers elle) Oui chérie…

Elle se glissa à ses cotés sur le canapé en lui prenant la main.

S: (murmurant) Ce que tu veux savoir…

Il ne dit rien, elle croisa son regard et comprit qu'il était là pour la soutenir. Elle savait que ça allait être pénible et douloureux mais elle était déterminée à tout lui dire.

S: (murmurant) Je sais pas comment te le dire…

V: (murmurant) Prends ton temps… ça ira. Je suis là, je ne partirais pas chérie…

Syd détourna le regard un instant puis sentant une pression encourageante sur sa main, elle planta son regard dans celui de Vaughn.

S: Quand tu as disparu, je suis tombée au fond du gouffre… j'ai appelé Steve et moins de 2 semaines plus tard, il s'installait ici. (silence) il n'était plus celui que je connaissais… c'était un homme blessé, il avait beaucoup changé… et il n'avait que très peu de rapport avec les jumeaux et encore, c'était rare qu'ils s'entendent bien.

Elle continua son récit, pointé de pleurs et de larmes dévalant sur son visage. Vaughn savait par expérience qu'il devait tout entendre avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

S: Au début je n'y prêtais pas attention mais au fil du temps, il rentrait souvent tard et éméché… et puis si j'avais le malheur de dire quelque chose de travers ou d'être désagréable pour lui faire prendre conscience de son attitude, il… (silence) il me frappait… (silence) plus tard, c'était beaucoup plus régulier… (silence) presque à chaque fois que les enfants n'étaient pas là… mais j'avais de la chance quand il ne faisait que me frapper… (silence) il m'a humilié, enfoncé plus bas que terre… il m'a… il m'a violé… encore et encore… (silence) je m'étais toujours dit que jamais je n'avorterais mais… (silence) j'ai craqué… je ne pouvais pas avoir des enfants né d'un viol-

V: Tu n'as rien à te reprocher… n'oublies pas que Steve avait un casier plutôt bien rempli-

S: (murmurant) Il n'y avait pas que ça… (silence) je ne voulais pas d'autres enfants qui ne soient pas de toi… c'est toi que j'ai toujours aimé Vaughn…

V: (murmurant) moi aussi et tu le sais… (silence) mais la drogue-

S: (murmurant) C'était un soir où on était sorti… (silence) je m'en suis rendu compte que quelques semaines plus tard… par la suite, j'évitais tous les verres qu'il me préparait…

V: (murmurant) Pourquoi tu n'as pas porté plainte ? pourquoi tu n'as pas essayer de le faire arrêter tout ça-

S: J'ai essayé Vaughn! qu'est ce que tu crois ! (silence) quand je lui en parlais, ça se finissait soit en dispute, soit en… brutalité… (silence) j'ai tout fait pour qu'il s'en sorte-

V: Tu sais que je ne te reprocherais jamais rien mais… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand je suis revenu ? (silence) il te violait et tu me laissais te faire l'amour, je comprends pas-

S: (murmurant) J'avais peur de ta réaction et… je savais que t'irais lui casser la figure si tu savais la vérité… (silence) je ne voulais plus souffrir physiquement… (silence) j'étais à bout Vaughn...

Vaughn n'y tint plus, il l'attira dans ses bras où elle éclata en sanglots tandis que Jess relevait la tête et se précipitait dans leurs bras.

Emma remontait de l'hôpital quand elle reconnut des voix dans un bureau.

Br: Laisse moi y aller-

B: NON! C'est moi qui vais la chercher! Tu restes ici et tu veilles sur Emma !

Br: Ben-

B: Pour une fois écoutes moi! et fait ce que je te dis!

Emma était resté caché, si bien que Ben ne l'aperçut pas quand il sortit du bureau. Elle attendit qu'il soit éloigné et rentra dans le bureau alors que Bryan s'apprêtait à en sortir.

Em: Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ?

Br: Emma t'en mêles pas-

Em: Où il est partit ?

Br: (soupirant) à la recherche de Cass'… (silence) l'équipe d'extraction, nous a apprit qu'elle avait pas fait la mission et on vient d'apprendre que Sark la détient-

Em: (surprise) Quoi !

Elle sortit comme une bombe du bureau partant à la recherche de Ben. Elle ne le trouva nulle part et se rendit directement à Dover, en pensant qu'il devrait surement prendre un avion.

Elle le retrouva alors qu'il était sur la piste de décollage.

Em: Je viens avec toi-

B: Non. C'est trop dangereux. (silence) reste ici.

Emma ne put que le regarder partir mais quand elle se retourna, elle était choquée et avait une lueur de stupeur dans le regard.

: Comment je dois t'appeler ? soeurette ou… miroir mon beau miroir ?


	29. Chapter 29

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 29**

Emma n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que cette personne l'assomma d'un coup à la tête.

Un groupe de 3 personnes arriva alors vers cette jeune personne, elle leur dicta quelques ordres puis elle s'avança vers l'avion où Ben embarquait. Elle attendit qu'il soit monté et le rejoignit à l'intérieur attendant que l'avion décolle.

Rick discutait avec Tara au centre des opérations quand Bryan se précipita vers eux.

Br: (inquiet) Vous les avez vu partir ?

R: Qui ?

Br: Ben et Emma. (silence) Cassie s'est fait enlevé par Sark et Emma est partit empêcher Ben d'y aller-

R: Bon sang! C'est pas vrai!

Rick attrapa sa veste et sortit de l'agence en courant avec Tara qui le suivait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, ils ne virent personne et le portable d'Emma ne répondait pas. Rick commençait à s'inquiétait parce qu'Emma ne le laissait jamais sur messagerie. Il prévint alors ses parents.

Syd commençait tout juste à refaire surface, toutefois elle n'osait pas croiser le regard de Vaughn. Elle avait peur d'y lire ces pensées. Il se détacha légèrement d'elle et la força de sa main à le regarder.

V: (murmurant) Il ne te fera plus de mal et moi non plus… (silence) Je suis là…

S: (baissant la tête) Vaughn…

V: (doucement) Ecoutes… (maman est près de toi, il faut lui dire maman, y'a kkun pour toi… ptdr j'arrete… oui oui je suis partie.) (murmurant) Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il t'a fait… c'était une ordure Syd. Tu es victime, pas coupable…

Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, attendant que sa peine s'apaise. Il avait entrelacé leurs doigts.

V: Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Plus personne ne te blessera…

Elle releva doucement sa tête qu'elle avait lovée dans son cou et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

S: (murmurant) Je t'aime Michael… (silence) ne l'oublie jamais…

V: (souriant) Moi aussi, je t'aime mon cœur…

Ils se regardèrent et une idée traversa alors l'esprit de Vaughn.

V: (souriant) Syd… je sais ce qu'on va faire… enfin si tu le veux toujours-

S: (ne comprenant pas) Quoi ?

V: Syd veux tu-

Il arrêta sa phrase en fermant les yeux et soupirant quand son portable retentit. Il regarda l'affichage et décrocha rapidement.

V: Rick ?

Ri: Ouais, c'est moi. On a un problème-

V: Je t'écoute.

Ri: Emma est partit rattraper Ben qui est partit à la recherche de Cassie qui a été enlevé par Sark pendant sa dernière mission.

V: (soupirant) Non!

Ri: Je rentre à l'agence. Ils sont pas à l'aéroport-

V: On se retrouve là bas.

Il raccrocha et croisant le regard de Sydney, il lui expliqua la situation. Il savait que tant qu'Emma ne serait pas rentré, elle tiendrait ou du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Elle attrappa les clés de voiture et ils sortirent de la maison pour l'agence.

A bord de l'avion, Ben était assis sur un siège, perdu dans ses pensées. Il espérait au plus profond de lui qu'Emma comprendrait son acte. Toutefois celle-ci ne connaissait que la surface de son histoire avec Cassie. Il n'avait pas pu tout lui dire sur le coup, ça faisait trop à encaisser d'un seul coup.

Il ne bougea pas d'un milimètre mais fut étonné en voyant quelqu'un prendre place à ses cotés.

B: (étonné) Emma ? je t'avais dit de rester à l'écart-

Em: Tu n'y arriveras pas seul. Tu as besoin de moi si tu veux la sortir de là… laisses moi t'aider…

Emma avait glissé sa main dans celle de Ben, elle le regardait en souriant. Il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'Emma avait eu cette attitude envers lui. Elle était entreprenante, presque aguichante. Non pas que ça lui déplaisait mais cette attitude l'inquiéta.

Elle glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou tandis que Ben commençait à devenir suspicieux. Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Surprit il ne la repoussa et répondit ardemment à ses baisers.

Ils avaient atterri, il y a quelques heures. Ben allait se diriger vers le lieu de la mission mais avant ils étaient passés par la chambre d'hôtel de Cassie. Elle n'avait pas perdu son temps. Dès qu'il eu pénétré dans la chambre elle l'assomma d'un coup de crosse sur le crâne.

Il se réveilla, les idées embrumées et avec l'incapacité de pouvoir bouger. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Il était assit sur une chaise et il redressa la tête. A cet instant il les vit toutes les trois et il blêmit.

: Agent Collins, vous voilà réveillé…

B: Sark… ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas discuter tranquillement!

Sa: (sourire sadique) Moi aussi je trouve mais… je dois vous avouer que je préfère vos femmes ! laquelle est la mieux au lit ?

B: Comparé à qui ? Lauren ou Allison ?

Sa: Je vois qu'on a les même goût.

B: Qu'est ce que vous me voulez Sark ?

Sa: à vous rien!... disons que vous êtes devenus un élément gênant…

Ben regarda alternativement Emma, Cassie et Emma bis. D'ailleurs celle-ci s'approcha de Sark et se colla à lui en commençant à l'embrasser.

Sark avait commencé à les interroger sur une puce que possédait Syd. Ben qui ne savait rien avait gardé le silence tout comme Emma et Cassie. Ils se retrouvèrent quelques heures plus tard, tous les 3 dans une cellule. Ben avait été torturé par Sark. Il avait une arcade sourcilière éclaté mais lorsqu'ils furent jeté dans cette cellule elle l'ignora rapidement pour trouver une façon de sortir de leur cellule. Cassie s'était mise à l'écart avec Ben, elle lui caressait tendrement le visage et lui tenait la main. Emma revint au même moment, et rapidement elle se sentit blessé de les voir si proche.

Em: (froidement) Dites le, si je vous dérange !

Ben soutint un instant le regard d'Emma puis baissa la tête tandis que Cassie ne savait pas comment agir avec Emma. Celle-ci repartit pour trouver une issue et solution à son problème tandis que Cassie murmurait quelques mots à Ben.

C: Vas lui parler-

B: Cass' t'en mêles pas-

C: Bon sang Ben! T'es prêt à la perdre pour… ça!

Ben se résigna alors qu'Emma revenait dans leur direction. Elle avait trouvé une issue par les conduits d'aération. Elle avait réussi à enlever la grille. Elle commençait à se glisser à l'intérieur quand Ben l'arrêta.

B: Tu vas où comme ça !

Em: J'ESSAYE DE NOUS SORTIR D'ICI!

B: Calme toi-

Em: QUE JE ME CALME! TU RENOUES AVEC TA FEMME SOUS MES YEUX ET JE DEVRAIS DIRE AMEN! (silence) VAS TE FAIRE VOIR BEN!

Elle le repoussa et se glissa dans le conduit d'aération. Il repartit vers Cassie et la fit monter dans le conduit avant d'y pénétrer également. Ils réussirent à sortir du bâtiment mais ils durent faire face à plusieurs gardes. Ben se retrouva blessé au niveau des abdominaux mais ils purent rejoindre le petit jet qui les attendait. Cependant ils croisèrent le clone d'Emma et Emma se rua sur elle et parvint à l'assommer après quelques minutes.

Dans l'avion, le clone était toujours inconscient et était attaché. Emma était avec Cassie et Ben. Rien ne s'était arrangé entre eux.

Em: Laisses moi regarder ta blessure-

B: C'est rien-

Em: C'est moi le médecin alors laisse moi faire!

B: (soupirant) Ok…

Après lui avoir retiré sa chemise et épongé le sang qui suintait toujours, elle glissa ses doigts sur la plaie. Il gémit sous les doigts d'Emma et elle releva le regard vers lui.

Em: (murmurant) Désolée… je dois te recoudre… mais j'ai rien pour t'anesthésier-

B: ça peut attendre alors-

Em: Non.

C: Tu peux pas le recoudre-

Em: J'ai bien une solution…

Elle regarda Cassie puis Ben et le plus innocemment du monde, elle lui colla une droite qui le rendit inconscient.

C: Mais t'es pas bien!

Em: Il est pas dans le coma. Il est juste dans les vapes.

Elle pu le recoudre et quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivaient à l'agence avec le clone d'Emma. Syd et Vaughn ainsi que Rick se ruèrent vers eux alors que Tara et Bryan restaient quelques pas derrières eux. Ils s'enlacèrent tous et Emma leur fournit toutes les explications dues à sa disparition soudaine. Syd voulait interroger le clone mais Vaughn l'en empêcha et ce fut Nadia qui venait d'arriver qui s'en chargea.

Une semaine avait passé et Emma ne s'était pas expliqué avec Ben. Ils ne s'adressaient la parole que par politesse. Rick avait bien remarqué le changement d'attitude chez Emma mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien de lui en parler.

Elle arrivait au restaurant où ses parents étaient présents alors que Fran finissait la déco pour la Saint Valentin.

Elle embrassa tout le monde et Fran se tourna vers elle.

F: Il est où ton prétendant ?

Em: (roulant des yeux) Tu vas pas remettre ça !

F: Il a intérêt à être là ce soir!

Em: Fran-

: Emma…

Em: (se retournant et étonnée) Bryan ? qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Br: Je dois te parler…

Elle l'observa un instant et s'excusa auprès de Fran avant de s'éloigner avec Bryan.

Em: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Br: Cassie m'a dit de te dire-

Em: Si c'est à propos de Ben, c'est même pas la peine que tu continues-

Br: Emma, je sais que tu l'aimes… et lui aussi t'aime. (silence) ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre cellule était un malentendu-

Em: Arrête je sais que j'ai raison-

: Tu as tort… parce que je ne t'ai pas tout dit-

Em: Ben-

Bryan s'éclipsa quand son frère s'avança près d'Emma et la fit sortir dehors.

B: (silence) depuis que j'ai failli perdre Cassie, j'ai décidé qu'elle ne devrait plus jamais souffrir et ce jour là dans la cellule, j'ai vu son angoisse… (silence) et ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que ses 2 parents la battaient et que c'est à cause d'eux qu'elle a perdu notre bébé… elle ne savait ce que c'était d'être aimé par une personne…

Em: Alors vous deux-

B: Elle est ma femme, c'est vrai… mais c'est toi que j'aime Emma… toi!

Il lui sourit et se rapprocha doucement d'elle avant de poser son front contre le sien.

La soirée de Fran se passait à merveille, tout le monde était présent, Syd, Vaughn, Nadia, Eric ainsi que tous les enfants. Fran avait disposé un coin dancing dans le restaurant.

Ric: Ben ne vient pas-

Em: Il est avec Cassie-

Ric: Ah ça, c'est pas possible… (regardant derrière Emma) Vu que Bryan est derrière toi avec Cassie…

Em: (se retournant) Ouais… (regardant Rick) Il a sa vie-

Ric: (souriant) Oui… mais la rumeur de l'agence que vous deux-

Em: Il n'y a rien Rick.

Ric: (malicieusement) Oui… bien sûr…

Cassie et Bryan s'avançait vers eux, Emma s'éclipsa rapidement mais elle s'arrêta quand une main la retint. Elle se retourna doucement et sourit en le voyant avec une rose qu'il lui tendait. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et n'eut le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes fougueusement sous les regards de la famille d'Emma et de leurs amis. Malgré la gêne, Emma passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui retourna son baiser qui s'intensifiait au fil du contact de leurs lèvres.

Ils se séparèrent pour respirer et Ben posa son front contre celui d'Emma.

Em: Qu'est ce que tu fais-

B: (souriant) J'avais une course à faire et… je me suis dit que j'étais ton Valentin donc… je me devais d'être avec toi pour la soirée ou… la nuit…

Em: (souriant) la nuit ?

B: (hochant la tête) hum hum…

Em: (souriant) Et tu me préparerais le petit déj' en petite tenu ?

B: (souriant) Entres autres… mais avant ça, on aura d'autres préoccupations…

Em: (souriant) Ah bon ?

B: (souriant) Oui mademoiselle!

Emma lui prit la main et l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers Fran qui l'observait avec un regard espiègle.

F: (murmurant à Emma) Et tu as personne… t'es bien comme ta mère!

Emma lui présenta Ben. Celui-ci était mal à l'aise face à la présence de toute la famille d'Emma.

Ils s'étaient tous installés à une table quand Vaughn prit tendrement la main de Syd.

V: (murmurant) Syd ?

S: (tournant la tête vers lui) Oui ?

V: (doucement) Tu te souviens que je voulais te dire quelque chose ?

S: (fronçant les sourcils) Euh… oui mais-

V: Maintenant que tout le monde va bien et que toute la famille est réunie… j'ai pensé que le moment était idéal… (silence) on n'a personne à l'hôpital, les enfants sont en parfaite santé et toi, tu vas bien… donc tout est presque parfait-

S: (murmurant) Presque ?

V: (souriant) Syd, veux tu m'épouser pour la seconde fois de ta vie ?


	30. Chapter 30

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 30**

Syd lui sourit en posant sa tête sur son épaule puis voyant qu'il était vraiment sérieux et que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, elle releva la tête vers lui.

S: (doucement) Je pensais pas que t'étais sérieux… (silence et souriant) je vois que ça te travailles toujours autant cette histoire de mariage…

Tous souriaient autour d'eux tandis que Vaughn attendait toujours sa réponse.

V: (souriant) Si y'avait que ça qui m'obsédait…

S: (doucement) J'ai toujours cru que tu pensais qu'on était bien comme ça…

Elle avait planté son regard dans le sien et avant qu'elle n'ait trouvé les mots pour lui répondre, elle l'embrassa langoureusement et ce fut la voix de Will qui les fit revenir sur terre.

W: (souriant) Hé! Vous allez pas faire ça ici!

Syd lui sourit après lui avoir balancé une serviette à la figure. Tous les félicitèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Syd et Vaughn dansaient ensemble collés l'un à l'autre. Emma et Ben étaient à quelques mètres d'eux enlacés tandis que Bryan observait Tara et Cassie qui discutaient. Rick s'avança vers lui.

Ric: Pourquoi tu les regardes comme ça ?

Br: (évitant son regard) Pour rien…

Ric: Ben te tuera si tu fais du mal à Cassie-

Br: J'aime Cassie, je lui ferais pas-

Ric: Tu disais aussi ça d'Emma…

Bryan lui lança un regard noir et s'avança vers Cassie, Rick les observa et croisa le regard de Cassie, il détourna les yeux puis Tara le rejoignit.

T: un problème ?

Ric: (petit sourire) Non… tout va bien…

Tara le regarda un instant et l'emmena à l'extérieur.

T: Rick, je sais que tu tiens à moi mais visiblement… tu as plus d'atomes crochu avec Cassie qu'avec moi alors-

Ric: Tara fait pas ça-

T: T'es amoureux d'elle, je le sais-

Ric: non-

T: Je veux qu'on arrête là Rick… ça sera mieux pour nous deux.

Ric: Tara…

Elle était déjà rentrée dans le restaurant tandis qu'il était planté comme un con sur le trottoir. Il regarda à l'intérieur et vit Emma et Ben enlacés, cette vision le rassura et il pensa que lui aussi arriverait peut être à trouver l'amour.

Ben ramenait Emma. Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte. Sa bouche parcourait intensément le cou d'Emma alors qu'elle essayait désespéremment d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Em: (troublée) Ben…

Ben continuait de l'embrasser, ce qui empêchait Emma de se concentrer. Le sentir si près et si tendre, la déstabilisait complètement. La porte enfin passée, ils avançaient dans l'appartement, collés l'un à l'autre, Ben toujours dans le dos d'Emma.

Em: (souriant) Tu sais, je compte pas m'envoler…

B: Il manquerait plus que ça… que tu me laisses tout seul dans un lit…

Em: Tu pourrais y inviter Cassie-

B: (rigolant et l'obligeant à se retourner) Les parties à 3, c'est pas mon trip !

Em: (souriant) Moi non plus…

B: Qu'est ce que t'as fait de Jess ?

Em: La vie a inventé les babys sitter...

Il lui sourit malicieusement, se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et captura ses lèvres fougueusement. Elle l'attira à lui en le faisant reculer jusque dans sa chambre. Collés l'un à l'autre, Ben la fit basculer sous lui sur le lit. Elle avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau soyeuse et dorée quand à Ben, il lui avait retiré son top et il l'embrassait dans le cou tout en lui caressant les cuisses. Emma se sentait fondre sous ses caresses et ses baisers, elle se sentait enfin prête à se lancer dans une relation sérieuse. Sa douceur et sa patience la surprenaient à chaque fois. Les préliminaires s'éternisèrent pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie en lui mordillant l'épaule. Entrant en elle et effectuant de lents vas et vients, il la sentait soumise et sur le point de craquer quand il accéléra la cadence. Vibrant sous ce même désir et cette même envie de ne faire plus qu'un, ils atteignirent à l'unisson le point culminant du plaisir où Emma se sentit revivre dans les bras d'un homme. Le corps ruisselant de sueur, Ben se dégagea après l'avoir embrassé et caressé le visage. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et lui sourit avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

Syd s'éveilla en entendant des rires dans la maison. Elle avait un sourire radieux sur les lèvres en pensant à la soirée de la veille et surtout à sa nuit avec Vaughn. Elle se leva, enfila ses sous vêtements ainsi qu'un long tee shirt des Kings appartenant à Vaughn. Elle s'avança encore au radar dans le salon où Vaughn, Riley et Isa rigolaient.

Un grand sourire se forma sur son visage en la voyant arriver, toujours endormie. Il la rejoignit sous les mines enjouées de leurs 2 enfants. Le voyant se diriger vers elle, elle lui sourit. Glissant ses mains sur sa taille, il l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'elle se lovait dans ses bras.

V: (murmurant) J'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Elle ne détachait plus son regard de lui. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait heureuse et libérée.

Sortant la main de sa poche, il lui ouvrit un écrin où brillait un magnifique bague de fiançailles puis la lui passa au doigt.

S: (murmurant et souriant) Elle est magnifique… t'étais pas obligé-

V: (souriant) Tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau chérie… je t'aime… (Syd lui sourit) (murmurant) et tu es très sexy avec juste mon tee shirt.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en l'embrassant fiévreusement.

S: Merci. Je t'aime mon cœur… je t'aime tellement…

Il l'enlaça et déposa un baiser dans son cou puis ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine. Assise sur le plan de travail, elle l'observait amoureusement lui préparer son petit déjeuner.

Il se retourna et s'approcha puis lui donna son café avec une assiette de pancake qu'il déposa à coté d'elle. Elle posa son café et le rapprocha d'elle en glissant ses mains sur sa taille avant de les immiscer sous son pull. La sensation des mains de Syd sur son corps, le fit frissonner. Voir le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, la fit sourire.

V: (souriant) T'es démoniaque !

S: (souriant) Certes… (dans un murmure) mais tu adores ça… tu sais pas me résister !

V: (souriant) Surtout quand tu me souris comme ça et que tu portes juste mon tee shirt… (murmurant et commençant à l'embrasser) t'es en train de me rendre dingue…

S: (souriant) Ah oui ? (silence) c'est encore rien par rapport à ce qu'i' t'attends…

Vaughn lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que pour recommencer mais ils durer se dégager l'un de l'autre quand Isa leur parla.

Isa: (souriant) Pas que je ne sois pas contente pour vous mais… (silence) papa on va être en retard pour notre entraînement et on doit passer prendre Dean et Dave.

V: ok ok, on y va…

Isa rejoignit son frère tandis que Syd traînait Vaughn dans leur chambre. Elle se changea tout en discutant.

V: (s'approchant en souriant) Je reviens vite et on passera la matinée en amoureux-

S: (souriant) Alors tu la passeras tout seul mon chéri… (silence) je dois voir Nadia…

V: (regard déçu) Alors je m'en contenterais…

S: (souriant) Mais… on peut, peut être trouver une solution…

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui demanda de fermer la fermeture de sa robe. Après ça, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui.

V: Je veux passer plus de temps avec toi…

Sydney se retourna dans ses bras, passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui caresser le visage et de lui sourire.

S: (murmurant) Moi aussi… (silence) mais je veux tirer cette histoire au clair avant-

V: (murmurant) Je sais… (silence) mais je refuse que tu te mettes en danger.

S: (doucement) Tu sais bien que je suis prudente.

V: Oui… (souriant) tu seras là quand je reviendrais ?

S: (souriant) Normalement oui…

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis ils se rendirent dans le salon. Isa était devant eux et attendait son père. Elle lui lançait un regard noir quand Nadia arriva avec les jumeaux.

V: (regardant Isa) J'arrive !

Il se tourna vers Syd et l'embrassa langoureusement.

N: (souriant) Vous voulez qu'on repasse peut être ?

Ils se dégagèrent l'un de l'autre en souriant.

V: (souriant) Bonjour à toi, ma renouvelle future belle sœur !

S: (à Vaughn) Soyez prudent…

V: Oui. T'inquiètes pas…

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et partit avec les enfants pour la patinoire. Nadia s'approcha alors de sa sœur en souriant et l'embrassa.

N: Je vois que vous vous êtes pas ennuyer cette nuit… (voyant la bague de Syd) Et il s'est pas foutu de toi !

S: (souriant) N'imagine même pas que je t'en parlerai.

N: (souriant) J'ai encore rien demandé !

S: (souriant) à peine! (silence) Elle t'a parlé ?

N: (hésitant) Syd… (silence et soupirant) Je préfèrerais que tu t'en mêle pas-

S: Nadia! Il s'agit d'Emma et-

N: Syd… cet individu n'est pas Emma. (silence) Emma est une partie de toi… mais cette fille n'a rien à voir avec toi… elle a tué des innocents, elle travaille avec Sark et Cole-

S: Mais elle peut changer-

N: Non Syd-

S: Je veux lui parler, comprendre et essayer de la faire changer. (silence) j'ai besoin de le faire Nadia… pour les enfants, pour Vaughn-

N: (doucement) Je comprends… (silence) Parles en à Dixon…. Mais je pense qu'il te dira la même chose que moi.

Syd s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Elle se leva et partit ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jess rentrait dans la maison alors que Syd parlait avec Debby la baby sitter.

De: Emma m'a dit de vous la ramener-

S: (souriant) Oui, elle me la dit.

De: Je dois y aller, j'ai cours. J'appelerais Emma pour savoir si elle a besoin de moi.

S: Ok, passe une bonne journée.

De: Au revoir…

Syd revint vers Nadia qui était avec Jess au salon. 1 heure plus tard alors qu'elles discutaient en s'occupant de Jess, Emma arriva. Elle prit tout suite sa fille dans ses bras puis elle embrassa sa mère et sa tante.

Em: (souriant) C'est une réunion au sommet ?

S: (jetant un coup d'œil à Nadia) Mais non… qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer-

Em: Je te connais maman… (silence) Alors ?

Nadia n'avait pas voulu prendre part à leur discussion. Syd se passa une main sur le visage et croisa le regard de Nadia.

S: Je veux l'interroger-

Em: (serrant les dents) Je te comprends pas! Elle nous aurait tuer si on s'était pas enfuit! Comment tu peux croire… qu'elle puisse avoir un cœur!

S: Mais elle est une partie de ton père et de moi-

Em: Maman! Elle est manipulée! Elle va nous utiliser-

S: Mais non! Elle ne peut pas!

Em: Elle est la maîtresse de Sark! Tu vas perdre ton temps avec elle! Et tu vas te brûler! (silence) elle est l'incarnation du diable! (silence) comme l'était Lauren!

S: Emma-

Em: Non! (silence) Je dois prendre l'air!

Emma sortit immédiatement de la maison tandis que Syd soupirait. Nadia posa sa main sur son épaule.

Rick parlait avec Cassie. Ils étaient à l'agence. Rick devait partir en mission avec Tara cependant il la redoutait puisqu'il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la veille.

C: On va attendre Tara pour que je vous explique-

Ric: Explique moi et je lui raconterais-

Cassie ne lui dit rien mais le regarda suspicieusement. Elle posa sa main sur son bras.

C: Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Ric: (gêné) Rien ! (silence) pourquoi tu dis ça ?

C: Rick, je suis ton amie… alors si t'as besoin de parler-

Ric: (haussant le ton) Merci mais j'ai aucun problème Cassie ! (silence) Je suis désolé…

Bryan arriva à cet instant, et il serra les poings en les voyant si proche. Aperçevant la main de Cassie sur le bras de Rick, il ne se contrôla plus. il s'avança vers eux, suspicieux envers Rick.

Br: Salut.

Ric: Salut.

C: (souriant) Hey…

Ric: Je vais vous laisser. Je dois voir Dixon.

Dixon se dirigeait vers eux, accompagné d'une grande brune sophistiquée avec un sourire mielleux sur le visage. Rick les salua d'un signe de tête en les voyant arriver.

D: Bonjour. Je vous présente l'agent Summer Addison. Elle fera équipe avec Ben. En attendant, je vous laisse lui expliquer sur quoi on travaille.

Tous la saluèrent tandis que celle-ci gardait son regard planté dans celui de Bryan.

Emma arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea directement vers Dixon mais Rick la rattrapa.

Ric: Attends-

Em: Non! J'ai deux mots à dire à Dixon-

Ric: Quoi ? qu'est ce que tu veux lui dire ? (cyniquement) que papa et maman vont se remarier ?

Em: Non! Qu'il doit interdire maman d'interroger… l'autre-

Ric: Emma, tu imagines ce qu'elle ressent! Elle voit un jumeau de sa fille ainée! Elle veut comprendre-

Em: Mais y'a rien à en tirer de cette fille! Elle n'est pas moi !

Ric: Ok. Bah vas dire ce que tu veux à Dixon mais je serai toi, je m'en mêlerai pas!

Emma ne l'écouta pas et rejoignit le bureau de Dixon. Elle en sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers le centre médical. Elle passa devant le bureau de Ben quand elle le vit avec une jeune brune qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'arrêta et entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé. Ben lui présenta Summer et lui expliqua que c'était son équipière. Elle la salua et évita subrepticement le regard de Ben.

Em: Je dois y aller. J'ai du boulot!

Elle sortit rapidement du bureau tandis que Bryan y entrait un petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Il parla à Summer tandis que Ben roulait des yeux et lui lançait un regard noir. Il draguait ouvertement Summer qui n'en demandait pas moins. Au bout de 10 minutes, Ben sortit du bureau en claquant la porte avant de rejoindre le bureau de Cassie.

Cassie releva la tête en le voyant.

C: Qu'est ce qu'i' t'énerve ?

B: Rien-

C: Emma ou Bryan ?

B: à ton avis !

C: Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

B: Pour l'instant pas grand-chose mais… je sais que ça va pas tarder.

C: Ben… tu sais que je tiens à lui… il ne me blesseras pas-

B: Cass', je connais mon frère… il finit toujours par blesser ses proches…

Un silence plana, aussi bien l'un que l'autre savait ce que pensait l'autre mais aucun d'eux ne l'exprimèrent.

C: Tu sais ce qu'i' se passe avec Rick et Tara ?

B: Emma m'a dit qu'ils avaient rompu hier soir. (silence) il a du mal à avaler la pillule…

C: ça allait si mal que ça entre eux ?

B: (fronçant les sourcils) Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?

C: Ils sont mes amis…

Ben la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Cependant il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien s'il l'interrogeait. Il sortit du bureau en soupirant quand Cassie l'interpella.

C: Ben! (silence) t'es bizarre-

B: T'inquiètes pas. Je vais aller faire un tour et ça ira mieux.

Il sortit du bureau et en passant devant le sien, il vit que Bryan était toujours avec Summer. Ça l'agaçait et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que Cassie ne soit pas blessée. Il descendit au service médical et en route il salua Sydney qu'il croisa.

Il arrivait dans la zone d'urgence quand il vit Emma avec un homme visiblement un médecin, ils rigolaient alors qu'une infirmière arrivait avec plusieurs cafés. Elle leur tendit les cafés qu'ils prirent puis Ben se décida à s'avancer vers eux. Emma fut surprise de le voir, il ne passait jamais la voir. Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui. Il salua les deux autres personnes puis il lui murmura quelques mots.

B: (murmurant) Je dois te parler…

Em: (fronçant les sourcils) Tu préfères pas parler à ton… équipière !

B: (murmurant) Emma… (silence) Summer est mon équipière mais pas la femme que j'aime… (silence) c'est important Emma.

Em: (le fixant) D'accord…

Ils s'excusèrent auprès de l'homme et de l'infirmière puis ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de repos.

Em: Qu'est ce qu'i' est si… important !

B: (murmurant) Déjà… ça !

Il l'embrassa fougueusement et sous la surprise, elle ne put le repousser et en vérité elle ne le voulait pas. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui retourna son baiser en lui caressant la nuque.

Ben se détacha doucement en posant son front contre celui d'Emma.

B: (fermant les yeux) Tu sais quand tu t'es fait enlevé et que… (silence) elle a prit ta place. Dans l'avion, elle m'a embrassé… et je l'ai embrassé-

Em: (se dégageant de lui) Tu l'as embrassé ! comment je dois prendre ça !

B: Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait prit ta place-

Em: (s'énervant) Bon sang Ben! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu l'embrasse elle!

B: Emma… je m'en veux suffisamment… pour te blesser, pour t'avoir trahi… mais c'est toujours à toi que je pense toute la journée, c'est toi qui rend mes nuits plus vivantes… c'est toi qui me fait vivre…

Em: Ben…

B: Je te le dis parce que je veux rien te cacher. (silence) pour rien au monde, je voudrais te perdre.

Emma le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit. Il comprit qu'il était pardonné, il l'attira dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

B: Mais j'ai un autre problème-

Em: Me dis pas que ça concerne ta… Summer !

B: Un peu… (silence) Bryan arrête pas de la draguer et j'ai peur pour Cassie…

Em: Tu veux que je lui remette les pendules à l'heure ?

B: (souriant) Parce que tu crois qu'il va t'écouter !

Em: Je suis convaincante quand je veux.

B: T'as pas à faire ça.

Em: Laisses moi faire… même si je sais pertinemment qu'il s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas mise dans son lit…

B: Je le ferais. Je vais aller lui parler-

Em: Il t'écoutera pas. Laisses j'y vais.

Ben était encore au milieu de cette salle quand le son de la porte qui se refermait, lui fit revenir les pieds sur terre. Il rattrappa Emma dans l'ascenceur, tenta de la convaincre de ne pas le faire mais ce fut inutile.

Elle rentra directement dans le bureau de Ben où Summer et Bryan discutaient toujours. Elle avait demandé à Ben de ne pas venir. Il l'avait laissé faire même si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Em: (froidement) Summer, tu voudrais bien nous laisser. Bryan et moi, on a des choses à éclaircir !

Su: (gênée) Oui. Bien sûr…

Emma attendit que la porte soit refermée pour s'approcher de Bryan.

Em: Toi! (silence) Je te jure que tu vas me le payer si tu couches avec elle!

Br: C'est pas tes affaires Emma-

Em: C'est vrai mais ça concerne aussi Cassie ! Tu sais qu'elle tient à toi et qu'elle est fragile!

Br: Mon histoire avec Cass' ne te concerne pas-

Em: J'ai l'impression que tu comprend pas Bryan ! tu sais ce qu'à vécu Ben avec Cassie… elle pourrait recommencer! (silence) tu crois vraiment que tu seras capable de vivre avec la responsabilité de sa mort sur ta conscience!

Br: Je couche avec qui je veux!

Em: Donc c'est bien ce que j'ai toujours dit! Tu n'aimes personne que toi-même! (silence) Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Ben est partit vivre chez son père! Et je vais te dire, il a eu raison !

Br: Ben n'est qu'un looser ! et je comprends qu'il couche avec toi! Vous êtes pareil!

Em: Ne me pousses pas à te frapper Bryan !

Br: Eh bien vas y ! (silence) je suis un agent entraîné, tu ne me mettras pas à terre comme ça-

Emma ne put en supporter davantage. Elle lui décrocha une droite suivit de plusieurs coups bien placé qui le mit à terre très rapidement.

Em: Tu as intérêt à arrêter ton manège avec Summer où je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu partes de Los Angeles !

Elle quitta le bureau en claquant la porte. Elle du faire face à presque tous les agents qui les avaient entendu et vu se battre. Elle fit comme si de rien était et rejoignit le parking. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle arrivait au restaurant quand elle vit Tara qui discutait avec Fran. Elle les salua et s'installa au bar.

Em: (à Fran) Donne moi quelque chose de fort-

F: (comprenant) Je vois. Qui a fait quoi ?

Em: T'en mêles pas Fran!

F: Ok… (silence) Syd te cherche-

Em: Tu lui diras que tu m'as pas vu.

F: okkkkkkkkk. Déballes ! (silence) attends, on va s'installer parce que je crois qu'on va en avoir pour un moment…

Tara n'avait rien dit mais elle s'installa à leur coté.

Emma leur raconta sa dispute avec Syd puis elle continua avec Bryan.

Em: Il va lui faire du mal et il va coucher avec agent BCBG ! je l'aime pas cette fille ! déjà j'aime pas son nom et surtout j'aime pas quand-

T: (souriant) Quand elle tourne autour de ton Ben-

Em: J'ai pas dit ça-

F: ça se lit sur ton visage !

T: Et Cassie ? elle l'a vu faire ?

Em: J'en sais rien. Mais je le laisserai pas s'en sortir comme ça !

T: (sarcastiquement) Dis moi avec quelle fille de l'agence, il n'a pas couché !

Em: (comprenant) T'as couché avec lui !

T: mais-

Em: Attends ! Rick le sait-

T: On a rompu-

Em: Me dit pas que tu l'aimes-

T: C'est comme ça Emma… J'ai aimé ton frère mais Bryan… c'est différent-

Em: Fais moi confiance, fuis le…

F: (à Emma) Et toi, qu'est ce que t'as fait de Ben ?

Em: (malicieusement) Qu'est ce que t'as fait de Will ?

Fran lui sourit et se retourna quand elle vit des pas approcher.

: Emma, faut qu'on parle-

Em: C'est pas le moment maman !

S: Ecoutes moi. (silence) je suis désolée… tu as peut être raison mais je dois essayer. (silence) et j'aimerais que tu me soutiennes-

Em: Demandes à papa !

S: Tu es ma fille et j'ai besoin de toi… (silence) ton père me quitterait s'il savait qu'on est en désaccord total-

Em: (doucement) Il ne ferait jamais ça. Il t'aime trop pour ça… (long silence) D'accord mais si elle ne veut rien entendre, promet moi de ne pas continuer.

S: Je te le promets.

Emma se leva et s'approcha de sa mère. Elle lui sourit et l'enlaça puis Syd lui murmura à nouveau des excuses à l'oreille.

Elle se détachèrent puis s'installèrent à une table. Un instant plus tard, Vaughn arriva et se glissa à coté de Syd après avoir salué tout le monde. Cassie, Rick et Ben arrivèrent 1 heure plus tard.

B: (à Emma) Hey ça va ?

Em: (souriant) Ouais… (silence) Ton équipière ?

B: J'en ais aucune idée et j'en ai rien à faire.

Em: (murmurant) T'as parlé à Cassie ?

B: (murmurant) Je lui ais expliqué pour Bryan… (silence) elle m'a dit que si ça allait pas, elle m'en parlerait.

Emma soupira puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ben. Elle était soulagée que finalement, ça se finissait bien. Tara et Rick s'observèrent pendant un moment puis Rick, ne le supportant plus, sortit dehors. Emma échangea un regard avec Ben puis rejoignit Rick. Elle parvint à le faire revenir et ils s'assirent au bar, dans un coin.

Em: Vous devriez en parler.

Ric: Elle ne veut pas m'écouter… (silence) je sais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire pour la convaincre.

Em: Ouvres lui ton cœur… ou alors… (silence) avoues tout tes sentiments à Cassie-

Ric: Quoi ? pourquoi tu me dit ça !

Em: Rick… (silence) tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert par amour pour Sean… (silence) je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose.

Ric: Elle ne me voit pas Emma… (silence) elle ne me verra jamais.

Em: Montres lui que tu aimerais passer du temps avec elle… (silence) Je suis sûre que si elle ne tenait pas un peu à toi, elle ne serait pas avec nous ici…

Ric: (souriant) J'en reviens pas que ça soit toi, qui me donne des conseils !

Em: (souriant) Je suis une experte quand il s'agit des Collins !

Rick lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Emma retrouva Ben à sa place et se glissa à coté de lui. Tara était partie et Rick parlait avec Cassie, ils s'étaient isolé pour laisser Ben et Emma en amoureux.

C: Ben m'a dit que t'avais rompu avec Tara. (silence) je suis désolée…

Ric: (doucement) C'est la vie… (hésitant) ça te dirait qu'on se fasse un ciné un jour ?

C: (souriant) à condition que j'ai le droit de baver devant Tom Cruise et Brad Pitt !

Ric: (souriant) Dans ce cas tu feras plus que baver !

3 mois plus tard, le mariage de Syd et Vaughn avait eu lieu et ceux-ci étaient parti en lune de miel. Emma et Ben vivaient leur histoire au jour le jour. Bryan avait en effet une relation avec Summer. D'ailleurs celle-ci s'était disputée avec Emma un jour quand cette dernière la vit un peu trop proche de Ben. Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre de ne pas s'en approcher. Rick et Cassie se rapprochait progressivement en se découvrant moult points communs.

Emma était de garde cette nuit, elle avait donné Jess à garder à Fran puisque ses parents étaient partis. Ben était en mission avec Summer, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Emma. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi, Ben devait faire équipe avec elle. Emma discutait avec une infirmière quand arriva un homme blessé par balle.

Em: (à l'infirmier) Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

Inf: Homme, la vingtaine, blessé par balle dans le thorax-

Em: (murmurant) Mon dieu ! Ben…


	31. Chapter 31

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 31**

Emma l'avait directement envoyé au bloc. Quand elle avait vu Summer qui suivait derrière, elle lui lança un regard noir. A l'agence peu de personne étaient au courant de leur relation, ils ne voulaient pas s'exposer. Emma passa des heures en salle d'opération. Ben était dans un sale état. Il avait reçu plusieurs balles dans le thorax, son cas restait critique, bien que l'opération fut un succès. Emma attendait maintenant son réveil. Elle était dans sa chambre de soins intensifs. Elle veillait sur lui, vérifiait ses constantes régulièrement. Elle ne le lâchait pas. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire cette mission. Un bruit la fit se tourner vers la porte, elle la vit sur le seuil. Emma avait une rage au fond d'elle et ne parvenait pas à la faire partir.

Su: (doucement) Comment il va ?

Em: A ton avis ! comment il peut aller avec presque un chargeur entier dans le thorax !

Su: (baissant la tête) Je suis désolée… (silence) il va s'en sortir ?

Em: Les chances qu'il se réveille sont de moins de 25 ... sans compter les séquelles qui en résulteront…

Summer était sur le point de sortir quand elle se retourna finalement vers Emma.

Su: Je sais qu'on a des différents mais… (silence) je ne t'aurais jamais prit Ben, si lui ne le voulait pas-

Em: (froidement) Tu sous entends qu'il est malheureux avec moi !

Su: Non… c'est le contraire. Il donnerait sa vie pour toi… il ne m'a jamais vu, il n'y a que toi qui compte pour lui…

Em: (se reprenant et se calmant, doucement) Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé… pendant la mission ?

Su: (murmurant) Il a voulu me protéger et… il s'est fait tirer comme un lapin par Sark et Cole…

Emma serra les mâchoires, se rappelant de sa dernière confrontation avec eux. Celle avec son clone. Elle se souvint alors du rapport. Lorsque Syd lui eut parlé, cette fille avait continuer à dire que l'avenir c'était Sark et Cole. Syd avait tout fait pour la raisonner. Elle avait passé des tonnes de tests et d'examens mais rien n'y personne ne pouvait inverser ce qu'elle était. Elle avait été programmée pour prendre la place d'Emma et enrichir les terroristes.

Summer était repartit. Il était près de 20 heures quand Emma remonta au centre des opérations. Elle avança jusqu'au bureau de Cassie et quand elle vit que Rick était présent, elle alla instinctivement se blottir dans ses bras. Ne comprenant pas, il hésitait à répondre à cette étreinte mais les pleurs de sa sœur eurent raison de lui. Il la serra contre lui et attendit qu'elle soit calmée pour se détacher d'elle.

Ric: (murmurant) Emma…

Em: (murmurant) Summer et Ben sont revenus de mission… (silence) Ben ne va peut être pas s'en sortir…

C: (choquée) Quoi ?

Em: Il a prit 3 balles dans le thorax. Il est inconscient… il a très peu de chance de s'en sortir indemne…

Rick les observa toutes les deux à tour de roles puis ils les prit dans ses bras où toutes deux laissèrent leur chagrin les envahirent. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés mais se séparèrent quand Bryan arriva. Rick alla lui expliquer. Bryan accusa le coup. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour son frère. Il ressentait pour la seconde fois ce sentiment d'abandon qu'il avait déjà éprouvé lorsque Ben avait décidé d'aller vivre chez son père.

Emma les avait tous conduit à la chambre de Ben. Elle savait en détails ce qu'il risquait d'arriver à Ben, mais elle n'osa pas leur révéler les risque qu'encourait Ben.

Rick avait ramené Cassie chez elle. Emma veillait toujours Ben avec Bryan à ses cotés.

Br: J'ai été un véritable imbécile… j'ai été exécrable avec vous deux-

Emma s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, il dirigea son regard vers elle.

Em: Oublie ça… tu es son frère et il t'a toujours tout pardonné… même si parfois, il aurait voulu ne pas y arriver. (silence) tu sais c'est pas la première fois que je vis ça et… ça fait toujours aussi mal. (silence) mais je sais qu'il va se battre…

Br: J'avais pas à lui reprocher toutes ses choses, à vous faire souffrir-

Em: Bryan, j'ai oublié ça depuis longtemps…

Br: J'aurais du faire comme lui…

Em: J'ai confiance, il va se réveiller… et toi aussi, fais lui confiance…

Rick et Cassie étaient dans l'appartement. On pouvait voir des photos de son mariage avec Ben et Rick s'en sentait gêné. Cassie le vit.

C: Il vit chez Emma maintenant…

Ric: Ouais… mais ça me fait bizarre de voir une photo de vous deux… si proches.

Ils s'étaient installés dans le divan. Rick était gêné, il se leva.

Ric: Je vais y aller-

Cassie le rattrappa par la main et ils se retrouvèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

C: (murmurant) Ne me laisses pas toute seule… s'il te plaît…

Rick évita son regard le temps d'une seconde puis il se rapprocha d'elle. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et lentement elle s'allongea, posant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il lui prit la main et la lui caressait tendrement pour la rassurer pendant que son autre main se glissait dans ses cheveux.

Ric: (murmurant) T'inquiètes pas pour lui… (silence) Emma fera tout pour qu'il s'en sorte…

C: (murmurant) Je sais… mais il a fait tellement pour moi que j'ai l'impression de perdre une partie de moi…

Ric: (murmurant) Tu l'aimes toujours…

C: Non… (doucement) Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui… ni de Bryan…

Ric: ça va aller… (murmurant) je vais rester avec toi…

Rick changea de position et s'allongea derrière elle tout en le tenant près de lui.

Ric: (silence) repose toi, t'es exténué…

Il se réveilla lentement, toujours dans le divan. Rapidement, il se rendit compte que Cassie n'était plus là. Il se redressa doucement, tout en essayant de s'habituer à la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Lointainement, il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler dans ce qu'il pensait être la salle de bain. Son esprit se mit à vaquer et il imagina Cassie nue sous la douche. Ça le travaillait depuis des mois maintenant. Chaque nuit ou chaque moment où il était innocuppé, ses pensées se dirigeaient toutes vers Cassie. Elle avait un très beau physique mais ça allait au-delà pour lui. Ils avaient partagés le même genre de douleur même s'il avait plutôt eu une enfance normale par rapport à elle. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et se fit un café quand il la vit apparaître devant lui en peignoir. Subjugué, il fit couler du café à coté de sa tasse. Il épongea rapidement le café, cependant elle se rapprochait de lui. Il pouvait sentir son parfum et toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient. Elle était à coté de lui avec un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Elle l'aida à nettoyer le café mais tout deux arrêtèrent leurs gestes quand leurs doigts se frolèrent, Cassie baissa son regard vers ceux ci.

C: (murmurant) Excuse moi…

Elle retira sa main, se détacha de lui et rejoignit sa chambre. Rick soupira légèrement et la regarda s'éloigner. Il se morigéna pour avoir garder cette attitude attentiste. Il avait voulu aller lui parler mais se résolut à attendre le bon moment.

Elle ressortit de sa chambre un moment plus tard, prête à partir. Rick était toujours au salon à remuer ses pensées. Quand il la vit apparaître, un nœud se forma à son estomac; il parvint cependant à lui murmurer quelques mots.

Ric: (murmurant) On devrait y aller…

Cassie hocha la tête et ils partirent à l'agence. Cassie rejoignit Emma et Bryan qui étaient toujours auprès de Ben. Rick qui avait reçu un appel de Vaughn lui expliqua l'état de Ben. Vaughn le prévint qu'ils rentraient immédiatement.

Rick arriva aux urgences et alla à la rencontre d'Emma.

Ric: Du nouveau ?

Em: Non… son état est stationnaire…

Ric: Papa et maman rentrent. (silence) Emma…

Elle observa son frère et la sentant sur le point de craquer, il l'attira dans ses bras où elle éclata en sanglot.

Ric: (murmurant) Laisses toi aller… Shttt...

Il la garda de longues minutes dans ses bras où elle pu lui confier ses craintes. En milieu d'après midi, Emma parlait avec Rick quand ils virent leurs parents arriver. Emma s'effondra dans les bras de Syd. Ils leurs expliquèrent ce qu'ils s'étaient passés. Emma avait fini par s'endormir en salle de repos sous la pression. Syd lui caressait doucement le visage, puis Emma ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se redressa doucement, évitant le regard de sa mère.

S: Tu veux toujours pas m'en parler ?

Em: Qu'est ce que tu veux en dire ? (silence) ça fait 2 fois maman! 2 fois!

S: (doucement) Je sais… mais ne baisse pas les bras. (silence) repense à ses moments où j'ai cru avoir définitivement perdu ton père… (silence) et tu vois il est avec nous aujourd'hui. (doucement) ça s'arrangera ma puce…

Em: J'ai pas envie de revivre tout ça.

S: Fais lui confiance, il va revenir…

Isa et Riley venaient de rentrer à la maison. Elle préparait leur diner pendant que Riley mettait la table.

Ril: Dean doit passer tout à l'heure.

Isa: Ok.

Ril: Tu lui as dit ?

Isa: (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi ?

Ril: Que t'a vu Jenny le tromper-

Isa: Non… (silence) Il ne me croira pas. Il dira que je dis ça par jalousie-

Ril: (souriant) Et il aurait pas complètement tort-

Isa: Arrêtes Ril' ! (silence) mes sentiments pour Dean ont changé-

Ril: Pourquoi tu refuses de voir la vérité en face! T'es amoureuse de lui-

Isa: Non! C'est mon cousin!

Ril: ça empêche pas les sentiments, tu sais…

Isa: Est-ce que moi, je te rabats les oreilles avec Allison ! (Riley ne répondant pas) Tu vois… et je te rappelle que tu lui as toujours rien dit.

Leur discussion s'arrêta net quand ils virent leurs parents face à eux. Ils allèrent les embrasser et passèrent leur soirée à discuter. Ils étaient partis se coucher, Syd était sur la véranda le regard fixé vers l'océan quand elle entendit Vaughn la rejoindre.

Il lui tendit une tasse de café qu'elle prit un instant plus tard.

V: (doucement) Elle tiendra le coup chérie…

S: (doucement) J'ai l'impression qu'elle est destinée à vivre autant de drame que moi.

V: (passant un bras autour de ses épaules) Elle a ta volonté… (silence) Ben est solide. Ça s'arrangera… il a Bryan et Emma à ses cotés…

S: Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre encore…

V: (murmurant) moi non plus… (silence) Viens te coucher, la journée a été longue.

Elle le suivit en lui prenant la main. Ils se couchèrent, Vaughn la tenant dans ses bras.

Elle dormait toujours, il se glissa sous les draps après avoir déposé le petit déjeuné sur la table de nuit. Il sourit, ces moments où elle dormait et où elle paraissait si sereine était si rare, qu'il aimait en profiter. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et fit glisser ses mains de ses jambes à sa taille. Elle gémit sous ses baisers et quelques secondes plus tard, elle capturait intensément ses lèvres en roulant sur lui. Elle était juste allongée sur lui, et avait glissé sa tête dans son cou alors qu'il avait encerclé sa taille de ses bras. Vaughn avait très lentement glissé ses mains sous le débardeur de Syd et lui caressait doucement le bas du dos. Elle gémit sous ses caresses et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

S: (soupirant) ça fait longtemps que tu m'as pas réveillé comme ça…

V: (murmurant) Alors je le referais… beaucoup plus souvent…

S: (doucement) J'en serai ravie… (silence) Les enfants sont levés ?

V: Oui, ils se préparent. (silence) On a toute la matinée pour nous-

S: (souriant) Je sais à quoi tu penses et-

V: (souriant) Comme si toi aussi, tu n'y pensais pas…

S: (souriant) J'ai pas dit ça ! (silence) mais je suis très bien comme ça… dans tes bras.

Vaughn la retourna subitement dans ses bras avant de prenne possession de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent et se carrèssèrent longuement. Vaughn parcourait son corps de baisers. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui fit relever la tête. Il revint à sa hauteur, l'embrassant à en couper le souffle avant de lentement entrer en elle. Ils ondulaient sous ce même désir transcendant qui les transportait à chaque fois dans un autre monde. Syd fut la première à être secouée d'ondes de plaisir et ils continuèrent leurs ébats jusqu'à ce que Vaughn également ressentent ce plaisir tant attendu.

Elle lui embrassait doucement le torse en lui caressant doucement le ventre de sa main.

S: (doucement) Tu sais quoi ?

V: (murmurant) Non...

La main de Vaughn frôlait doucement la peau nue de la chute de rein de Syd.

S: (frémissant) On devrait faire un break... (silence) changer de décor. On pourrait retourner à Port-Vila-

V: (murmurant) Tu veux quitter l'agence ?

S: (doucement) C'est pas ce que j'ai dit... (silence) On retourne là bas mais en tant qu'agent... (silence) J'étais heureuse là bas... ce qui me dérangeait, c'était nos conditions de vie par rapport à notre travail.

V: (murmurant) Et les enfants ?

S: Ils sont grands Vaughn... (murmurant) et ils ont des tantes et des oncles pour veiller sur eux. (silence) Et s'il y a un problème, on rentrera...

V: (murmurant) Tu veux prendre l'air ?

S: J'ai besoin de quitter Los Angeles un moment-

V: (doucement) On partira quand Ben ira mieux... (murmurant) Je veux pas laisser Emma seule face à ça-

S: Moi non plus...

Emma se réveillait, toujours posté auprès de Ben. Elle soupira en voyant qu'aucun changement n'avait eu lieu. Elle se leva et lui caressa doucement le visage. Elle se rapprocha de lui en collant son visage au sien, tout en lui murmurant quelques mots. Son état toujours aussi critique et Ben n'avait montré aucun signe positif depuis sa sortie du bloc opératoire. Emma avait retourné dans son esprit toutes leurs discussions, leurs projets. Le dernier en date était qu'ils s'installeraient ensemble. Doucement Ben avait commencer à se rapprocher de Jess afin qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Il s'entendait parfaitement bien avec celle ci. Emma y pensa. Elle devait à tout prix rentrer, elle devait passer prendre Emma chez Fran.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Ben et lui murmura qu'elle reviendrait dans la journée. Elle sortit de l'hôpital, toujours très fatiguée. Elle ne dormait plus ou que très peu. Principalement, elle passait ses journées auprès de Ben. Jusqu'à maintenant aucun de ses supérieurs n'avaient omis d'objection à ce qu'elle passe autant de temps auprès de lui.

Fran sortait récupérer le journal quand elle vit Emma, le teint diaphane, arriver vers elle. Elles s'enlacèrent puis rentrèrent dans le foyer.

F: (doucement) Je suppose qu'un café serait le bienvenue.

Em: (murmurant) la cafetière, tu veux dire...

F: (nostalgique) Je sais que tu peux pas t'en souvenir mais... (murmurant) la première fois que tu as reçu une greffe, ta mère buvait des litres et des litres de café par jour pour s'empêcher de dormir... et finalement, elle s'est endormie dans les bras de ton père.

Em: Au fond de moi... (doucement) J'ai toujours su qu'ils se retrouveraient. Ils sont indisociable l'un de l'autre. Ils sont le couple parfait... même s'ils ont des hauts et des bas, comme tout le monde-

F: (doucement) Mais ils en ont eu un peu plus que tout le monde...

Un petit bruit les alerta et une poignée de secondes plus tard, Jess arrivait pied nu, à moitié endormie. Elle alla directement se blottir dans les bras d'Emma en tenant son nin-nin dans ses mains. Elle avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine d'Emma et suçait son pouce. Emma lui caressait doucement la nuque, elle savait que ça fille adorait ça. Doucement, Jess releva la tête et regarda sa mère dans les yeux.

J: Il revient quand Ben ?

Em: Je sais pas ma puce... (murmurant) pour l'instant il est très malade-

J: Alors il va partir... comme papa-

Em: (doucement) Je vais tout faire pour qu'il revienne-

J: Je veux pas que Ben parte... il est gentil et puis... il est très beau ! (hein ma patate que j'ai raison ! mdr )

Em: (murmurant) Tu veux qu'il revienne à la maison ?

J: Oui... je veux un papa-

Em: (murmurant) Mais il n'est pas ton papa-

J: Je veux qu'il soit mon papa !

Emma leva les yeux vers Fran qui lui souriait puis la petite partit jouer.

F: Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle. Elle sait que Sean est son père... mais elle a besoin d'un homme dans sa vie, une autorité et un amour paternel.

Em: Ben n'acceptera jamais ça-

F: Je pense que tu te trompes. J'ai observé Ben quand il s'occupait de Jess et... (doucement) on dirait qu'il est taillé et prêt à assumer une famille. (silence) Tu sais je connaîs pas beaucoup d'hommes qui aurait été capable d'attendre si longtemps une femme... et qui plus est avec une enfant en bas âge... (silence) Il n'a jamais montré un quelconque sentiment envers toi quand Sean était encore avec nous...

Em: Je sais... (silence) j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose.

F: Ben se battra pour toi et Jess...

Em: (murmurant) J'aimerais avoir ton optimisme.

Fran lui sourit et l'enlaça. Elle discutèrent pendant des heures puis Emma rentra chez elle se changer. Elle attendit Debby qui garderait Jess aujourd'hui à la maison. Emma repartit à l'hôpital en fin de matinée.

Cassie avait eu une longue journée tout comme Summer, Bryan et Rick, qui multipliaient les missions depuis l'accident de Ben, 2 mois plus tôt. Comme très régulièrement, tous passaient voir Ben, au moins une fois dans la journée. Emma tenait le coup tant bien que mal, elle craquait souvent et se confiait régulièrement à sa mère. Syd et Vaughn n'étaient toujours pas partit. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient laisser Emma affronter ça seul.

Rick ramenait Cassie chez elle. Depuis peu, un sentiment de gêne s'était installé entre eux. Rick ne lui avait toujours pas avoué ses sentiments et chaque jour, il se maudissait d'être aussi stupide cependant, dès qu'elle était face à lui, il se sentait comme un petit garçon à son premier jour d'école. Il avait peur qu'elle le rejette, cependant ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et elle lui avait parlé de son mariage ainsi que de son passé avec Ben. C'était un soir de déprime totale qu'elle lui avait avoué, sa tentative de suicide et son chagrin du à la perte du bébé. Ils en avaient longuement discuté. En réalité, ils y avaient passé la nuit.

Rick se stationna devant chez elle et coupa le moteur. La main sur la poignée de la portière qu'elle était sur le point d'actionner, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il la regardait tendrement avec toujours cet élan de fureur au creux de son estomac lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Il rencontra son regard et resta silencieux.

C: (murmurant) J'en ai marre Rick !

R: (ne comprenant pas) Quoi ?

C: (murmurant) Toi... (silence) je comprends pas ton attitude et c'est en train de virer à la catastrophe entre nous. (silence) On doit trouver une solution et vite.

Sans un mot de plus, elle sortit de la voiture et monta à son appartement. Rick était resté surprit suite à la remarque de Cassie. Il avait pensé à la rattrapper et monter chez elle mais il craignait de ne pas être le bienvenu. Il réfléchit en démarrant la voiture. Il était résolu à lui parler mais pour ça, il devrait être sûr que personne ne les dérangerait à cet instant précis.

Bryan s'était disputé avec Summer. Ils ne valaient pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne désirait s'engager dans une relation de couple et ils avaient chacun de leur cotés des aventures à droite et à gauche. Ce sont ces liaisons qui étaient toujours sources de disputes entre eux. Il était énervé et avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Assis au bar, il buvait une bière qu'il faisait tourner sur le comptoir quand une jeune femme brune, aux yeux clairs, l'accosta.

: Bryan ? Bryan Collins ?

Br: (se retournant) Oui... On se connaît ?

: Halley... Halley Simmons. (silence) on était dans le même cours de chimie au lycée-

Br: (réalisant) Ah Oui...

Halley s'assit à ses cotés et comment à parler.

H: (souriant) Comment tu vas ?

Br: J'ai connu mieux. (silence) Je croyais que tu étais partie à Chicago ?

H: J'y suis allé mais j'en suis vite revenu... (souriant) Los Angeles me manquait trop... et l'hiver à Chicago est insupportable quand on est californiens !

Bryan lui sourit et l'observa.

H: Pourquoi tu bois seul ?

Br: J'avais besoin de solitude... pour réfléchir... (silence) Sinon tu fais quoi de ta vie ?

H: Je suis psychologue. Je travaille avec l'hôpital central et je suis associé dans un cabinet en ville. Et toi ?

Br: Je suis agent de terrain à la CIA.

H: Waouh... ça doit être excitant comme boulot-

Br: ça l'est... quand on passe pas son temps dans les hôpitaux...

H: Un problème ?

Br: Non...

Un long silence plana, Bryan paya sa consommation et s'apprêta à partir mais Halley s'adressa à lui.

H: (lui tendant sa carte) Je sais que ton métier doit souvent te peser et que dans ce cas, on a personne à qui se confier mais... si tu as besoin, fais moi signe...

Br: Tu cherches des clients !

H: Non. J'en ai pas besoin mais... je n'aime pas voir les gens se torturer l'esprit et être malheureux... surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un de mes amis...

Br: Je ne te garantis pas de t'appeler-

H: Je ne t'y oblige pas mais... c'est plus facile de se confier à un inconnu plutôt qu'à ses proches...

Br: Merci...

Vaughn était parti en mission seul. Il devait rencontrer un contact qui lui donnerait des infos sur Sark et Cole. Il avait eu une longue discussion avec Syd qui aurait préféré qu'il ne parte pas.

Emma passait ses jours et ses nuits auprès de Ben, attendant la moindre évolution de son état. Bryan revenait à l'agence, il n'y avait presque plus personne. Il se dirigea jusqu'au bureau de Summer où il vit de la lumière. Il frappa et entra avant que celle ci relève le regard vers lui.

Br: (murmurant) Summer...

Su: (énervée) Qu'est ce que tu veux !

Br: (doucement) Je suis désolé. Pardon... (silence) je sais que je n'avais aucune raison d'agir de la sorte envers toi.

Su: (énervée) Mais à quoi tu t'attendais ! Tu couches et tu dragues à tour de bras et je devrais rester à t'attendre ! tu croyais que j'allais rester avec toi sans rien dire ! tu te trompes! Je ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie! Fallais pas quitter ta Cassie, si c'était ça que tu cherchais!

Br: Laisses la en dehors de ça! (silence) j'étais juste venu m'excuser... de t'avoir insulté et d'avoir été si odieux avec toi...

Su: (cyniquement) Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? t'as été touché par le bon dieu, ma parole ! tu ne t'excuse jamais, Bryan!

Br: y'a un début à tout.

Bryan se retourna et sortit du bureau, il rejoignait l'ascenceur et le parking quand Summer le rattrapa. Elle lui demanda s'il pouvait la ramener, sa voiture étant chez le garagiste. Il accepta et la ramena à son domicile. Parké devant chez elle, il attendait qu'elle descende. Il tourna la tête vers elle quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le dévisageait avant qu'elle ne prenne sauvagement possession de ses lèvres.

Ils montèrent rapidement à l'appartement. Il avait commencé à défaire les boutons de son chemisier afin d'embrasser sa poitrine, quand il l'avait coincé contre une des parois de l'ascenceur. Leurs bouches ne quittaient pas le corps de leur partenaire. Passant la porte de l'appart, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, en s'arrachant leurs vêtements. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le chemin de la chambre où Bryan commença à la caresser intensément pendant de longues minutes. Leur relation était sauvage, tous deux avaient des besoins sexuels très développés et l'un prenait toujours le pas sur l'autre. Tous deux étaient des dominants en la matière. Ils retardèrent au maximum l'acte mais ce fut Bryan qui ne pu résister à entrer en elle sauvagement. Son désir monta en lui très rapidement, ils étaient tous deux essoufflé mais Bryan continua de longs et rapide va et viens en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le plaisir de Bryan en elle. Il continua son étreinte jusqu'à ce que, elle aussi ressente ce plaisir ultime où elle cria son nom dans un violent orgasme avant qu'une autre vague de plaisir les submerge tous les deux.

Il se reposait un peu, toujours en elle. Elle était blottie dans ses bras, il sentait sa respiration régulière. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait à changer son mode de vie et à avoir une femme dans sa vie. Il voulait changer et construire une relation, cependant il ne savait ni avec qui et ni comment s'y prendre.

Il la sentit lentement s'éveiller et commencer à le caresser. Il savait que la nuit allait être très longue, aux vues de leurs ébats. Il n'en était jamais rassasié. Il ne connaissait aucune autre femme qui avait un appétit sexuel aussi important que lui et il aimait faire l'amour avec elle. Elle était tout ce qu'il aimait, sauvage, féline et insatiable. Il reprit alors sa place, commençant alors de longs vas et viens en elle.


	32. Chapter 32

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 32**

Cassie et Rick étaient en mission. Rick avait ordre de veiller sur Cassie qui devait récupérer des infos sur un serveur informatique. Elle avait fait une copie des données et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle quand un garde la menaça de son arme. Cassie ne partait jamais en mission, elle resta paralysé par le canon de l'arme, dirigé sur elle. Au même instant, Rick arriva, désarma le garde et fila par la porte de derrière en traînant Cassie.

Après avoir rejoint leur voiture, Rick l'obligea à conduire afin qu'il parvienne à retarder leurs poursuivants qui leurs tiraient dessus.

R: T'occupes pas d'eux! Regarde devant et conduit!

Rick leur tirait dessus, cependant une fois ses chargeurs vides, il prit la dernière option. Sur le garde il avait dégoté 2 grenades, il les lança alors sur les poursuivants et un magnifique feu d'artifice eut lieu. Il se rassit correctement dans la voiture et jeta un coup d'oeil à Cassie puis ils rejoignirent leur chambre d'hôtel.

A l'intérieur de celle ci, Cassie restait très distante envers lui. Elle était choquée et tétanisée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain tandis que Rick baissa la tête et soupira de culpabilité. Il attendit une heure et alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. N'ayant aucune réponse et craignant le pire, il entra. Ce qui le vit le blessa énormément. Elle avait préféré se renfermée sur elle même plutôt que de lui parler. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, en s'asseyant à ses cotés sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira très doucement dans ses bras, en silence alors qu'elle épanchait sa douleur dans ses bras.

R: (murmurant) Tu es en sécurité...

Cassie ne répondait pas, elle était sous le choc du déroulement de la fin de mission. Rick l'aidait de son mieux, lui prouvant qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle était en sécurité. Il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, tout en la caressant afin qu'elle sache qu'il était là. Au bout d'une demie heure, elle parvint à se détendre et instinctivement elle se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras.

Il était parvenu à la faire sortir de la salle de bain. Elle recommençait tout juste à parler. Il avait commandé à dîner au service d'étage. Celui ci venait d'arriver. Cassie était partie se changer et quand il la vie simplement habiller d'un débardeur et d'un jogging, il sentit une vive chaleur monter en lui. A cet instant, il ne rêvait que d'une chose l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour encore et encore. Il détourna subrepticement son regard d'elle alors qu'elle lui demandait si le dîner était arrivé. Rick se doutait que sa nuit risquait d'être un vrai calvaire surtout que leur vol de retour n'arriverait que le lendemain en fin d'après midi. Vêtu d'un débardeur, il pouvait deviner la poitrine de Cassie ainsi que son ventre plat ; il s'imaginait déjà caressait son ventre si plat et emprisonner de ses lèvres les tétons de ses seins. Il tenta de refouler ces images au fond de son cerveau mais rien n'y faisait. Plus il essayait plus ça revenait le hanter. Il lui fit un léger sourire puis lui apporta son dîner tandis qu'il contactait Eric pour lui signifier que la mission s'était relativement bien passé et qu'ils étaient en possession des infos. Voyant qu'il était distant et qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis leur départ de Los Angeles, Cassie s'avança doucement avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

C: (doucement) T'a grève de la faim va durer longtemps ?

R: (évitant son regard) Je mangerais plus tard-

C: (doucement) Ok... (silence) Qu'est ce qui cloche, Rick ?

R: (ne comprenant pas) Quoi ?

C: Je pensais que j'étais ton amie et que tu me parlerais, s'il y avait un problème-

R: Y'a pas de problème-

C: Si y'en a un ! et je veux savoir ce que c'est!

R: Je t'ai dit-

C: Je sais ce que tu m'as dit! Mais je sais également que tu mens. (silence) dis moi la vérité...

R: Non!

C: Non ? et pourquoi ça !

R: Parce que... parce que-

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre en fait mais il avait refoulé au fond de son esprit sa réponse quand il sentit les lèvres de Cassie sur les siennes. Il n'osait pas la toucher de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe. Cependant lorsqu'il la sentit s'accrochant à lui et passant ses bras autour de son cou, ses mains remontèrent de sa taille à dans son dos. Leur baiser s'intensifiait au contact de leurs lèvres puis de leurs langues qui se caressaient très sensuellement. Ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et naturellement, Cassie glissa ses mains dans celles de Rick.

C: (murmurant) C'est à cause de ça, que tu prenais tes distances ?

R: (doucement) Tu es quelqu'un de fragile et je ne veux pas que tu souffres alors j'ai-

C: (murmurant) Je souffres déjà Rick... (silence) je souffres parce que tu n'as jamais rien tenté envers moi et parce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi-

R: C'est faux! (silence, murmurant) Je n'ai rien tenté par ce que j'avais peur que tu me rejette... je tiens énormément à toi... et si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, je suis amoureux de toi depuis plus d'un an...

Cassie ne s'attendait pas à autant de révélation mais croiser le regard angoissé de Rick, lui fit prendre conscience qu'ils avaient été aussi stupide l'un que l'autre. Elle serra un peu plus fort ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en lui souriant.

C: (souriant et murmurant) Je ne t'aurais jamais rejetté, Rick... (silence) Tu es quelqu'un de doux et exceptionnel. Tu es l'homme que toute femme rêverait d'avoir dans sa vie. (silence) et je suis heureuse que tu sois dans la mienne...

R: (souriant et murmurant) Je suis loin d'être celui dont tu rêves...

C: Tu as tord... (silence) Depuis l'accident de Ben, tu es toujours resté à mes cotés quand j'ai eu mes coups de cafard... (silence) Tu es de loin l'homme le plus tendre et protecteur que je connaisse... (silence) hormis Ben, bien sur...

R: (doucement) Tu avais besoin d'un ami... et de quelqu'un à qui confier ton chagrin... j'ai été au bon endroit, au bon moment... c'est tout-

C: (doucement) Donc tu résumes notre histoire à ça...

R: Non... (silence) Tu sortais juste de ta liaison avec Bryan. Je voulais te laisser du temps... que tu remarques que j'étais là... (silence) je suis attiré par toi depuis longtemps mais... tu dois savoir que ça n'est pas que physique... (silence) on a beaucoup de chose en commun... j'aime t'observer travailler... te voir être si minutieuse dans ton travail, mais aussi j'aime te voir t'énerver quand quelque chose t'agace... (silence) je t'aime tout simplement...

Cassie était sous le coup de sa déclaration et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il se rapprochait. Son "Je t'aime" il le lui avait sussuré à l'oreille, ce qui la fit trembler de tout son être. Elle sentait ses bras autour de son corps et ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langue s'immisçait lentement dans sa bouche avant que celles ci ne se caressent sensuellement dans une danse inédite. Il l'allongea lentement sur le canapé sans jamais quitter ses lèvres.

Elle sentait ses mains sur son corps puis lentement se frayer un chemin sous son débardeur défraîchi. Elle appréciait énormément sentir sa peau contre la sienne, cependant elle se devait de lui faire un aveu avant que leur relation prenne un nouveau tournant. Sa bouche quitta un instant la sienne puis celle de Rick parcourut le cou puis la poitrine de Cassie alors qu'elle essayait de lui parler.

C: (murmurant) Rick... (silence) Rick attends!

Il se détacha légèrement en plantant son regard dans le sien.

R: (murmurant) Quoi ? Tu veux pas ?

C: Je dois te dire quelque chose... (silence) J'ai jamais couché avec Bryan... lui et moi, c'était platonique. (silence) le dernier c'était Ben et-

R: (avec un sourire rassurant) Je te promets que tu n'as pas à avoir peur... (silence) Si tu veux qu'on attende, je le comprendrai-

C: (doucement) Je veux faire l'amour avec toi... (silence) je voulais juste que tu saches...

Dans un sourire, elle l'embrassa, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avant que leurs langues ne se retrouvent. Lentement, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Nus, l'un face à l'autre, Rick ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la femme qu'il désirait plus que tout. Après de longues et intenses caresses, il se fondit en elle, en effectuant de lents vas et viens puis sous sa demande suppliante, il accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce que tout deux ressentent le plaisir ultime de la chair. Elle accéda la première au paroxysme du plaisir et une poignée de secondes plus tard elle sentit une chaleur se déverser en elle. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent enlacés sur ce petit canapé où ils avaient l'amour pour la première fois avant de rejoindre le grand lit de la chambre où ils réitérèrent leurs ébats quelques heures plus tard.

La tête sur son ventre, elle lui caressait doucement le bras alors que lui avait passé une main dans les cheveux de Cassie et les lui caressait tendrement.

C: (doucement) Pourquoi Tara et toi, vous avez rompu ?

R: (murmurant) Tu tiens vraiment à savoir ?

C: (murmurant) Oui.

R: (doucement) Elle savait que j'étais amoureux de toi... et elle ne voulait pas servir de remplaçante. (silence) après notre rupture, Emma m'a dit que Tara avait couché avec Bryan.

C: (murmurant) Je suis désolée...

R: (doucement) Tu n'as pas à l'être... (silence) parce que c'est toi que je tiens dans mes bras dorénavant... et personne ne t'en fera partir.

Un long silence plana entre eux, puis le plus sérieusement du monde, Rick lui posa la question qui l'incombait depuis des semaines.

R: (doucement) Pourquoi vous avez pas divorcés?

Cassie tourna la tête afin d'observer son regard avant de lui répondre d'une voix rassurante.

C: (doucement) Disons que c'est une décision réciproque. (silence) Ben est la première personne à m'avoir donné de l'amour. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Quand on a décidé de se séparer, je ne savais pas où aller alors il m'a proposé qu'on continue de vivre ensemble... et j'ai accepté. (silence) Pour lui, je sais que c'était une façon de me protéger et moi, je n'avais personne d'autre vers qui me tourner... (silence) Ben aussi, n'a pas eut une enfance facile. Il a toujours été en désaccord total avec sa mère. (silence) en vérité, il m'a proposé qu'on reste marié au cas où je serais dans le besoin. Il craignait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, tout revienne à sa mère... et il était catégorique, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. (silence) mais si aujourd'hui, il devait partir, je ferais le nécessaire pour que tout revienne à Emma...

R: J'espère vraiment que ça n'arrivera pas. (silence) Emma ne le supporterait pas une seconde fois.

C: (murmurant) à cause du père de Jess-

R: Oui, Sean... (silence) ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre. On ne les imaginait jamais l'un sans l'autre... Depuis toujours Sean faisait toujours tout pour la protéger. Il avait même essayé de la protéger de Bryan mais... (silence) elle a rien voulu entendre.

C: (murmurant) Je suis désolée...

R: (murmurant) Tu n'as rien à voir là dedans, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable... (silence) Emma va nous faire un petit miracle... comme elle l'a fait quand Sean a eu son accident de voiture...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son torse avant de chevaucher ses hanches et de l'embrasser passionnément. Il la retourna sous lui et commença à la caresser avant de la faire sienne dans une torride étreinte.

Syd aidait Fran à préparer le service du midi quand elle vit Emma arriver ainsi que Rick et Cassie. Personne ne se doutait de la toute nouvelle relation de ces 2 derniers. Ils se faisaient discrèts bien que quelque part ils auraient voulu crier leur amour sur tous les toits. Ça faisait 2 mois qu'ils avaient effectués cette mission. Emma avait été mise en arrêt maladie suite à une brusque chute de tension, dû à son manque de sommeil. L'état de Ben n'évoluait pas, cependant Emma passait ses jours et ses nuits à ses cotés. Syd et Vaughn s'inquiétait pour Emma, elle avait tendance à se refermer sur elle même et pour eux ça ne présageait rien de bon. Vaughn partait souvent en mission, et régulièrement sans Sydney. Bryan était toujours perdu dans sa vie, et ne savait pas qu'elle position adopter. Un jour, il avait appelé Halley et lui avait demandé de l'aide. Celle ci ne savait pas dans quoi elle allait s'embarquer en accédant à la requête de son ami. Ils commencèrent à se voir et lentement Bryan commença à changer. Summer fut la première à s'en rendre compte. Bryan était devenu plus doux, moins impulsif, plus compréhensif et patient. A ce changement, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui et de lui faire des avances. Toutefois, il était resté de marbre face à elle. Elle avait même faillit le violer sur place mais il avait prononcé certaines paroles qui avait atteint la jeune femme en plein coeur et celle ci battit en retraite, avant de l'éviter au maximum.

Syd observait Emma, Cassie et Rick. Ils étaient assis à une table de discutait.

F: Je crois que c'est la première fois que Rick est aussi souriant-

S: (doucement) Oui... mais il assure que Cassie n'est que son amie-

F: Ils ont l'air d'être fait pour s'entendre... comme toi et Vaughn-

S: (souriant) Vaughn et moi, c'est différent-

F: (souriant) Je sais... (doucement) T'as des nouvelles des jumeaux ?

S: Ils sont toujours en infiltration en Asie. (silence) ils m'en veulent de la mort de Steve-

F: Arrête! (silence) Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Ils ne savaient rien de leur père... (silence) mais ils auraient besoin d'une famille...

S: (murmurant) Vaughn n'acceptera jamais, s'ils venaient s'installer à la maison-

F: (doucement) Tu lui as demandé ?

S: Non mais-

F: Je pense que tu oublie Rick. (silence) il l'a accepté bien qu'il ne soit pas son fils et ils s'entendent parfaitement tous les deux-

S: Je ne veux pas que ça soit une charge pour lui-

F: Syd, il s'agit de créer ou de recréer un lien de parent à enfant... (silence) et Vaughn est loin d'être un macho stupide !

S: (murmurant) Ouais... je lui en parlerais-

Elle sentit soudainement des bras autour de sa taille ainsi qu'un torse se coller contre son dos, un sourire éclaira naturellement son visage alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou.

V: (murmurant) Et de quoi tu me parlera ?

S: (souriant) De Dixon, de mon père-

V: (souriant) Menteuse !

Elle se retourna doucement dans ses bras et planta son regard dans le sien.

V: (murmurant) Dis moi...

S: (doucement) Les jumeaux.

V: (soucieux) Oui. Ils ont un problème ?

S: (baissant la tête) Non... (silence puis relevant le regard vers lui) Assied toi...

Il s'installa à coté d'elle et emprisonna sa main, ne voulant pas rompre le contact avec elle. Il la sentait nerveuse et il avait décelé une angoisse dans son regard.

S: (doucement) Je pense que les jumeaux ont besoin d'une famille... ou du moins de me connaître-

V: (murmurant) Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour ça ?

S: (doucement) J'aimerais qu'ils viennent habiter temporairement à la maison.

Elle attendait sa réaction qui ne venait pas. Il l'observait tendrement, toujours dans les yeux. Elle commençait à paniquer, elle craignait qu'il refuse et tout un tas d'idée lui passait en tête à cet instant. Elle se détacha de lui brutalement mais il la rattrappa par la taille au moment où elle passait à coté de lui. Il lui murmura quelques mots.

V: (murmurant) Arrête de paniquer...

S: (se retournant et cherchant son regard) Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Pourquoi tu me dis pas ce que tu en penses ?

V: (doucement) Parce que je n'ai pas à interférer dans vos vies à tous les 3. (silence) il s'agit de tes enfants. Tu dois faire ce qui te semble le meilleur pour eux et pour vous 3-

S: Mais on est marié Vaughn. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es avec moi... qu'on partages les mêmes idéaux. (silence) Si tu refuses, je chercherais une autre solution-

Vaughn lui fit un léger sourire avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de l'embrasser sur le front.

V: (murmurant) Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a qu'une chose que je refuse... (silence) te voir malheureuse. Le reste je peux m'en accomoder... mais pas ça. (silence) Agis comme tu le ressens. Je te suivrais...

Elle releva la tête en souriant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres après avoir échangé un long regard avec lui. Naturellement, elle ne pu s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de poser sa tête sur son torse. Il l'enlaça rapidement en lui murmurant quelques mots qui la fit sourire et se détendre dans ses bras.

Bryan venait sortir de la chambre de Ben, il lui avait confié que son hospitalisation l'avait obligé à voir la vérité en face. Dans son monologue, il lui confia qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et qu'il voulait construire une relation sérieuse. Il lui expliqua que l'ancien Bryan était mort le jour de son accident et que le nouveau était décidé à respirer le bonheur et que pour ça, il devait le créer.

Il passa au bureau d'Halley en ville. Arrivant à l'étage de son bureau, il attendit la fin de ses consultations avant de la retrouver dans son bureau. Depuis un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils se voyaient, il apprenait à prendre le temps de vivre et à contrôler ses pulsions. A plusieurs reprises, il lui avait confié qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour mais avec tact et diplomatie, elle lui fit prendre conscience que ça n'était pas le moment pour eux et surtout pour lui. Il devait d'abord apprendre à se connaître lui même avant d'aller plus loin. Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, il l'observait. Elle était concentrée et finissait de remplir un dossier. Elle sentait son regard d'envie sur elle. Elle savait que ça ne pouvait s'agir que de Bryan. Elle releva doucement son regard vers lui en lui souriant. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, alors qu'elle rejetait son dos sur le dossier de son siège. Il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau à coté d'elle avant de glisser ses doigts entre ceux d'Halley.

Br: (murmurant) Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un dîner en tête à tête ?

H: (souriant) Si c'est toi qui paye, je dis oui !

Br: (rigolant) T'es bien une femme! Y'a pas de doute!

Elle décrocha une tape à l'épaule tandis qu'il l'aidait à se lever puis ils rejoignirent un petit restaurant qui faisait l'angle de la rue.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien tout au long du repas mais arriva un moment où la discussion prit un ton plus intime.

H: (doucement) Pourquoi as tu si peur de toi ?

Br: (murmurant) Je n'ai pas peur... (silence) j'ai prit conscience que je n'aurais jamais dû rester vivre chez ma mère... (s'énervant contre lui même) Parce que c'est elle qui m'a rendu comme ça! C'est à cause d'elle que je n'ai pas eu de modèle paternel! (silence) Je suis le vilain petit canard et Ben... il est l'homme parfait-

H: (doucement) Chaque individu grandit différemment. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher... (silence) parce que depuis 2 mois, tu fais le plus difficile. Tu prends ta vie en main avec l'espoir de changer l'homme que tu as été. (silence) Je sais que tu y parviendras. Je crois en toi et j'ai confiance-

Br: T'es bien la seule... (silence) j'en ai parlé à Ben... j'aimerais qu'il soit là pour le voir.

H: Il le verra... (silence) Tu parles jamais de ton enfance avec ta mère-

Br: Il n'y a rien à en dire. (silence) Du jour où Ben a quitté la maison, tous les soirs elle rentrait avec un nouveau mec. Je sais pas combien y'en a eu mais tous les soirs c'était un mec différent dans son lit... (silence) Et moi, j'ai eu que ce modèle et naturellement j'ai suivi le même chemin...

H: (doucement) Mais tout ça, c'est fini Bryan... (silence) est ce qu'il y a eu autre chose avec ta mère ?

Br: (fronçant les sourcils) je... Non... où tu veux en venir ?

H: (murmurant) Nulle part... (silence) Tu m'as dit qu'Emma et Cassie étaient les plus proches de toi. J'aimerais les rencontrer-

Br: (étonné) Vraiment ?

H: (murmurant) Oui. Ça te pose un problème ?

Br: Non. Bien sur que non...

Le dîner touchait à sa fin. Elle lui demanda de l'amener chez lui. Elle voulait voir son cadre de vie. Il la fit monter jusque chez lui. Il remarqua que la porte était ouverte, il sortit son arme instinctivement mais arrivé au salon il du faire face à Summer qui l'attendait bien gentiment assise dans un fauteuil.

Br: Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi !

Su: (d'une voix sensuelle) J'avais envie... de te voir et de-

Br: Moi, j'ai absoluement rien à te dire ! (lui montrant la porte) Au revoir!

Su: (remarquant Halley et sarcastiquement) C'est ta nouvelle proie pour cette nuit !

Br: Summer dehors!

La porte se refermant, il tenta un regard honteux vers Halley. Celle ci lui sourit en s'approchant de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, le forçant à la regarder après qu'ils se soient installés sur le canapé.

H: (murmurant) Je sais qui tu es Bryan... et cette fille est simplement jalouse. (silence) pour elle tu n'es qu'un objet sexuel... (silence) Alors que tu vaux bien mieux que ça. Tu es un être humain comme les autres... tu as tes douleurs, tes peines, tes joies... tu es un homme pas un jouet... ne l'oublie jamais.

Br: (murmurant) Je sais plus quoi faire avec elle... (silence) elle me fait des avances tous les jours pour que je craque-

H: (imperceptiblement) Est ce que quelqu'un a déjà été plus loin... envers toi ?

Bryan se raidit soudain, ça faisait la seconde fois qu'elle abordait le sujet et il ne savait comment lui répondre. Il se détourna lentement d'elle mais il sentit sa main se glisser dans la sienne. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas la vérité. Vérité que personne hormis lui ne connaîssait.

Br: Je te l'ai déjà dit... non.

Halley le contourna et se posta devant lui en cherchant son regard.

H: Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout... et j'aimerais que ça vienne de toi. Que tu me parles... (silence) Personnellement, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis fière de toi. Tu es venu de toi même me demander de l'aide. Tu es venu pour essayer de changer et de tuer le monstre qui vit en toi et qui te répugne... (silence) mais tu dois également me laisser voir tes blessures les plus profondes, celles qui sont ancrés au fond de ton coeur et dont tu as honte... laisses moi t'aider Bryan...

Br: ça ne changera rien à la personne que je suis-

H: Je t'aiderais à t'accepter... et à accepter ces douleurs qui te rongent. (silence) il suffit qu'on effleure le sujet pour que tu te renfermes et t'assombrisses. (silence) je veux que tu t'ouvres à moi. (silence) tout ce qui sera dit entre nous deux, restera entre nous deux... je veux que tu me donnes ta confiance...

Bryan s'écarta légèrement d'elle, puis passa ses mains sur son visage, restant longuement ainsi. Elle se rapprocha doucement, sentant son désarroi et cette angoisse qui le tenaillait. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, découvrant ainsi son visage ruisselant de larmes silencieuses. Elle le prit dans ses bras, calant sa tête contre sa poitrine en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, enlacés. Au fil des minutes, il lui prit la main et commença à les caresser tendrement avant de se confier à elle.

Br: (murmurant) Elle n'était pas une mère... (silence) C'est elle qui m'a fait devenir ce monstre...

Elle lui caressait la nuque d'un geste tendre et maternel. Parfois elle sentait qu'il frissonnait sous ses doigts, ça la fit sourire mais l'aveu de Bryan la ramena à la réalité.

Br: (murmurant) ça a commencé plusieurs semaines après le départ de Ben... (silence) C'était un soir, elle rentrait avec un nouveau mec. Elle était complètement bourrée... (silence) au beau milieu de la nuit, son mec est venu me chercher dans ma chambre et il m'a emmené jusque dans leur lit... (silence) je savais pas de quoi il s'agissait. J'étais encore qu'un gamin... (silence) et il a commencé à me caresser... à me toucher... et c'était de plus en plus intense... (silence) après ma mère s'y ait mise aussi... (silence) elle m'a touché puis elle m'a... elle m'a fait... elle m'a fait entrer en elle... (silence) et ça a commencé... pendant des heures et des heures... (silence) et après c'était presque toutes les nuits... avec chacun de ses amants...

H: (murmurant et le caressant tendrement) Tu dois mettre le mot dessus, Bryan... (silence) je veux que tu me le dises...

Br: Je peux pas... (silence) j'y arrive pas-

H: (murmurant) Tu es avec moi... on est chez toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre... il ne t'arriveras rien...

Br: (imperceptiblement) Elle m'a... elle m'a violé... (silence) ma mère m'a violé...

H: (murmurant) C'est très bien Bryan... (silence) je suis fière de toi... (murmurant) Shttt... tout va bien... (dans un souffle) tout va bien...

Elle le sentit s'accrocher à elle. Elle continua de le rassurer en lui parlant et de le consoler de ce terrible aveu qui le détruisait tous les jours. Il pleurait dans les bras d'une femme et il ne se contrôlait plus. Elle resserra son étreinte au maximum, lui faisant sentir qu'elle était présente et qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il était secoué de violent sanglots, laissant ainsi tout son mal de vivre sortir de lui pour la première fois. Lentement elle le sentit partir et commencer à s'assoupir, elle s'apprêtait à le laisser mais lorsqu'elle se dégagea, il resserra leurs doigts et lui murmura.

Br: (murmurant) Restes avec moi cette nuit... je veux pas être seul... s'il te plaît...

D'une pression sur sa main, elle accéda à sa requête. Elle s'allongea à ses cotés dans son dos, et le tint fermement contre elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un enfant dans ses bras et en quelque sorte c'était le cas.


	33. Chapter 33

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 33**

Elle se réveilla avec la senteur du café et une caresse sur la joue. Elle fu étonné de ne plus sentir son corps près du sien mais elle savait qu'il était proche. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle prit sa main dans la sienne en y entrelaçant leurs doigts. Puis lentement, elle sentit les lèvres de Bryan sur son visage. Elle remonta son autre main sur le visage de Bryan en le lui caressant tendrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et planta un doux regard dans le sien.

Il porta à sa bouche son poignet où leurs doigts étaient entrelacés. Ils se sourirent et naturellement, il s'allongea à coté d'elle, son regard toujours dans le sien. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou en se collant contre lui.

H: (murmurant) Comment tu te sens ?

Br: (doucement et souriant) Bien... Je tiens une magnifique femme dans mes bras. De quoi je pourrais rêver de mieux ?

H: (doucement) Bryan !

Br: (murmurant) Merci d'être restée... (silence) ça compte beaucoup à mes yeux, ce que tu as fait...

H: (murmurant) Je serais là aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi.

Br: (murmurant et souriant) Alors je te réquisitionne pour tout le reste de ma vie.

H: (murmurant) Toute ta vie ?

Br: (doucement) Je me sens serein avec toi... (silence) Tu sais tout de moi... tu sais qui je suis... et la personne que je veux devenir.

H: (murmurant) Et ça te fais peur ?

Br: (doucement) Au contraire... je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien. (silence) je suis même en train de tomber amoureux... (silence) de toi.

H: (murmurant) ça c'est pas raisonnable...

Br: (murmurant) Tu veux me faire croire que toi, la sexy psychologue tu es raisonnable !

H: (murmurant) Tu le penses vraiment ?... que tu es amoureux...

Br: (murmurant) Oui. (silence) personne n'a jamais réussi à me toucher comme tu le fait... par de simples mots, par une étreinte, par ton regard ou ton sourire... (silence) je suis un autre homme quand je suis à tes cotés...

H: (murmurant et souriant) Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le Bryan que j'ai connu au lycée et qui m'ignorait... me ferait une déclaration d'amour presque 10 ans plus tard, au petit matin...

Br: (murmurant et souriant) Y'a des surprises dans la vie... (silence) je veux te rendre heureuse Halley...

Halley releva lentement la tête vers lui alors qu'il tournait la sienne, un sourire aux lèvres. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et leurs lèvres s'effleuraient dans de doux et légers baisers. Un simple regard leurs suffit et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau dans un chaste baiser qui s'approfondit rapidement, leurs langues entrèrent en communion dans une danse sensuelle et lentement leurs mains commencèrent à se perdre sur le corps de leur partenaire. Ils se détachèrent uniquement pour reprendre leurs souffles.

H: (murmurant) Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?

Br: Non. Et toi ?

H: (souriant) Non plus. Vive les RTT...

Il reprit rapidement possession des lèvres d'Halley. Il avait une envie irrépressible d'elle mais il ne voulait pas gâcher leur histoire. Il s'était résolu à attendre le moment adéquat pour lui faire l'amour. Ses mains parcouraient son dos dans des vas et viens de plus en plus sensuel. Il se détacha lentement d'elle et se releva. Elle sentit le malaise et le rejoignit alors qu'il observait par la fênetre. Elle posa une main sur sa taille et le força à se tourner vers elle.

H: (murmurant) Bryan... (silence) ça change rien. Tu peux toujours me parler...

Br: (doucement) J'ai envie de toi...

H: (souriant) C'est si tu n'en avais pas envie que je me serais inquiété. (silence) ça te fait peur ?

Br: (doucement) Non... mais je ne veux pas gâcher notre histoire naissante. Je veux aller à ton rythme-

H: (souriant) C'est moi ton guide... c'est moi qui vais à ton rythme... (silence) et faire l'amour maintenant, ne gâchera pas notre histoire. Ça la rendrait plus belle, plus vivante, ça consolidera notre amour... (silence) et moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi Bryan...

Il lui sourit et avec une tendresse extrême, il emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes. Il la souleva alors qu'elle nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leurs lèvres ne se détachèrent plus, ils reculèrent ainsi jusque dans la chambre où Bryan commença lentement à la dévêtir. Lui retirant sa jupe et déboutonnant son chemisier. Il faisait glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses tandis qu'il embrassait sa poitrine. Il lui retira son chemisier devenu trop encombrant avant de doucement défaire l'attache de son soutien gorge. Il emprisonna de ses lèvres un tétons de ses seins qui s'était raidit sous la puissance de leur désir.

Elle avait oté les pans de la chemise de Bryan de son pantalon, défait la boucle de sa ceinture avant d'en défaire les boutons et de laisser le tissu glisser le long de ses jambes musclés. Elle parvenait tant bien que mal à le déshabiller sous ses caresses et ses baisers qui se firent de plus en plus intenses. Il parvenait à lui faire perdre l'esprit rien que par leurs deux corps qui ne réclamait que ce contact charnel. Lui retirant sa chemise en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de ses bras, elle le sentit secoué de frisson et elle lui sourit alors qu'il continuait ses caresses jusqu'à toucher sa féminité. Elle gémit sous ses doigts et depuis plusieurs minutes, elle sentait des ondes de chaleurs monter en elle. Elle le supplia en l'embrassant puis il entra en elle avec une douceur extrême et il commença alors à bouger en elle avec de lents et longs vas et viens. Leurs caresses et baisers s'intensifiaient sous leurs désirs respectifs jusqu'à ce qu'il touche au nirvana du plaisir ensemble. Elle le sentit se déverser en lui et pour la première fois elle sentit à quel point faire l'amour avec un homme était beau. Ils étaient tous les deux essouflés et rincés mais on pouvait encore lire dans leurs regards ce désir ardents qu'ils partageaient. Alors qu'il allait se retirer et s'allonger à coté, elle le retint, elle voulait encore profité de cette étreinte et de lui avant de s'endormir enlacés et emmêlés, avec tous deux ce sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Cela faisait des semaines que Jess le réclamait à Emma. Elle voulait à tout prix voir Ben. Emma avait pensé que Jess finirait par oublier mais c'était oublier l'entêtement de sa fille.

Jess était face à un Ben toujours inconscient. La petite fille était triste de le voir sans réaction, elle questionna sa mère pendant de longues heures puis elles sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre le restaurant. Fran devant garder Jess pour la journée. Arrivées là bas, Emma vit que ses parents y étaient ainsi que les jumeaux.

Syd avait parlé avec eux et ils acceptèrent de vivre à la maison. Vaughn voyait Sydney qui se détendait bien que tout deux avait toujours cette angoisse vis à vis de l'état de Ben et d'Emma. Celle ci était arrivée 10 minutes plus tôt quand un homme l'accosta. Depuis l'accident de Ben, tous ceux qui l'approchaient avaient tendance à s'en mordre les doigts.

Em: Ecoutez, je suis pas à vendre!

: J'ai jamais parler de vous acheter... mais de vous payer un verre-

Em: J'ai pas soif et je dois aller travailler-

: Juste 5 minutes... histoire de faire connaissance-

Em: Et ça vous dit de faire connaissance avec mon poing! Parce que je sais parfaitement m'en servir !

: (souriant) Je n'en doutes aucunement. Je pourrais au moins connaître votre nom ?

Em: Poing ravageur, ça vous va !

: (souriant) Joli nom... (silence) Moi c'est Andrew... ou Andy comme vous voulez-

Em: Je dirais plutot Pot De Colle !

A: Je prendrais ça pour un compliment... (silence) vous devriez vous détendre un peu-

Au même instant, son biper sonna. Elle n'avait pas reprit son poste à l'hôpital et fut surprise qu'on la bipe mais instinctivement, elle regarda et reconnu le numéro d'urgence. Elle attrapa le téléphone posé sur le comptoir et composa le numéro. Le médecin de garde lui expliqua que l'état de Ben avait évolué. Elle n'attendit pas d'autre explication, raccrocha, récupéra son sac et ses clefs avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture sous les yeux d'Andy.

Ce jour là, elle du battre le record du trajet entre le restaurant et l'hôpital. Elle n'attendit pas de croiser un médecin et se rendit directement dans la chambre de Ben qu'elle trouva vide.

Elle arrêta une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir. Celle ci lui expliqua que Ben avait été transféré dans une salle de soins intensifs afin d'y être examiné. Elle s'y rendit expressément. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et celui ci loupa un battement lorsqu'elle le vit éveillé et parlant au médecin. Elle tenta de se calmer de son mieux et rentra dans cette salle où le médecin finissait de l'ausculter. La tête de lit était relevé et a peine eut elle croisée son regard qu'elle lui prit la main. Le médecin sortit quelques secondes plus tard, mais Emma avait vu la mine de celui ci, mine qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle déposa un baiser sur la main de Ben en lui souriant et rejoignit le médecin dans le couloir.

Em: Dites moi quels sont les séquelles?

Mé: On va devoir lui faire des tests-

Em: ça, je le sais mais je veux savoir ce qu'il en est actuellement !

Mé: Une des balles a touché la colonne. Je ne sais pas si c'est temporaire ou définitif mais-

Em: Il est paralysé, c'est ça ?

Mé: Oui.

Em: Jusqu'à quel stade ?

Mé: Il est paraplégique. Les jambes... (silence) Comme je vous l'ai dit, on ne sait pas si c'est définitif.

Em: (accusant le coup) Je veux être tenue au courant des résultats et de la moindre évolution-

Mé: (doucement) ça sera fait agent Vaughn.

Em: Merci.

Le médecin disparut et Emma tenta de se reprendre. Cette nouvelle la détruisit un peu plus mais quand elle entra dans la chambre et croisa son regard, une force pointa en elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui prit la main et s'assit sur le rebord du lit sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Elle ne pu tenir longtemps sans sentir son corps contre le sien. Au fil des minutes, ils se rapprochaient inexorablement l'un de l'autre et dans un sourire ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Le toucher, sentir sa langue caresser la sienne et ses mains sur elle, raviva toutes les sensations qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais éprouver. Haletant, elle se détacha de lui pour mieux se blottir dans ses bras, sa tête posée contre son torse. Il lui caressait tendrement la nuque tandis que son autre main effectuer des vas et viens dans son dos, dans une caresse apaisante.

B: Shttt... tout va bien ma puce... tout va bien...

Ils ne se décollaient plus l'un de l'autre, elle était bien dans ses bras. Elle voyait enfin le bout du tunnel. Cette pensée la rassura un instant mais ce ne fut que temporaire. A cet instant elle croisa le regard du médecin. Elle se détacha de ses bras et sortit de la chambre.

Mé: On a les résultats.

Em: (fronçant les sourcils) Qu'est ce que ça dit ?

Mé: (doucement) C'est très mauvais. (silence) à première vue, c'est... définitif.

Em: (choquée) Quoi ! (se reprenant) Non! Non! Il remarchera! Je vous jure que ça n'est pas possible! Je le remettrais sur pieds! (silence) S'il ne remarche pas, il ne sera plus rien!

Mé: Je comprends-

Em: Non vous ne comprenez pas! Il s'autodétruira en apprenant ça! Il se laissera mourir!

Ben remarqua l'agitation devant la porte de sa chambre. Il voyait Emma s'en prendre au médecin, il aurait voulu être près d'elle pour la calmer mais il ne pouvait pas.

Elle revint dans la chambre, le visage plus décomposé que jamais. Elle se réinstalla au bord du matelas et tenta un regard vers lui. Elle devait lui annoncer mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il la força à le regarder, il avait entrelacé leurs doigts et avait posé un regard protecteur sur elle.

B: Dis moi, ma puce...

Em: (plantant son regard dans le sien) Promets moi de te battre, quoi que je te dise.

Il ne réagit pas sous la remarque d'Emma.

Em: Promet le moi.

B: (doucement) je te le promets.

Em: (soupirant et le fixant toujours) Tu es paralysé... des deux jambes-

B: (choqué) Quoi ? Non! C'est pas possible-

Em: (murmurant) Une des balles que tu as prises a touché la colonne vertébrale. (silence) Les chances que tu puisses remarcher un jour sont quasi nulles.

B: (murmurant) C'est impossible! Pas mes jambes-

Emma se rapprocha de lui, posant ses mains en coupe sur son visage.

Em: Je suis là. Je t'aiderais. Tu remarcheras, je te le promets...

Ben ferma les yeux un instant. Ça vie basculait, il ne remarcherait peut être jamais. Il ne pourra jamais marcher avec Emma dans un parc ou courir avec elle sur la plage. Cette pensée lui fit monter une rage du fin fond de son âme. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, tentant un regard vers Emma.

B: (murmurant) Et pour ce qui est de ma possibilité d'avoir un jour des enfants-

Em: (murmurant et tentant un sourire) J'ai dit... les jambes. (silence) on aura des enfants si tu le souhaite-

B: (étonné) Tu comptes... (silence et murmurant) rester près de moi ?

Em: Bien sur... (silence) j'ai pas attendu aussi longtemps que tu te réveilles pour t'abandonner au premier obstacle. (silence) je vais m'occuper de toi... comme ta propre femme-

B: (murmurant) Tu vas gâcher ta vie en restant près de moi-

Em: Je t'interdis de dire ça. (silence) Ben, tu es l'homme que j'aime... avec qui je veux construire ma vie, avec qui je veux avoir d'autres enfants... c'est toi que je veux. (silence) Toi et personne d'autre... (silence et murmurant) je t'aime, mon chéri.

On ne lui avait jamais de déclaration de la sorte. Il ne parvenait plus à gérer son émotion. Instictivement, il se blottit dans les bras d'Emma qui lui caressait doucement la nuque en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Elle le sentit peu à peu reprendre le dessus et se détacher d'elle.

B: Tu partiras pas-

Em: Non. Je vais te remettre sur pieds.

B: (murmurant) Pour les enfants, tu es sûre-

Em: Oui.

B: Tu sais j'aime les enfants-

Em: (murmurant et souriant) Et je te promets qu'on en aura dès que tu ira un peu mieux...

B: (murmurant) Promis ?

Em: (murmurant) Promis.

Elle passa une main sur son visage et rapidement leurs visages se rapprochèrent avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent et que leurs langues s'entremêlent harmonieusement.

Bryan venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Il avait demandé à Halley de l'accompagner mais celle ci avait préféré rester à l'écart. Il arrivait aux abords de la chambre de Ben quand il les vit s'embrasser. Il toqua doucement à la porte ce qui les fit se détacher l'un de l'autre. Ben fut surprit de voir son frère et encore plus quand celui ci vint l'enlacer. Il était surprit qu'il montre si ouvertement ses sentiments. Emma allait sortir pour les laisser un peu seuls quand Bryan, l'en empêcha, lui demandant de rester.

Bryan leur parla sans fioriture, leur expliquant son attitude, son envie de changer et de devenir un homme raisonnable. Il leur parla longuement de Halley, leur expliqua qu'elle était sa thérapeute mais également la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne rentra guère dans les détails concernant sa thérapie et évita le sujet Summer. Bryan était enjoué, il avait l'impression de découvrir Emma et Ben pour la première fois. Il en était presque euphorique. Ils discutèrent tout l'après midi puis le reste de la famille passa. Emma ne le quitta pas une seconde tandis que Bryan s'était éclipsé sans se faire voir.

L'état de Ben était dorénavant définitif. Tous les médecins eurent la même conclusion cependant Emma n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et comptait bien mettre tout en oeuvre pour qu'il retrouve la motricité de ses jambes. Elle s'y attela dès les jours suivants. 2 semaines plus tard; les médecins l'autorisaient à rentrer chez lui cependant un problème se posait. L'appartement de Ben était au dernier étage d'un immeuble. Et même avec l'ascenceur, il ne pouvait pas y vivre. Emma fit donc rappatrier tous les affaires essentielles à Ben pour qu'ils s'installent à la maison. Plus aucun problème ne se posait, la maison étant principalement de pleins pieds. Seul quelques pièces se trouvaient à l'étage, dont la chambre de Jess tandis que celle d'Emma était au rez de chausser. Elle commença régulièrement les massages et les flexions de ses jambes et enfin de ses pieds. Il n'avait plus aucune sensibilité mais elle ne baissait pas les bras. Ils étaient en pleine séance et le moral de Ben était plutôt bon malgré quelques bas de temps en temps.

Il était en caleçon et tee shirt sur la table de massage alors qu'Emma lui massait doucement les cuisses.

B: (souriant) ça fait longtemps entre Rick et Cassie ?

Em: (rigolant) Officiellement, ils le nient toujours... mais officieusement je crois que ça fait à peu près 2 mois-

B: (surprit) 2 mois ?

Em: Ouais... étonnant quand même!

B: (souriant) J'aurais jamais pensé que Rick et Cass'... (silence) enfin bref, si ils sont heureux ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte...

Em: (souriant) Ouais... tu m'as rien dit sur Bryan-

B: (doucement) Je réserve mon jugement... enfin Halley à l'air d'une fille bien et... Bryan à l'air serein, calme-

Em: (souriant) Et amoureux...

B: (murmurant et souriant) Oui... c'est bien ce qu'i' me fait peur-

Em: (murmurant) C'est un nouveau Bryan... et j'aime beaucoup celui là-

B: (d'une petite voix) Plus que moi ?

Em: (relevant la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire) Ah non... toi tu m'as envouté avec ton regard... c'était un vrai coup de foudre-

B: (souriant) C'est vrai ?

Em: (souriant) Bien sur... je voulais surtout pas le reconnaître mais c'est la vérité.

B: (souriant) je sais que j'ai jamais eu de mal pour plaire mais là... j'avoue que tu me surprends-

Em: (se rapprochant et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres) Et ça n'est que le début agent Collins.

B: Emma...

Em: Hummm...

B: Je t'aime.

Tout naturellement, elle arrêta ses gestes et le regarda avec attention avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

Em: (murmurant et souriant) Tu disais que tu m'aimais ?

B: (murmurant et souriant) Oui... je t'aime plus que tout au monde...

Doucement elle se pencha sur ses lèvres avant que leurs langues se retrouvent dans une caresse sensuelle. Leurs mains se frayèrent rapidement un chemins sous leurs tee shirt et débardeurs. Ils en avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre mais Emma avait toujours repoussé ce moment. Elle trouvait que c'était trop tôt depuis son réveil, même si elle en rêvait souvent. Il embrassait sa poitrine et caressait ses jambes puis remonta ses mains sous son petit short mais ils s'arrêtèrent subitement en entendant le bruit de la porte.

Em: (souriant et lui sussurant à l'oreille) ça sera pour plus tard chéri !

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière sur la table de massage alors qu'elle en descendait. Elle l'aida à reprendre sa place sur son fauteuil puis ils se dirigèrent dans le salon où ils découvrirent ensemble Cassie accompagnée de Rick.

Cassie fut la première à enlacer Ben qui leur souriait espièglement.

B: (souriant) Vous avez pas quelque chose à nous dire, par hasard ?

C: (étonnée) Non. Quoi ?

Em: (souriant) Rien. Il a un peu trop abusé de caféine aujourd'hui.

Elle avait dit ça en regardant Cassie et Rick tandis que Ben la regardait en rigolant. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment puis Rick et Cassie partirent après avoir convenu de se revoir le lendemain pour l'anniversaire de Jess que Fran organisait au restaurant.

Celui ci arriva rapidement, tous étaient présents. Halley avait été présenté à tout le monde et elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise autour de cette grande famille. Ben discutait avec Emma en souriant quand il remarqua qu'un homme la dévisageait.

B: C'est qui ce type ?

Em: Personne.

B: (la fixant) Vraiment ?

Em: C'est un pot de colle. Il voulait me payer un verre et j'ai refusé. (silence) apparemment il est du genre tenace.

B: Je vais aller lui parler-

Em: (souriant) Laisse le. Reste plutôt avec moi...

Elle lui sourit en lui prenant la main. Il tourna la tête et naturellement leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un baiser doux et profond à la fois.

La soirée se déroula à merveille. A un moment, Ben avait eu besoin de prendre l'air et il eut une discussion sérieuse avec Bryan où celui ci lui révéla la vérité sur leur mère. Ben était furieux, il aurait voulu lui faire la peau mais Bryan était parvenu à le calmer et à l'apaiser en lui exprimant son envie de calme et de serénité. Ben avait également parlé avec Halley qu'il ne connaissait que très peu. Au court de la soirée, il apprit qu'Halley avait été dans la même classe qu'Emma. Celle ci l'avait complètement oublié mais tous furent surprit de voir ce nouveau Bryan, si tendre, à l'écoute, patient et calme.

Ben et Bryan parlaient dehors en attendant Emma et Halley qui était partit récupérer leurs affaires. Jess qui était tombé de fatigue, s'était endormie dans les bras de Ben.

Br: (regardant Jess) Tu savais que Summer était mariée.

B: (étonné) Summer... mariée !

Br: Et oui...

B: Comment t'as apprit ça ?

Br: Un jour il a appelé à l'agence... et c'est moi qui ais décroché.

B: (rigolant) T'as du passer un sale ¼ d'heure après !

Br: Pas trop. (silence) Elle m'a expliqué qu'ils se sont mariés à la sortie du lycée et qu'en fait ils avaient rien à faire ensemble...

B: (surprit) Ouais... enfin ça explique pas, son attitude...

Br: Si... il la trompait à tour de bras et quand elle en a eu marre, elle a fait pareil... elle est tombée dans l'engrenage...

B: C'est facile de dire ça-

Br: Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait changer-

B: Méfies toi Bryan... elle veut peut être simplement jouer avec toi-

Br: (doucement) J'y ais pensé... (silence) mais je pense pas. Elle a l'air sincère-

B: (réalisant) Tu tiens toujours à elle.

Br: (murmurant) Elle est pas méchante... (silence) juste malheureuse-

B: (doucement) T'es trop bon Bryan... et ça te perdra. (silence) T'en as parlé à Halley ?

Br: Pas encore... (silence) mais je le ferais.

B: (souriant) ça me fait bizarre de te voir amoureux.

Bryan lui sourit et les filles arrivèrent, Bryan ramena Halley tandis que Ben et Emma rentrait à pied, la maison se trouvant à deux pas.

Elle alla coucha Jess qui dormait toujours tandis que Ben restait dans le salon. En revenant elle le vit pensif, se dirigeant sur le véranda. Elle le rejoignit, placée derrière lui elle passa ses bras autour de lui. Elle le sentit ailleurs et tout de suite ça l'alerta. Elle le contourna, s'accroupissant à ses cotés.

Em: (murmurant) Tu te sens mal ?

B: Non. Tout va bien.

Sur ces mots il revint à l'intérieur, allant s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Emma le regarda faire, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Elle laissa passer un moment puis le rejoignit dans la chambre alors qu'il s'était débrouiller pour se coucher tout seul. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile pour eux, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il changerait d'attitude aussi rapidement. Elle se coucha à ses cotés, se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Elle lui caressait tendrement l'avant bras, le sentant frémir, elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

Em: (murmurant) Ben, parle moi…

B: (murmurant) J'ai pas envie de parler Emma…

Emma ne se doutait pas que ça serait si difficile de le forcer à se confier. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et se colla un peu plus à lui, puis ils s'endormirent enlacés.

Ben était au restaurant avec Jess. Emma les observait en aidant Fran qui préparait sa mise en place. Syd arriva et vit Emma assise au bar, pensive, observant Ben et Jess. Elle enlaça sa fille et s'installa à coté d'elle.

S: (doucement) Comment ça se passe à la maison ?

Em: (baissant la tête) Y'a beaucoup de bas… et peu de haut…

S: (murmurant) Il le prend mal…

Em: (doucement) ça fait 2 jours qu'il me parle à peine. (silence) je sais plus quoi faire…

S: (doucement) Il lui faudra du temps pour accepter. Emma… (silence) montre lui que tu es là…

Em: (doucement) Je savais que ça allait être dur… (silence) mais pas à ce point…

S: (murmurant) Il est en train de réaliser… et entre vous deux ?

Em: (souriant) ça va bien… (silence) je crois qu'il a peur de toujours rester comme ça.

S: (doucement) ça s'arrangera…

Elles continuèrent à discuter puis Ben vint vers elles. Il salua Sydney et celle-ci partit voir Fran, les laissant en tête à tête.

B: (murmurant) Emma ?

Em: (doucement) Oui.

B: (doucement) J'aimerais rentrer à la maison-

Em: (doucement) Ok. Je prends Jess et on y va.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison, Jess partit jouer tandis qu'Emma préparait à déjeuner. L'appartement avait subits quelques changements afin que tout puisse être à la hauteur de Ben. Elle était dans la cuisine quand il s'approcha doucement, le regard perdu.

B: (doucement) Je suis désolé Emma…

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains avant de s'accroupir devant lui et de poser ses mains sur ses genoux.

Em: (doucement) Je sais que c'est dur… (silence) mais je veux pas que tu oublies que je suis là-

B: Je ne veux pas être une charge pour vous tous-

Em: Ben… (silence et doucement) quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours près de toi. Je ne partirais jamais… (silence) je veux que tu me parles quand tu te sens mal… ne gardes pas tout pour toi… (silence) laisses moi t'aider…

B: (doucement) je veux y arriver seul-

Em: Je sais ça… (silence) mais on ne peut pas toujours y arriver seul…

B: (la fixant dans les yeux) D'accord… (silence) je voudrais passer à l'agence cet après midi-

Em: (suspicieuse) Pour quoi faire ?

B: J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. (silence) je sais que je suis pas près de reprendre le terrain mais… (silence) je pourrais être à la stratégie-

Em: Tu vas te faire du mal-

B: Je suis inutile ici-

Em: Qu'est ce que tu ressentiras quand tu les verras tous partir en mission et que toi tu resteras à l'agence ?

B: J'en ais besoin. Il ne m'arrivera rien là bas… (silence) et tout le monde pourra veiller sur moi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète…

Em: (murmurant) D'accord… (silence) mais-

B: (souriant) Je serais sage comme une image…

Il lui fit ce sourire qui ferait tomber à ses pieds n'importe quelle femme. Elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement tandis qu'il l'attrappait et l'obligeait à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Cassie et Rick discutaient dans le bureau de cette dernière quand Bryan y passa. Il avait besoin d'un kit oreillette micro pour sa prochaine mission. Ils se saluèrent puis Bryan se mêla à leur discussion.

C: Déjà que personne ne savait qu'elle était mariée-

Br: J'étais le seul à le savoir-

R: Si ça se trouve, elle est même pas enceinte de son mari-

Br: (étonné) Summer… enceinte ?


	34. Chapter 34

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 34**

C: (étonnée) Tu savais pas ?

Br: (évitant leurs regards) Non. (silence) je vous laisse, je dois y aller.

Il se rendit dans son bureau quand il la vit rentrer dans le sien. Il reposa le dossier qu'il lisait puis se dirigea dans celui de Summer. Il toqua à la porte et entra immédiatement. Refermant la porte, il se tourna vers elle.

Br: (doucement) J'ai apprit la nouvelle…

Su: (doucement) Je vois que ça a pas perdu de temps.

Il se rapprocha doucement et resta à moins de 2 mètres d'elle.

Br: (murmurant) Comment tu te sens ?

Su: Je suis sujet des potins du jours… je pourrais pas rêver mieux.

Br: Sum'… (silence) Comment l'a prit Matt ?

Su: (évitant son regard) Avant ou après qu'il m'ait traitré de traînée ?

Br: (murmurant) Je suis désolé…

Su: (murmurant et baissant la tête) Je l'ai quitté hier soir.

Br: (murmurant) Tu veux m'en parler ?

Su: Pas ici… (silence) Retrouve moi sur les quais dans ¼ d'heure.

Br: Ok…

Il la laissa partir puis appela Halley pour l'avertir qu'il partait en mission et qu'ils ne pourraient donc pas se voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il partit en direction des quais où il la retrouva.

Su: Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ?

Br: (doucement et fixant l'horizon) parce que je sais que tu n'es pas la personne que tu voudrais être…

Su: Je sais pas ce que je vais faire.

Br: Tu ne penses pas le garder ?

Su: (doucement) Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Matt ne veut pas de cet enfant! Moi, je suis en mission 90 du temps… Comment est ce que je pourrais élever un enfant dans ses conditions-

Br: (murmurant) Mais moi, je pourrais t'aider-

Su: Tu n'as aucune raison de faire ça. Tu as ta vie-

Br: Tu es mon amie Sum'… (silence) je sais ce que c'est que d'être seul et mal aimé.

Su: J'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux faire ça… après tout ce que je t'ai fait…

Br: (murmurant) On a tous nos souffrances, on fait tous des erreurs… et faut que ça sorte à un moment ou à un autre…

Su: Bryan… (silence) je suis désolée pour l'autre soir-

Br: C'est oublié. (silence) Tu me parleras si ça va pas ?

Su: (murmurant) Oui… (silence) enfin ça dépend-

Br: (murmurant) Qu'est ce que tu veux pas me dire ?

Su: (doucement) Bryan… s'il te plait…

Br: Tu as peur de qui ? de Matt ?

Su: Non… de moi-

Br: Comment ça… de moi ?

Su: (silence et murmurant) Tu sais bien de quoi je parle… (silence) j'ai jamais joué avec toi… (silence) tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je le voulais… et encore maintenant.

Br: (murmurant) Sum'… (silence) je tiens à toi mais… j'aime Halley-

Su: (murmurant) Je sais… (silence) T'y peux rien, si je tiens à toi-

Br: (murmurant) Moi aussi je tiens à toi Sum'… mais on peut pas-

Su: Je sais…

Bryan se rapprocha et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il lui murmura encore que si elle avait besoin, il était là. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés, jusqu'à ce que Summer se reprenne. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler et à ne pas fondre en larmes dans les bras de Bryan.

Bryan passait beaucoup de temps auprès de Summer qui s'isolait de plus en plus. Au fil des mois, elle se confia de plus en plus à Bryan, qui restait à son écoute de jour comme de nuit. Dixon l'avait retiré du terrain et elle se contentait de la stratégie tout comme Ben. Celui-ci commençait à doucement à retrouver de la sensibilité au niveau des jambes. Ce qui l'encouragea à continuer les séances avec Emma. Leur couple se portait très bien. Emma ne travaillait qu'à mi-temps à l'hôpital afin de s'occuper de Ben tous les jours. Jess avait noué une vraie relation avec Ben. Elle le considérait comme son père et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Emma en avait comprit le message mais elle trouvait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour ça. Rick avait emménagé chez Cassie quelques semaines après qu'ils aient enfin avoués sortir ensemble. Syd et Vaughn n'avait pas reparlé de partir et apparemment leur vies leurs convenaient ainsi.

Ben était dans le bureau de Cassie. Elle lui expliquait les toutes nouvelles fonctions sur le dernier satellite quand elle le sentit ailleurs.

C: (doucement) Un problème ?

B: (murmurant) Où tu vas chercher ça ?

C: (petit sourire) Mon instinct et… (silence) je te connais Ben… (silence) Explique…

B: (murmurant) Je pensais à… (silence) notre mariage.

C: (souriant) J'ai cru que t'aborderais jamais le sujet. (silence) Tu veux qu'on y mette fin ?

B: (doucement) On n'en a pas vraiment reparlé-

C: Tu sais c'est normal. (silence) Je le comprends très bien. On a chacun nos vies maintenant… et puis tu as une fille-

B: (doucement) Jess n'est pas ma fille-

C: Tu l'aimes comme tel… (silence) et je me doute que tu penses à avoir des enfants avec Emma-

B: (doucement) à vrai dire, j'en sais rien-

C: (petit sourire) Tu veux me faire croire ça ?

B: C'est pas ça… (silence) je suis en fauteuil. Je veux pas que mon enfant me voit grandir comme ça-

C: Pourtant avec Jess-

B: C'est différent je te l'ais dit. (silence) Et toi avec Rick-

C: Il est pas encore question de mariage… on apprend à se connaître et-

B: (doucement) Cass'… ne gâche pas votre histoire. Je sais que tu peux tout plaquer sur un coup de tête et… (silence) on sait tous que vous êtes faits pour être ensemble.

C: (souriant) Comme toi et Emma.

B: Oui.

C: Je m'occuperais des papiers du divorce.

B: Merci Cass'… tu compteras toujours énormément pour moi.

C: (souriant) mais toi aussi.

Bryan passait au bureau de Halley pour lui faire la surprise. Il lui avait révélé une partie de l'histoire de Summer. Halley restait toujours sur ses gardes avec Summer, cependant elle avait confiance en Bryan. A force de le voir régulièrement dans les parages, les secrétaires du bureau le remarquèrent ou du moins elles remarquèrent son physique très avantageux. Il leurs sourit et se dirigea directement dans le bureau d'Halley. Il entra après avoir frappé.

Elle se leva et lui sourit en le voyant. Ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre puis il l'embrassa tendrement en la serrant dans ses bras.

H: (étonnée et souriant) Je croyais que tu serais pas rentré à midi ?

Br: (souriant) Parfois, on a de bonnes surprises à l'agence… je t'emmènes déjeuner.

Elle lui sourit, récupéra ses affaires et passa son bras autour de sa taille avant de partir. Ils optèrent pour un petit restaurant à deux pas. Ils déjeunaient en terrasse en tête à tête.

H: Cassie m'a dit que Ben commençait à aller mieux.

Br: Oui. Emma va lui faire passer des tests pour savoir exactement ce qu'il en est de sa sensibilité.

H: Il va retrouver l'usage de ses jambes ?

Br: On l'espère tous… (silence) Emma a peur qu'il tombe dans la déprime si les résultats sont négatifs-

H: Mais il vous a tous autour de lui. (silence) et j'ai toujours vu Ben en garçon solide dans sa tête-

Br: Oui… mais il reste fragile sur certains points.

H: (doucement) Je me trompe où son état t'angoisse de plus en plus ?

Br: (doucement) Malgré qu'on ait longtemps été séparé, il reste mon frère… et je l'aime. Je veux pas le voir souffrir-

H: C'est normal… (murmurant) mais Emma et Jess trouveront les mots pour lui faire garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Br: J'espère que tu as raison…

H: (souriant) Sinon ce soir, tu fais quoi ?

Br: (souriant) Je passe ma soirée avec toi, bien sûr…

H: (souriant) Je t'ai pourtant pas invité-

Br: (souriant) Je t'ai pourtant entendu me supplié tout à l'heure.

H: (souriant malicieusement) Je t'ai supplié ?

Br: (souriant) Oui avec ce petit regard que t'as que pour moi…

H: (souriant) Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalité-

Br: (murmurant et souriant) Je te prends tout court.

Halley lui sourit alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement quand une voix les força à se détacher.

: Désolée de vous déranger-


	35. Chapter 35

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 35**

Br: (inquiet) Un problème Sum' ?

Su: (murmurant) J'aimerais te parler-

Br: (murmurant) Ok… (se tournant vers Halley et murmurant) Je reviens…

H: (soupirant) Ouais…

Bryan et Summer s'éloignèrent alors qu'Halley soupirait de mécontentement. Elle n'aimait pas Summer ainsi que sa façon de toujours s'approprier Bryan. Elle lui en avait déjà parlé mais celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'elle était son amie et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il voulait l'aider comme Halley l'avait aidé.

Su: J'ai rendez vous pour mon échographie… je me sens pas d'y aller seule. Matt est passé me voir hier soir et ça s'est mal passé-

Br: Tu veux que je vienne ?

Su: (baissant la tête) J'aimerais… (silence) mais si tu as quelque chose de prévu je-

Br: T'inquiètes pas… (silence) C'est à quelle heure ?

Su: à 17 heures-

Br: Ok. (doucement) on partira ensemble de l'agence… et ne t'en fait pas, ça ira.

Il l'attira doucement dans ses bras alors qu'il la sentait encore fragilisé par la fin de sa relation avec Matt.

Br: (murmurant) Matt, ne sais pas ce qu'il perd…

Su: (murmurant à son oreille) Merci Bryan…

Elle était bien dans ses bras. Depuis son arrivée à l'agence, sa vie avait basculé en le rencontrant. Au début ça n'était qu'une attirance physique mais au fil des mois, ses sentiments s'étaient approndit ; cependant elle refusait de les lui avouer et encore moins maintenant qu'il avait une relation sérieuse avec une femme. Elle était blottit dans ses bras, respirant son parfum. Il se détacha lentement. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

Br: (murmurant) Un jour tu me dira ce qui te rend si triste ?

Su: (léger sourire et murmurant) C'est rien…

Br: (doucement) Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Su: Non, ça ira… Vas y, Halley t'attend.

Br: (murmurant) Ok… (silence) Fais attention à vous deux…

Su: (murmurant) Ouais…

Summer repartit donc tandis que Bryan rejoignait Halley qui l'attendait. Il comprit à son regard qu'elle était blessée de son attitude, il s'assit doucement à ses cotés en lui prenant la main.

Br: (doucement) Je suis désolé.

H: (murmurant) C'est toujours pareil Bryan…

Br: Quoi ?

H: J'ai pas l'impression de sortir avec toi… j'ai l'impression que tu sors avec elle-

Br: (murmurant) Je sais que je t'ai blessé mais c'est toi que j'aime Halley… (silence) Summer fait partie de ma vie. Elle est seule et je veux qu'elle sache que je suis là… comme tu l'as été pour moi, quand j'allais mal… (silence) Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi…

H: Bryan… j'ai confiance en toi… mais pas en elle-

Br: (doucement) Je sais… mais tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il faisait tout son possible pour la rassurer néanmoins, il savait qu'avec Summer il devait s'attendre à tout.

Emma discutait avec les médecins qui effectuaient les examens sur Ben quand celui-ci revint vers eux.

Mé: à première vue, la sensibilité revient au fur et à mesure donc… (à Ben) je garantis pas que vous remarcherez mais vous pourrez tenir debout… (silence) ce qui est déjà un grand pas.

B: (souriant) Vous êtes sur ?

Mé: Oui.

Em: Vous pensez que son état sera à ce stade d'ici combien de temps ?

Mé: Avec une rééducation, je dirais d'ici quelques mois…6 peut être moins.

Ils parlèrent avec le médecin encore quelques minutes puis celui-ci les laissa. Ben n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'attirer Emma dans ses bras et de l'embrasser furieusement. Ils étaient tout deux sur leur nuage, la mauvaise période était passée et leur possibilité d'aller de l'avant semblait enfin voir le jour.

En fin d'après midi, Ben était remonté au centre des opérations tandis que Bryan accompagnait Summer à son échographie. Ils aperçurent Emma et celle-ci se proposait pour la lui faire passer. Cependant moins de 5 minutes après avoir pénétré dans l'enceinte du service hospitalier, Summer tomba inconsciente et ne se réveilla qu'une demie heure plus tard. Emma était à coté d'elle ainsi que Bryan qui lui tenait la main. Emma trouvait que Bryan commençait à être trop proche de Summer mais connaissant son caractère, elle préféra se taire.

Br: Comment tu te sens ?

Su: ça va…

Em: ça t'arrive souvent, ces pertes de conscience ?

Su: Jamais… (murmurant) c'est juste… les hôpitaux. Je supporte pas.

Em: (doucement) Ok… (silence) on va commencer. Ça va aller ?

Su: Ouais…

Ils commencèrent alors l'échographie. Bryan lui tenait la main et s'était rapproché d'elle ; de son autre main, il dégagea les cheveux que Summer avait sur son front. Les jeunes furent bouleversé en entendant le cœur du petit être battre. Ils le voyaient bouger. Summer se rendait enfin compte que ça n'était pas un bébé mais son bébé. Elle prenait conscience qu'il était une partie d'elle et qu'elle le voulait plus que tout. Lorsqu'Emma lui tendit l'image, elle en était toujours tremblante alors que Bryan se rapprochait encore un peu plus.

Su: (murmurant et réalisant) C'est mon bébé…

Br: (murmurant) Ton bébé… (silence et souriant) je suis sûr qu'il sera aussi têtu que sa mère !

Su: (le fixant) Je suis pas têtue !

Br: (rigolant) Non, à peine ! (silence et murmurant) Je serais là pour vous deux, si tu as besoin.

Su: (doucement) Je vais devoir parler du bébé avec Matt-

Br: (murmurant et évitant son regard) Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Su: (doucement) Non… ça fait longtemps que c'est fini entre nous… même si c'est son bébé à lui aussi-

Br: (doucement) Il sait que tu veux le garder ?

Su: Non… (silence) mais j'en ai rien à faire de son avis. S'il le faut je l'élèverais seule…

Emma les observait, se rapprochement lui faisait peur. Elle appréciait Halley et même si Summer semblait avoir changé, elle était toujours suspicieuse vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle avait déjà mit en garde Bryan contre Summer mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, même Ben lui en avait parlé, mais Bryan était plus buté qu'une mule.

Emma rentra à la maison. Passant la porte, elle fut agréablement surprise en sentant qu'il avait préparé le dîner. Elle les voyait tous les deux au salon. Comme régulièrement, il jouait avec Jess. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient une famille et ça l'était encore plus quand elle entendait Jess appelé Ben papa ; bien qu'elle en était gênée. Elle ne voulait pas que ça fille oublie son père. Elle s'avança doucement vers eux, en enlaçant Ben. Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou puis Jess lui sauta dans les bras. Elle la garda longuement dans ses bras tandis que Ben les observait tendrement. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il lui passait dans la tête.

B: (doucement) ça a été ta garde ?

Em: Oui. Summer est venue avec Bryan pour passer son échographie. (doucement) ils avaient l'air très proche-

B: (murmurant) Tu veux dire trop proche-

Em: (le fixant) On n'a pas à s'en mêler. C'est leur vie-

B: Mais y'aura des conséquences si ça continu-

Em: (se rapprochant) Je sais que c'est ton frère et que tu l'aimes mais… il doit faire ses propres erreurs… (silence) même si je sais que ça fait mal…

B: Qu'est ce que tu dirais si c'était Riley ou Rick qui avaient cette attitude ?

Em: (doucement) Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Rick n'agirait jamais comme ça et… et Riley, je crois que mes parents l'ont à l'œil donc je me fais pas de soucis. (silence) mais je reconnais que je me sentirais très mal s'ils étaient dans cette position mais… on ne peut pas vivre leur vie et faire les choix à leurs place. (silence) Ben, promets moi de ne pas t'en mêler ?

B: Je peux pas… c'est la dernière personne de ma famille qu'i' me reste… je ne veux pas le perdre-

Emma soupira devant son entêtement cependant elle savait qu'elle agirait certainement de la même façon si elle était dans son cas.

Tous les soirs, elle le massait afin qu'il puisse dormir complètement détendu mais ces derniers temps ça tournait à des petits jeux amoureux où ils finissaient par faire l'amour. Ben se sentait frustré. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire partager tout l'amour qu'il ressentait avec Emma mais cet accident lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Elle le sentait noué sous ses doigts. Allongé sur le lit, Emma assise sur ses hanches, elle lui massait lentement le dos et les épaules.

Em: Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

B: Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Em: 1) je commence à te connaître 2) Tu es supra tendu 3) Tu es trop silencieux. Je continue ?

B: (souriant) Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?

Em: (souriant) Et défaut numéro 1, tu réponds toujours aux questions par d'autres questions. (silence) Alors ?

B: T'as pas à t'en faire, je vais très bien-

Em: (souriant) Tu peux dire ça à ta psy de bazard mais pas à moi ! j'attends…

B: (murmurant) Je me demandais ce qu'on allait devenir.

Em: (doucement et fronçant les sourcils) Comment ça ?

B: Si je parviens à retrouver mes jambes-

Em: Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on y arrivera.

B: Et si c'était pas le cas… (silence) je suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de voir nos enfants me regarder avec pitié-

Em: (s'arrêtant de le masser) D'ici à ce qu'on ait des enfants, tu remarchera-

B: (murmurant) Donc pour toi c'est trop tôt-

Em: J'ai pas dit ça. (silence) Si tu comptes une grossesse de 9 mois ainsi que la possibilité que d'ici 6 mois, tu arrives à tenir sur tes jambes… je sais que tu mettras les bouchées doubles pour remarcher.

B: Mais tu préfèrerais attendre, je me trompe ?

Em: (doucement) je le reconnais…

Elle se décala doucement puis l'aider à se mettre sur le dos avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit à coté de lui.

Em: (doucement) Je pensais qu'on avait le temps pour y penser. Tu crois pas ?

B: (murmurant) Si… (silence) Enfin, je pensais à Jess… ça risque d'être difficile pour elle, si y'a trop d'écart avec son frère ou sa sœur-

Em: Je comprends… (murmurant) mais elle vient juste d'avoir 4 ans. (silence) Donnes nous quelques mois, que tout se calme…

Il hocha la tête dans un regard. Emma colla son front contre le sien en lui murmurant un merci. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent rapidement ainsi que leurs mains se frayèrent un chemin sous leurs vêtements.

Summer accoucha d'un petit garçon, Nicholas, âgé maintenant de 6 mois. Bryan était toujours très proche de Summer ce qui lui valut plusieurs disputes avec Halley. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut lorsque Summer demanda à Bryan d'être là pour son accouchement. Elle était actuellement en instance de divorce tandis que celui de Ben et Cassie avait été prononcé. Ben récupérait doucement. Emma se chargeait toujours de Ben dans sa rééducation qui se passait excellement. Après avoir récupéré une sensibilité dans les jambes, il commença lentement à récupérer musculairement. Emma dû l'aider à se remuscler. Il était dorénavant capable de tenir debout malgré qu'il ait besoin de béquilles.

Bryan était partit en mission en mission avec Summer. Emma était avec Ben ainsi que ses parents et ils surveillaient Jess qui jouaient dans le sable. Syd parlait avec Emma tandis que les hommes ensemble.

Em: Papa m'a dit que les jumeaux voulaient partir en infiltration…

S: (murmurant) Oui… je suis pas vraiment pour mais c'est leur décision… et j'ai pas le droit de les en empêcher.

Em: Mais ça allait bien à la maison ?

S: Oui… je les comprends. Ils ont besoin de temps pour accepter les vérités sur leur père et sur moi.

Em: Tu sais, ils s'en sortiront… ils ont ta force de caractère-

S: Et toi, avec Ben ?

Em: ça va bien… (souriant) il est adorable… un peu impatient mais il s'améliore de ce coté là !

S: Pourquoi tu as accepté de garder Nicholas ? c'est pas ton rôle, il a un père-

Em: Je sais mais… Bryan a demandé à Ben et il a pas pu lui refuser. (silence) ça me dérange pas… et je dirais même que ça arrange Ben-

S: (souriant) ça pourrait peut être te décider à en avoir d'autres…

Em: (souriant) ça fait des mois qu'il fait tout pour me convaincre… (silence) mais je me vois toujours pas avec 2 enfants et Ben en convalescence. (silence) je suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter-

S: Tu sais bien qu'on est là, si tu as besoin.

Em: Oui mais c'est pas à vous de vous en occuper tout le temps-

S: (doucement) Tu t'en ais magnifiquement sortit avec Jess… y'a aucune raison pour que ça ne soit pas pareil…

Em: Ouais… et puis je suis pas enceinte donc-

: T'es enceinte ?

Vaughn la fixait dans les yeux, il avait un regard interrogateur. Vaughn et Ben s'installaient à coté de leurs femmes. Vaughn tenait Syd dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans le cou tandis qu'Emma partageait un long regard avec Ben. Syd les observait tendrement se calant un peu plus dans les bras de Vaughn.

Em: (évitant le regard de Ben) Non je suis pas enceinte.

Ben baissa la tête en évitant de montrer sa déception mais il s'approcha d'Emma en la prenant dans ses bras.

B: (murmurant) C'est pas grave… on a le temps pour ça…

Em: (doucement et se tournant vers lui) T'es sur ?

Ben la rassura en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il lui caressa la joue en plantant son regard dans le sien.

B: (murmurant) J'irais à ton rythme…

Emma lui fit un grand sourire et se blottit dans ses bras en respirant son parfum qu'elle aimait tant.

Ils avaient prit le jet de la CIA mais à mi chemin de leur retour, une forte secousse suivit d'une explosion fit tout basculer. Ils tentaient de se sortir des décombres de la carlingue. Il entendit un gémissement non loin de lui. Il repoussa brutalement une de leur valise qui lui pesait sur la poitrine et se dirigea vers ce gémissement. Il la trouva coincé sous un fauteuil. Il souleva du mieux qu'il pouvait le siège tandis qu'elle rampait pour sortir de sa place. Elle parvint à se remettre debout. Il n'y avait pas de casse mais il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier par lui-même qu'elle allait bien. Il l'enlaça rapidement en soupirant de soulagement. Ils se rendirent dans le cockpit où ils purent observer la mort du pilote et du co-pilote.

Etant toujours prêt à s'attendre au pire, ils essayèrent d'utiliser la radio mais celle-ci était morte tout comme le reste des appareils électronique. Ils récupèrent dans l'avion l'essentiel à leur survie et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la jungle, cependant ils pouvaient entendre le bruit des vagues. Ils s'y rendirent tout en observant autour d'eux. Il pouvoir voir qu'il y a avait des fruits commestibles et que vraisemblablement ils étaient seuls.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement sur la plage, faisant des feux afin d'être remarqué par un hélicoptère, avion ou même encore un bâteau. Plus les jours passaient, plus Summer désespérait. Bryan s'en était rapidement rendu compte et tentait de son mieux de la soutenir cependant lui aussi commença à être prit d'angoisse que personne ne les retrouverait jamais. Cette situation les rapprochait inexorablement. Il était encore très tôt. Bryan était partit nager afin d'évacuer sa colère. Ça faisait 3 mois qu'ils étaient sur cette île. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux et sentir Summer si proche de lui commençait à le troubler de plus en plus. Ils avaient rapidement troqué leurs vêtements de la CIA contre des tenues plus légères qu'ils avaient trouvé dans l'avion.

Bryan revenait sur la plage, vêtu d'un caleçon quand il la vit doucement s'avancer vers lui. Il détestait voir ce sourire triste. Il savait que depuis sa grossesse, elle remuait ses idées noires et la voir si désemparée attisait encore plus son attirance pour elle.

Su: C'est définitif…

Br: (doucement) On n'en sait rien Sum'. Les secours peuvent arriver-

Su: Ils n'ont aucune idée de l'endroit où on peut se trouver!

Br: (murmurant et posant ses mains sur ses épaules) Calme toi… t'énerver, ne les feras pas nous trouver plus vite-

Su: (s'énervant) J'en peux plu Bryan! Ça va me tuer-

Br: (doucement) Je sais…

Su: Non tu sais pas!

Br: Mais je peux l'imaginer-

Su: Mon fils me manque! Je sais pas s'il va bien! Et… et toi! Tout ça me rend dingue!

Br: (murmurant) ça s'arrangera-

Summer se détacha de lui et partit en courant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il savait qu'elle craquait mais ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Il la regarda s'éloigner, il pensa qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Il partit chercher des provisions dans la forêt ainsi que ramener du bois pour le feu. Ils avaient constitué un abri à l'entrée de la fôret. Ils y avaient disposé toutes les affaires susceptibles de leurs servir. Elle revint et au camp et vit qu'il n'était pas là. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas, se doutant qu'il était partit leur chercher des vivres. Elle l'aperçu revenir en boitant, fronçant les sourcils, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers lui. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que son pied saignait abondamment.

Su: (s'inquiétant) Qu'est ce qu'i' t'es arrivé ?

Br: Rien de grave. Mon pied a glissé en descendant de l'arbre-

Su: T'a pas pu t'empêcher de jouer les Cheetah! (le prenant par la main) viens que je regarde ça…

Elle le mena jusqu'à leur petite habitation où elle lui désinfecta son pied avec la trousse de secours qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'avion. Il avait pu prendre conscience de sa douceur. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus lui résister très longtemps. Il ne cessait de la déshabiller de la tête au pied. Elle releva la tête au même instant et elle le vit détourner la tête.

Su: C'est bon. Mais faudra changer le pansement ce soir… (souriant) et pas de baignade, Tarzan !

Ils se relevèrent en même temps. Bryan se trouva face à elle, tandis qu'elle se relevait après avoir posé le kit de secours. Leurs corps se frolèrent, leurs regards se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre et Summer recula machinalement. Il lui tendit une main hésitante, elle craignait ce qu'il allait se passer, cependant elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne put la refuser. Elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il remontait ses mains sur son visage en le caressant. Leurs visagèrent se rapprochaient dangereusement, Bryan observait ses lèvres sensuelles avec au fond de lui cette envie irrépréssible de les capturer. Le sentant sur le point de craquer elle baissa la tête en murmurant.

Su: (murmurant) C'est pas raisonnable Bryan-

Br: (murmurant) La raison, je l'ai perdu il y a longtemps.

Il fit lentement glisser ses doigts le long de ses bras avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Tous les deux ressentait cette attirance qui ne les avait jamais quitté.

Su: (murmurant) On n'a pas le droit de craquer… (silence) Tu as Halley qui t'attend…

Br: (murmurant) Je sais… (silence) mais tu n'es pas elle… je ne ressentirais jamais pour elle, ce que je ressens pour toi.

Su: (murmurant) Bryan… je n'aimerais pas à avoir à te partager à l'avenir…

Br: Il n'est pas question que tu me partages… (silence) mais tu sais pertinemment que ça finira par arriver. (silence) Et pour être franc, je le supporte plus. tu es la femme la plus désirable que je connaisse, tu as un corps de rêve, tu es intelligente… et tu as ce sourire qui me fait craquer depuis des années…

Su: Tu profites de la situation-

Br: Non c'est de la femme que j'aime que je veux profiter.

Il n'attendit ni sa permission, ni le temps qu'elle puisse répondre. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, capturant ses lèvres charnues. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et se caressèrent dans un baiser de plus en plus profond et passionné. Sa raison lui dit qu'elle devait le repousser mais son corps réagissait à l'inverse. Elle lui retourna son baiser et rapidement leurs mains se perdirent sur le corps de leur partenaire. Rien ni personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Le peu de vêtement qui les couvrait, s'ôtèrent dans une rapidité digne d'un record. Assise sur ses hanches, elle embrassait ses abdominaux remontant sensuellement le long de son torse avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. La faisant roulé sous lui, il se détacha légèrement, observant son regard suppliant. Tout deux le voulaient et leur désir se fit de plus en plus ardent au fil des minutes. L'embrassant sensuellement, il se fondit en elle avec une extrême douceur avant de lentement bouger en elle avec de lents et longs vas et viens. Ils touchèrent à l'extase ensemble, ils étaient dans leur bulle. Elle le sentit se déverser en elle alors qu'il lui murmurait un je t'aime plein d'émotion. Elle avait pu voir son regard à cet instant, elle en fut remuée par la sincérité et la douceur dont il faisait preuve avec elle. Le corps maculé de sueur elle lui passa une main sur le visage et lui retourna son amour pour lui dans un mumure. Sur le point de s'écarter, elle le retint. Il se décala alors légèrement et tous deux s'endormirent emmêlés et rincés mais avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.


	36. Chapter 36

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 36**

Ils continuaient leurs vies ainsi. Ils ne cachaient plus leurs sentiments, c'était beaucoup trop tard pour ça. Et la possibilité qu'on parvienne à les retrouver, ne les tenaillait plus. Ils avaient fini par se faire à l'idée qu'ils finiraient leurs vies ici. Bryan s'était exercé à la pêche mais il se révéla très mauvais, ce fut donc Summer qui s'en chargea et qui y arrivait avec facilité. Il se contentait d'entretenir le feu et d'aller chercher des vivres dans la forêt.

Elle observait l'horizon, pensive, un sourire vint rapidement éclairer son visage en sentant des bras entourer sa taille. Il se colla un peu plus à elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Br: (murmurant) à quoi tu penses ?

Su: à Nicholas… (silence) je vais pas le voir grandir…

Br: (murmurant) Je suis sûr qu'Emma et Ben s'occupent très bien de lui… (silence et murmurant) je sais que ça fait mal…

Ils étaient partis se balader dans la forêt main dans la main quand Summer s'arrêta subitement, chancelante. Bryan se tourna vers elle, inquiet.

Br: (doucement) ça va ?

Su: (murmurant) Oui. J'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu…

Br: On va rentrer au camp. T'as du prendre un coup de chaud…

Ils rentrèrent lentement et Bryan la força à s'allonger et à se reposer. Il lui avait posé un linge frais sur le front. Il se tenait tout près d'elle et l'observait tendrement. Il finit par s'assoupir en voyant qu'elle dormait. Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla mais ne la vit pas. Il sortit rapidement et se rassura en la voyant nager. Il la retrouva dans l'eau avant de l'enlacer et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Br: Tu te sens mieux ?

Su: Oui. Tout va bien…

Br: (lui caressant la joue) Tu es sure ?

Su: (souriant) Je viens de te le dire.

Br: Je veux pas te perdre Sum'…

Elle avait posé son front contre le sien et le regardait dans les yeux. Elle se rapprocha de lui et captura ses lèvres dans un doux et profond baiser. Elle savait qu'il était sincère, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il la tenait contre lui en lui caressant doucement dans le dos puis lui murmura quelques mots.

: MAMAN!

Em: J'arrive Sam-

: Je l'ai pas touché-

Em: Shane… (silence et souriant) Tu crois vraiment que je vois pas quand tu me mens ?

Sh: C'est vrai M'man…

Em: (souriant) C'est ça. Allez zou ! Allez donc me chercher votre père, il est dans le grenier.

Ben et Emma s'étaient mariés 3 ans plus tôt et avaient eu des jumeaux Sam et Shane. Ben avait la tutelle de Nicholas et tout ce petit monde vivait également avec Jess qui allait sur ses 9 ans.

Rick et Cassie vivait toujours ensemble. Ils avaient eu quelques disputes dues à la disparition de Bryan et Summer. Ceux-ci n'ayant pas été retrouvé. Ben passait le plus clair de son temps sur cette enquête qui avait été fermé il y a 4 ans. Cassie l'aidait dans ses recherches mais ils n'avaient toujours aucun indice leur prouvant la mort de ceux-ci. Tara avait été muté quelques semaines après sa rupture avec Rick. Elle travaillait à Langley.

Syd et Vaughn avait longuement espéré retrouver Bryan et Summer mais ils finirent par tirer un trait sur cette histoire, se concentrant plutôt sur leurs recherches sur Sark et Cole. Leur mariage allait bien, cependant Sydney trouvait que Vaughn était de plus en plus distant. Elle avait tenté de lui parler mais celui-ci lui rétorquait que tout allait bien. Il ne se confiait plus à elle et ça la minait de plus en plus. Elle en avait parlé à Nadia qui lui avait dit que ça n'était peut être que passager et qu'elle devait lui laisser du temps.

A la disparition de Bryan, ce fut Emma qui se retrouva à annoncer à Halley sa disparition. Celle-ci eut du mal à s'en remettre, cependant elle se lia à Emma et elles devinrent amies, se voyant régulièrement.

Vaughn était partit en mission 4 jours plus tôt. Il passa la porte et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'aperçut que celle-ci était vide. Il en était étonné mais sans plus sachant que Syd ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Il prit une bière dans le frigo et s'installa dans le canapé mais terrassé par la fatigue qui le tenaillait depuis des mois, il s'endormit comme une masse.

Elle avait passé la journée avec Nadia et le fait de n'avoir pas été seule, lui avait permit d'oublier temporairement ses problèmes avec Vaughn. Avançant dans le salon, elle soupira en le voyant endormi. Depuis des semaines, plus rien n'allait, il n'était là que pour manger ou dormir. Elle vivait avec un fantôme et ça l'énervait de plus en plus. Elle alla se changer dans leur chambre et fit bien du bruit afin de le réveiller. Revenant, elle avait enfilé un jean et un débardeur, elle se prépara quelque chose dans la cuisine quand il la rejoignit.

V: Un problème ?

S: (s'énervant) Non! Tout va très bien Vaughn !

V: (étonné) Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'y'a ?

S: (énervé) Comment tu peux me poser la question !

V: …

S: Toute façon, ça sert à rien de discuter ! (silence) Je suppose que tu n'étais de passage… comme ses 4 derniers mois ! (silence) Comment elle s'appelle ?

V: Quoi ? (s'approchant d'elle) Syd… (silence) Je te jure que je n'ai pas de maîtresse-

S: (énervée) A d'autres tu veux ! Tes chemises sentent le parfum de femme à des kilomètres à la ronde ! me prends pas pour une imbécile! (silence, Vaughn ne répondant pas) Ne me touches pas !

V: (la fixant) je suis désolé… (silence) mais c'est pas ce que tu crois-

S: (énervée) Je vais être très franche Vaughn… (silence) mon amour pour toi me tue et j'ai plus envie de croire un seul de tes prétextes !

Bryan était assis sur la plage, le dos contre un arbre, somnolant. Il sentit une présence tout près de lui et sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de tourner la tête vers elle.

Su: (souriant et murmurant) Bien dormi ?

Br: (murmurant) Oui… j'ai fait un rêve magnifique… où tu me disais que tu étais ouverte à mes propositions…

Su: (souriant) Ah oui ? (silence) Tu veux pas aller le mettre dans la tente ?

Br: (murmurant) Non… on est bien tous les 3… en famille-

Su: (murmurant et évitant son regard) En famille…

Br: (voyant son regard) Hey ! je suis sûr qu'il va bien… (murmurant) Nicholas n'aura pas eu la chance d'être élevé par sa mère mais Ethan si…

Su: (regardant Ethan et passant une main dans ses cheveux) Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi…

Br: (doucement) Tu serais resté avec Matt.

Su: Je pense pas…

: Maman! Tu m'as réveillé !

Su: (souriant) Désolé M. le paresseux ! (silence et lui tendant ses bras) Viens mon cœur…

Celui-ci rejoignit les bras de sa mère tandis que Bryan passait un bras autour des épaules de Summer. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et tout deux regardèrent l'horizon comme souvent.

Un calme plat régnait et généralement ça n'était que passager. Ils entendaient souvent des bruits dans la foret, du aux animaux ou aux oiseaux. Toutefois ce fut un autre genre de bruit qui attira leur attention. Ils tendirent l'oreille puis au large ils aperçurent un hord bord.

Elle était dans son bureau. Sa curiosité était trop intense, elle ne pouvait la contrôler. Elle fouilla son bureau et ses dossiers cherchant un indice de sa trahison quand elle tomba sur une vidéo. Elle la mit en lecture et les images défilèrent sous ses yeux. Le choc qu'elle venait de recevoir, la stupéfia sur le coup.

S: (murmurant) Mon dieu… (silence) Line?

: Tu n'aurais jamais du voir ça..


	37. Chapter 37

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 37**

Il lui avait murmuré ses mots en la fixant dans les yeux ; cependant elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de voir ou du moins les personnes qui figuraient sur ce film. C'était une caméra caché dans une chambre d'hôtel où elle vit passé respectivement Sark, Line et… son père. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

: J'aurais pas du te le cacher et je comprends-

S: (énervée) Il s'agit de mon père et de ta sœur! T'avais pas le droit de garder ça pour toi-

: Je voulais pas que tu souffres-

S: J'ai pas besoin que tu me caches des choses pour souffrir Vaughn! (silence) Ta sœur a une liaison avec Sark ! et mon père-

V: (murmurant) Je comprends que je n'aurais pas dû te le cacher mais… tu ne connais pas le centième de toute cette histoire-

S: Alors expliques moi !

V: (murmurant) Retrouves moi à l'entrepôt…

S: (suspicieusement) Pourquoi tu prends autant de précautions ?

V: Parce que le reste des vidéos et des preuves sont là bas.

S: (silence et murmurant) D'accord.

Elle avait suivit ses consignes et l'avait retrouvé à l'entrepôt. Ils n'avaient que peu échangé de mots, il lui avait essentiellement fait visionner des vidéos.

S: Vaughn, je… (silence) C'est pas possible-

V: Il est ton demi frère Syd… (silence) les tests génétiques sont formels.

S: (fermant les yeux et secouant la tête de dénégation) Vaughn-

V: (murmurant et posant sa main sur son épaule) J'ai fait vérifier les tests une dizaine de fois…

S: Quand Nadia va l'apprendre-

V: Non Syd! Elle ne doit rien savoir-

S: Tu peux me demander beaucoup de chose mais mentir à Nadia… je ne peux pas ! (silence) Pourquoi t'as pas empêché Line de revoir Sark ?

V: Elle ne sait pas que je suis au courant-

S: (fronçant les sourcils et s'énervant) Mais à quoi tu joues bon sang!

V: Je veux arrêter Sark et seulement après j'en parlerai à Line… (silence et murmurant) Pour ton père-

S: (gêné) Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas cacher ça à Nadia…

V: (murmurant) Je comprends…

Vaughn s'éloigna en baissant la tête. Il rangea les vidéos dans une cache, son portable sonna et demanda à Syd de répondre. Reconnaissant la voix, elle observa Vaughn suspicieusement.

S: (au tel) Tara ?

T: (gênée) Sydney…

Vaughn comprit dans la seconde et se retourna vers Syd en lui prenant le portable des mains, avant de le porter à son oreille.

V: Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'appeler sur ce portable-

T: Je sais mais j'ai une urgence…

Ils parlèrent encore quelques secondes puis Vaughn coupa la communication. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle attendait des explications.

S: (s'énervant) Et après je me fais des films en croyant que tu me trompes !

V: Comment je dois te le faire comprendre… je ne te trompes pas et je ne le ferais jamais !

S: (énervée) J'en ai marre de tes mensonges !

V: Je ne te mens pas… (silence) C'est Tara qui m'a contacté quand je suis passé à Langley, il y a 6 mois… elle avait besoin de me parler de Rick et de-

S: (ne comprenant pas) Je comprends rien Vaughn !

V: (doucement) Quand elle a quitté Los Angeles, elle était enceinte… mais Rick ne le sait pas. Il a un petit garçon de presque 6 ans, Josh.

Sydney lui faisait des yeux tout ronds. Elle en avait marre qu'il y ait toujours des secrets autour d'elle. Elle était en colère contre Vaughn qui n'arrêtait pas de lui cacher des vérités sur leur famille.

V: (doucement) Si j'en ai pas parlé c'est parce que Josh est malade. Il a des problèmes respiratoires et depuis il se bat pour vivre. (silence) Je ne voulais pas chambouler la vie de Rick… il a déjà tant souffert. Il a perdu Mark très tôt. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit à nouveau perdu…

S: Rick devrait le savoir! C'est son fils Vaughn!

V: Tara doit venir avec lui… (silence) un professeur de l'hôpital de Los Angeles a peut être trouvé un traitement pour son handicap respiratoire. (silence) Je l'obligerais à l'annoncer à Rick.

Un long silence plana entre eux deux. Syd se tourna et s'avança jusqu'au grillage pour partir quand elle l'entendit soupirer silencieusement. Elle s'arrêta net et le dévisagea.

S: On a besoin d'une pause Vaughn.

Elle sortit sur ses mots, le plantant ainsi avec toute la culpabilité qui le tenaillait depuis des mois de lui avoir caché autant de choses.

Cassie était dans le bureau de Rick et ils discutaient du programme de leur soirée quand on frappa à sa porte. L'invité entra après qu'on le lui ait permis.

R: (étonné) Tara ?

T: Bonjour…

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités puis Cassie, sentant une gêne, s'éclipsa après avoir murmuré quelques mots à Rick, qui l'avait fait sourire. La porte fermée, il dirigea son regard vers Tara.

R: (doucement) Qu'est ce qu'i' t'amène?

T: Rick… (silence) Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt mais… c'est parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je ne voulais pas perdre un des seuls amis que j'ai-

R: (doucement) De quoi tu parles ?

T: De… de ton-

Le téléphone sonna au même moment, il était obligé de répondre, c'était la ligne des urgences. La nouvelle le vissa sur sa chaise. Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne voyait plus Tara qui essayait de lui parler. Il se dirigea directement dans le bureau de Cassie où Ben et Emma étaient également présents. Tous le regardèrent suspicieusement en le voyant arriver comme une bombe.

R: C'est Bryan et Summer, on les a retrouvé… ils sont vivants !

Personne n'osait le croire, tellement ça paraissait invraisemblable. 5 ans qu'ils avaient disparu dans la nature et un bateau qui passait aux alentours avait remarqué leur silhouette sur la plage. Ils rentraient à Los Angeles.

Tous se sautèrent dans les bras en les voyant vivant et bien en forme. Emma les avait ausculté, vérifiant qu'ils allaient bien. Les retrouvailles furent longues et chaleureuse ainsi que très émouvante quand Summer pu enfin prendre Nicholas dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne se souvenait pas d'elle mais il savait que c'était sa mère. Il le sentait au fond de lui.

Tara n'avait pas pu avoué son secret à Rick et elle n'essaya même pas de lui en reparler quand les retrouvailles s'étaient apaisés. Emma avait voulu les garder en observation cependant, sous leurs supplications elle abandonna et les laissa partir. Tous se retrouvèrent au restaurant. Bryan et Summer leurs racontèrent toutes leurs aventures et ils firent la connaissance d'Ethan. Celui-ci était un enfant hors norme. Il avait grandi dans un monde différent et tout ce monde autour de lui avait un peu tendance à l'effrayer.

Emma et Ben avaient beaucoup travaillé afin que ce dernier récupère de son handicap. Deux ans après l'accident, il remarchait correctement. Emma avait beaucoup souffert lors des derniers mois. Elle était enceinte et leur mariage avait du avoir lieu quelques mois plus tard. Leurs jumeaux étaient de vrais bouts en train mais le véritable portrait de leurs parents.

Quelques jours plus tard, Bryan et Summer étaient au restaurant. Summer s'apprêtait à emmener Ethan à l'école qui découvrait ce que c'était.

Su: J'emmène Ethan à l'école-

Br: (doucement) Tu veux que je vienne ?

Summer allait lui répondre mais vit une personne entrer, elle tourna la tête avant de répondre doucement.

Su: (murmurant) Non ça ira…

La personne avait marqué un temps d'arrêt avant de s'approcher, gênée. Bryan était très troublée par celle-ci. Summer sourit tendrement à Bryan et l'embrassa avant de quitter le restaurant. Elle salua cette personne qui n'osait pas s'adresser à Bryan.

Ils n'avaient pas décroché un mot, tout passait dans leurs regards. Elle avait remarqué Ethan avec ce même regard lumineux qui caractérisait son père.

H: (doucement) Il te ressemble…

Bryan n'avait pas retenu ses émotions. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fortement. Cette main qui lui caressait doucement la nuque, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressentit ; il en était troublé. Il savait que rien ni personne ne changerait ses sentiments pour Summer mais il avait tant partagé avec Halley. Il n'avait jamais avoué à Summer son passé avec sa mère. Il se détacha lentement, plantant son regard dans celui d'Halley.

H: (murmurant) Emma m'a dit que tu étais revenu… accompagné…

Br: (gêné) Oui-

H: (doucement) Il a l'air génial… comme son père…

Bryan était troublée et très mal à l'aise de la présence de Halley. Ils s'installèrent à une table et un long silence plana. Il n'arrivait pas à accrocher son regard, il était empreint de culpabilité pour leur histoire.

Br: (murmurant) Je suis désolé…

Elle ne répondit pas baissant la tête, évitant son regard au maximum.

H: Je me suis mariée.

Elle releva un regard hésitant vers lui. Il ne dit rien et apparemment, ça ne plu pas à Halley.

H: (froidement) Je vois que ça te touche profondément !

Br: (soupirant) Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? (silence) j'aime Summer, on a eu un enfant ensemble… mais… mais tu comptes énormément pour moi-

H: (s'énervant) Arrêtes Bryan! Si tu m'aimais réellement, il ne serait rien passé entre toi et Summer! Et vous n'auriez pas eu d'enfant!

Br: Tu crois que je culpabiliserais, si je ne t'aimais pas sincèrement !

H: Je ne sais pas! (silence) j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais compter pour toi-

Br: (murmurant) C'est faux! (silence) tu es une des seule à tout savoir de moi. Et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on se revoie… (silence) en ami-

H: Je ne peux pas être ton amie… (silence) pas après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous…

Br: Je vois…

Bryan baissa la tête, blessé de sa réaction cependant, une partie de lui la comprenait. Il posa sa main sur la sienne mais elle la retira brusquement.

Br: (murmurant) Ton mari ?

H: Il est honnête, droit et surtout loyal!

Br: Halley-

H: Non! Ne dis rien! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu ravives cette petite flamme en moi, que j'aimerais oublier pour toujours!

Br: (murmurant) Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui… (silence) excuse moi Halley…

Elle l'avait regardé une dernière fois puis était sortit furieusement dehors. Poussant la porte, elle se retrouva face à Summer puis la dévisagea alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Summer entra dans le restaurant s'avançant vers Bryan. Elle lui prit la main en s'asseyant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Su: (murmurant) ça c'est mal passé…

Br: (murmurant) Oui… elle m'en veut-

Su: ça s'arrangera chéri… (souriant et murmurant à son oreille) tu voulais pas qu'on parle du mariage ?

Br: (se tournant vers elle en lui souriant) Si…

Il remonta sa main et lui caressa doucement sa joue avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Bryan posa son front contre celui de Summer.

Br: (murmurant) Je t'aime ma puce…

Elle lui sourit, passant une main sur son visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou et de se blottir dans ses bras.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Bryan et Summer s'installèrent dans une maison donnant sur la plage. Summer avait récupéré la garde de Nicholas et celui ci apprenait à vivre avec sa mère, Bryan et son demi frère. Nick était tourmenté par l'identité de son père. Il avait demandé à sa mère et elle lui expliqua que son père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, que Matt ne savait faire que du mal. Néanmoins au fond d'elle, elle ne savait pas si Nick était le fils de Matt. Il y avait plusieurs autres prétendants à ce rôle de géniteur.

Tara était repartie à Langley, elle n'avait donc jamais révélé la vérité à Rick. Celui-ci avait tenté de l'approcher mais elle lui répondit que ça n'était rien de grave. Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre et ça le taraudait. Il en parlait souvent avec Cassie mais un jour celle-ci lui exprima qu'elle en avait marre d'entendre parler de Tara à longueur de journées. Il rentrait à la maison, ça faisait 1 semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il revenait tout juste d'une mission en Europe. Il posa ses clefs sur le comptoir et s'avança dans le salon. Il sourit en la voyant endormie dans le canapé, recroquevillée comme un bébé. Il souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans leur chambre tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou et qu'elle murmurait son prénom.

R: (souriant) Tu voulais que ce soit qui ? Bryan ? Ben ?

C: (souriant et murmurant) Non, toi…

Il la déposa sur le lit en souriant et se releva pour se changer mais elle le retint par le bras avant de le faire basculer avec elle sur lit. Elle commença doucement à l'embrasser dans le cou puis remonta à ses lèvres. Il souriait en la sentant si entreprenante. Elle s'était assise sur ses hanches et commençait à lui déboutonner sa chemise en lui souriant tandis qu'il glissait ses mains sous son petit débardeur et lui caressait lentement la peau.

R: (souriant) Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me prépare ce genre d'accueil…

C: (souriant) ça me fait toujours très plaisir… de le faire.

Il avait doucement remonté ses mains sur son visage, après lui avoir enlevé son débardeur, et le caressait lentement.

R: N'oublies jamais que je t'aime Cass'…

Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il se redressait et prenait possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours avidement quand une sonnerie les força à se séparer. Cassie se dégagea lentement alors que Bryan l'observait tout en répondant à son portable. Il le referma quelques secondes plus tard avant de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça tandis qu'elle se détachait de ses bras.

R: Cassie… (silence et murmurant) dis moi, ce que tu as-

C: (s'énervant) ce que j'ai ! (silence) j'ai que je te vois plus! que mes analyses sont encore négative! Que je suis pas enceinte! Et que ça me tue! (silence) J'en peux plus Rick…

Lentement, il se rapprocha et l'enlaça tendrement. Sa tête reposait sur son torse et ses larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il lui murmurait quelques mots.

Syd était toujours très distante avec Vaughn. Le choc des révélations n'était toujours pas passé. Il avait tenté de lui parler mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. En parlant avec Eric et Nadia, sans évoquer le différent, il comprit que son attitude n'était peut être pas celle qu'il devait adopter. Il fit ce qu'elle lui demanda et prit ses distances. Elle avait besoin de souffler et réfléchir alors il quitta la maison pour s'installer temporairement chez Eric et Nadia. Ceux-ci lui expliquèrent qu'elle reviendrait très vite sur sa décision. Cependant un mois après, il en était toujours de même. Il devait partir en mission avec Nadia mais celle-ci s'arrangea pour que Syd y aille à sa place. Ils venaient d'atterir à Paris, ils se dirigèrent à la planque de la CIA pour planifier leur mission. Syd avait prit une douche en arrivant mais quand il la vit en sortir, seulement vêtu d'un peignoir, il ne pu s'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard de la tête au pied. Syd sembla ne pas y prêter attention mais quand elle croisa son regard, elle baissa rapidement la tête. Il s'avança doucement vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il remonta sa main à hauteur de son visage et le caressa tendrement avant que ses lèvres remplacent sa main. Elle ne semblait pas réticente cependant quand il rapprocha lentement leurs deux corps, il la sentit se raidir subitement.

V: (murmurant) Je te ferais jamais de mal chérie…

S: (murmurant) Vaughn… (silence) laisses moi encore quelques jours…

V: (murmurant) Très bien… (silence) j'attendrais… même si le moment où on se retrouvera me semble encore être à des milliers d'années lumières.

Il se détacha lentement d'elle. Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Elle se morigéna de lui avoir formulé ces mots cependant, tout n'était pas encore clair dans son esprit. Elle l'aimait, là-dessus il n'y avait aucun doute mais elle voulait que leur complicité revienne. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu une partie d'elle-même lorsqu'il s'était éloigné d'elle ces derniers mois.

Ils revenaient à la planque, avec les données contenues sur un serveur mais en sortant du batiment, ils s'étaient faits surprendre par des gardes et Syd prit un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Elle appuyait sur la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie. Elle pénétra dans la planque et se dirigea dans la salle de bain avec Vaughn sur ses talons.

V: Laisses moi regarder-

S: C'est bon, c'est rien-

V: (haussant le ton) Non c'est pas rien ! tu viens de te faire ouvrir! Je te rappelle!

S: (murmurant) Calme toi. C'est rien de très grave-

V: Alors laisse toi faire…

Syd abdiqua en voyant qu'il ne lâcherait pas. Elle le laissa s'approcher. Relevant son top, ses doigts se posèrent sur sa peau et ils échangèrent un long regard. Vaughn commença à nettoyer sa plaie doucement. Il termina en apposant un pansement dans un geste tendre et se redressa en la fixant dans les yeux. Il remonta sa main sur son visage et le caressa lentement, tout en la fixant. Il rapprocha ses lèvres et l'embrassa sur le front. Il glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne mais elle se dégagea de lui. Elle ne voulait pas que leur relation reprenne comma ça. Elle s'avança doucement dans la planque et s'installa dans le canapé pour lire les données contenues sur la clé usb. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard, avec deux cafés. Il s'assit à ses cotés en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

S: (murmurant) J'aurais du le savoir-

V: (silence et murmurant) Sark est un terroriste. Tu ne peux pas le changer-

S: (murmurant) Mais c'est mon frère-

V: (murmurant) C'est vrai… mais il ne te ressemble pas et à Nadia non plus…

S: (évitant son regard et murmurant) Je suis désolée… d'avoir réagit comme ça-

V: C'est rien… je suis responsable. J'aurais du tout te dire dès le début. (silence et murmurant) Dis moi que tu penses pas à une séparation-

S: (murmurant) Non… j'ai juste besoin d'être seule encore quelques jours-

V: (murmurant) Je veux pas qu'on se sépare…

S: (silence, murmurant) Tara l'a annoncé à Rick ?

V: (murmurant) Non-

S: Rick sera furieux en l'apprenant-

V: (murmurant) Laisses moi me charger de ça. Je la convainquerai de lui dire…

S: (soupirant) J'en peux plus de cette situation…

Elle encadra son visage de ses mains et tout naturellement mais dans un geste hésitant, Vaughn passa son bras autour de ses épaules avant de la blottir dans ses bras. Il sentait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer.

V: (murmurant) ça va s'arranger… n'angoisses pas comme ça…

Il la sentit lentement se détendre dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'elle lui refasse entièrement confiance, cependant il la connaissait et savait qu'elle était capable de tout quand elle aimait quelqu'un. Il continua à lui murmurer des mots apaisants jusqu'à qu'il la sente lentement s'assoupir.

Emma était avec Cassie dans la salle de repos du service hospitalier. Cassie s'était confié à elle pour son problème avec Rick. Ils voulaient un enfant mais elle n'arrivait pas à tomber enceinte. Emma lui avait fait passer un tas de tests cliniques mais ceux-ci ne révélèrent aucune anomalie.

Em: Moi, je pense que c'est psychologique. (Cassie fronçant les sourcils) Tu veux tellement cet enfant que ça fait blocage…

C: (doucement) Et c'est quoi ton remède miracle ?

Em: Des vacances… (silence) Vous êtes jamais partis ensemble. Depuis l'accident de Ben, vous avez pas quitté l'agence. Dixon vous doit bien ça !

C: J'en parlerais avec Rick…

Elles remontèrent au centre des opérations ensemble. Emma devait récupéré un dossier et voir Ben pour leur prochaine mission. Depuis le départ de Tara et l'accident de Ben, Emma prenait part au terrain plus régulièrement. Dixon avait demandé à Langley une nouvelle recrue. Elle rentra directement dans le bureau de Ben quand elle le vit rigoler avec un agent qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle détailla l'agent de la tête au pied. La blondeur de sa chevelure lui en apprit beaucoup sur cet agent. Elle avait des yeux verts, le teint mat avec un corps musclé mais très longiligne. Elle se tourna vers Ben, attendant qu'il lui présente, la jeune agent qui semblait ne pas avoir plus de 25 ans.

B: (à Emma) Je te présente Grace McPhy. (à Grace) Grace…. Emma, ma femme-

Elles se saluèrent. Emma était sur ses gardes. Elle n'aimait pas trop la façon dont Grace observait Ben. Ils parlèrent un moment. Elle les laissa entre eux, refroidis parce qu'elle pressentait et voyait sous ses yeux. Elle savait cependant que Ben ne la tromperait pas. Leur mariage était solide et leur vie était heureuse ainsi.

Elle avait récupéré son dossier et sortait de l'agence. Elle devait prendre les enfants à l'école. C'était son jour. Les enfants étant tous dans la même école, elle les prenait tous et les ramenait chez elle en attendant que Summer ou Bryan viennent chercher les leurs. Ben ne rentra que très tard ce qui lui était peu habituel. Il enleva sa veste, la posa sur le fauteuil du salon quand Emma releva un regard furieux vers lui.

B: Me regarde pas comme ça-

Em: On devait faire le point pour la mission! T'as oublié !

B: Bien sur que non. (silence) mais Dixon m'a refilé un dossier au dernier moment, j'ai pas pu y échapper.

Em: Je te signale que l'avion part demain matin à 10 H !

B: (doucement) Pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça ?

Em: Parce qu'on va encore partir à l'aveuglette et que ça pourrait mal se passer-

B: Emma, je ne mettrais jamais ta vie en danger délibérément. La mission, on aura le temps de la planifier pendant le vol-

Em: Je suppose que c'est Grace qui t'a retenu si longtemps… pour que tu ne penses même pas à me prévenir et à ne pas que je m'inquiètes !

B: (soupirant) Emma, je veux pas qu'on se dispute-

Em: Depuis cet après midi, j'existe plus pour toi-

B: Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! tu es ma femme et la mère de mes enfants-

Em: Tu crois que je l'ai pas vu te reluquer !

B: (léger sourire) Tu sais que t'es sexy en femme jalouse…

Em: (froidement) T'es pas drôle Collins!

B: Tu n'as rien à craindre et puis… (silence) Tu ne la verras pas souvent-

Em: Comment ça ?

B: Je ne peux pas te le dire-

Em: Comment ça tu peux pas me le dire! T'en as trop dis maintenant! Déballes !

B: Elle va être agent double et Dixon me charge de son dossier-

Em: (serrant les dents) Comme par hasard !

B: Mais de quoi t'as peur bon sang ! que je te trompes ?

Em: Non. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas mais… je ne veux pas que tu nous abandonnes et que tu nous délaisses pour cette petite blondasse !

Ben lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle. Ils étaient si près qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'un sur la peau de l'autre. Il avait glissé ses mains dans celles d'Emma.

B: Rien de tout ça nous arriveras. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Em: (murmurant) Non…

B: (murmurant) Parce que-

Il dut interrompre sa phrase, son portable vibrant dans sa poche. Il décrocha rapidement, sa conversation fut très brève et il raccrocha en regardant Emma.

Rick venait tout juste de recevoir un appel inquiétant de Tara. Pour changer, il s'était disputé avec Cassie quand il avait prononcé le prénom de Tara. Ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il se souvint alors que lors de leur dernière conversation, elle avait voulu lui parler. Rick avait demandé à Ben de garder un œil sur Cassie le temps de son absence.

Il arriva à l'appartement de Tara, quelques heures plus tard. Il sonna deux fois mais resta ébahi en la voyant lui ouvrir la porte.

R: (choqué) Mon dieu! Qu'est ce qu'i' t'es arrivé ?


	38. Chapter 38

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 38**

T: (murmurant) Rien…

Elle le fit entrer et au même moment, Josh sortit de sa chambre. Il regarda attentivement Josh, étonné de voir Tara avec un enfant.

J: Bonjour monsieur.

R: (souriant) Salut bonhomme…

Il s'approcha doucement en déposant un baiser sur son front. Depuis toujours, il adorait les gamins. Il en voulait mais avec Cassie rien n'allait dans ce sens et ça le blessait intérieurement. Il parla quelques minutes avec Josh puis celui-ci repartit jouer. Rick rejoignit alors Tara dans la cuisine qui préparait du café. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et au fil des minutes, il se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment au plus mal.

R: (murmurant) Tara… (silence) tu trembles, tu es toute pâle, tu es fatigué… dis moi ce que tu as ? et le père de Josh-

T: Rick… (se passant une main sur le visage) je répondrais à toutes tes questions mais… donnes moi quelques minutes, s'il te plait…

Rick se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il la sentit se raidir mais insista. Il la connaissait. Sous sa carapace, il savait qu'il y avait un cœur tendre. Il voyait qu'elle regardait Josh, il la força à se tourner vers lui.

R: (murmurant) Je suis toujours le même Tara. Tu peux me faire confiance…

Tara se retourna et instinctivement elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en se blottissant dans ses bras. Il referma ses bras autour de son corps frêle et tenta de la soutenir. Soudain, il la sentit s'affaisser contre son torse. Il la rattrappa, la souleva et la porta jusque dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea et resta auprès d'elle. Il lui caressait doucement le visage et la racine des cheveux quand elle reprit connaissance, une demie heure plus tard. Elle se redressa difficilement, s'adossant à la tête de lit alors que Rick s'asseyait à ses cotés.

Avec douceur, il essaya de la faire parler mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la menaça de l'emmener à l'hôpital qu'elle se résolut à lui révéler la vérité.

R: (murmurant) ça a un rapport avec ce que tu voulais me dire, il y a trois mois ?

T: (murmurant) Si j'ai rien dit c'est parce que... (silence) je voulais pas que Cassie et toi, vous en souffriez. (silence) je vous respecte trop, vous et votre relation pour mettre des tensions entres vous-

R: (murmurant) Tara... de quoi, il s'agit ?

T: (murmurant) Josh... (silence) tu te souviens quand je suis venue m'installer ici ?

R: (doucement) Oui. Tu es partit subitement, personne ne le savait-

T: (murmurant) C'est pour toi que je suis partie... (silence) mes sentiments pour toi, n'ont jamais changé et... quand j'ai dit que j'avais des sentiments pour Bryan, c'était faux (silence) je voulais pas que par le suite tu regrettes notre séparation-

R: Je vois pas le rapport-

T: Josh n'a jamais vu son père... (silence) parce que c'est toi...

R: (murmurant pour lui même) Josh est... mon fils...-

T: (murmurant) Je suis désolée-

Il la fixa dans les yeux et il voyait bien qu'elle était sincère, elle s'en voulait de lui avoir caché. Il lui caressa doucement la joue avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne avant d'y entrelacer leurs doigts.

R: (murmurant) C'est pas grave... (silence) j'aurais tout le temps de le connaître maintenant-

T: (murmurant et hésitant) On est malade Rick-

R: (dans un souffle) Quoi ?

T: (doucement) Josh est malade. Il a des problèmes respiratoires... parfois il fait des crises, il n'arrives plus à respirer et il faut le mettre sous oxygène-

R: (inquiet) Mais c'est grave ?

T: (doucement) Disons que c'est sérieux et à surveiller... (silence) je pense que c'est psychologique et que ça arrive quand il angoisse ou lorsqu'il ressent l'angoisse d'un proche-

R: (murmurant) Comme lorsqu'il ressent tes peurs... (silence) Et toi ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois dans cet état ?

T: (soupirant) Les médecins parlent en jours... il y a 3 ans, ils ont découvert que j'avais un cancer... il évolue de façon inexplicable. Les médecins n'ont aucun traitement... au mieux j'en ai pour 2 mois-

R: (dépité) Mais pourquoi tu as tant hésité à m'en parler ? tu sais bien que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, même si on a vécu une période difficile-

T: (murmurant) Je n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir dans ta vie... (silence) je veux que tu me promettes de bien t'occuper de Josh-

R: bien sur... tu sais que j'adore les enfants-

T: J'aimerais qu'il ne soit pas là quand je partirais-

R: (doucement et catégoriquement) je te ramènes à Los Angeles !

T: Non Rick! Je veux pas voir leur pitié-

R: Tu verras qui tu voudras mais je veux pas que tu restes seule ici à te morfondre et à déprimer encore plus ! (silence) Tu sais que je supporte pas de te voir triste...

T: (murmurant) Je sais... (silence) mais je veux voir personne-

R: Je te ferais rentrer par les urgences et tu ne verras qu'Emma. Si tu veux voir personne d'autre, ça sera ton choix... (murmurant) S'il te plait Tara...

T: (murmurant) Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

R: (murmurant) Pour toi, pour Josh et... pour moi... (silence) Josh a besoin de nous voir ensemble. Je sais ce qu'il doit ressentir et je veux qu'il en souffre le moins possible...

T: D'accord...

Il avait appelé Langley, un avion adapté serait prêt le lendemain pour les rapatrier. Il parla beaucoup avec Josh et lui expliqua qui il était pour lui. Le petit ne le lâcha plus une seconde à partir de cet instant. Il le coucha et lui raconta une histoire pour qu'il s'endorme. Il tenait son doudou dans ses mains et dormait paisiblement. Il rejoignit Tara, qu'il avait obligé à rester coucher.

Il tirait doucement la porte de la chambre de Tara quand il entendit sa voix fluette l'appeler. Il s'avança sans bruit jusqu'à elle.

T: (murmurant) Est ce que... est ce que tu peux rester avec moi ?

Rick l'observa un instant. Il hésitait. Tara avait beau être malade, elle était toujours une femme très attirante. Dans un léger mouvement, il s'allongea à ses cotés et l'enlaça tandis qu'elle se retournait dans ses bras posant sa tête sur son torse. Il avait peur que leur proximité dégénère. Il tentait de se raisonner, il aimait Cassie et pour rien au monde, il lui ferait du mal mais sentir Tara si vulnérable et si proche de lui le troublait plus que de raison. Il sentait sa main glisser sur son torse. Il ne fit aucun geste tandis qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui.

R: (murmurant) Tu te sens mal ?

T: (murmurant) Non. Je suis bien dans... tes bras. (silence) J'aimerais que tout soit différent... (silence) J'aurais pas dû te quitter...

R: (murmurant) Je suis désolé...

Tara fit glisser sa main sur son torse puis celle ci s'arrêta sur sa taille. Elle le regardait toujours. Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux quand elle commença doucement à l'embrasser dans le cou. Rick avait tenté de résister mais ce fut plus fort que lui et il l'embrassa doucement au départ. Très vite leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec passion, leurs mains se frayèrent un chemin sur le corps de l'autre avant qu'ils ne se retrouvèrent dans un longue étreinte passionnée où elle lui murmura un je t'aime lorsqu'elle fut secouée par une vague de plaisir.

Rick avait fait le nécessaire pour ramener Josh et Tara. Emma la fit hospitaliser immédiatement et l'ausculta. Elle n'était pas optimiste. Le cas de Tara était grave et les chances qu'elle puisse s'en sortir étaient quasi nulles. Elle en discuta longuement avec Tara et Rick mais celle ci ne voulait pas être traité. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse mourir. Rick lui parla longuement et il parvint à la raisonner. Elle accepta le traitement pour Josh. Rick avait dû user de toute sa persuasion pour la convaincre. Emma était partie voir d'autres patients tandis que Rick restait avec Tara. Il tentait de la rassurer de son mieux.

R: (murmurant) ça ira. Je suis avec toi...

T: (murmurant) Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi Rick... (silence) la seule chose qui importe c'est Josh et ton bonheur...

R: (murmurant) Tu dois te battre pour Josh... Tu sais à quel point c'est dur de vivre avec un seul parent... (silence) ne nous abandonne pas...

T: (murmurant) Tu devrais rejoindre Cassie...

R: Promets moi que tu ne prendras pas ta décision sur un coup de tête. (silence) Laisses une chance à Emma de t'aider-

T: Je ne peux pas Rick, tu le sais bien...

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa sur le front puis après un dernier regard avec elle, il sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Josh qui jouait en salle de repos. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils qui releva la tête vers lui en souriant avant de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Jo: Maman elle est guérie ? la dame elle va la soigner, hein papa ?

R: (passant une main sur le visage de Josh) Emma va tout faire pour qu'elle aille mieux, mon coeur...

Jo: Et moi, je vais habiter avec toi maintenant ? ou je vais rester avec maman ?

R: (lui caressant la joue) Tu vas rester avec moi, le temps que maman aille mieux d'accord ?

Jo: (souriant) Ouiiiiii!

Rick confia Josh à Emma le temps qu'il aille parler à Cassie. Il remonta à son bureau et jeta à coup d'oeil au bureau de Cassie. Ils étaient toujours en froid et il craignait qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas. Il rentra dans son bureau après avoir frappé et releva un timide regard vers elle.

R: (gêné) salut...

C: (froidement) salut ! (silence) Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

R: (gêné) Cassie-

C: (s'énervant) Quoi Cassie ! tu t'attendais à quoi ? que je t'accueille à bras ouvert ! sois réaliste Rick! (silence) Y'a que Tara qui compte-

R: (énervé) Arrêtes! (silence) je t'ai jamais caché que Tara comptait toujours beaucoup pour moi... mais elle n'est pas toi.

C: (froidement) ça me rassure à un point !

R: (murmurant et se rapprochant) Cass'...

C: (énervée) Ne me touche pas!

R: (doucement) Ok... (silence) je sais que tu m'en veux d'être parti la retrouver-

C: (énervée) Parce que j'aurais du te dire, "vas-y! vas la retrouver et abandonne moi!" ! j'ai jamais compté pour toi Rick-

R: Tu te trompes! Je t'aime Cassie mais-

C: Bien sur y'a un mais !

R: Laisses moi t'expliquer au moins...

C: (énervée) Expliquer quoi ! J'étais un jouet pour toi-

R: T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! (silence) Ce que je ressens pour toi, dépasse de loin tout ce que tu peux imaginer! (silence et se calmant) Tu te souviens du départ de Tara pour Langley...

Il lui raconta alors les évènements de ses derniers jours. L'existence de Josh ainsi que la maladie de celui ci et de Tara.

Syd avait demandé à Vaughn de passer à la maison. Il était sur le seuil et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand celle ci s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître une Isa très pressée.

Elle sourit et embrassa son père, et commença à partir quand la voix de Syd la retint.

S: (à Isa) Dit à ton frère que Mélanie a appelé et qu'elle passera ce soir pour-

I: Je lui dirais !

V: (doucement et souriant) Tu vas où comme ça jeune fille ?

I: (souriant) J'ai entrainement et je suis déjà à la bourre sans compter qu'il faut que je passe à la fac et que je trouve Ril' !

Vaughn embrassa sa fille et rentra dans la maison, Isa s'éloignant. Il ferma la porte, il se trouva face à Syd. Elle était décontenancée de le voir déjà là. Il s'approcha et la regarda dans les yeux. Il savait comment la destabiliser, celle ci détourna rapidement le regard. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine. Aucun ne parvenait à lancer la discussion. Vaughn se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Il était proche d'elle mais pas autant qu'il le souhaiterait. Syd lui en voulait toujours mais plus les jours passaient plus elle se rendait compte qu'il lui manquait atrocement mais elle n'était pas prête à le lui avouer.

V: (doucement) Comment tu te sens ?

S: (murmurant et évitant son regard) Bien. (silence) ça n'était qu'une légère blessure...

Un long silence s'installa et elle releva le regard vers lui avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui sur un tabouret du comptoir.

S: (doucement) J'ai repensé à tout ce que tu m'as dit sur... Sark.

Il était agacé, il avait pensé qu'elle voulait parler de leur couple. Il tenta de lui cacher sa déception et planta son regard dans le sien.

V: Oui ?

S: Sark porte en réalité le nom de Lazarey mais il est le fils de... (entre ses dents) mon père. (silence) je pense que tu devrais avertir Line. Il pourrait s'en prendre à elle si il apprenait que l'on connait la vérité-

V: (doucement) J'y ai pensé mais... il pourrait s'en prendre à Nadia ou à notre famille... (silence) et je ne veux en aucun cas que ça se produise.

Syd l'observa un instant, descendit du tabouret et lui tourna le dos avant de lui murmurer quelques mots.

S: (murmurant) Qu'est ce que tu suggères ?

V: Tu sais comme moi, qu'il n'y a pas 36 solutions.

S: (murmurant) L'arrêter et révéler la vérité à Line après...

V: Je sais que c'est contre tes principes et je ne le comprends que trop bien. (silence) Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux y arriver...

S: Et si ça marchait pas ?

V: Il faudra que ça marche !

S: (secouant la tête) Dans quel fourbi je me suis encore mêlé...

V: (murmurant) Syd ?

S: (se retournant) Ok... (silence) T'as des infos ?

V: Un contact l'a répéré à Varsovie avec Cole.

S: On part quand ?

V: On part pas. D'après une conversation intercepté par Echelon, ils seront à Los Angeles demain. On agira à ce moment là. On pourra le suivre grâce au mouchard que mon contact a réussi à mettre sur lui.

Syd hocha la tête et Vaughn planta son regard dans le sien. Elle baissa la tête et s'apprêta à se détourner de lui quand il lui prit tendrement la main.

V: (murmurant) Je t'ai déçu et j'ai perdu ta confiance... mais ça ne change rien pour moi...

Elle releva un timide regard vers lui. Elle savait qu'il était sincère mais elle avait trop souffert et elle ne voulait plus de ça. Elle retira lentement sa main de la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser mais simplement qu'il comprenne que pour elle, leur couple était plus important que leur carrière.

S: (murmurant) On se voit demain.

V: (imperceptiblement) Oui...

Il sortit sur ses mots. La distance que Syd mettait entre eux le blessait un peu plus chaque jour. Au fond de lui, il comprenait son attitude cependant ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

Ils étaient à une semaine du mariage. Bryan avait avoué la vérité à Summer concernant sa mère. Entre eux tout allait bien. Ils avaient reprit les missions ensemble. Summer était en mission avec Ben à Philadelphie, pour la couverture de Grace. Bryan finissait les préparatifs du mariage quand il reçut une visite.

Ils s'installèrent au salon, aussi gêné l'un que l'autre.

H: (murmurant) Je suis venue m'excuser. Je n'avais à te reprocher ta relation avec Summer-

Br: (doucement et baissant la tête) C'est oublié... (silence) j'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça entre nous, Halley...

H: (doucement) Je sais...

Il avait doucement relevé les yeux vers elle. Après avoir partagé un long regard, elle vint directement se blottir dans ses bras. Il n'osait pas refermer ses bras autour de son corps. Il savait qu'elle tenait encore énormément à lui. Timidement, il l'enlaça malgré la sonnette d'alarme qui résonnait dans sa tête. Elle se colla encore un peu plus à lui.

H: (murmurant) J'ai divorcé...

Br: (murmurant) Halley...

H: (murmurant et relevant la tête vers lui) J'aurais aimé que tu n'ais jamais eu cette mission à faire.

Br: (doucement) C'était notre destin... on ne peut pas aller contre.

Halley ne pouvait plus décrocher son regard de celui de son compagnon. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose de lui, qu'il lui prouve son amour cependant, elle savait qu'il ne ferait pas un pas vers elle. Elle rapprocha sa tête de celle de Bryan avant de doucement emprisonner ses lèvres des siennes dans un timide baiser. Bryan sentait ses défenses tomber les unes après les autres. Il sentait les mains d'Halley aller et venir sur son torse. La langue de celle ci se frayait un chemin entre les lèvres de Bryan, à cet instant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus la repousser. La sentir si près et s'abandonner à lui, provoqua en lui une multitude de sensations et sans même y réfléchir, il commença à répondre à ses baisers avant de parcourir son corps de longues et intenses caresses. Ils avaient abandonnés leurs vêtements plusieurs minutes auparavant. Allongés sur le canapé, Bryan parcourait chaque parcelle du corps d'Halley de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'aucun d'eux n'y tiennent plus. Il entra alors avec douceur en elle avant de lui faire découvrir le septième ciel où elle se livra complètement à lui. Doigts entrelacés, ils assouvirent leurs désirs communs où elle lui murmura son amour pour lui. Il en était gêné mais lui répondit par un baiser. Il se dégagea lentement d'elle et retrouva sa place au creux de ses bras avant de s'assoupir tandis que Bryan se morigénait du mal qu'il venait de faire à Summer.


	39. Chapter 39

**Titre : Liens Sacrés**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Syd et Vaughn se rencontrent à l'hôpital avec chacun leur lot de souffrance (mmmmmm! Toujours aussi explicite moi ! je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être. Et du NC-17 vers la fin (en fait pas que vers la fin)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Sauf Vaughn, il m'appartient ! mdrr**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

Liens sacrés

**Ch 39**

Cassie avait fini par accepter la vérité. Dans un premier temps, elle avait voulu repousser Rick mais après avoir vu et fait connaissance de Josh, elle changea d'avis. Au fil du temps, Tara revint parmi le monde des vivants. Elle se battait contre sa maladie et était sur la voie de la rémission. Josh habitait donc avec Cassie et Rick, ils étaient tous les trois dans la cuisine, prenant leur petit déjeuner.

Jo: Elle sort bientôt maman ?

Ri: (doucement) Peut être... tu demanderas à Emma, ok ?

Jo: (souriant) Vrai ? on va aller la voir aujourd'hui ?

Ri: (souriant) Si t'es sage.

C: (à Rick) Je pourrais venir ?

Ri: (se tournant vers elle) Euh... Oui mais je croyais que-

Cassie s'approcha doucement de lui, faisant glisser une main sur sa nuque en souriant.

C: (murmurant) On pourrait y aller après... mon échographie...

Un grand sourire vint illuminer le visage de Rick à ses mots. Il l'embrassa fougueusement sous les yeux de son fils qui grimaçait en les voyant s'embrasser langoureusement. Ils se détachèrent, Rick passa une main sur le visage de Cassie.

Ri: (murmurant) C'est sur ?

C: (souriant) Oui... ta soeur va me mettre au repos forcé pour que tout se passe au mieux.

Ri: (souriant) C'est fantastique. (murmurant) je t'aime ma puce.

Il l'attira sur ses genoux en l'embrassant.

Les tensions entre Ben et Emma dues à la présence de Grace avaient fini par s'apaiser. Emma préparait le déjeuné des jumeaux quand Jess vint s'asseoir sur le plan de travail en regardant sa mère faire.

Jess était tourmenté de questions au sujet de son père. Elle n'osait pas en parler à sa mère, de peur de la blesser. Jess était une enfant très calme à condition de ne pas lui chercher des noises.

Jess: (doucement) Maman ?

Em: (se tournant et la regardant) Oui mon coeur ?

Jess: (hésitante) Je... (évitant son regard) C'est à propos de papa...

Emma s'arrêta subitement pour se mettre face à sa fille. Elle savait que Jess se sentait un peu à l'écart vis à vis que Sean n'était plus parmis eux. Elle prit doucement la main de sa fille.

Em: (doucement) Qu'est ce qu'i' te tracasse ?

Jess: (hésitante) Papa, tu l'aimes toujours ?

Em: (doucement) Bien sur. Ton père fera toujours partit de moi. Il m'a fait le plus beau cadeau du monde... toi. (silence) je n'oublierais jamais ton père quoi qu'il se passe-

Jess: Y parait que tu as travaillé avec papa au restaurant-

Em: (souriant) C'est Fran qu'i' t'as dit ça... (silence) Oui, on a travaillé ensemble un moment...

Jess: Je voudrais faire pareil. (silence) des fois je suis difficile à vivre avec Ben et-

Em: (doucement) Ben te connaît depuis ta naissance. Il a complètement conscience que tu as hérité du caractère des Bristow. Il ne te reproche rien. (silence) et je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai oublié ton père. Je l'aimerais toujours mais il voulait qu'on soit heureuse et qu'on continue de vivre sans lui...

Jess: J'ai peur de l'oublier-

Face à la confession de sa fille, Emma avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne parlait que très rarement de Sean. Son souvenir était encore très douloureux. Emma lui murmura quelques mots en prenant sa fille dans ses bras qui laissa échapper quelques larmes dans les bras de sa mère.

Le mariage avait été célébré en début d'après midi. La réception avait lieu à quelques kilomètres de Los Angeles dans un petit restaurant à l'écart d'habitation. Il y avait la salle où des tables avaient été disposées en U et dans la pièce ouverte face à la tablée se tenait la piste de danses. Divers couples dansaient tendrement enlacés. La fête battait son plein. Bryan et Summer rayonnaient, ils étaient heureux et n'importe qui aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Syd et Vaughn dansaient à distance raisonnable. Syd n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Vaughn malgré que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Sark avait été arrêté quelques jours plus tôt ainsi que Cole. Line avait prit une claque dans la figure en apprenant la vérité sur Sark. Syd avait discuté avec son père et ceux ci étaient de nouveau en froid. Bref rien d'étonnant à ça. Syd était parti prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Il était presque 18 heures et le soleil se couchait. L'air s'était rafraichi. Vaughn l'observait de loin. Il hésitait à la forcer à avoir une discussion sur leur couple. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se braque. Toutefois, il la rejoignit. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les yeux fixant l'horizon, elle frissonna. Il le vit et rapidement, il ôta sa veste, la déposant sur les épaules de Syd. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant des mains sur ses épaules. Elle ne se retourna pas, reconnaissant l'odeur du parfum de Vaughn. Il était à coté d'elle et observait le soleil se coucher face à lui.

S: (murmurant) Merci.

V: (doucement) Tu sais... rien à changer, tu peux me parler... comme avant.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux comme ça l'était depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, dès que ça touchait à leur couple.

S: (murmurant) je sais... (silence) Je réfléchissais.

Vaughn tourna la tête vers elle, espérant croiser son regard mais elle le gardait obstinément fixé sur l'horizon.

S: (doucement) Je pensais que prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça m'aiderait à savoir où j'en suis... (silence) mais je me suis trompée.

Elle jeta subrepticement un coup d'oeil vers lui. Il avait les traits tirés, elle se doutait qu'il avait du mal trouver le sommeil depuis leur séparation mais elle ne pensait pas que ça le minait autant.

Le silence de Sydney le fit revenir à la réalité, il tourna la tête vers elle, et croisa le temps d'une demie seconde son regard.

V: (murmurant) Et maintenant... (silence) on en est où ?

S: (murmurant) J'en ai aucune idée... (silence) ma relation avec mon père est définitivement compromise... (silence) je sais juste que je ne veux pas qu'il nous arrive la même chose... parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

V: (doucement) Je voulais te protéger-

S: (murmurant) Je sais et je le comprends... (silence) mais je ne veux plus que tu t'éloignes ainsi et que tu me caches des choses.

V: (se tournant vers elle et murmurant) Tu nous donne une nouvelle chance ?

S: (se tournant vers lui avec un petit sourire) Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui serait capable de supporter mon caractère impulsif et qui fonce tête première ?

V: (souriant) Je suis l'homme de la sitation !

Elle lui sourit en plantant son regard dans le sien. Il s'approcha et se colla dans son dos, l'enlaçant par la taille. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et tout naturellement, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Ils restèrent quelques minutes supplémentaires à observer ce coucher de soleil avant qu'elle se retourne dans ses bras. Elle posa doucement son front contre le sien en souriant avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un timide baiser mais qui s'intensifia rapidement où chacun pouvait ressentir l'amour de l'autre.

Cassie remontait avec Rick au centre des opérations. Elle venait de passer son échographie des 6 mois. Tout deux filaient le parfait amour, ils étaient dans leur bulle et rien ne parvenait à les faire en sortir.

Bryan venait de recevoir un appel inquiétant de l'hopital Cédar Oaks au centre de Los Angeles. Il arriva, on pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il s'adressa à une infirmière qui lui apprit la nouvelle avant de le conduire en salle de travail. Dans un premier temps, une bouffée de colère le submergea mais lisant l'inquiétude dans le regard de la jeune femme, il se calma.

Il s'approcha en lui prenant la main.

Br: Halley... (silence) c'est pour ça que tu répondais plus à mes appels ?

H: (murmurant) Je voulais pas mettre encore plus de tensions entre Summer et toi...

Br: (murmurant) Alors c'est... c'est-

H: (doucement) C'est ton bébé-

Br: (murmurant) Notre enfant... (silence) Je t'en veux pas, si c'est ça qu'i' t'inquiète-

H: (murmurant entre les douleurs) Je tiendrais pas Bryan... (silence) promets moi de t'occuper d'elle-

Br: (murmurant) Tu le feras aussi bien que moi-

H: Non. (silence) Je savais que si je tombais enceinte, je ne pourrais pas voir mon enfant grandir.

Br: (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi ? Comment ça ?

H: (murmurant) Je suis malade. (silence) à ma naissance, ma mère est morte... et elle m'a transmises sa maladie. (silence) Les médecins ne pourront plus rien pour moi. (silence) Promets moi de l'aimer-

Br: (murmurant) Il s'agit de mon enfant, je ne l'abandonnerais pas... (silence) n'angoisses pas, je prendrais soin d'elle comme je le fais avec ses frères...

Il passa doucement une main sur le front d'Halley.

Br: (murmurant) Tu ne peux pas nous laisser-

H: (murmurant) Tu dois me laisser partir... (silence) une chose... ne m'oublie pas.

Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux brillants de larmes. Halley étaient entrain de dire adieu à sa fille ainsi qu'à l'homme qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde. Bryan ne parvenait pas à se reprendre, il espérait qu'elle se trompait et que ce qu'elle envisageait ne se produirait pas.

Br: On ne t'oubliera pas... parce que tu vas t'en sortir...

Halley serra fortement sa main. Les larmes ruisselaient abondamment sur son visage. En aucun cas, elle ne voulait les quitter mais elle connaissait l'issue de la situation. Elle ne détachait plus son regard du sien. Il ne lutta même pas lorsqu'il la sentit l'embrasser passionnément. Il répondit à son baiser avec vigueur. Il partageait leurs derniers moments de sérénité et d'amour. Leur amour était réciproque et intenses mais inférieur à l'amour qu'il vouait à Summer.

Le moment de l'accouchement arriva très rapidement. Halley eut le temps de voir et de sentir sa fille sur sa poitrine. Elle avait les yeux brillants en observant sa petite fille. C'est après un dernier baiser avec Bryan et un dernier "je vous aimerais toujours" qu'elle ferma les yeux pour s'éteindre lentement tandis que les médecins s'affairaient autour d'elle. Une sage femme prit le bébé et commença à la nettoyer et lui faire les premiers tests. Lorsque celle ci demanda le nom du bébé à Bryan, il ne réfléchit même pas, le nom vint de lui même : Halley Simmons Collins.

Après 45 minutes de réanimation infructueuse, les médecins déclarèrent le décès d'Halley. Bryan tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Il était à coté d'Halley, un drap la recouvrant. Il tenait sa main dans la sienne et des larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage. Il savait qu'il devrait la quitter mais il repoussait ce moment au plus loin possible. Ce fut lorsque les infirmiers arrivèrent pour enlever son corps qu'il réussit à sortir de cette salle, tenant toujours sa fille dans ses bras.

Br: (à sa fille) Ta maman sera toujours avec nous...

Sa fille se reposant dans une couveuse, il l'observait. Il pouvait déjà discerner les traits d'Halley sur son visage. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand son portable sonna. Il répondit, ne lâchant pas des yeux sa fille, l'émotion toujours dans sa voix.

Br: Allo ?

: C'est moi.

Br: Un problème ?

Su: Non. Rick m'a dit que tu étais partit précipitemment de l'Agence-

Br: Oui-

Su: (se rendant compte son état) Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

Br: (murmurant) ça ira.

Su: Tu veux que je te rejoigne ?

Br: Non. (silence) Je serais à la maison dans ¼ d'heure...

Il raccrocha. Il rentra dans la pouponnerie et s'approcha de sa fille. Il resta encore de longues minutes auprès d'elle puis l'embrassa avant de partir, les larmes aux yeux.

Arrivant à la maison, il tenta de se reprendre. Il croisa le regard inquiet et suspicieux de Summer. La seule pensée de sa fille fit renaître les larmes dans ses yeux. Il devait avouer la vérité à Summer mais il craignait sa réaction. Il lui prit doucement la main et l'emmena dans le salon.

Br: (murmurant) Tu vas m'en vouloir et... je comprendrais que tu veuilles me mettre à la porte. (silence) Quelques semaines avant le mariage, Halley est passé me voir. Elle s'est excusée pour son attitude... et de fil en aiguille... j'ai fait l'amour avec elle-

Su: (fermant les yeux et se détachant de lui) Comment t'as pu-

Br: (murmurant) Tu dois me laisser finir. (silence) Aujourd'hui, l'hôpital de Los Angeles m'a appelé pour Halley. Elle était enceinte...

Su: (énervée) Evidemment!

Br: (murmurant) Elle m'a avoué la vérité. J'ai une petite fille... (silence) cependant, Halley était malade... elle nous a quitté quelques minutes après...

Su: (réalisant) Tu veux dire qu'elle est... (silence) morte ?

Br: (imperceptiblement) Oui... (silence) Je dois m'occuper de ma fille, je ne peux pas laisser les services sociaux l'emmener.

Summer était sous le choc. L'infidélité de Bryan lui faisait très mal mais la nouvelle du décès d'Halley, ne la soulageait pas. Elle ne savait que trop ce que ressentirait cette enfant d'ici quelques années. Elle le voyait lentement s'effondrer et sans même penser à elle, elle se rapprocha avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Su: (murmurant) ça ira... (silence) je suis là... laisses toi aller...

Il s'effondra sans retenu dans les bras de sa femme. Malgré une grossesse difficile, Cassie mit au monde une petite Allycia Collins Davies en parfaite santé. Au fil des mois, Summer aida Bryan à remonter la pente doucement. Elle se chargea elle même d'apprendre les nouvelles au reste de la famille. Elle accepta la petite Halley comme sa propre fille. Elle savait que Bryan mettrait du temps à faire son deuil. Par la suite, il lui avait longuement expliqué les liens et l'amour qu'il portait à Halley. Dans cette même période, Nick posait de plus en plus de questions à sa mère concernant son père. Summer savait qu'il ne se contenterait pas de réponses évasives. Elle demanda à Emma d'effectuer un test Adn et celui ci leur révéla une petite surprise.

Ils étaient tous dans la cuisine. Bryan faisait manger Halley, assise dans sa chaise haute. Summer tenait le résultat des tests dans sa main, Nick la regardait intensivement attendant la réponse tandis qu'Ethan déjeunait sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Su: (doucement) Donc ton père est celui que j'ai toujours espéré-

Ni: C'est à dire ?

Su: (souriant) Bryan...

Tous trois se regardèrent surpris avant que Nick pousse un cri de joie en allant enlacer ses parents. Ils se détachèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Summer plongea son regard dans celui de Bryan. Elle se rapprocha de lui, glissa sa main le long de sa nuque ce qui le fit tourner la tête vers elle. Elle l'embrassa alors doucement mais intensément. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de s'embrasser malgré la plainte d'Halley qui n'avait pas fini de manger.

Tous étaient réunis à la patinoire pour l'occasion. Isa et Riley venaient d'être accepté en fac de sport. Riley en hockey et Isa en patinage artistique. Riley sortait depuis 2 ans avec Mélanie tandis qu'Isa était toujours seule bien qu'elle éprouvait certains sentiments pour Dean son cousin. Aucun n'avait fait un pas l'un vers l'autre. Isa craignait cette relation, ils étaient du même sang. Elle essayait de faire taire ses sentiments à son égard mais plus elle essayait de le tenir à l'écart d'elle, plus il revenait. Ils avaient une complicité à faire jalouser. Dave le jumeau de Dean l'avait poussé à dire ses sentiments à Isa mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à y faire face.

Ils étaient tous sur des patins et c'est dans une joyeuse ambiance familiale qu'ils avaient commencé un match de hockey. Les couples étaient plus soudés que jamais et seuls des sourires et des rires retentissaient dans cette patinoire vide de spectateurs. Dean courrait après Isa qui lui avait piqué sa crosse. Il la rattrapa par la taille et tout deux tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Dean allongé sur elle, son regard planté dans le sien, leurs visages à quelques milimètres l'un de l'autre. Il regardait intensément ses lèvres puis ses yeux et il ne pu faire un geste quand soudainement, il sentit les lèvres d'Isa entourer les siennes. Elle profita de son hébétude pour se dégager de lui et se relever en rigolant. Dave s'approcha de Dean qui lui murmura quelques mots en souriant.

De: Je crois que je suis amoureux !

Dave rigola tandis que Dean repartait après Isa.

Chacun avait des liens différents, cependant ses liens avaient débutés par des incompatibilités de caractère. Toutefois aujourd'hui, ces incompatibilités avaient laissé place à un amour sincère et inébranlable. Tous étaient témoins de ces liens indescriptibles et ça n'était que le début, la génération suivante suivrait le même chemin où ils prendraient conscience de ses liens sacrés.

**FIN**


End file.
